


Dragons of Wolf and Sun

by Toxicfireball



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn isn't a shit but shes not kind either, Dragons, F/M, Incest, Jaime Lannister rejects Cersei early, Mild Smut, No character bashing, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar is not perfect, War of the Five Kings, Warging, White Walkers, Wights, some cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 111,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicfireball/pseuds/Toxicfireball
Summary: During the sack of King's Landing, the Mad King does not open the gates and Jaime Lannister saves Elia Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen from Gregor Clegane. After Ned Stark returns from the south with Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon betroths Rhaenys Targaryen to Ned Stark's supposed bastard. What impact does this have on the Song of Ice and Fire? Mostly book based with a thing or two from the TV show.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Other relationships that will spoil the story
Comments: 631
Kudos: 823





	1. The Sack

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, decided to write it as a way to kill time. Originally didn't plan on uploading it to AO3 but in the end, I decided to share it.
> 
> There isn't a release schedule, I have about 100K words already written but I have major exams in a few months so a consistent release schedule would be impossible. Starts during the sack of King's Landing. This work is inspired by other great works on AO3 such as WInter Roses by fairytaleovr and Her Life and Her Death by magicmoon11.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ASOIAF/Game of Thrones. All the locations and characters are from GRRM's A Song of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin Lannister and his army arrive at King's Landing after the battle of the Trident.

#  **Jaime**

“Your grace! Tywin Lannister is outside the city gates with twelve thousand soldiers and knights, he says that he is here to help your grace against the rebel forces!” A messenger had said hastily in short breaths upon bursting into the throne room. King Aerys II face twisted into a smirk.

“At last Tywin has arrived. I thought he was a traitor. At least Tywin can't be worse than those Martell cunts!” Aerys yelled. At the corner of his eye, Jaime could see Elia Martell tense.

“Your grace,” Varys had said in his usual smooth voice “My little birds whisper that Tywin Lannister is here to betray you, it is no secret that he wants the throne, it would make the most sense for that proud lion to betray you. Your grace, I advise you to close the gates and wait. Mace Tyrell has close to thirty thousand men at storm's end and another fifteen thousand at bitterbridge; no doubt he will come and rescue his one true king” _Mace Tyrell is more likely to bow down to whichever rebel lord gets to him first._ Jamie thought.

“Your grace, Tywin Lannister would never betray you; he would never side with the likes of the traitors such as Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. He is definitely here to make amends with you!” Grand Maester Pycelle said.

“Ha! Tywin would never side with the rebels but he hates me for rejecting his bitch daughter!” Aerys had yelled, his eyes wide “Tywin spawn! What do you think I should do!” Aerys yelled at him with a shrill voice

Jaime had felt his throat go dry, and struggled to think of a response. He could council him to open the gates but he had no idea what his father would do. Last he heard Stark was approaching the city, better to let Stark take the city as what he had heard of Stark was that he was an honorable man while his father…. He knew it was likely whatever his father did would make Castermere look like a dinner party.

“Your Grace, I do not know why my father is here but I doubt my father is here to help you…” Jamie said as calmly as he could manage.

“So be it! Close the gates let Tywin rot outside and let him face those wolf traitors when they come” Aerys yelled.

“Yes,, your grace” The messenger had said before running off.

“You Martell whore! Your precious uncle betrayed us! did he not? No way would a dragon lose against a stag unless he was betrayed!” Aerys snarled at Elia Martell.

“Your grace I have been nothing but loyal to the…” Elia Martell attempted to say

“Shut up! Ser Jamie! escort Elia Martell back to her chambers before I give her to my guards!” Aerys yelled. Elia paled and shrunk back, tightly holding Aegon in her arms.

“Princess, follow me,” Jaime said as he escorted Elia Martell out of the throne room

“Ser Jaime, if your father breaks through the gates can you promise me under no circumstances will you fail to protect Aegon and Rhaneys,” Elia told him with a certain amount of desperation in her voice.

 _I had sworn the Rhaegar to protect Elia and her children_. “Princess, I will not fail you.” Jamie had said, mustering all the will power he had in his voice as Elia Martell returned to her chambers.

The next few hours were a nightmare for Jamie, Aerys would burn random people who he saw as “traitors”. His father forces began attacking the wall of king's landing, back. Already, Jamie could see siege weapons being fired. Jamie had prayed Stark would arrive soon, he dared not guess what his father had in store for Elia and her children. He knew his father would not let anything or anyone get in his way of making Cersei queen and with Robert unwed and Lyanna Stark missing; Cersei would be the best choice.

Within an hour , a messenger had burst into the throne room yelling “Your grace! Lannister forces have begun their assault, they are throwing everything! Catapults have launched pitch and stones at our wall! The old gate is under heavy fire and Lannister men at arms are approaching the mud gate!”

_This is it_

Soon, the battle for kings landing was underway. Lannister forces hit the old and mud gate with arrows, catapults, scorpions and flaming wood and pitch. Men-at-arms had brought up battering rams to smash through the gates. Despite loyalist and gold cloaks best attempts, they could not hope to hold off the Lannister men. 

Within less than ten minutes, a messenger had run in yelling “The old gate has fallen! Lannister forces are marching on the red keep!” Aerys being ranting and raving saying that they had “woken the dragon”

It was not long before a messenger ran in and announced, “Your grace, Lannister men at arms are about to breach the gate! Stark and Baratheon banners have been spotted on the Kingsroad!”

“Ser Jamie! I want him dead, the traitor. I want his head, you'll bring me his head, or you'll burn with all the rest. All the traitors! Bring me your father's head!” Aerys snarled at him upon hearing the news.

“Rossart! Ignite the wildfire caches! Let Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat! Burn the all” Aerys snarled. _The wildfire caches? But that would burn the city! Aerys wants to have the biggest funeral pyre in history!._ He knew he had to do something as he watched Rossart smirked and then bowed before moving out of the throne room. It was then he made his choice. Drawing his sword he ran towards Rossart. Rossart stared at him in horror as he tried to run away he was so slow and he buried his sword into his back.

He then walked towards the throne, his sword in hand. The mad king stared at him as if he could not believe a _kingsguard_ would dare touch him. _I swore to keep him safe in front of Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn, Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, and Ser Jonthor._ But he was a knight first and foremost and a knight swore to defend the innocent. Who was more innocent than the half a million or so smallfolk’s that would be blown to bits by him? Without a second thought, he drove his sword through the mad king.

“Rossart…..” Was the mad king last word before he fell off the throne as blood pooled around him.

He nearly collapsed after the act, who knew killing an old mad man could be so….exhausting. _Kingslayer! Oathbreaker! Man without honor!_ These voices rang throughout his head. He was about to collapse when he heard the gates of the red keep being breached as cries of “Hold them off! Stop the ram! They have broken through !” reached his ears.

 _Elia, Aegon, Rhaneys! Protect Rheagar family!_ He snapped back and ran straight to the princess chambers.

#  **Elia**

“The king is dead!”

The shriek could be heard all across the red keep. _The king is dead?_ Elia had no idea who would have killed him. There was no way Lannister men at arms would have broken through in such a short time. Only two people were with king, Ser Jamie, and his hand, the half-crazed pyromancer Rossart. Rhaeagar was more likely to show up to save her than Rossart was to kill Aerys which meant only Ser Jaime. _Looks like a Lannister word has less value than a bowl of brown._

She hugged Aegon close to her hoping that the Lannister men would show some mercy though she knew Tywin would see her children dead.. She had only slightly more faith in the Stark who had his sister “Kidnapped” by Rhaegar even though she knew that was not the case. Rhaegar had been an idiot and his kingsguard had blindly followed his plan, a fool's plan blinded by prophecy and love. Stark's brother and father had been killed in a sham trial and as the northerners liked to say “The north remembers”. She had heard of Eddard’s Stark honor, how her friend Ashara Dayne had swooned over him, and had spent hours talking about him, a shy honorable man who had apparently refused to bed her friend. This had both stunned and amused Ashara which had made her more in love. Eddard had promised to ask his father so they could be wed, but alas events had decided otherwise. Ashara was now at Starfall while Eddard had wedded Catelyn Tully in exchange for the Riverlands army.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a white figure came in a sword in hand, _Ser Jaime._ His sword was dripping red with blood.

“Do I need to ask whose blood is that Ser Jaime? Are you here to kill me, Ser Jaime? Acting on your father’s orders?” She asked, trying to muster what little courage she had. Ser Jamie flinched as if struck physically.

“No princess, I remember my promise, I am here to protect you…. On Rhaegar's orders.” Ser Jaime replied, hurt evident in his voice.

 _Then why did you kill Aerys? Not that I am complaining but you are a kingsguard._ There were more important things now,, however.

“Rhaenys! She went to Rhaegar's room, protect her… Ser Jaime” She said.

“But princess, how about you? Lannister men at arms will be swarming here in a few minutes and are led by Gregor Clegane” _The mountain_ she shuddered.

“Bring her here quickly than” She replied, grabbing a small dagger.

Ser Jamie looked as if he wanted to argue than thought the better of it as he simply nodded and left. Running off, his white-cloaked trailing behind him.

She closed the door and locked it, and held her dagger tight. Praying Ser Jamie would return soon.

It was no more than a few minutes when someone attempted to open the door. Then, a loud smash on the door, splinters flew everywhere, Aegon in her arms cried out.

“It's them, over here” A gruff voice could be heard outside.

Another loud smash on her door sent more splinters flying, than another. Finally the fourth smashed caused the whole door to collapse. She stared as three figures walked in.

“Seven hells! It’s only the Martell and her babe where is the other princess?” One of the shorter men said.

“Send Lorch to kill” The mountain said simply “Out! I will kill her !” he commanded.

Elia could feel her heart beating faster than a dornish sand steed. She could only feel fear. She attempted to lunge at him with her tiny dagger but the mountain simply grabbed her hand and pulled the dagger away. He grabbed Aegon and then smashed his head against the wall. She could not believe her eyes and could feel nothing but shock. She was silent for a second in pure shock befofe she screamed. Bu then the mountain simply grabbed her. _I’m next, goodbye world_ she thought but the Mountain was so content in killing her. He pushed her to the couch and began ripping away her dress until she was nothing but naked. _No! No! No!_

“Please no! Kill me! Please!” Elia croaked desperately.

“You are a pretty one aren’t you?”

The mountain began groping every part of her body. She felt nausea at the mountain's bloodied hand of her son’s blood.The mountain touched her, she screamed as loud as possible but the mountain smashed her fist into her head. She hoped this was some sort of nightmare, where she could wake to find Rhaegar next to her. But no, reality is often a nightmare.

Suddenly she heard the loud sounds of a sword clashing outside. The mountain immediately got away from her and picked up his sword, leaving her crying on the ground. Ser Jaime came running in with Rhaenys behind her. _I’m saved_

#  **Jaime**

He had run through Maegor's holdfast, a sword in hand straight to Rhaegar's chambers. Around him, things were going to shit. Lannister bannerman had swarmed through the old gate and now the red keep, swarming the surviving loyalist forces, the red keep guards and the gold cloaks.

He ran straight to Rhaegar's chambers and saw Ser Amory Lorch dragging Princess Rhaneys from under her bed as well another two Lannister men guarding. _I’m not too late yet_ Instantly, he drew his sword and killed the two men before they could even react to his presence. Ser Amory Lorch dropped the dagger he had which was about to kill Princess Rhaneys and drew his sword.

“ Ser Jaime! We are on your lord fathers orders! Stand down!”

“I am a kingsguard! I don’t take others from my father!” He snapped back, before charging Ser Amory Lorch. Ser Amory was a decent swordsman but he was no match for Ser Jaime. He blocked his attacks with ease and Ser Amory seemed hesitant to hurt his Liege lord son. It was too easy and with a good hit, Ser Amory’s intestine spilled open.

“Princess are you alright?” Ser Jamie asked the little girl.

“Where is mamma?” She asked.

“I will take you to her okay? Remember, stay behind me” He said and he let the little girl out of the room. She grabbed on to his white cloak and he walked at a steady pace to Princess Elia chambers.

“Stark and Baratheon banners spotted!” He heard someone shout.

“Damnit! Hurry up, find those dragonspawn!” He heard someone else shout

However, when he approached Princess Elias chambers, he heard screams. Rhaneys began to cry and Ser Jamie said “Stay close to me little on” Ser Jamie rushed towards the chamber, seeing two Lannister men. _Mountain’s men_ , easily recognizable due to their 3 headed dogs on their chainmail. They said the same thing when they saw him.’

“Ser Jamie! Stand down! We are acting on your lord father's orders!” He ignored them and killed the first one before he could raise his shortsword.. The second could only parry his first two hits before he buried his sword into his face.

He then entered the chambers and saw Elia lying on the ground, naked, covered with half-covered with gore. Her eyes were red with crying. There seemed to be a baby’s corpse with so much blood the blanket around it was completely red _Aegon! I am too late_. Elia looked at him with a look of relief.

“Princess Rhaneys, Princess Elia. Get behind me!”

The Mountain raised his greatsword and hit with such surprising strength it nearly caused him to drop his sword. It was obvious the mountain was trying to disarm him not kill him. That changed when he managed to land a small hit on the mountain. The mountain was enraged and began attacking to kill. The mountain was far stronger than him. Jaime tried to counter this with speed and agility, but these were of little use in such an enclosed space. Jamie held him at bay but then he saw two more mountain men enter the room.

He tried to use the enclosed space to his advantage but the mountain strike combined with the relentless attacks of his men was nearly impossible to block. His sword flew out of his hand and onto the ground. The mountain was about to decapitate him when one of his men spoke up.

“You know Lord Twin orders Ser Gregor! Don’t hurt his son!”

The mountain heard it just in time and huffed in anger. He then threw his greatsword unto the ground and advanced on Princess Elia. The other two men advanced on him, knocking him to the ground and preventing him from doing anything.

“Stop! Now!” A voice boomed from outside the door. There, he saw a group of Northman in shaggy coats outside. _Stark!_

#  **Eddard**

He had ridden as fast as he could, commanding the most of the Rebel Calvary some seven thousand with as he rode straight to king's landing. _The blasted throne first than to save Lyanna._ He had approached kings landing, expecting to see it held by loyalist forces, he had originally planned to surround the city to establish a line that would stop any loyalist troops from fleeing the city.

However, as he approached, he saw the red banners of the Lannister’s. No doubt Tywin Lannister had arrived to claim some credit after the trident. _Cowards_. Smoke rose over the city as he could see wave after wave of Lannister’s swarm the city. He had to make sure that he got to the Red Keep quickly, less Tywin claimed the throne. He was not even sure what he could do if Tywin did claim it. The Lannister’s could field almost 40 thousand troops of the highest quality

“Rickard, tell the men to hurry! We make sure the red keeps as fast as we can!” He told Lord Karstark

Rickard Karstark nodded and went off to tell his men. Within a few minutes, Ned and his forces, Five-thousand strong in tow. His other two thousand men were instructed to make camp outside kings landing to deter any loyalist from running and also to prevent any Lannister…misbehaviour. He rode straight for the red keep, a Baratheon banner as well as his Stark banner; a direwolf on a white field.

As he rode into the red keep, he could see utter chaos in the streets of kings landing. Tywin appeared to have lost control of his army. Lannister men pillaged stores, killed men for no apparent reason, women were getting raped.

“Ned! You cannot let these distract you, Tywin is using this to stall you.” His friend Howland Reed said

“I can't watch this” he replied, his voice full of disbelief and anger

“I will take a thousand men and try to stop this, you bring the rest to the red keep. Only the Old gods know what Tywin is planning” Howland Reed said

“It isn’t right Howland; I thought the Lannister’s have some sense of honor.”

“They obviously do not.” William Dustin said. “Ned, let Howland gather his force and restore order. You need to make sure the throne is secure for Robert.”

“Alright,” Ned agreed half-heartedly.

Ned and his men rode straight into the throne room. Lannister men did not attack him, but Ned observed how guarded they were. Ned and his men burst into the throne room, half expecting Tywin Lannister to be sitting on it. Yet all he found was a dead old man at the foot of the throne with a pool of blood around him, another man with a badge lay dead. _Aerys is dead. Killed by whom? And where is Jaime Lannister, his last kingsguard?_ Ned rushed through the castle with his men, attempting to put together what is going on after leaving Galbart Glover and thirty of his men in the throne room. He ordered most of his men to take as many loyalist prisoners as possible and orders not to harm any members of the Targaryen loyal family.

Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream as he moved through the royal apartment. It sounded dornish to him. _Elia Martell! Dorne would never forgive us if anything were to happen to her._ He told Ser Mark Rsywell and Ser William Dustin to move with him as well as a group of Northmen men at arms. The screams continued, before silenced, then the loud sounds of steel clashing could be heard.

“Hurry!” He said to his companions

Within a minute, he finally made their way to the source. There, he saw three men inside a chamber. One of them was a huge _Clegane._ He threw his sword onto the ground. There a kingsguard who was surely Ser Jaime lay on the ground, his sword one side, his face bruised and he was held down by the other two men. He was bruised and his face was initially a face of frustration, regret and he looked horrified. This changed to one of relief when he saw him and the Northern. Princess Elia was on the ground, her eyes red from crying and was completely naked. _She was about to be raped!_ Ned thought, horrified.

A blanket bundle was completely red with what looked like a crushed baby inside. _Aegon._ Those made Ned want to empty his stomach. A girl of dark skin stood behind princes Elia, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. _Thank god princess Rhaneys is alright._

Gregor Clegane moved towards Elia and that’s when Ned snapped

“Stop! Now!”

Gregor Clegane instantly reacted and so did his men. Ned drew his sword. Ethan and Mark drew their swords to. Ned surged forward, battling Clegane while his two companions engaged Cleganes men. Clegane was very strong, even Robert was nowhere near as strong But his moves were easy to predict. Mark took out his opponent first, surging forward to attack Clegane with him, landing a small hit, scraping against Clegane’s breastplate. Clegane responded with a large blow, knocking Marks sword out of his hand. Ned tried to block a strike coming for Mark's head, but it was too late and Cleganes sword sliced his head clean off. Then, Ser Jaime managed to get up with his sword and struck the mountain flank with so much force the mountain staggered, this gave enough time for Ned to drive his sword through the mountain, who screamed before collapsing onto the ground.

Ned stared at Mark's lifeless body just as William finished off his opponent. _One blow sliced his head clean off._

“Princess Elia…..” He murmured

“Lord Stark I presume?” Elia said wearily, her eyes full of tears as she stared at her son's corpse.

“Lord Stark. Thank you for your aid.” Ser Jaime said, “Do I need to be killed too?” He asked.

“Let that be discussed at a later date. Princess Elia, my condolences.” He said, surprised that Ser Jamie had chosen the loyalist over his father.

“Ned! Clegane is still alive!” William said. Ned raised his sword ready to behead Clegane when Ser Jaime yelled at him to stop.

“Lord Stark, if you kill him, my father would probably not be too pleased.” Ser Jamie said. “ He has thousands of men inside the wall, best to present his half-dead body to him.”

“He is right,” William said. Ned did not like the idea of letting this rapist getaway but he relented, he knew better to start a war with Tywin Lannister with him having so many troops inside the city. Ned commanded two men to bring Clegane away and into the back cell, and asked the grandmaester to heal him. He would ask Robert to let him behead Clegane later on. Elia Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen were put under heavy guard with Ned and Ser Jamie protecting them from any Lannister men.

“Ser Jaime, who killed King Aerys?” Ned asked him

Ser Jaime looked extremely guilty as he said “ I did”

 _Kingslayer!_ A voice rang out inside Ned's head. Yet something felt wrong. Ser Jaime had killed the king yet had rushed to protect Elia Martell and her children.

“Why?” Ned asked

“Wildfire, the same substance he used to burn your brother and father. He has caches of it all over the city, he said: burn them all, let Robert kings over Ash and bones. He wanted to blow King's landing up.” Ser Jaime said hoarsely. This information shocked Ned to the bone, he knew Aerys was mad, but this was just too far so crazed that Ned could not believe it was possible.

He did not know what to say, he managed to say “Ser Jaime, you have my thanks” before Galbert Glover came running in yelling “Tywin Lannister is coming!”

Elia looked horrified and afraid, Rhaneys looked about to cry.

“Ser Jaime, I need to know where your loyalties lay,” Ned said with conviction. “Your father or your oaths?”

Ser Jamie looked slightly insulted as he said “ I will not be a kinslayer but I would protect Princess Elia and Princess Rhaneys till my dying breath.”

Ned nodded and said, “ Ethan, gather one thousand men and escort Princess Elia and Princess Rhaneys to the Stark camp, Protect them with your life..”

“No, let me stay here, take my daughter but let me stay here to make sure my son has justice,” Elia said so strongly that it surprised Ned. _This woman is definitely not as weak as others say._ Ned nodded.

“Lord Stark, can I go with Princess Rhaneys?” Ser Jaime asked.

“Sure, I do not want to test your vows further.”

Soon they departed with a thousand men, riding straight to the Stark camp. Ned took in a deep breath and prepared to take on a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some constructive feedback. Thanks for reading and stay safe in these times.


	2. Breaking of Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon finally arrives in King's Landing. Ned demands justice but Robert is set on vengeance. Jaime is confronted by his father and Elia tells Ned the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. The first ten or so chapters have already been written but I'l stagger their release.

#  **Elia**

“So the mighty dragon has fallen! Where is the dragonspawn?” Robert Baratheon  _ The men who killed my husband  _ yelled.

“Your grace, Aegon Targaryen was murdered by the monster Gregor Clegane! A vile act! They were just babes! ” Eddard Stark yelled across the throne room. Tywin Lannister stiffened slightly in the corner while Jon Arryn looked alarmed.

“I see no babes, only dragonspawn!” Robert responded. “ Which hero ordered his death?”

“I did your grace, as a token of my fealty to you” Tywin Lannister responded.

“Lannister! Of course!” Robert laughed

“Your grace! This is an act unworthy of any lord or knight! Aegon Targaryen was just a babe! This is cold-blooded murder! Gregor Clegane should be gelded and sent to the wall at the very least! He had killed Aegon Targaryen before almost raping princess Elia!” Eddard Stark shouted across the hall. The court grew silent as people began to whisper. Tywin Lannister stiffened as his cold eyes stared at her.

“Is this true?” Robert asked her

“It is your grace, after murdering my son he attempted to raped me and tried to kill me. If not for Ser Jaime and Lord Stark, I would be dead!” Elia said as meekly as she could. _Let them think me defenseless._

“Ha! Of course, Ned would rush in! Ned ! The babes are dragonspawn, no better than the Mad Aerys are the rapist Rhaegar!” Robert yelled

“Your grace! You are letting a rapist and child murderer getaway? Is that who you are?” Ned yelled back

“Are you questioning his grace?” Tywin Lannister asked coldly

“Enough!” Jon Arryn yelled, “I raised both of you better than this.”

“Lord Stark, may I ask where Rhaenys Targaryen is?” Tywin asked coldly, Elia felt her heart lurch forward.

“Ned! Where is that dragonspawn?!” Robert yelled

“She is safe from _murderers”_ Eddard Stark answered coldly

“Where?!” Robert yelled

“At the Northern camp your grace.” Eddard Stark replied

“Are you committing treason Lord Stark?” Tywin Lannister asked

“Certainly not Lannister, I merely kept a child no more than five years old safe from certain disdainfully people ” Eddard replied coldly

Tywin Lannister threw Stark a look of pure fury and was about to say something when Robert yelled.

“Ned! Give me the dragonspawn! Enough of this folly! She is no child, she is a dragonspawn born from a rapist!” Robert yelled 

“You dare talk of Rhaegar Targaryen rapping my sister being an atrocity yet you stand by while a princess of Dorne is raped? What kind of king are you?” Eddard yelled

“Your Grace , I’m certain…” Jon Arryn tried to defuse the situation yet Robert ignored him.

“Ned! What's gotten into you! You become soft! She is a dragonspawn and to rid her is a blessing to this world! She is Rhaegar’s whore! My betrothed was raped and thus it is only fair Rhaegar's whore would get raped! She should be grateful she didn't” Robert yelled in return, his face red with anger. Jon Arryn looked horrified at what Robert had just said. _Robert sounds like Aerys_

“Robert! That’s a Princess of Dorne you are speaking of! Doran Martell still has close to twenty thousand troops !” Jon Arryn yelled. “ Ned, can you hand over princess Rhaneys, we can marry her to Robert's heir.” _My sweet daughter would never marry a son of a child murderer!_

“NEVER! I NEVER EVER MARRY MY SON TO A DRAGONSPAWN!” Robert screamed. _You descended from the Targaryens you fool._ “ If the dornish rebel I will bring my army onto them!” _He sounds like Aerys, it will be ironic if they got rid of a mad king to install another one on the throne._

“Robert! No one has ever conquered Dorne! Even the dragons could not!” Jon Arryn yelled. That seemed to quieten Robert.

“Your Grace, I can lead me to take Rhaenys to custody where you can do whatever you want with her!” Lord Tywin said. Robert was about to say something when Eddard opened his mouth

“No. You do that Lannister, and you fight your way through the Northern army and me. Robert you will have to kill me to get to her.” Eddard said coldly

Robert stared at him, sputtering, unwilling to let her daughter go yet refusing to kill his best friend. _I doubt they would remain friends for long._

“Ned! What would you do with her then?” Jon Arryn asked calmly.

“I will bring her and Princess Elia to Dorne after I relieve the siege of Storm's End,” Eddard said calmly.

“What is to stop the dornish from using her as a puppet to rebel, Stark?” Lord Tywin asked

“I can foster her in Winterfell after Dorne yields. Unless you question my loyalty to the rebellion? Lannister?” Eddard Stark replied coldly, when no one said anything, Eddard Stark opened his mouth again. “Robert, I thought you a good man, it seems I was wrong.”

With that statement, Eddard Stark turned around and stalked out of the room with her being escorted by one of Eddard Stark's friends, a crannogmen named Howland Reed. As she exited, she could hear Tywin Lannister talking about proposing a marriage to Robert with his daughter Cersei.

#  **Eddard**

He had never felt so furious in his life, except when news reached the Eyrie of his father and brother's death. His friend, Robert Baratheon had not only not condemned of the murder of a baby and had allowed a Princess to nearly be raped, he had let the rapist go scot-free and had justified it. Hearing Robert words had made him sick and he finally understood when Lyanna had hated Robert so much. _Love is sweet Ned, but it cannot change a man’s nature._

He stalked through the red keep gates, with the Northern party with him. The northern lords had been horrified at what Robert Baratheon had done.

“We had put a child murderer on the throne” Ser William had said under his breath as he exited the throne room. Maege Mormont had told Ned that she was furious that Robert had allowed someone who attempted to rape a princess to go scot-free.

“Ned! I was hoping to catch you!” He turned around to see Jon Arryn run towards him.

“Jon.” He said respectfully, feeling anger build up in him for Jon’s reluctance to argue against the killing of Aegon.

“Ned, about what happened just now, you should apologize to Robert. Tywin Lannister would try and use this and drive a wedge in between you two. “ Jon Arryn said

“Apologise? For what? Weren’t you the one who told me that justice and honor extremely important values?” Ned replied aggressively

“Yes, but now we must…. Compromise. The realm is torn apart by his rebellion, you two being at each other's throats would cause lots of problems. Give me Rhaneys and I will swear no harm comes to her, I will try and convince Robert to marry her to his son or we can send her to the silent sisters.” Jon Arryn said, clearly exhausted.

“No. Robert will never allow his son to marry a Targaryen. I trust you Jon. But Robert is king and with Tywin Lannister whispering in his ear, Robert might not listen to you. I will not compromise my honor just to let Robert feel he has gotten his revenge over a long-dead Rhaegar.” He said firmly

“How about Jaime Lannister? Tywin wants his son back.” Jon Arryn asked.

“You can ask him yourself Jon. Is there anything else? Has Robert dismissed me from his chain of command?” He asked, frustrated that his mentor was stooping so low to satisfy the Lannister’s.

“Roberts orders are still the same, relieve storms and try to persuade the dornish to stand down.” Jon Arryn said in a weary tone. “I would sail for Dorne once things are settled in the capital. Thank the gods Clegane didn’t kill Elia Martell or this war could have dragged on.”

“So be it, Jon, I hope when I return, Robert would have repented.” He replied before leaving the red keep.

“Could you talk to him? He would have calmed down by now. Robert is a good man, Ned. For my sake, could you talk to him?” Jon Arryn asked him

Ned run his hand through his hair and sighed, “I would”

Back at the stark camp, Elia Martell had requested to talk to him.

“Lord Stark, I need to tell you something. I know where your sister is.” Elia Martell said quickly.

Ned felt his heart froze, _Lyanna!_

“Where? Why didn’t you bring it up just now?” Ned asked furiously

“You must promise me something Lord Stark, you will not tell your…..king anything about this and you will not harm anyone if possible.” Elia Martell said with so much strength that he could not believe this was the same woman half the realm ridiculed as weak. _Unbowed_ , _unbent, unbroken._ Ned felt his brain churning at her request, deciding that if Elia Martell was willing to share with him, this was not something he would be expecting. He then remembered the conversation he had with Benjen at Winterfell

_“Ned! This war is a mistake! Lyanna did not mean this to happen!” Benjen had said a face full of tears._

_“What do you mean? Ben! What do you mean Lyanna did not mean for this to happen?” Ned had said confusedly_

_“Lyanna, she….had affections for the crown prince. She was the knight of the laughing tree.” Ned was not surprised at that, Lyanna was a great rider and he had suspected it was her the moment she appeared at the jousting area at Harrenhal. However, Lyanna had refused to say anything about it. What came next truly surprised Ned._

_“Rheagar found her, me, and Howland but had refused to turn us over to his father. I bet he crowned her queen of love and beauty to express his admiration for her.” Benjen had said. He then hesitated and then continued. “She hated Robert Ned! She probably ran off with the prince.”_

_Ned felt his heart lurch forward, he could not believe what he had heard and replied in an angry tone. “She’s a fool! Robert would have been a good husband! The prince is an irresponsible fool for doing that! She should have done her duty instead of causing fathers and Brandon’s death! You encouraged her Ben! Now we are in a war!”_

_With that Ned had left to gather his bannerman for the march to the Riverlands and had never spoken to Benjen._

Ned could guess what Elia was going to say next, so he decided to say something first.

“Are you going to tell me that my sister wasn’t kidnapped by your husband and that they ran away together?” Ned said as seriously as possible.

“You knew?” Elia Martell nearly shouted, “And yet you started this war over a lie?”

“I didn’t know, princess. I suspected, and I fought to avenge my brother and father.” Ned said coldly, then he softened his tone. “I thought Robert would make a good king and a good husband, but I was wrong.”

“Lord Stark, you are wrong about many things.” Elia Martell said with contempt. “Yet, here we are. “

She took a deep breath before continuing “Rhaegar took Lyanna to the tower of joy in Dorne. Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent, and Arthur Dayne are there. For Ashara’s sake, Lord Stark, don’t harm any of them. Especially Arthur, he was the one who told me the tower’s location”

Ned felt extreme sadness and anger at the mention of Ashara Dayne. _If not for Aerys we could have been married…._ Elia seemed to have noticed his face and said in a kinder tone “She spoke highly of you lord Stark. From what I have seen, she was mostly right.”

With that Elia Martell left to take care of her daughter. Ned decided to head to where Ser Jamie was.

“Lord Stark”

“Ser Jaime, may I ask what your plans are?”

Ser Jaime looked exhausted and stressed. The once golden lion no longer looked like the proud knight he had seen at Harrenhal but someone who looked like he had been through hell. _I can guess being Aerys kingsguard is the closest you can get to being in hell._ Ser Jamie sighed and replied

“I don’t know, My father is probably demanding Robert release me from my kingsguard vows. Which I am sure he would agree, just to _reward_ him for killing Aegon.”

Ned felt disgusted that the man he once called his best friend would reward a murderer. _I know why Lyanna ran away now, I should have listened to Ben._ He then thought for a while.

“Ser Jaime you could go with Princess Rhaneys to Dorne if you would wish to stay away from your father. She is to be fostered in Winterfell at a date Robert would decide in the future.”

“Lord Stark, you must understand my father would hate you for this.” Ser Jaime replied

“Let him. The offer is yours, Ser Jamie, you acted honorably, the north would be glad to have you.”

“I accept lord Stark.” Ser Jaime said

“Ser Jamie, could you follow me to Dorne? I am sure the Martells would want to thank you for saving Elia and….. I need you to negotiate with your other brothers.” Ned asked him.

“Anything to get away from this city Lord Stark.” Ser Jaime replied

“Alright, we leave at dawn tomorrow.” He said. “ And one more thing Ser Jaime.”

“Yes, lord Stark?”

“Men would call you kingslayer, oathbreaker, and a man without honor but these men would never understand what and why you did it. You have done well Ser Jamie, you may be one of the most honorable kingsguard.”

“I killed the King.”Ser Jaime had replied “ I broke my oath. How is that honorable?”

“What you did today that took more courage and honor than the rest of every knight had” Ned had replied

“I killed an old man.” Ser Jamie had replied

“A defenseless old man yes, but you killed a man who caused a war, nearly doomed this city into oblivion.” He said. “ You are a kingslayer yes, denying that is denying the color of the sky is blue. But you are an extremely honourable kingslayer, do not let people judge you, those men will never understand and you should not pay attention to their views.”

“Thank you, lord Stark, I never thought you would understand.” Ser Jaime had said exhaustively, the eager boy that had kneeled to be inducted into the kingsguard was long gone. With that Ser Jaime had bowed and left.

#  **Jaime**

“Ser Jaime, thank you for saving my life and my daughter. We owe you our lives, Dorne owes you a debt. ” Elia Martell had thanked him on her knees

“Princess, it's not right you should kneel. I failed to save Aegon” He had told her

“No it is not, but what is right now? You could not have saved Aegon, you saved me and Rhaenys.” She replied. “You saved me from being raped.” 

“ It was my duty.” He replied simply.

“Wasn't it your duty to protect Aerys?” Jaime felt like he had been punched in the gut, Elia seemed to have taken note of his reaction as she gave a small smile and then said earnestly “Don't worry good ser, I know why you did it and that makes you the truest knight of the kingsguard.”

_I'm being compared to Ser Arthur?_

Elia seemed to have noticed his stunned face and she said “Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, and Ser Oswell are in Dorne following my fool of a husband. They are why Aegon is dead. Ser Barristan has kneeled for someone who supports the murder of children and my uncle as well as Ser Jonthor are dead. You are the only living kingsguard that have followed your oath. For that Ser Jaime, you are a true knight, remember that.” 

Elia had smiled at him in a way that reminded him of Cersei yet had a kindness he rarely saw in Cersei’s eyes. At that moment, Jamie felt happy for the first time he was inducted into the kingsguard.

“Ser Jaime, your father requested your presence. in the red keep.” A messenger conveyed to him after Elia Martell left.

The sun was setting when he finally approached the red keep. The streets of kings landing were completely deserted, with only Lannister and a few Baratheon and Arryn men patrolling. The castle was bustling with activity to his surprise, with different lords that would most likely attempt to seek favor. _It seems Robert isn’t crowned yet and the lords have started to play the game of thrones again._

He was admitted and escorted by two Lannister guardsmen to his father's guest chamber. As he approached he heard voices of his Uncle, Kevan Lannister, and his father.

“A pity Rhaenys lives, she is a great threat to whatever children Cersei has with Robert. Our influence will grow following Cersei’s marriage, a rift has opened between Stark and Baratheon. Stark’s honor will cause him to protect the Targaryens which will allow us to exploit it to gain influence.”

“Are you so sure Robert will accept Cersei’s hand? He is still besotted with Lyanna Stark.”

“Lyanna Stark has likely been ruined by Rheagar, Robert would likely not want a ruined bride. Cersei is far prettier than that Northern wrench. Between the two, Robert will definitely choose Cersei.”

“We need to push for a seat in the small council, Pycelle is in our pocket but we need a Lannister or close ally as—Jaime!”

“Father, Uncle Kevan,” He said simply

“Jaime, I must say your act of protecting the Targaryens was unexpected, nevertheless, it has opened up a great opportunity. I have spoken to Robert , he is more than happy to release you from your vows and did it nearly instantly the moment I asked him to. You can return to Casterly Rock and marry, maybe a Leofford or a Marbrand. “ His father said _Ah of course he wants his heir back._

“Tyrion is your heir, I want no part in being your heir.” He replied

He could see his father grind his teeth at the mention of Tyrion. 

“Jaime, House Lannister needs you. Besides, I don't think you will want to be a kingsguard under Robert. Not with Cersei as his wife.” Kevan said calmly yet his last sentence felt like a dagger in his gut. _He knows._ Yet it seemed his father did not notice.

“I will not marry anyone, father. You can dismiss me from my vows. I do not care, I will be heading to Dorne with Stark. I plan to swear my sword to her.” He said with as much determination he could muster, which isn't much considering he was talking to Tywin Lannister.

The room fell silent, Kevan looked shocked while Tywin Lannister glared at him with utter anger. He had never seen his father so angry.

“Why?” His father asked in barely concealed rage.

He would have dearly loved to keep his mouth shut or run away, but he stood his ground.

“I don't want Casterly Rock, nor a wife. That's for Tyrion, not me.” His father looked murderous at that statement but he continued “I swore oaths and I intend to keep in. Besides, it's the right thing to do. I am no Lord, I am a knight and I will do what Knights are sworn to do. I am not you, to kill babies and little girls as well as to defend a rapist.” He replied

“Jamie, please listen to your father—” Kevan attempted to cool things down but his father interjected.

“So you want to play as an over-glorified bodyguard to a girl of less than five? To follow an honorable fool? To help a woman who stole your sister's rightful place? You will regret your decision, Jaime, you will return to Casterly Rock one day begging for my forgiveness.” _I will, over my dead body father._ “ Very well then, get out!” His father said venomously and angrily. His father’s eyes bored into him like a crossbow. Yet, he did not flinch and walked away.

As he walked through the halls of Maegor’s holdfast, he heard extremely loud shouting coming from the throne room. The doors opened and Eddard Stark stormed out, his face full of anger. _It seems my father isn't the only one getting pissed off._

“Ser Jaime” Ned Stark said as he walked out of the throne room.

“Lord Stark,” He said simply. “I take it your meeting with Robert didn't go well?” He added a little sarcastically.

Ned Stark did not seem offended by that statement and instead replied “I suppose it went as well as yours with your father?”

He laughed and replied “You might even say it went better. Judging from what I have heard”

Stark’s face darkened as he said “I should have listened to Lyanna. Robert who I thought I loved is gone. A friend of mine and the North he is no longer.”

Soon, he and Lord Stark returned to the Northern camp. He watched as Ned Stark organized the men assigned to him. Mostly Northern troops but a few thousand Tully, Arryn and Baratheon troops. Overall, they numbered around twenty-five thousand. While they outnumbered the Tyrell forces at Storm's End, he seriously doubted Mace Tyrell would even fight. He remembered the war council meetings at Kings Landing, Mace Tyrell had dragged his feet throughout the war. Refusing to commit significant forces to fight the Rebels. He had claimed credit for Robert's only defeat throughout the war at Ashford. Yet everyone knew it was Randyl Tarly who smashed Robert’s forces. 

At dawn the next day, the Northern Army marched away from King's Landing and to Storm's End. With Princess Elia and Rhaenys in tow. He guarded both of them with Lord Stark’s blessing despite protests from certain Lords.

Free of his Kingsguatd vows he had sworn his sword to Princess Rhaenys the night before

“I am yours, my lady," He had said, drawing the sword he used to kill the mad king “I will give counsel when asked for, I will shield your back and give my life for yours, if it comes to that.By the old gods and the new, my sword is yours, my lady.”

Princess Rhaenys was still too young to fully understand and Elia Martell instead had said the words back, in a voice full of emotion. “And I vow on behalf of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

#  **Eddard**

The banners of Stark, Baratheon, Arryn and Tully as well as their bannerman swayed in the wind as they approached Storm's End. To his surprise, his scouts reported no hostile forces have been detected except for the main Tyrell forces.

He was extremely surprised that Storms End had stood so long against the Tyrell siege. _“My brother is a boring, hard man. He rarely smiles and is grim all the time.”_ Robert had once told him _._ Only a grim hard man could hold against the full power of the Reach ground and sea forces. The memory of his argument with Robert was still fresh in his mind. The last quarrel was particularly nasty.

_“Is that who you are Robert? You can stand by murder of babes, a princess being raped?”_

_“They are not babes Ned! They are dragonspawn! She is Rheagars whore! She deserves to be raped just like how your sister was raped!” Robert had yelled. “Hand me over that dragonspawn! I can let that Dornish cunt go! But the inbred dragonspawn must die!”_

_“No” He had said coldly. “ I have said before and I will say again. I do not stand by the murder of babes and rape. Attempt to take Princess Rhaenys to kill her and I will kill anyone who attempts to murder her.”_

_“God damn you, Ned! You are betraying me over your precious honor! You are committing treason Ned! I demand you give me that—”_

_“Robert!Enough! Either kill me or let Rhaenys go.” He had replied angrily. “The choice is yours! All I know the person I grew up with is no longer there.”_

He had then stalked out of the throne room and ran into Ser Jamie who had looked rather shocked and amused at the same time. Lord Arryn had looked horrified and had attempted to talk to him but he had left the red keep before Lord Arryn could catch him.

The Stormlands were a rather depressing place, at least to him. There was constant rain, there were many small woods in the area. The ground was rather muddy, though nowhere near as bad as the swamps around the neck.

“Lord Stark, our forward scouts have spotted the Tyrell siege camp.” The Greatjon informed him.

“Thank you, Lord Umber. Howland, inform the man to set up camp, set up a perimeter. Get the men ready. Form them up, get the heavy cavalry and knights ready, followed by men-at-arms.” He told Howland Reed

“Yes My Lord, “ Howland said before bowing his head and moving off.

He gathered his bannermen as well as the different commanders in the main tent.

“The Tyrell forces are in no shape to fight. They are disorganized, they have not formed up any lines, I doubt they have even noticed our presence” Howland Reed said

“Ha! These flowers won't know what hit them!” Greatjon Umber cheered loudly, causing much laughter.

“Nevertheless, they boast a force that is much larger than us. Will the Redwyne fleet post any threat?” Tytos Blackwood asked

“Unlikely,” Lord Royce said “Our men are battle-hardened while the Tyrell men have spent their last few months feasting. Lord Stark, what is our attack plan.”

He started, “We will use the Vale, Stormland knights to punch a hole through their Northern outer perimeter, then—” 

Suddenly a messenger burst through, a squire by the look of it.

“My Lords, Lord Tyrell is approaching.”He said

“That's impossible!” William Dustin said in a slightly panicked voice“How would Tyrell gather his men in such a short time?”

“No my Lord, it's only Lord Tyrell and a few dozen Knights and Lords. They carry a banner of peace.” The messenger said swiftly.

“Looks like Tyrell has given up without fighting.” Lord Mallister said.

“A craven Tyrell is. He would not fight unless he had no other choice.” Lord Forrester said.

“William, Howland, Ser Brynden bring Lord Tyrell to me. Keep his men out of the camp.” He said 

Lord Tyrell arrived on top of a white stallion dressed in light armor and wearing a golden helm with a feather on top. _Southern fools._

He ushered Lord Tyrell into his camp and decided to get straight to the point.

“Lord Tyrell, you are here to surrender are you not?” He asked

“Not exactly Lord Stark, I merely wish to swear fealty to his grace, King Robert Baratheon” Mace Tyrell said, with confidence in his voice. _Spare me your false southron horseshit_

“In other words, you want to surrender? Am I wrong Lord Tyrell?” He asked impatiently.

“Not exactly, May I ask the condition for surrender?” Mace Tyrell asked.

“House Tyrell and its bannermen will keep all its incomes and land. You will immediately stand down all forces. You are required to go to king's landing and swear fealty to King Robert.” He said then adding on “And to give your food supplies to the garrison of Storms End.”

“If that is the case, House Tyrell accepts your generous offer.” Mace Tyrell said

Storm's End was an imposing massive castle, with large walls facing the sea that dwarf Winterfell's largest walls. _Its no wonder it's nearly impossible to take by force._

He rode towards the gate which creaked open, revealing a frail-looking half-starved man who walked with a cane . Nevertheless the man's face had a look of grim determination. _This must be Stannis Baratheon._

“Lord Stark I presume,” he said

“Well met my Lord. You are Ser Stannis? The food your garrison needs is in those wagons.” He said. 

“Thank you my Lord. May I ask where my brother is?” He said. 

“ He is at Kings landing.” He replied. 

“Of course he is.” Stannis said with hints of anger “ I hope he is satisfied with murdering a babe.”

“He demands more blood,” Ned replied

“Of course he does, when he wants something, he would take it and I would clean up the mess.” Stannis said bitterly.” If you would forgive me, My Lord, I need to take care of my men.”

“Of course.” He replied. Ned then left the area, gathering his commanders.

“I will travel to Dorne to rescue my sister after we have settled matters here. I don’t want to march into Dorne with an Army., Lord Royce, you take the Vale forces, Lord Estermont, you take command of Stormland forces and Lord Karstark, you take the Northern host.Lord Blackwood, I give you command, bring the forces back to king's landing, and await Robert order.”

“You honor me, my lord.” Lord Blackwood said.

And so, the armies of the rebels marched back to king's landing. While a small force of Northerners of about a few dozen., including Ser William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Howland Reed moved towards Dorne. Alongside Elia Martel, Princess Rhaenys and Ser Jamie headed for Dorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'll appreciate your feedback. Next up is the tower of joy. It should come out next week. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Joyless Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark, Elia Martell and Ser Jaime arrives at the Tower of Joy and find no joy,but sorrow.

#  **Elia**

It felt good for her to be back in Dorne. The familiar sweltering hot sun was comforting to her after all that had happened. She rode in a small carriage with her daughter, Princess Rhaenys, who despite her young age had been in relatively little trouble. She also was growing taller each day and thanks to Ser Jamie growing more cheerful and friendly.  _ When she reaches age, I must ask Oberyn to teach her how to fight so she shalt not suffer my fate. _

The red mountains around her would seem unforgiving and hostile to foreigners but to her, it gave her a sense of security.  _ Perhaps this is why Rhaegar thought it was a good idea to hide Lyanna Stark. _

Elia tried to suppress the memory of Aegon, the memory of her son being murdered by Gregor Clegane.  _ I cannot think of that. If I do, I will end up crying the whole day.  _ She had grieved for her son on the way from King’s Landing to Dorne, she had cried herself to sleep every night.  _ I must move on.  _ She could not get rid of the memory of her son’s head being smashed. Elia tried to suppress it as much as she could.

“Ser Jaime, what do you think of Dorne so far.” She asked Ser Jamie who rode beside her carriage. He wore his full kingsguard armor which she could imagine was extremely hot.

“Hot,” He said with a grimace “It's a bit of a wonder how dornishmen can tolerate. At least I’m not Ned Stark, he must be melting like a block of ice in this climate.”

She laughed, something she rarely did now. She could imagine the ice-cold Northmen sweating like mad in the hot dornish sun.

“Princess,” Martyn Cassel who had pulled his horse next to her carriage “We are approaching the tower of joy.”

“So?”

“Lord Stark would prefer if you stay out of this.” Martyn Cassel said

“Nonsense, Ser Arthur Dayne is my childhood friend. If anyone can broker a truce between both. It will be me.” She said angrily  _ I am not a weak flower.  _ “Take me to the bloody tower!” 

To her surprised, Martyn Cassel looked amused and said “Lord Stark said to expect this. Lord Stark said it would be good for you to negotiate with the kingsguard. He is afraid that you might not want to be there because you might not want to see his sister.”

_ So that's why, Lord Stark dreads my reaction if I saw her sister. She did spark the war after all. _

“I understand, nevertheless I must be there or I fear there will be bloodshed.” She said. “ Ser Jamie, please look after my daughter.”

“With my life Princess.” Ser Jaime answered

She mounted a horse Martyn Cassel had brought for her a northern one by the look of it. _ Not ideal for this kind of climate. _ She and Martyn rode straight for the Tower of Joy, a small round stone tower that looked terribly dull and had two stories. She reached the bottom of a small cliff in time to see Lord Stark, Howland Reed, Ser William Dustin, and three other Northerners facing off against the three Kingsguard. Their white cloaks behind them..

“Ser Arthur, please, I am here to protect my sister, like you are, we mean no harm.” She heard Ned Stark say

“Is that what you claimed when you suggested her marriage to a child murderer and rapist.” Ser Arthur said “And even if you are here to protect her, you are no friend of Rhaegar Targaryen” 

“Ser Arthur, you have my word that I will not harm anyone in that tower” 

“Why should I believe you?” Ser Gerold said, “You are one of the usurpers men.”

Ser Arthur drew his sword,Dawn and said in a sad voice “Now it ends Lord Stark, I wish you good luck in the wars to come.”

The three Kingsguard drew their swords, the northerners were about to draw theirs when she finally reached the tower and yelled “Lord Stark, please no!”

Everyone spun around and stared at her. 

“Elia…” Arthur started

“Arthur! No! Please don’t! The war is over!” She yelled “Sheathe your swords! There is no point in fighting anymore.”

“We swore a vow.” Ser Gerold responded

“A vow? To who? Aerys? Rhaegar?” She yelled back with a fury she never thought she had in her after Aegon... “Where were you when Kings landing fell? Were you not supposed to protect me?”

“I never thought that…” Ser Arthur started

“You never thought that taking a girl of ten and five from a Lord Paramount would not spark a war?” She yelled, “Only Ser Jaime stood true to his vows!”

All three kingsguard looked shocked at her last statement

“Ser Jamie slew the king.” Ser Arthur said

“And in doing so saved King's Landing from a wildfire explosion! He is the reason why I am standing here!” She yelled “Let Stark through! I owe him my life and i do not believe he would harm anyone”

The three kingsguard stared at each other for a tense moment before Ser Gerold threw his sword on the ground. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell followed suit.

“I have your word you will not harm anyone in that tower” Ser Gerold said

“On my honor ser.” Lord Stark replied“Howland, follow me” 

“Lord Stark, Ser Arthur will follow you.” Ser Gerold see. Lord Stark just nodded and rushed up the stairs.

#  **Eddard**

Eddard rushed up the tower's stairs with Ser Arthur behind him, his footsteps echoing throughout the tower. The smell of blood was obvious.

He burst into the main chamber, the moment he opened the door, he could smell blood, its smell was so strong. He then saw Lyanna, lying on a bed with winter roses and blood.

“Lyanna” was all he could say

“Ned…..? Is that you?” She replied weakly.

“It is.” He replied shakily _ what happened?  _ “Lyanna, I’m here. You are safe now?”

“Am I?” She laughed weakly “Father, Brandon. They are dead because of me. I will follow soon.”

He turned to Ser Arthur and resisted the urge to gut him. “Why is she in such a bad condition?”

“The birth was too difficult.” A woman replied, a handmaiden by the looks of her.

_ The birth? A child? Of Rhaegar and Lyanna? Oh no…. _

“There's a child?” He asked breathlessly

Ser Arthur nodded and said, “We were afraid what Robert might do with the babe and that you would not fight Robert over it.”

_ So that's why there are 3 kingsguard here. To guard a Targaryen Prince. _

A handmaiden carried over a baby, wrapped up in cloth. The babe looked mostly Stark, though his eyes were so dark in purple shades it looked black and looking hard enough one could detect the Targaryen in him.

He brought the babe over to Lyanna as she began to cry.

“Lyanna, don't cry, you are not going to die, I swear it.” He said trying his best not to cry, gripping her hand

“Ned, my babe, his name is Aemon Targaryen, Ned, promise me. Promise me you will keep him from the monster that is Robert. Promise me Ned.”She said, as tears flowed from her eyes, as her grip began to loosen.

“No, Lyanna you must stay strong, for your son.” 

The babe began to cry at the mention of him.

“Howland, Ser Arthur, can anyone do anything?!” Howland looked grief-stricken but shook his head. 

“Promise me, Ned, Promise me you will keep him safe, that he will live a good life and that he knows that his mother loved him very much.” She said in a drying breath that he heard too often from dying men..

He gripped her hand. “I promise”

“Thank you, Ned.” The fear went out of her eye, Lyanna smiled in a way that tore at Ned’s heart. However, slowly but surely, life left her eyes.

“No no, no! Lyanna.” He said desperately but he knew she was dead.  _ This bloody war has taken too much from me. _

He felt his head spin, he put the babe in Howland’s arm as he tried to find something to hold on to.

Images flashed in front of his eyes. The tourney at Harrenhal, Rhaegar crowning Lyanna with blue winter roses, Ashara Dayne, news of Brandon and his father's death, the mad king calling for his head and Jon Arryns wrought, the battle of the Stoney sept, his forced marriage to Catelyn Tully, the battle of the trident as both sides fought in the river, the noise, the blood, the smell.

Brandon was dead, his father was dead and now his sister was dead. It was all too much.

He felt his legs slacken, and his world blacked out.

#  **Jamie**

_ Whoever named this the tower of joy must have a dark sense of humor. _ The northerners stood around, grim-faced waiting for Ned Stark to appear. The two kingsguard stared at him with guilt.  _ Why?  _ They should be staring daggers at him yet, they regarded him with so much guilt and some pity.

“Lord Commander” He said as he approached them “Ser Oswell”

“Ser Jaime” Ser Oswell said while staring at Ser Gerold in a face full of apprehension

“Ser Jaime,” Ser Gerold Hightower replied slowly “on behalf of the kingsguard Please forgive us. We doubted your honor, called you kingslayer, oathbreaker behind your back. We left you to guard the mad king while we were here, compliant in the events that started a war.” With that statement, both Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell went to their knees “Please forgive us even though we know we do not deserve it.”

_ What? _

“Lord Commander I…..” He stammered “There's nothing to forgive, I….”

“We need help up there!” Ser Arthur shouted as he ran out of the tower “Stark collapsed!”

_ Ned Stark collapsed? What is in that tower? _

Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell instantly ran into the tower with Ser William, Ethan Glover, Theo Wull, and Martyn Cassel behind them. 

“Ser Jamie, let’s go.” Elia Martell said “I need to see what mess the fool of my husband that made Eddard Stark collapse”

He entered the tower and almost immediately, he could smell blood and….roses? He ran up to the third level just to see everyone staring in shock at Lyanna Stark’s corpse, Howland Reed was carrying a baby which could only be one person.  _ The son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen _

“Get Lord Stark out of here,” Elia Martell said “Bring him to the horses and make sure he is okay. Lord Reed, the babe is Lyanna and Rhaeagar’s is he not?” 

When Howland Reed nodded apprehensively she said “I bear no ill towards the child, get him out of here and get him some care. Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur. Follow me”

Elia walked to the roof of the tower and she spun around and asked Ser Arthur in a voice of cold fury

“What the bloody hell did my husband do?!”

Ser Arthur Dayne took a deep breath and started the story of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

“They met at the tourney of Harrenhal, you might recall there was a mystery knight, the knight of the laughing tree.” When he and Elia nodded, he continued “When Aerys sent Rhaegar and me after the knight, we tracked him down to the weirwood forest that grew around Harrenhal. Only to find out it was not him but rather a her, the knight was Lyanna Stark.”

“She was both furious and afraid when Rhaegar found her and had brandished a sword at me and Rhaegar. Instead of giving her up to her father as she expected us to, Rhaegar discarded her armor all over Harrenhal and took only her shield to his father. Rhaegar crowned her to try and give her as a reward for beating the three other knights.”

_ So it wasn’t an act of lust but admiration _

“However, Rhaegar had begun to fall for her, for reasons I cannot fully comprehend. From what he told me, she was to him a part of a major prophecy, the song of ice and fire he called it.”

Elia scoffed at that line as Ser Arthur paused

“Lyanna was desperate over her betrothal to Robert Baratheon and had also begun falling for Rhaegar as he was to her at least, everything Robert was not.”

“Thus, they eloped off, Rhaegar his head lost in prophecy, and Lyanna was not thinking clearly, only wanting to avoid a betrothal with Robert. Rhaegar had thrown his carefully constructed plan for rebellion against his father for a prophecy, me and Ser Oswell should have stopped him then, but we did not.”

“However, news spread of her abduction, Lyanna had claimed to have sent letters to Riverrun in order to make sure her brother knew about her. It seems that the letters never reached Riverrun.”

“Rhaegar brought her here and it was here she received the news of her brother and father's death. She wanted to go back to Winterfell but Rhaegar forbade her,it was then Ser Gerold found us and brought Rhaegar to war...and his death.”

Elia Martell exploded with anger the moment Ser Arthur finished

“So in conclusion, you let my husband who was married to me run after a girl of ten and five drag her over half the continent, start a war and then lock a girl in the tower?!” She yelled “Lyanna does deserve some blame but she was a girl, I know I had done some stupid things when I was around her age. Rhaegar on the other hand is the crown prince and is over twenty! You! Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the morning, deadliest of Aerys Targaryen kingsguard let him do that? Weren’t you his best friend?!”

“I screwed up Princess, I trusted my best friend too much. I should have stopped him before...I just couldn't….” 

“Sorry to interrupt princess, Ser Arthur, Ser Jamie” Howland Reed said as he appeared, “Lord Stark has awoken”

#  **Eddard**

_ Promise me, Ned!  _

He opened his eyes and the dornish sun was the first thing he saw. He sat up and found himself in a small tent.

“Ned! You are awake!” Ser William Dustin said to him.

“Aemon!” He yelled anxiously “Is the babe alright?”

“The babe? It fine,” Ser William said before he turned around and told one of Lyanna’s handmaiden, “Inform Lord Reed that Lord Stark has awoken”

He got off his cot and tried to walk and would have fallen if not for Ser William catching him.

“Easy, you need to rest, Howland said you collapsed due to grief,”

“No, I have a promise to keep”

He got out of the tent and was supported by Ser William and saw Howland Reed followed by Elia Martell, Ser Jamie and Ser Arthur close behind

“Lord Stark, are you feeling better?” Elia Martell asked

“He is not” Ser William said

“I am well,,” He said

“Princess, I am sorry about Lyanna but you must understand that babe is my blood and I made a promise to—”

“Lord Stark, don't worry, I bear no ill towards her babe. I am not Robert.” She said

“No princess you are not,” He replied 

“What do we do now?” Ser Arthur asked “Robert will kill the babe for sure,”

“I will bring the babe back to Winterfell, and raise him as my bastard,” He said

“What?! I will not allow the heir to the iron throne to be raised as a bastard!” Ser Arthur yelled

“The heir is my daughter!” Elia said angrily “I hold no ill towards the babe See Arthur, but the heir is Rhaenys, we could let Lord Stark claim the babe as his bastard, no one would doubt Eddard’s Stark word.”

“I want you to know that I will not take up arms against Robert unless my blood is threatened.” He said

“I understand, but now we have a more pressing issue, we need to get rid of the evidence” Ser William Dustin said

“I can bring the maids and handmaidens to Starfall,” Ser Arthur said

“How about the tower?” He asked “We need weeks to tear it down,”

“I can destroy it, my lords,” Howland said “Not by any physical means but by more ancient means”

Howland than explained that he could do things that no one would understand and said “Just watch”

They removed everything in that tower, including Lyanna’s body. Howland simply asked for Ned’s blood, Ned obliged, allowing Howland to cut him with a small bronze dagger. Howland then closed his eyes and said a few words in the old tongue.

The ground began to shake and then, the tower of joy collapsed. Howland looked exhausted by it and had nearly collapsed and was unable to ride, but the tower was no more.

Then, the group headed to Starfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the TOJ scene, I hope it lived up to your expectations (I don't think it did...). I would really appreciate comments as they really motivate me to release the chapters faster and improve my current and future chapters. Next up will be the last few chapters of Roberts Rebellion.


	4. The Suns,Star and Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and his companions, Elia, Jaime, and the three kingsguard arrive at Starfall with Aemon and Rhaenys Targaryen.

#  **Ashara**

When she had heard that Ned had saved her best friend Elia Martell, she had been overjoyed. Yet it had come at the cost of her son, Aegon. What's more is that she feared what Ned would do next, she knew her brother had followed Rhaegar on his fool's quest to get Lyanna Stark and now Ned had apparently left his army to return to king's landing to save his sister.

Despite what Ned had done, marrying Catelyn Tully, she could not hate him for it. She knew he had no choice, especially after his father and brother were killed by the mad king. She walked up the Palestone tower of Starfall, which overlooked the summer sea. 

As she sat down, overlooking the torrentine, the Dayne men at arms captain approached her, his face with a mask of worry.

“My Lady, banners of House Stark have been spotted approaching Starfall. Do we prepare for combat?” 

_ Ned! _

“Open the gates for them!” She responded immediately.

“My Lady?” The captain asked, unsure.

“My lord father put me in charge of the Starfall, did you not hear me? Open the gates!” She snapped impatiently.

“Of course My lady.” The captain responded who hurried off.

She ran down the steps of the castle, running towards the courtyard of the castle as the gate creaked open. The Starfall me apprehensively opened the gates as a dozen men rode through. In front was Ned, then three distinctly white-cloaked kingsguard. Her brother, Ser Oswell, and the white bull, See Gerold Hightower, a group of Northmen also rode into the castle.

They all alighted the horses as stablemen quickly took their horses. A carriage entered the castle, when it stopped an olive-skinned woman stepped out whose eyes instantly brightened up when they saw her.  _ Elia! _

Elia ran towards her instantly and hugged her.

“Elia, i am so sorry,” She said

“One day I will get my payback for what they did to my poor boy.” She said, her voice filled with sorrow and anger. “I owe Ser Jamie and Lord Stark for saving me.”

“Ser Jaime?” She asked, “Did he not break his oaths and kill Aerys?”

“That he did, and for a very very good reason. He fought off three people while protecting me.” Her best friend replied,” but there is for another time. I am sure you are happy to see your brother and….Lord Stark.”

She nodded and turned to her brother. Who looked uncomfortable when she stared at him.

“Ash” 

“It's good to see you in one piece.” She said simply, still angry at him.

She turned to Ned, who had a face full of guilt.

“Ned, thank you for saving Elia and not killing my brother.” She said

“Ashara,” Ned replied “I do not deserve your thanks.I broke my oath, when we last saw you, I promised I Would marry you. I have broken this promise. I have dishonored you, your house and mine.”

_ The first thing he does when he sees me is apologize because of his honor. _

She laughed when he heard what he said, which seemed to make Ned look even more guilty.

“Oh Ned, you honorable fool, I definitely do not like the idea of you marrying that Tully girl but I know you had no choice. She was the price to pay for Hoster’s swords was it not? I do not like it, but I know you had no other choice.” She replied.

“Ashara I…..” 

“Are you going to continue apologizing until the sun sets Ned? There is nothing for me to forgive.” She said which made Ned blush.  __ She giggled at his response but then Elia interrupted.

“Ash, we need to get inside the castle. We bring dangerous news.” 

She nodded and told her captain to bring Ned’s men into the castle.

Once inside the palestone tower, she immediately asked them the many questions she had.

“Where is Lyanna? How did you two end up not killing each other? Why did all of you come here?” She asked

Ned, Elia, and her brother stared at each other before Elia started talking.

“Lord Stark relieved the siege of the storm's end, I had told him the location of Lyanna Stark in exchange for his word that he would not harm anyone in the tower. When we arrived, your brother and he and the kingsguard nearly stopped Lord Stark from entering the tower”  _ Of course he would.  _ She threw her brother an angry glance which he flinched to“but my presence caused them to relent. Inside the tower, we found Lyanna Stark, dying in a pool of blood .”

“Ned I am so sorry” 

Ned only nodded his head grimly while Elia continued on.

“We also found someone else, a baby, born to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen” 

“So that is why my brother kept taking away maids with experience in childbirth when he came to Starfall.” She said , angry that her brother didn't tell her anything. “Is the babe a male or a female?”

“A male looks mostly Stark but with hints of Rhaegar,” Her brother responded.

“What are you going to do with him?” She asked Ned “Robert would kill the babe on sight”

“I would raise the babe as my bastard” Ned said

_ I bet my brother loved that idea _

“I strongly opposed that idea but it seems that lord Stark here is determined to keep to it.” Her brother said bitterly.

“How about your daughter?” She asked Elia

“She will be sent to Winterfell once she reaches an age to be decided to be under Lord Stark's care. In the meantime, she will stay in Dorne.” Elia responded.  _ That's far better than I expected from Robert. _

“How did Robert allow that?” 

“I threatened him with war,” Ned said simply 

That stunned her quite a bit, for years she had heard of the friendship between Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark but now that Ned had threatened Robert with war was certainly quite surprising.

“You did?”

“He did indeed” her best friend responded “Something to do with Robert wanting her dead I suppose”

“How about you?” She asked her brother

“I would guard Aemon Targaryen and so would my fellow kingsguard.” He replied

“Which includes traveling to Winterfell?” She asked

“If I have to,” He replied simply.

“I could make you the Master-at-arms at Winterfell,” Ned said

“No, It would be too suspicious,” Elia said

“A household knight perhaps?” She said

“I would accept anything.” Ser Arthur responded “Anything to guard my King’s son”

“Is he legitimized?” She asked her brother

“He is,” Elia said, “ though behind Aegon and Rhaneys in the line of succession”

“I have said this before, I will not take up arms against Robert despite his actions. The realm has bled enough” Ned said

“I expected nothing less from you, Lord Stark.” Elia said, “I cannot fault you, not after what happened to your father and brother.”

“What do we do know?” Asked Elia.

“I will travel to Sunspear with you, Princess Rhaneys and Ser Jaime.” Lord Stark said “Then I will go back to king's landing to report to Robert about my inability to save Lyanna. Then I will head back to Winterfell with Lyanna’s son and Ser Arthur and his kingsguard if he wishes.”

“Is that all? We should get some rest, we will set up for Sunspear tomorrow” Elia said

“That is indeed all, Arthur, stay I want to talk to you”

Ashara waited until everyone else had left the room and the door was closed when she slapped her brother.

“I guess I deserve that”

“You deserve more than that!” She shrieked “You betrayed Elia for your all so precious Rhaegar! Because of that, you sparked a war!”

“I tried to stop him…”

“You tried and failed Arthur! Because of that, how many thousands are dead! You betrayed Elia! Were you not sworn to protect her?” She yelled

“After Rhaegar left, Ser Oswell and I considered bringing Lyanna to Ned Stark, but the Lord Commander refused.  _ We are kingsguard and we obey  _ that was what Ser Gerold told us” Her brother said.

“What was Lyanna like? In the tower?” She asked angrily.

“She initially was swooning over Rhaegar, but then when news came of her father’s and brother’s death and when the rebellion began to start she demanded to go back. Rhaegar refused and forced her to remain at the tower when he realized she was pregnant. I told him he had screwed up, but he refused to see reason and said, _ ``The dragon has three heads, the child will be Visenya reborn again, I will not lose this war, the prophecy has made that clear. _ ”

“So he forced us to stay there, even Ser Gerold. I tried convincing the Lord Commander to let Lyanna go but he threatened me that I would have to kill him to get Lyanna out of there. Me and Ser Oswell were planning to sneak Lyanna to Ned Stark when news came of Rhaegar's defeat and the sack of King’s Landing, furthermore Lyanna was in her late stage of pregnancy and we didn’t there move her and instead I tried and get some maids from Starfall to help,”

Upon hearing what her brother said, she let go of some of her anger, yet some remained. She said “You nearly fought Ned because of your oaths”

“I feared what Stark might do, I had not heard his part in saving Elia and Rhaneys, I had only heard of the murder of Aegon. I feared Stark might give the baby up to Robert and would not fight him over it. Of course, I am wrong.” He said before adding on “You still love him don’t you? Why? He betrayed you.”

“He did betray me but I understand why he did it, he had no choice. Save his sister, avenge his father and brother as well as make sure he honor the betrothal between Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully.” She said “I do not know what to do now, if not for the fact you and Elia are alive, I might have killed myself, but now I feel empty and lost”

“Do not say that, I can tell Stark still loves you” Arthur said

“I am sure he does, but he is too honorable for that. I will travel with you to Winterfell. Father would also hate to have you here, lest it brings Robert wrath here. He cares more about his legacy than us. So similar to Tywin Lannister.” She said bitterly, making up her mind. “How about evidence of the tower?”

Her brother looked uneasy “I brought the maids back to Starfall where we can swear them to secrecy. As for the tower...it’s been destroyed.”

“Destroyed?How?”

Her brother looked even more uneasy then “Magic” He said, barely a whisper.

“Magic?” She repeated.

“Yes, the Crannogmen, Howland Reed.” He shook his head “Some time of ritual where he took the tower down.”

Ashara studied her brother and found uneasiness and no trace of a lie,  _ Magic, they used magic? _ Ashara had never really believed it existed but now....Magic by a Crannogmen could tear a tower down. Ashara wondered with a shiver what else it could do...

#  **Eddard**

The sun rose over Starfall which gave the palestone tower a unique shiny golden glow. He imagined a world where he and Ashara were together, they could have a castle, perhaps moat Cailin or a small keep would be good enough. But those were dreams and dreams were never a reality. 

The weather at Dorne was blistering hot, the sun was as merciless as the winds during winter in the North. Yet at Starfall, the location of the castle gave it a cooling sea breeze making the castle feel warm yet cooling at the same time.

He gathered his things as the party began to gather around. Ser Arthur and the other two kingsguard were standing around, discussing something. Howland looked much better now, as he entered the small galley that would take them to sunspear. The northerners all looked as uncomfortable as him in the sweltering Dornish sun. 

Than, Ashara walked out in a purple dress that made, Ned felt his mouth go dry and suddenly he felt like the “shy wolf” he was at Harrenhal but that was only for a short while, the “shy wolf” was no longer shy and quiet, almost two years of war have changed him.

“Ned”

“Lady Ashara, will you be sailing with us to Sunspear?” He asked.

“I will be traveling with you and my brother to Winterfell.” _ She would? _

“Ashara, I…., I am married now, as much as I love you, you know I cannot—” He responded

To his surprise, Ashara laughed.

“Oh Ned, don’t worry, I would not try to do anything. You are even too honorable to my charms.” She said in an amused tone, Ned felt himself blush at the night at Harrenhal where he refused to bed her. “I have nothing left in Dorne, I will go to Winterfell to look after my best friend's daughter and to go with my brother.” 

“I am glad to hear that as Rhaenys would need a mother figure so far up North. My wife would not be, unfortunately, I am already bringing home a “bastard”, there might be rumors.” He said.  _ I can’t have Ashara and Catelyn together, god knows what might happen _

“Oh Ned, aren't rumors a good thing? Fewer people will suspect Aemons’s true parentage. Don’t worry I will stay out of your wife's way” Ashara said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Ashara….”

“Don’t worry Ned.” She said before turning away and saying “On our way to Sunspear, you might want to think of a cover story”

They left Sunspear as the sun rose, him, Ser Jamie, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and Ser Gerold as well as his northern companions.

The boat to Sunspear was relatively quiet. The kingsguard was up all knight what was to be done. Ser Jaime had said he had been dismissed of his oath but would guard princess Rhaenys. Ser Arthur was focused on guarding Aemon, Ser Oswell was considering many options while Ser Gerold was determined to sail to the Targaryen occupied Dragonstone.

He spent lots of time mostly with Howland, discussing what could be done to keep Aemons’s identity secret. He spent quite some time with Ashara though she spent the most time with Elia. He tried his very best to keep himself from doing anything that would dishonor her and Catelyn. 

A few days later, they arrived at Sunspear and the Shadow city amid massive crowds. Ashara had sent a raven to Sunspear before they left. The sun and spear banner of House Nymores Martell was everywhere. Rowdy crowds were present at every corner with Dornish soldiers keeping them back. Along the dock, he spied on olive-skinned men. Who Ashara pointed to as Oberyn Martell. Elia had told them to keep Aemon’s identity a secret, fearing what Oberyn might do in his justified rage. 

Ned had to admire Elia Martell who despite all that she had gone through, held no grudge against Aemon, saying “The child didn’t start this war”. She along with Ashara had been the main people taking care of Aemon.

As they approached Sunspears dock, cheers of “Justice for Elia” “Vengeance for Aegon!” “Dorne stands with the Targaryens” “Death to Robert the usurper” could be heard. The moment they docked, Ned instructed the northerners to stay behind and guard Aemon. He would handle the dornish alone.

When they reached the dock, he was the first to step of the ship, amid massive angry yells from the crowd. Oberyn Martell was the first person he greeted.

“Prince Oberyn,” He said as he bowed his head in respect.

“Lord Stark,” Oberyn Martell said “I am finally glad to meet the men who saved my sweet sister and her daughter from the Lannisters”

“Is that why so many of your smallfolk look ready to kill him?” Asked Elia as she stepped off the galley.

“Elia! You are safe” Oberyn yelled as he rushed forward and hugged Elia. The two embraced for a while as Ser Jaime stepped off the ship, which might have caused a full-scale riot right then and there. 

“Death to Lannisters!” Cheers could be heard everywhere which seemed to unfaze Jamie.

“ I apologize to Lord Stark, Ser Jaime. Word has not spread here of both of your deeds in king's landing. I must say, Ser Jaime, you are quite the opposite of your father.” Prince Oberyn replied with a smile on his face.

“I shall take that as a compliment” Ser Jamie replied which made Oberyn Martell laugh as Ashara stepped off the ship.

“Lady Ashara” Oberyn replied “I see you are still as beautiful as ever. May I ask what you are doing here?”

“All shall be explained once we reach a more suitable location,” He told the Martell prince.

“Of course,” Oberyn said to a large man “Areo, tell your men to ready the horses. Get each of them a horse, get the carriage ready for my sister and her daughter.”

“Wait, Oberyn, let me talk to the smallfolk. I do not want a full-blown riot here.” Elia said as she walked towards the crowds of smallfolk who were held back by dozens of dornish men. The smallfolk who seemed to calm down slightly at her presence.

“People of Sunspear! I have heard you! You call for justice! vengeance!” Elia Martell said in a booming voice. Loud cheers could be heard. “But these men, Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard have done no wrong! They in fact have saved my life from the monsters Tywin Lannister sent after me and my children as well as defended my honor from Robert Baratheon. Without them, I will not be standing here!”

There was silence then loud cheers of “Ser Jamie the white lion!” as well as “Hail the Starks!” was heard. 

“Thank you, princess, I do not really deserve such a crowd” Ser Jaime told Elia.  _ He still is unsure of himself  _ While he only lowered his head in gratitude for the Princess statement.

“Don’t thank me Ser, you deserve it. Plus, enjoy the cheering crowd. Sadly, many other places outside of Dorne will not cheer you.” Elia said to Ser Jaime, “Cheer up Lord Stark, don’t look so grim all the time, maybe that's why Ashara fell for you, she needed some grimness”

_ Brandon used to call me “shy wolf”. Now I am a “grim wolf?” _

They then got onto their horses and rode for the castle of Sunspear amidst the cheering crowd.

#  **Elia**

It felt good to be back at Sunspear again after all those years at King’s Landing. Here, life was much more enjoyable, there weren't the countless backstabbers that plagued King’s Landing, no false smiles and people speaking and scheming behind her back and none of the disgusting smell King’s Landing had. At Sunspear she was loved, she had her brothers. Compared to King’s Landing, Sunspear was a paradise.

The crowd continued cheering and howling as she made her way to Sunspear. Cheers for her, Eddard Stark, and Ser Jaime were a constant along the howls for vengeance for her son and for Robert and Tywin's death.

Finally, they reached Sunspear, passing through the heavily defended Threefold gate which passed through the three winding walls. Sunspear was exactly as how she remembered it, with its majestic Rhoynar towers. As they rode through the gate, she spotted her older brother, Doran.

She got out of her carriage and rushed to hug him.

“It’s good to see you inside Sunspear walls again. When we heard the sack of King’s Landing, we had only heard of your son’s death and nothing else. We feared the worst” Her oldest brother said

“I am well big brother, thanks to Ser Jaime and Lord Stark.” She replied “Rhaneys is excited to meet her cousin. How are you faring?”

“I am sure Arianne and Quentyn would be happy to meet her. I am sorry about your son. I am fine, the gout has taken its toll though I am still able to walk though I can no longer fight like I once could. Thank goodness you are here. Your brother wanted to raise Dorne banners to support Viserys Targaryen or your daughter” Doran replied

_ Of course, my hot-headed brother would do that. _

“I hope he isn’t planning to crown Rhaneys now. To crown someone now is to kill them” She said

“Oberyn said that he will do whatever you wish,” Doran said with a smile.

Doran then moved on to greet Ser Jamie.

“It is good to see a Lannister who isn’t a child murderer,” Doran told Ser Jamie as he dismounted “Dorne owes you a debt Ser Jaime” 

“I only did what was required of me” Ser Jaime replied

“So humble?” Doran smiled “It's rare to see a Lannister that isn’t arrogant.”

_ No one will have a sense of arrogance after what Ser Jaime has seen. _

Doran then turned to Eddard Stark.

“Lord Stark, Dorne is in your debt. Despite the fact your father and brother were killed by the Targaryens and your friendship with the usurper, you defended my sister and her son against Tywins’s dog and the Baratheon usurper.” Doran said  _ if Doran knew what happened at the Tower Of Joy he might kill Stark right now,Oberyn on the other hand might do far worse in his rage. _

“Thank you My Prince” Lord Stark responded

They headed up the castle, into a large room. Ser Jaime, her, Ashara, Lord Stark, and her two brothers. Once the door was closed, Doran was the first to speak.

“Lord Stark, I assume you are here to negotiate Dorne’s surrender to Robert Baratheon?”

“No I am not, Jon Arryn will be here to negotiate, I am only here to return Princess Rhaneys and Princess Elia back to Sunspear.” Lord Stark replied.

“That's all?” Oberyn asked, narrowing his eyes “I cannot believe the usurper and that Lannister murderer would have allowed that?”

“No, that is not all, Princess Rhaneys will have to be fostered at Winterfell at an age to be decided while Robert decides what to do with him.” She told her brothers “It was the condition Lord Stark negotiated with Jon Arryn in order to get me and my daughter away from Baratheon and Lannister forces. Though I do not wish for my daughter to be away from me, I trust Lord Stark. In addition, Ashara would go to Winterfell to help me take care of her.”

“What would Robert do with Rhaneys?” Doran asked “Surely he would not let her get off”

It was Ser Jamie who spoke up next “No doubt my father and Jon Arryn want her to marry the child of my sister and Robert. However, Robert is extremely reluctant, to say the least for that to happen”

“Most likely when I get to King’s Landing, they would have figured out a solution,” Eddard said

“How about your sister? And how about the three kingsguard?” Doran asked suspiciously. Elia held her breath and hoped Ned Stark would keep the truth from her brothers.

To his credit, Eddard said evenly “Lyanna is dead, the Kingsguard have fled with the exception of Ser Arthur Dayne who surrendered”

She, Ashara, Eddard, Ser Jaime, and the three kingsguard had spent hours discussing what story to spin. In the end, the story they decided to spin was that Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold had fled the Tower to go to Dragonstone which Eddard had reluctantly agreed to. Ser Arthur would have surrendered to the Northerners himself. Lyanna would have died from a sickness due to the dornish weather. The moment they reached Sunspear, Eddard allowed the two Kingsguard to set sail for Dragonstone secretly.

“Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell fled?” Oberyn asked suspiciously.

“They fled after news of Rhaegar’s death and headed for Dragonstone.” She replied.

Her brothers seemed to have accepted the explanation, but continued asking.

“Ser Arthur?” Oberyn asked

“My brother is in the galley, unwilling to leave after what he had done. In his own words,  _ I have dishonored myself, my vows, Dorne with my obedience of Rheager. _ ” Ashara spoke up.

“He should feel ashamed.” Oberyn spoke up angrily “He dishonored my sister, If I see him I will kill him—“

“Oberyn!” She spoke up sharply

“Oberyn, I may not like him for his actions but he is my brother and I still love him,” Ashara said Oberyn gritted his teeth and nodded. _. _

“Lord Stark, Ser Jaime, remember, House Martell and Dorne owe you a debt. If you have anything you want, we will give” Doran said

_ Though what Eddard Stark wants would likely result in Oberyn stabbing him right then and there. _

“My Prince, I only wish to stay in Dorne to defend Princess Rhaneys and later go to Winterfell with her.” Ser Jaime said

“Elia?” Doran asked her.

“I would be glad,” She said

“Anything Lord Stark?” Oberyn asked

“No my Prince, “ Lord Stark said after a long pause. 

“Tomorrow, you will set sail?” Doran asked, when Eddard nodded in confirmation he continued “We will provide you with Dorne’s best galley to transport you to Storm’s End. Getting to King’s Landing is impossible with the Targaryen Fleet at Dragonstone”

“Thank you, Prince Doran,” Eddard said.

The next day, Elia bid Lord Stark and the Northman farewell as they set sail. 

She spoke to Ashara before they left. 

“I will make sure Winterfell is ready for Rhaenys arrival” Ashara said 

“Once again Ashara, thank you for doing this.” She said

“Oh don't mention it. I have to do something that gets me far away from my father lest he betroths me to some old dornish lord. House Dayne has lost much of its prestige.” 

“Ash, you must understand, Eddard Stark would not break his vows to Catelyn Tully.”

“Oh, I understand it perfectly well. I will stay out of his wife’s way.”

“Goodbye Ash,” She said before hugging her best friend

“Goodbye Elia”

Speaking with Arthur was harder, he had apologized again for his action to which she responded.

“I can forgive you Arthur but I will never forget.” 

She then left the ship before it left the shadow city’s port. Flying the Direwolf of House Stark.

#  **Ashara**

The ship ride to Storm’s End was far rockier than the one to Sunspear from Starfall. It rained constantly with periodic storms. Nevertheless, the ship never was in real danger of sinking. Doran had indeed chosen the best ship Dorne had to offer.

On the way, Ser Arthur and her tried their best to make sure Ned knew how to craft the perfect story to avoid suspicion. She had told them not to mention any word of Aemon at King’s Landing lest Varys overhear them. Ned was adamant that she and Ser Arthur travel to Moat Cailin first with Howland Reed to avoid Robert. 

However, she had said that that would raise too many eyebrows and cause Varys to send spies after them, which was the last thing they needed. In the end, Ned had relented.

One night as the ship entered ship breaker bay, she found Ned on the deck of the galley. She walked up to him.

“Ned”

“Ashara,” He said quietly, gone was the Ned that would stammer every time he saw her. _ War has changed him, then again, war has changed all of us _

“How do you think things would have been different if Rhaegar didn’t capture Lyanna?” She asked

“Lyanna would have hated me. Robert… Robert I suppose was a good man, but his hatred of the Targaryens changed him. Lyanna would never have liked him as his wife. I suppose it would be better as she would be alive” Ned said softly “My father would be alive, Brandon would be alive, he would be married to Catelyn Tully and I might be married to you” He said with a small smile.

“That sounds like a dream doesn't it?” She asked

Ned laughed softly. “ I remember how much I hated Brandon for what he did to you at Harrenhal. I told him,  _ I hope the gods punish you for your actions that are unworthy for any Stark not to mention you are the heir! _ A few weeks later he was dead, from what I heard strangled to death trying to reach for a sword he never could.” 

She remembered Brandon had announced to the whole camp at Harrenhal Ned had bedded her. He had yelled “My brother is a man! He bedded Ashara Dayne!l It would have been the scandal of the year if not for Rhaegar’s crowning of Lyanna Stark the very same day which had caused everyone to forget about Brandon's rant.

“It wasn’t your fault” She offered simply

“It wasn’t but I never got to see Brandon again.” Ned said, then he sighed and said dejectedly “I don’t understand. You are not angry at me! I betrayed you! I swore to you yet you...you just seem to accept it! Ash, I am sorry, You deserve better”

She laughed, “Oh you honorable fool, I already told you I know you had limited choice. I loved you, but we had barely known each other. Perhaps the marriage might not have worked out or it might have. I do not know, all I know is we still have long lives to live. It's best not to waste it on grudges”

“Ashara I—”

She pulled him in for a kiss to silence him. Suddenly it felt like she was back in Harrenhal again. Ned seemed to initially resist her but when she said in between her breath “One last time Ned” 

They had kissed for a long time but Ned had broken the kiss, his face flushed red.

“Ashara, I’m sorry, I can’t.” He stammered

She laughed at his shyness,  _ he still has some shyness left. _

“Don’t worry Ned, that would be the last time.” She said

In the morning, their ship reached shipbreaker bay. Storm's End was an imposing fortress especially viewed from the sea. It had massive walls facing the sea  _ no wonder the whole Redwyne fleet could not completely crack it open _ . They reached the dock to be greeted by the castle’s castellan. Apparently Stannis had left for King’s Landing to rebuild the Royal Fleet that would attack Dragonstone. The group of them had not spent long at Storm's End and had left as soon as they were ready.

After a few days on the road, through the king’s wood, King’s Landing came into view. The smell was so strong she could smell it far away from the city walls. She could see the golden and red banners of House Lannister everywhere, though there were some blue and white House Arryn and the Gold and black of House Baratheon. Yet from where she was, it seemed like the city was under Lannister occupation. The Rebel Armies were camped outside the walls, with the mixed forces of House Lannister, Stark, Tully, Arryn, and Baratheon. Nevertheless, most of the troops there were under the red banner of House Lannister.

Ned seemed to have noticed the large Lannister presence and grimaced. Then they rode straight for the city, the grey Direwolf of House Stark flying in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter, hope you will enjoy it. I would love comments and feedback as they really help in improving the quality and really motivates me to update more. I have twenty plus chapters already done and will release them twice or thrice a week.
> 
> Edit: While I really love Ashara, her involvement in the story will be relatively minor from now onwards, Catelyn and Ned will be with each other like cannon.


	5. The betrothal and the dance of lions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark arrives in King's Landing and Robert Baratheon makes a decision that will change the Song of Ice and Fire. The royal wedding of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. begins and Jaime must face his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter that will set during Robert's Rebellion.

#  **Eddard**

Since the last time he was here at King’s Landing, the Lannister forces seemed to have doubled. He had ordered the majority of House Stark’s forces to retire back North, now, he was only left with a few thousand men at King’s Landing.

He rode through the dragon gate and through the streets of King’s Landing, the people there did not cheer at the Stark banner but seemed reassured by his presence.  _ Something to do with the large Lannister presence, they will likely never forget what House Lannister did to them. _

Finally, they reached the Red Keep and were relieved to see a large number of Baratheon and Arryn men with a smaller number of Lannister men. He was greeted by Jon Arryn who looked exhausted.

“Ned! You are back!”

“I am Lord Arryn,” He replied exhaustedly.

“How was your trip to Dorne and where is your sister?” Jon Arryn asked him.

He felt an overwhelming sense of grief as he thought of Lyanna,Ned forces it back down and said simply “All will be explained later”

Finally, they entered the throne, by the time he walked halfway through the court, half the court were already whispering. No doubt the appearance of him, Ashara and Ser Arthur would cause so much whispers. In the court he spotted Kevan and Tywin Lannister as well as his daughter, Cersei Lannister who looked slightly worried at his appearance. _No doubt she is here to be queen but she fears I have Lyanna with me._ There was also Lord Hoster Tully who had a sense of unease as he spied Ashara Dayne and Lyanna’s son. However, the main focus of his attention was Robert who sat on the throne staring at him with happiness and suspiciousness at the said time.

“Your grace” He said simply as he kneeled.

“Ned! Where is Lyanna?” Robert demanded.

“Your grace,” He said, summoning forward his hours spent practicing the story with Ashara and Elia. “After I lifted to siege Storm's End , I was tipped off by Ser Arthur Dayne, my sister’s location as he felt no longer obliged to follow Rhaegar Targaryen . Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower had abandoned my sister and Ser Arghur when news of Rhaegar's defeat came. However, when I reached the tower, I found my sister dead despite Ser Arthur’s best effort.” 

When he finished, the court grew quiet, he swore he could see a smile on Tywin and Cersei Lannister's face which sickened him. 

“Lyanna , she is dead?” Robert asked slowly

“Your grace, she is” He said with grief that he did not need to fake.

“No….” Robert said slowly as tears entered his eyes “That dragonspawn!I shouldn't have killed him!I should have tortured him. The monster! Son of a whore and madman!”

Immediately, Jon Arryn stepped forward and yelled.

“This session of court has ended! I apologise my lords and ladies”

The court began to leave the throne room while Robert yelled “I fought a war for her! That damn dragonspawn has her now! No!” 

Robert then disappeared into his chambers until the next day. When he finally called for court the next day.

When he, the two Daynes and his Northern companions entered court, there were the same whispers followed them.

“Ned! What will you have me do with the rapist bodyguard!” Robert yelled while Ser Arthur kept a straight face. “I will have him killed! If that is why you brought him here”

“I only ask you to let me take them back to Winterfell, where they will remain under guard.” He said evenly “Ser Arthur was bound by his oaths but had led me to my sister, for that I would not condone him to death.” 

“Fine! I will let the rapist friend go but if he does anything treasonous I will kill him myself!” Robert boomed. Ser Arthur was about to reply when his sister shot him a look causing him to shut his mouth.

“Who's the babe?” Robert asked, pointing at Lyanna’s son.

“My bastard” he replied, keeping his voice as even as possible. The court began whispering.

“Ha! You! A bastard! Whose? Is it—?” Robert asked his eyes darting to Ashara

“No,”

“Who then? Must be some rare wrench to make you forget your honour!” Robert said while laughing.

“Some whore, Wylla was her name.” He said simply remembering the name of Aemon’s wet nurse at Starfall.

“You! A whore! How pretty?” Robert laughed

“I cannot remember, I just won a battle, was too drunk.” He said, hoping that Robert would stop asking, he could not keep lying.

“Where is the mother?” Robert asked with a grin“I would like to meet the whore which made Eddard Stark forget his honour!” 

He gritted his teeth. “Dead, by childbirth”  _ A half lie is always easier to tell then a complete lie _

“Oh.” Robert said “ Jon!”

“Yes your grace?” Jon Arryn replied

“Ha! I know what to do with the rapist dragonspawn!” Robert yelled “ Just marry her to Ned’s bastard!”

_ What?! But they are half brother and sister!  _

“Robert, No… I cannot…She is highborn….”

Ned’s face grew ashen, and his lips trembled.  _ No. No, anything but this. Don’t force this on me, Robert. You don’t understand! I can't because they are brothers and sisters! _

“You wanted to defend that dragonspawn so much? Well, I will give her to your bastard! Then she can’t give me trouble and I give your bastard a bride! He won’t get a bride in the future so I give him one! Also no one would support a bastard’s line!” Robert yelled.

The court started whispering, no doubt laughing at the poor princess forced to marry a bastard and the poor bastard, married to a  _ Targaryen _ . At least the Targaryens married brother and sister. Half brother and sister would not be as bad.  _ Robert is still angry at me for defending Rhaenys. _

“Honorable Ned Stark bedded a whore during the war, who birthed a bastard. A poor boy who will grow with no prospects or future. I cannot in good conscience allow my friend’s son to grow up like that! the two can grow up together at Winterfell, the bloody dragonspawn would get frozen up there!” Robert said “Jon! When you get to Dorne, make sure that dragonspawn goes to Winterfell the moment she is at the age of ten! They will wed the moment Ned’s bastard turns ten and six . They can marry in front of those tree gods of yours.Find a small space of land for the dragonspawn to rot away!”

“Thank you for such an honour, your grace.” Ned said before leaving.

The next day, Ned and the Northern Army left for Winterfell.

#  **Elia**

Elia laughed and continued laughing.  _ My daughter is betrothed to Lord Stark’s bastard? Who was actually the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar? The gods must have a great sense of humour. _

“This is an outrage!” Oberyn yelled “The daughter of a Princess to be married to a bastard of Eddard Stark? Since when did Stark have a bastard?”

“Oberyn, sit down!” Doran said sternly “Lord Arryn I am sure you know that such an arrangement is a great insult to Dorne.”

“I understand My Prince, but I must remind you the Targaryens are gone and keeping a Taragryen unbetrothed could lead to people taking advantage.You are not gone my prince .This arrangement will fulfill the pact of ice and fire. I remind House Martell will still remain for many generations if you bend the knee to Robert.” Jon Arryn who had arrived in Sunspear a few days earlier with her son and uncle remains said her older brother thought silently for a while before asking.

“Does Dorne have to pay anything for our bending of the knee?”

“Doran? You cannot be serious? The usurper—” Oberyn yelled

“Areo, bring my brother to his chambers, he needs to calm down for a moment.” Doran said harshly. Her younger brother looked like he was about to explode but she quickly gave him a look and he angrily complied and followed Areo Hotah.

“Dorne will retain all of its rights and privileges it enjoyed under Targaryen rule.” Jon Arryn said evenly.

“If that is the case My Lord, I Prince Doran Martell, swear fealty to King Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.” Her brother said but she could tell her brother had no intention of keeping his oath.  _ Dorne will never support the Baratheons not after what they have done. _

“My Prince, King Robert Baratheon invites you to his wedding to Cersei Lannister” Jon Arryn said

“I am sorry my lord,” Her older brother replied “but you must understand we cannot attend.”

Jon Arryn sighed and said “I understand my prince, what Gregor Clegane did was wrong, “

“If you feel that way, why did you let him get away? You are the hand of the king are you not? Apparently only Stark spoke in my sister’s defence.” Her older brother said with barely controlled anger “It does not matter now Lord Arryn, Dorne is pledged to the Baratheons”

Jon Arryn had sensed he was not welcome at all in Dorne and spent most of the time in his chambers . She went to speak to Ser Jamie who was guarding her daughter.

“Princess Elia” 

“Ser Jaime, how is my daughter?”

“Princess Rhaenys is an energetic child Princess” Ser Jamie said. “If I may be so bold ,Princess, what would Robert do with her?”

“He apparently betrothed her to Lord Stark’s bastard, she would be sent to Winterfell once she reaches the age of ten.”

“Lord Stark's bastard? you mean Ae—”

“Ssshhh! The walls have ears Ser Jaime.” She replied sternly.

“My apologies Princess, I forget that sometimes.” Ser Jamie said

“If it's okay with you Ser, could you call me Elia?” She asked

“Only if you call me Jaime” He responded

She laughed and said “Sure”

“Would you want to attend your sister’s wedding?” She asked Jamie.

“I… I am sworn to Princess Rhaenys.” He replied

“I can tell you are close to your sister, go Jamie, we are safe in sunspear.” She said, yet Jamie’s face twisted in a variety of emotions. Anger?shame? Regret?

“Thank you Princess,” He replied.

Later on that day, Doran invited her and her brother to his study. Oberyn stormed in, with an angry look over her face. However, before Oberyn could say anything, Doran spoke up.

“Oberyn, don't say anything until I have finished” He said “I want you to swear to me what we discuss here will not leave the room.”

When both Doran and her nodded he started talking.

“I have bent the knee to Robert Baratheon but I do not intend to do so for long.Vengeance,justice and fire and blood is what I desire but we must wait and be patient, we will have no support if we act now.” Her eldest brother said calmly yet she could detect anger in his voice  _ Of course my brother would plot the moment the Targaryens lost at the trident _ .

“I have considered marrying Arianne to Viserys Targaryen but that is too risky , Viseys have no support in Westrose and in exile he might become like his father. Instead we will support Rhaenys when the time comes, her marriage to Eddard Stark’s bastard would give her the North if war begins.” Doran said.

“Are you putting a bastard on the throne?” Oberyn asked.  _ Not a bastard though _

“The bastard would just be there to give Rhaenys heir who could marry any of Viserys children if he has any to strengthen the Targaryen line.He will be a consort” Her brother said 

“In case you weren’t paying attention  _ brother _ , Stark said he would not fight against Robert unless he had no choice.” Oberyn replied.

“I am not stupid, Oberyn. Stark might not fight Robert, but how about Robert’s descendants? The Lannisters will likely gain control over any of Robert’s children. We could use this as a chance to push Rhaenys to the throne.” Doran said.

“Why would Stark fight for his bastard? He is not an ambitious person.” Oberyn replied.

“Because he loves his bastard, he has let him live in Winterfell. That is not how anyone treats a bastard he had with a whore.The bastard's mother is likely some highborn woman.”  _ It's how he treats his sister’s son. _ Doran said.

Suddenly, Oberyn laughed and said, “Brother! I knew you would be scheming to do something! Just not so soon!”

Doran smiled and said “I am neither craven nor stupid Oberyn. I would do anything for my family and House Martell. Elia, what do you say”

_ I am sick of all this schemes and plotting, I want Rhaenys to live a happy life. _

“I want my daughter to have her birthright,yes but I care more for her happiness and her safety. Only put her on the throne if the odds are in our favours and only if she wants. I want two of you to swear to me, if it comes to a point when you choose between my daughter’s life or the throne, you will always pick my daughter’s life. You must never tell her any of this, do you understand?” She asked with a passion.

“Elia, I swear I will always put your daughter first,” her older brother said. When Oberyn said “I also swear too”

Doran began speaking “Oberyn, when Eddard Stark’s bastard reaches the age of ten, you will make him your squire. Get to know the boy, make sure he will make a worthy husband for Rhaenys. If Tywin Lannister dies, Jamie Lannister will be Lord of Casterly Rock and we can have two great houses on our side. Elia, could you try and bring him into the fold? His sister will be queen and the last thing we want is for them to find out. Find out where his true loyalties lie”

Oberyn and her nodded.

And the game of thrones began again.

#  **Eddard**

The walls of Winterfell could be seen. Finally, they had arrived, Winterfell’s massive structure was unmistakable as he rode on the kingsroad.

“That’s Winterfell?” Ser Arthur asked

“It is” He replied

“It's massive!” Ashara said in awe “It's bigger than Sunspear and Starfall put together”

“The old kings of winter built it” He replied simply 

Winterfell’s double-wall loomed over them as the gates of Winterfell opened. He rode through to find his brother, Benjen waiting for them in the main courtyard.

“Benjen! It's good to see you” He said enthusiastically

“Ned! Winterfell is yours” Benjen replied simply  _ No doubt he is still mad at me. News of Lyanna’s death must not have hit him well. _ Benjen had grown a lot since he last saw him, he looked far more mature and older and was taler. He looked rather similar to Brandon.

“Benjen, we need to talk. This is Ser Arthur Dayne and Lady Ashara Dayne. They will be here as guests.” He said.

“Is that your bastard?” Benjen asked in a disappointed tone.

“Ben, I have to explain myself—” He started

“Lyanna is dead because of you! How can you explain?” Benjen angrily said, “You left me here while you went off to war.”

He flinched inwardly and said, “Benjen, please, follow me to the crypts”. He gestured to the castle’s castellan to bring the Dayne’s into their chambers.

Benjen followed him into the Winterfell’s crypts. Finally, he stopped in front of their grandfather’s tome.

“What is it you wanted to tell me, Ned?” Benjen asked impatiently.

“I was wrong Benjen, I should not have yelled at you, you were right,” He said sorrowfully “My supposed bastard is Lyanna’s son, son of Rhaegar and her.”

Benjen was silent for a while and then said “So we have a nice kettle of fish on our hands. What are we going to do?”

“He was betrothed to Rhaenys Targaryen, Robert thought he was my bastard so he thought it was a way to get rid of the Targaryen line.”

Benjen laughed, saying in between chuckles “Oh the gods must have a great sense of humor! It will be incest and both of them would not even know it!

“I don’t know what to do Benjen, I could give him some lands, maybe a castle,” He said, “Howland suggested Moat Callin but it's too important and close to the south.”

“Give them Sea Dragon Point,” Benjen said “It's unpopulated but is full of deep woods and rivers filled with salmon. There is plenty of time to raise a castle”

Sea dragon point was a good suggestion, it had plenty of resources that were untouched though the glover’s claimed it.

“It's a good suggestion, Ben, what are you going to do now?” He asked

“I wanted to join the Night’s Watch as soon as I heard of Lyanna’s death. Even her having a son might not have changed that, but I can't leave Lyanna's son with an uncertain future.” Benjen said, “I will help you raise their castle at Sea Dragon Point.”

“You need to find a wife though,” He added thoughtfully

Benjen laughed and said, “I am sure I do, but Ned, do you intend for your wife to know of—what's Lyanna’s son name is?”

“Aemon was the name she gave him”

“Aemon, a Targaryen name, the name of the Targaryen Maester at the wall,” Benjen said thoughtfully “We need to give him a name that would not raise that much suspicion”

He thought for a while then settled on “Jon, Jon Snow will be his name, named after Jon Arryn”

“A good name,” Benjen replied “You haven’t answered my question yet, will you tell your wife? She will arrive at Winterfell soon,”

He thought for a while before saying “No, I can’t. She will hate me for it but I don’t know if I can trust her. She is Hoster Tully daughter, after all, she might give up Ae—Jon, She might also let slip of Jon’s identity if someone gloats to her about my bastard,” He said 

“And so it begins,” Benjen said “An era of the crowned stag.”

A few days later, he noticed the blue and red banner of House Tully, riding up the kingsroad. His wife had arrived at Winterfell.

The gates opened for her and her party as they entered the castle. He greeted them in the main courtyard of the castle, his wife held a baby in her arms.  _ My son! _ He had the distinctive Tully red hair.

“Lord Husband,” Catelyn Tully said evenly.

“Lady Wife” He returned, “Welcome to Winterfell”

His wife looked distinctly uncomfortable in the castle.  _ The high double walls of Winterfell and its dark grey color does not make Winterfell welcoming, not to mention the cold weather. It's nothing like Riverrun and its warm atmosphere. _

“Thank you, Lord Husband, this is our Son who I named Robb after your best friend,” She said, presenting him with Robb, he held his son for a while, smiling.  _ I have a son now! _ Though the name was not exactly what he would have chosen, there was no point in changing it.

“Thank you, Lord Husband, may I be shown to my chambers?” She asked politely  _ Still the southron lady, she will find it hard living in Winterfell. _

“Of course My lady” He replied coolly. When she left Benjen, said “I wonder how long it will take for her to find out you have a “bastard” here”

Catelyn found out the next day and she was furious, yet she dared not say anything yet. However, the way she looked at him was murderous.

It was when he was alone in his study when Catelyn walked in, furious, and asked him in a controlled yet angry voice.

“I thought you were an honorable man! You brought your bastard to live with me? You also brought his mother here? Is Ashara Dayne your paramount?” She asked angrily “I don’t want the bastard and his mother here!”

“No, Ashara Dayne is only here to help preparing Winterfell for Rhaenys Targaryen!” 

“No? His presence shames you and your house! It insults my house! A house of equal standing with yours!” She replied angrily.

“Ashara Dayne is not his mother,” He replied through gritted teeth. “I am sorry about Jon, I have wronged you. The child is innocent, however”

“Who is her mother then? If not Ashara Dayne?” She asked angrily. “Some whore who spread her legs for you? Some noblewomen you raped after—” It was then Ned had enough, he was getting angrier and he could not keep lying.

“Catelyn! Enough! You will never speak to me about Jon’s parentage again! All you need to know is that Jon is of my blood and he will be treated that way! ” He said in a cold voice. Catelyn flinched, looked hurt and afraid. He began to feel guilty, she certainly did not deserve this.

“Of course Lord Husband” Catelyn said in a voice with fear before fleeing his study. He sighed in frustration.  _ this should be Brandon's job, not mine. Now my wife hates me, I have a Targaryen to hide and a kingdom to rule. _

#  **Jaime**

He stood onboard Lord Arryns galley as it arrived in King’s Landing. He had asked Lord Jon Arryn if he could accompany him to King’s Landing which he readily agreed.  _ Probably to get in my father’s good grace. _

The city looked much different compared to the last time he was there. The gold and red banners of House Lannister as well as the gold and black banners of House Baratheon were everywhere. There was the absence of Stark and Tully banners with only a few Arryn banners. The city seemed far more alive than the last time he was there almost a year ago.

_ The smallfolk recover quickly. _

The ship docked at King’s Landing harbor and he got off and made his way to the Red Keep with Lord Arryn, who he had avoided for most of the trip to the city. He wore mostly white to show to his father he was still a Kingsguard though with some golden elements to show he was still a  _ lannister.  _ The thought filled him with disgust, the name Lannister has become synonymous with child murders and looters all over Westeros.

The city was brimming with Lords and Ladies from all over Westeros to attend his sister’s wedding to Robert Baratheon all to try and gain favor. Many people recognized him and began whispering. He ignored them,  _ They will never understand _ . Elia and Ned Stark had said.

Finally, he entered the throne room. With Robert Baratheon sitting on the throne, his brother Stannis Baratheon was back from capturing Dragonstone. Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were killed as they were caught in the middle of Stannis' fleet. Queen Rhallea had apparently died in childbirth giving birth to a girl. Ser William Darry had spirited away her and Viserys as the island fell to Stannis Baratheon. He had admired the queen who had despite all her husband's mistreatment had been a strong, courageous woman. When her husband was not around, she felt like a completely different women

“Your Grace, I have returned from Dorne,” Jon Arryn said as both of them bowed in front of the king. “Lord Jaime has agreed to return for his sister’s wedding”

He saw his father’s eyes look on cautious yet approvingly while his sister’s eyes brightened up. She was more beautiful than ever, she wore a long golden dress with red lions emblazoned on it. He pried his eyes away from her as he looked at the King.

“What did Dorne say?” Robert Baratheon asked eagerly.

“Prince Doran Martell has agreed to bend the knee,” Jon Arryn said, “They will not declare for the Targayens and will disband the forces he stationed at the dornish marches and the Prince’s pass.”

“Ha! I knew they would!” Robert laughed “The Targaryens are finished! No more silvery sisterfuckers left! Well done Jon! Now Lannister, you are here for your sister’s wedding are you not?”

“I am,” He said simply

“Will you return to Casterly Rock? Your father wants you back!” Robert said in his booming voice “He keeps asking me about it”

“I will return to Dorne, your grace,” He said simply.

“Why is that?” Robert asked 

“I have sworn my sword to Elia Martell”  _ A half-lie, I would have loved to see to reaction if they found out I swore myself to a Targaryen but that would practically be suicide. _ “I cannot break my oath to protect her, your grace”

The court began to whisper upon hearing this, some loud enough for him to hear. “Has Tywin lost control of his son?” He heard a Lord say.

Robert was silent for a moment before continuing “I expect you to make sure Dorne does not plot to put that dragonspawn on the throne! If they try to do anything I want that dragonspawn to suffer the same fate as her grandfather!”

He simply nodded and walked off to the side. He then continued to stand and observed the court while trying his best to ignore his father’s angry cold glare and his sister's burning eyes.

“Have you lost your senses?!” His father said in a voice of cold fury a few hours later “You are my heir! Yet you defy me? Who do you think you are? You are my son! Yet you wish to play bodyguard and guard a disgraced Princess and her daughter who is to marry a bastard!”

“I am a Knight of the Kingguard father, that is who I am!” He replied, “I told you I don’t want Casterly Rock, give it to my brother for all I care.”

“Do you love your precious honor so much that you think that Martell and her Targaryen daughter will redeem it? You are living in another world if you think so, people whisper behind your back, call you Kingslayer and oathbreaker. A thousand years in the wasteland called Dorne or the frozen hell the Starks’s call home will not change that!”

_ They will never understand _

“My honor is beyond repair for those people and I do not care about their opinion. A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of a sheep.”

His father smiled slightly at that statement 

“It seems not everything I taught you has gone down the sewers.” His father said “If you think you are a Lion, return back home! I can find you a wife, perhaps one of Lord Leoffords daughters? Or even a Lannister of Lannisport.”

“No! no!No! I said no father! I am no Lord, Tyrion will make a better Lord than me! I am a Knight! A knight of the kingsguard till you removed me from it! But that is all I meant to be”

His father's face had stiffened at his brother’s name.

“You always had an odd fondness for him. Fine! Play as a bodyguard, you are too stubborn and will not listen to me. Don’t come crawling back to me after a few years in Dorne!” His father yelled

“Father…”

“As you say, you are a knight of the Kingsguard. That’s all you will be is it not? Go!”

_ Wonderfull, I must as well as have been disinherited.  _

He then turned around and left.

He was sitting in his chambers that night when his sister finally came into his room.

“Jaime, where have you been? I thought you would attend court.” She purred.

“Too many bad memories,” He said simply.  _ The burnings of countless small folk, Brandon Stark strangling himself, Aerys final order. _

“Why are you returning to Dorne? To guard the flat-chested Dornish bitch?” She asked angrily

“I...No Cersei my oaths….”

“You joined the Kingsguard because of me did you not? Jaime, swear to Robert and be his Kingsguard and we can be together for the rest of our lives! You keep your oaths and—” She said eagerly.

“No Cersei, I cannot—” He paused.  _ I swore to Princess Rhaenys. _ He stopped and decided that was not the best to say. “I cannot go back to a Kingsgurd”  _ for Robert, technically I am kingsguard to Rhaenys but I rather Cersei not know.  _ “I have been released”

“I will be queen! I can make you kingsguard!” Cersei replied angrily.

“Cersei, I... my vows….”

“Since when did you love your vows?” Cersei asked angrily “I thought you only love me? Or have you fallen for the flat-chested Martell bitch?”

_ What? _

“No, I would never… Cersei I only love you,”

“Then prove it! Join Robert’s kingsguard, if even that bothers you too much go back to Casterly Rock be Lord of Casterly Rock so that our wretched dwarf brother will not…”

“No, Tyrion is the heir. I don’t want a Lordship. I said I am a Knight…” He said in frustration  _ why can't Cersei listen to me? _

“No! If you are a knight then be my knight! Haven’t you missed me?” She yelled in fury 

“I have…”

“Then prove it!” She yelled, she pulled off her dress, leaving her only in her small clothes. She pushed up his tunic and began unlacing his breeches. 

To his own surprise, he began responding. “No, Cersei not now, you are to be married to Robert within the week.”

“Fuck Robert! You want me, your manhood is all hard for me.”Cersei purred as she removed her small clothes, leaving her naked as her name day. She looked as beautiful as ever and he felt his own cock hardening..

He forced himself to push her away. For a moment, he could see confusion in her bright green eyes. Then pure rage replaced it. Cersei stood up and began putting on her small clothes.

“Did Aerys hack your manhood off? I was a fool to come! You are an idiot! You leave House Lannister's future in the hands of our vile brother! You abandon me for a flat-chested bitch and her daughter who will be married to a fucking bastard!”

“Tyrion is far smarter than you give him credit for,”

“Is he? Well, it seems he is smarter than you! You are condemning yourself to a life of misery! And yet you refuse to see it!”She yelled furiously as she laced her dress back up “You are a bloody golden fool! The stupidest Lannister to ever exist! You traitor! You are leaving me alone here!”

“I thought you always wanted to be queen?” He replied, feeling his anger begin to bottle up.

“With you as my Knight!” She yelled

_ She wants to own me as her own knight. _

“Cersei. I am not yours to command!” He replied angrily

“We came into the world together but you seem to have forgotten that. Pity father never had a son, I could have been the son he always wanted! But I don’t have a cock!” She replied resentfully. “The gods saw me fit to give me a woman's body. It does not matter, I will soon be queen and you… a glorified bodyguard, what a waste! You will rot in the desert of Dorne and in the frozen wasteland of the North! I will be the queen, be the mother of the King of Westeros,”

“Is power all that matters to you?” Jaime asked angrily, he felt his hands clench

“Power is power, it's all that matters. I will soon have Robert’s cock inside me, not yours,” Cersei replied “Your’s will rot,”

She then smoothed her skirts and left.  _ Excellent! it's not even been a day and my father and sister have practically disowned me. _

#  **Cersei**

She had dreamt that night she was sitting on the iron throne, as proud lords and ladies bowed to her. Yet, now that dream was a reality, she was now Queen. Not to Rhaegar who had run off with that Stark bitch. Oh how she wished it was her, she could have pleasured him and gave him beautiful children with golden hair and purple eyes. But no, Rhaegar had married Elia Martell and ran off with Lyanna Stark. No doubt because the Martell bitch could not please him.

Yet she wondered why he ran off with the Stark bitch. She was beautiful, yes but compared to her she was nothing. It did not matter, Rhaegar was dead and so was Lyanna Stark. Elia Martell had been disgraced, her son killed and her daughter will be forced to marry a bastard. She would marry the king. Robert Baratheon was not as beautiful as Rhaegar but was every maidens fantasy.

With his clean shaven handsome face, muscular body. Cersei could not help but find herself attracted to him.

“My Lady, what dress would you prefer?” Her handmaiden asked her.

“The white one with gold dragons” She replied. She would be queen today and would look the part. The white would represent her as a Maiden even though she was no maiden. The gold lions would represent her as a Lannister.

Soon, it was time for the wedding to begin. Her father had not spared a single penny for the feast. A twenty-five-course meal had been served as a feast. The plan was for the two families to dine together for lunch. The ceremony would take place throughout the afternoon before the feast rather than the bedding.

At lunch, she sat beside Robert who would often stare at her lustfully which she would blush at. Jaime would be silent most of the time. Eating little and mostly just observing the court. She caught her brother staring at her once but the moment she looked at him, he looked away.  _ Something wrong has happened to him, he doesn't feel like Jaime anymore. He will come back to me for sure! He is my twin, we came into this world together and we will be together throughout our lives. _

Robert was the noisiest throughout lunch. He was loud and boisterous. Making japes all the time mostly about how horrible the Targaryens were. He laughed continuously, yet no one could doubt Robert was extremely charismatic. Her father did not say much but usually added on to what Robert was saying, mostly complementing Robert on his skill in battle and affirming that the Targaeyens were horrible with his experience under Aerys.

Renly Baratheon, Roberts youngest was rather well-behaved at the feast. He often added on to the conversations by asking lots of questions that Robert would answer often. Stannis, Robert's younger brother, was far more different. He looked grim the entire time and was completely silent the whole lunch, he only opened his mouth when spoken to and spoke little.  _ This one is a dull and hard man, it's a miracle he and Robert had the same parents. _ Thankfully, her dwarf brother was not here to shame House Lannister.

Soon, it was time for the wedding ceremony. Robert left the Red Keep first while the majority of the lords went there first. Jamie was offered a place on the honor guard to bring Cersei to the Sept of Baelor but had refused much to her anger.  _ Must be that incident a few nights before. Wasn’t Jamie always so eager to have his cock inside me? What is wrong with him?! _

The honor guard that brought her to the Sept of Baelor was led by Ser Barristan Selmy, one of the most famous Kingsguard. He had bent the knee to Robert and agreed to serve under him. They made their way to the Sept in a royal wheelhouse. She had heard the city cheer for Robert as he had made his way to the Sept but when her wheelhouse made its way to the Sept, it was complete silence. 

_It does not matter, fear is all I need, kindness is worth nothing in this world. People obey you when they fear you not because they love you._ That was what her father had told his brother years ago. It seems that only she paid attention to what her father said. It would be much better if Elia Martell and her daughter were dead but at least she was no threat to her rule now she was betrothed to a bastard. _Younger and more beautiful._ a voice echoed through her head. _No, That Martell spawn cannot be more beautiful than her!_ But if she was to be queen a bastard would be king. That very thought made her chuckle slightly.

Finally, the carriage reached the Sept of Baelor. Ser Barristan opened the carriage door and she walked up the steps of the sept. The banners of House Baratheon and Lannister were everywhere. With a few Arryn banners, as well as the banners of House Lannister and Baratheon’s bannermen. When she entered the sept, her father was waiting for her at the stop of the sept.

“Father”

“Come, let’s go” His father replied simply. She wore the maiden cloak that her mother, Joanna Lannister wore when she married her father. The many Lords and Ladies watched her as her father guided her to the front of the sept where Robert stood. She could see a few Lords stare at her lustfully which she ignored. Men had been staring at her that way since she reached womanhood.

The moment she reached Robert, the ceremony began. There were singing and prayers. There were candles everywhere with their dancing flames. Vows were exchanged. Both Robert and Cersei said their vows together.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger,” they said together.

“I am hers and she is mine” Robert ended “With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife.”

“With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you for my king and husband” She replied.

Robert leaned forward and kissed her long and hard, she felt his tongue enter her mouth which she entertained. The kiss was long and when finally Robert pulled out. The wedding guest started clapping.

The High Septon solemnly said, “Here in the sight of gods and men, I solemnly proclaim Robert of House Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Cersei of House Lannister to be one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them.”

_ I am finally queen!  _

Ser Barristan led the procession from the sept. Renly came after him, scattering rose petals from a basket in front of Cersei and Robert. They were followed by a variety of lords and ladies. Yet she paid them no mind, she was finally Queen.

After what seemed like an eternity of thanking lord and laddies, the feast began. The first course was snails with garlic and onions, followed by a clear soup filled with pork and carrots. Her now-husband ate a lot and laughed at the entertainers which came. A group of singers came first, playing the “Rains of Castamere”. While they were playing, the next course was served, with bread from the Reach and smoked salmon from the North. 

What surprised her was that she was her husband's best friend. Eddard Stark was conspicuously absent. He had apparently gone North in his grief over his sister’s death. Yet some whispered it was due to the fallout over the handling of the Targaryen children and the Martell bitch. To her, Lord Stark was probably too weak to see what must be done to secure her husband’s rule. Her father had called him a “deluded fool who thinks honor is all that matters”

The next course came, a thick creamy soup with mushroom and chicken. She ate little, afraid these fats might ruin her body.  _ Four down and seventeen to go. _ The causes passed by her in a blur, there was fresh fish from the Stormlands cooked in a thin gravy, a thick brown stew with potatoes and venison. Roast beef with peas and carrots. Quail cooked in a sweet yellow sauce. She ate the food as it came, trying to avoid the more fatty food that could make her look anything less than the most beautiful women in westrose. Her husband on the other hand seemed to devour everything, he drank plenty of wine in addition. It was a miracle he had not collapsed yet. Performers after performers arrived, singers with their songs such as Jenny of Oldstones and the bear and the maidens fair, Pentoshi jugglers, the one of note was a play reenacting the Battle of the Trident. Rhaegar was depicted as a cruel evil rapist and Robert the hero who slew Rhaegar. There were dozens of toast, made by so many lords whose name she did not care. 

After the last course, a sweet custard pudding which she barely touched. A pigeon pie was brought out.A huge pie was brought out with half a dozen servants carrying it to place it in front of Robert.

“Your grace, The pigeon pie is being brought in, your sword is required,” Her father said. She could hear the squeaks and thumping of pigeons coming from inside the pie.

“Of course! The pie is here! I need my hammer!” Her husband yelled.

_ Hammer for a pie? _

Apparently her father thought the same and quickly said “Your grace, your hammer is for killing rapists and enemies of the state not cutting pies.” In the corner of her eye, she could see Ser Barristan flinch.

“Ha! Well said Lannister! Ser Barristan! Your sword” Robert yelled.

Ser Barristan drew his longsword and bowed and he presented the sword to Robert. Her husband took the sword and gestured for her to hold the sword with him. Cersei obliged and together. They swung the sword down in a silvery arc. The piecrust broke and the pigeon burst on in every direction, temporarily making her vision go white. A roar of excitement went up from the benches, the musicians began to play a tune. Cersei and Robert both retreated to their seats. A servant placed a slice of pie in front of her before covering it in a berry jam. Yet, she ate little, slightly nervous of what was to come, the bedding.

More lords toasted her and Robert. The different lords began presenting their gifts. Her uncle, Gerrion Lannister presented Robert with a golden ivory dagger. Lord Arryn presented Robert with a book, labeled “The seven kingdoms before the dragons” saying

“May this book make you wise and just. Making you the best king since Jaehearys the first.” Her father presented Robert with a large set of armor, colored in black, gold, and some red. The Mallisters of Seagard presented her husband with a war galley they promised that would be in the harbor within the moon's turn. The Estermonts presented her with a black and gold dress which she graciously accepted. More and more gifts were presented to her, most of which she wanted to roll her eyes at but nevertheless acted as the gracious queen and accepted each gift with a smile.  _ I was born to be a queen _ . Her husband had given her a galley, naming it  _ Sweet Cersei  _ which she accepted with a gracious smile.

Finally, after the lords had presented her and her husband with thousands of gifts.  _ I will have to spend hours sorting them out and throwing most of these away. _ The lords and ladies returned to finish up their food and drink. However, it was not long before someone shouted “It's time for the bedding!”

In a blink of an eye, dozens of lords and knights rushed towards her carrying her towards the King’s bed chambers. As she was being carried out of the throne room, with her dress being ripped apart, she found her brother staring at her with a strange expression on his face, she could not read it Jealousy? Amusement?

The different lords carried her to Robert’s chambers, ripping apart her dress much to her annoyance.  _ That dress is expensive! _ Yet she said nothing and played the part of the giggling maiden. She giggled nervously as the men stripped off her dress and then removed her bodice.

“Seven hells she is beautiful! I wish I was his grace!” She heard a lord say as she felt her small clothes being removed.

“I heard Robert bedded half the women in Westeros! She however would be the finest the seven kingdoms have to offer!” She heard a lord jape as she felt different hands touch her. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to scream at them.  _ It's just one only. A small price to pay to be queen.  _ She was then deposited into Robert’s chambers completely naked as the men rushed away. A few moments later, Robert arrived, completely naked and surrounded by giggling ladies who all left not before locking the doors.

Cersei could smell the wine on Robert’s breath but she ignored it. Robert began kissing her. Not the way Jamie would do it, softly and slowly. Robert kissed her roughly while his hands roamed over her. She allowed it as she returned to kiss. She could hear the different lords yell lewd comments outside the door. Robert and her lay on the bed together. He then lay himself on top of her and she felt his manhood enter her. 

“You like that eh?” Robert slurred as he lay on top of her, his body stinking of wine. She moaned slightly in reply. However, as Robert continued to thrust into her, she heard him say under his breath drunkenly.

“Lyanna”

It was then, Cersei felt anger she had never felt before boil up inside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, my writing pace has slowed down due to my studies, in the pass I could finish out a chapter or two a week but now I can barely finish a chapter in a week. I will still release two chapters every week currently but that might change once I burn through the chapters that I already wrote. The next chapter will be three POVs that will cover the time jump between Robert's Rebellion and the start of the story. As usual, I would appreciate it if you leave a comment on your thoughts and feedback.


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look of events between Roberts rebellion and Jon and Rhaenys marriage.

Following the end of Robert's rebellion. Ned consolidated the Stark rule over the North. Most of the Northern lords were disgusted over Robert’s action at King’s Landing. The betrothal of Jon to Rhaenys was accepted surprisingly well once he claimed “It will fulfil the pact of Ice and Fire. The Targaryens never fulfilled the pact but we will fulfil it even when the Targaryens are no more! Because we are not like these southrons! The North remembers!” He had said which resulted in cheers among the Northmen. Even the pale-faced, cold-eyed Roose Bolton had nodded in approval. 

Arthur Dayne had apologised to Ned and Benjen constantly over the years. Despite his initial anger over the kingsguard, he, in the end, forgave the sword of the morning. He and Ashara had both agreed to end their relationship on the way back to Winterfell. He did not regret this as he began to love his wife. He built her a small sept in the castle. She gave him two daughters and a son. He named Sansa for the oldest red-haired daughter, Brandon for the younger red-haired brother and Arya for the youngest sister who looked so similar to Lyanna.

He brokered a marriage between Dacey Mormont and Benjen Stark. The Mormons were one of the Starks' most loyal Bannerman. They had wed and Ned had thought about giving Benjen Moat Cailin but in the end did not as Dacey was the heir to Bear island after Jorah Mormont fled after selling poachers to a Tyroshi slaver. They had two children, the oldest, Lyrra Mormont and the younger Cregan Mormont. Ned spent most of Winterfell’s spare money on Sea Dragon Point.

Nevertheless, the years in charge of Winterfell and the North were not easy, Benjen and Ashara supervised the building of a castle at Sea Dragon Point. Originally he thought of putting the castles at the Stoney shore but Wyman Manderly had told him those were too vulnerable to the ironborn.

Robb and Jon grew up to be fast friends and treated each other like brothers much to his wife’s displeasure. Nevertheless, his relationship with his wife continued to improve. Ashara and Arthur did their best to stay out of Catelyn’s way and eventually after a few years icy politeness was achieved between Ashara and Catelyn after Catelyn realised that Ashara and Ned would not pursue their relationship anymore. 

However, a few years after the rebellion, Balon Greyjoy raised his banners in rebellion, claiming to be an independent kingdom. Robert called the banners which he responded to. Victarion and Euron Greyjoy were smashed by Stannis Baratheon. Pyke soon fell. He had said that Balon Greyjoy should be sent to the wall which Robert ignored and allowed him to keep Lordship of the iron islands and gave him Balon’s last son, Theon. He accepted the hostage despite the grumbles of the Northern Lords.

Rhaenys Targaryen arrived in Winterfell a few years before the Greyjoy rebellion When she arrived and was greeted by him, his children and his wife. She had demanded to meet her betrothed who his wife had insisted stand at the back. His wife treated Ser Jaime with disdain despite his best effort. Much to his surprise, the Targaryen girl soon converted to the old gods, much to the approval of the Northern lords. She had attempted to befriend Jon as he grew older but he had been extremely shy and withdrawn from her. She had even asked Ned “What is wrong with him? I cannot seem to keep up a conversation with him that lasts more than a minute!” She had exclaimed to him. He had replied “Jon is a quiet person, give him time princess. He will come around, he is a good person” Eventually, they seemed to get along but then Oberyn Martell arrived in Winterfell and asked Jon to be his squire.

Dorne had sent thousands of gold dragons as well as dozens of builders and stonemasons to assist in the building of the castle at Sea Dragon Point. In addition, many villages sprang up around the castle. It had taken almost a year of negotiations but he had managed to convince numerous houses, most notably the Umbers to give up land for the castle. The Martells had helped in the negotiations, no doubt wanting a large and secure location for one of their kin. In addition, Dorne and the North had improved trading relations; many lords, despite early misgivings, came to appreciate Dorne, especially the Manderlys as the trade has made them even wealthier. Both sides felt that they had more in common with each other than the five kingdoms in between. A few Northern-Dornish marriages had taken place. Yet he knew too much of this would no doubt raise too many eyebrows.

Oberyn Martell had arrived in Winterfell a few years later and offered to take Jon as his squire. Despite his suspicion, he agreed. Jon was so happy to leave, no doubt away from the cold eyes of his wife which was likely not helped by the fact both Ashara and Benjen treated him extremely well. At the age of ten, Jon left Winterfell to squire for Oberyn Martell.

#  **Jon**

Jon was extremely surprised when Oberyn Martell of all people arrived at Winterfell and asked him to squire for him. At first, he could not believe it but then realised that the Dornish prince was doing so to test out Jon’s character.  _ I am marrying his Niece, he wants to know if I am worthy of her. _ He had resolved to make a good impression. Jon had always been anxious about the fact he would have to marry Rhaenys. Rhaenys had a fierce personality and Jon could not bear to look at her at times.  _ I am a bastard that is made to marry her to make sure her line will be sullied. _

Jon had feared what Rhaenys would be like to Jon. Would she give him the stares Lady Stark would give him? Would they have children? Rhaenys had tried to talk to him at times and while he did reply he could not spend more than a few minutes before shying away.  _ I must prove myself to her uncle and her to show her I am at least somewhat worthy of her. _

The dornish Prince initially treated him rather poorly. He constantly yelled at him, made him stay up all the way up late to clean his gear and when they spar, he showed him no mercy and would leave Jon laying on the ground in his own agony. 

They then travelled to Sea Dragon Point, where Oberyn wanted to see the keep for himself. He had never been there before but had tried to keep up with every single detail of the castle's progress. There they met Ashara Dayne, who had always acted like a mother to him. He remembered asking her once a few years back.

“Lady Ashara, I need to know, are you my mother?”

Ashara Dayne had looked sad for a moment before replying “No Jon, I am not,”

The castle was far larger than he imagined. It was nowhere near the size of Winterfell, but Maester Luwin had said that Winterfell was one of the biggest if not the biggest castle in Westeros. The castle being raised over the sunset sea had a tall outer wall about half the height of Winterfell's outer wall. The main keep was as tall as Winterfell's Inner wall and as large as the old keep back at Winterfell. There were numerous houses surrounding the castle under construction, much to his surprise.

“It’s huge!” He had exclaimed when they approached the castle. Oberyn had simply smiled and said, “Of course, my brother poured thousands of gold dragons into it.”

_ The Martells paid so much for this? Of course they would! Rhaenys Targaryen is their kin, they would make sure the castle she has will be as strong as possible. _

The nxt place they went was white harbour. Along the way, Oberyn drilled him constantly, constantly sparing with him. He used everything Ser Arthur had taught him but still ended up each day bruised and defeated. He did not complain, however.  _ The last thing I want is for Oberyn to dislike me. He is infamous for a list of things that would even make Roose Bolton shiver. _

At White Harbour, Oberyn and him were greeted warmly by Wyman Manderly.  _ No doubt because of the excellent trade relations the North and Dorne enjoy. _ After a day at the city, Oberyn set off for Braavos.On their way to Braavos, Oberyn finally opened up, saying he admired how much Jon was enduring despite the harsh training and asked him to stop being so “broody”

At the far northwestern corner of Essos.where the shivering sea and the narrow sea, stood the Free City of Braavos. The city rests on hundreds of small isles, each connected in a network of bridges.

Guarding the city is the Titan of Braavos, a massive fortress in the shape of a warrior guarding the entrance to the city. As the galley passed under the Jon could see dozens of heavy anti-ship weapons capable of inflicting heavy damage on any ship that dared enter the city uninvited. He could see the famed Braavosi fleet Master Luwin had spoken about, with their distinct purple coloured hulls all over the sea.

He followed Oberyn around the city, amazed at the city’s massive size. There were performers everywhere, singers, plays and any kind of entertainment could be found. For hours they walked through the city, Oberyn would show him the different famous buildings of Braavos. The House of Black and White, The Iron Bank of Braavos, the different temples of the Faith of the Seven, R’hllor, the lion of the night and countless more. Oberyn had even asked him to cheer up saying 

“So young! Yet so broody!”

Oberyn showed him a variety of food, fresh oysters fried in eggs, Skewed Codfish, Grilled chicken, fruit flavoured sweets and much more. It felt as if the known world fused at Braavos. Oberyn had even offered to take him to a courtesan place, when he had asked what a courtesan place was, Oberyn had laughed saying “Do you know how children are made broody boys? Hmmm? I wonder how you are going to please my niece…”

Jon had sputtered, red-faced and did not know what to speak. Which made Oberyn laugh even harder. In the end, Oberyn dragged him to a courtesan house. Jon had spent the night red-faced and had scurried out within an hour much to Obery =n's amusement. Later in their stay at Braavos, Jon was with Oberyn as he discussed trade relations with Dorne and the North. Allowing Braavos to be a transit point which benefited all three parties.

They had headed for Dorne afterwards avoiding King’s Landing which Oberyn called “A viper’s nest” When Jon said that Oberyn was called the Red Viper, Oberyn had laughed.

Finally, when they reached Sunspear, Jon was greeted by Doran Martell, the ruling Prince of Dorne and Elia Martell. He found that Doran eyed him carefully and judged every move he made but was still warm towards him. Elia Martell on the other hand was far more kind to him, much to his surprise. He had expected her to be cold and hostile towards him due to the fact he was a bastard and her daughter was forced to marry him. Elia Martell was extremely kind to him, inviting him to dine with her. At Sunspear, Oberyn constantly trained him in the use of various weaponry, most notably the spear. The sand snakes, Oberyn bastards daughter were ever-present and made Jon uneasy. They were hot-headed and beautiful yet Jon tried his best to be kind towards them and nothing else. 

Oberyn took him around Dorne, from planky town and Spotswood to Starfall and the black haven. The food at Dorne was extraordinarily spicy. He had nearly thrown up when Oberyn gave him dragon pepper soaked chicken which had made Oberyn laugh for close to an hour. Nevertheless, within a few months, he got used to the food in Dorne. He had to admit that Dorne was indeed similar to the North, it could be seen as a wasteland to outsiders but stayed long enough and there was a beauty to be seen. Oberyn, however, gave Yornwood a wide berth, he said that he had killed old Lord Yronwood in a duel for honour.

Jon had heard how open Dorne was to gender roles and sex but was surprised how far it went. Women were treated as equally as men and bastards were not seen as disgraces in Dorne but rather, fruits of love and lust. Oberyn often visited brothels and whore houses along the way in which he tried to avoid, Oberyn even offered to get him a whore which he refused. When he said he would never father a bastard, Oberyn had laughed saying that bastards were nothing to be ashamed of. He had even added that he would be crazy if Rhaenys was the first woman he would ever bed. The thought made him blush but he reaffirmed that he would never father a bastard. He had stayed a year travelling in Dorne with Oberyn visiting the different Martell bannermen such as the Daynes, Blackmounts, Ullers and Yornwoods. 

Back at Sunspear, Elia Martell had offered to show him the shadow city and the surrounding sand dunes. Taking along a small contingent of guards, she had shown them to golden beaches near sunspear. Jon had asked her why she was so kind to him. Elia had smiled and replied that he was to be her son-in-law. When Jon had replied he was only a bastard to sully her daughter’s line. Elia had smiled sadly and said

“You are so much more”

However, on the way back to Sunspear, Elia and Jon were attacked by a group of assassins, Jon had raced to Elia’s defence, the dornish guard fought back, but all of them had perished. Jon himself slew one of the attackers with a fallen spear and was just in time to stab another attacker who was about to kill Elia. It had been Jon’s first kill and he was surprised he had not completely collapsed from the shock of the attack. He held strong and brandished his spear at the attackers. However, three of the attackers surrounded Jon and was about to close in for the kill. Oberyn and a group of dornish guards arrived just in time to kill the remaining attackers, save one.

Oberyn was furious with the attack and questioned the captive harshly. Doran shushed up the incident saying

“I rather not let the Lannisters and Baratheons know we have come under attack by an unknown foe less they sense weakness.” 

“You think the Lannisters or Barathoens were not behind this?” Oberyn asked angrily.

“Why would the Baratheons do such an act?” Jon had asked.

Doran had smiled coldly and replied “No doubt you think Robert is your father’s friend. Do you know what happened at King’s Landing during the sack?”

“All I know was that Gregor Clegane the mountain murdered Aegon Targaryen while Jamie Lannister killed Aerys.” He had replied.

“No doubt your father wished to conceal the truth from you, less you think ill of the  _ king”  _ Doran replied, spitting the last word like poison.“Yes Gregor Clegane bashed my sister’s son head in and tried to rape my sister. If not for Ser Jamie and your father, my sister and your betrothed would be dead. Robert Baratheon allowed the murder and attempted rape and had even praised Tywin Lannister who himself admitted to the act.”

Jon had been stunned by the revelation, his father always said Robert was his best friend and a great warrior but never mentioned any of this.

“My father always spoke fondly of the king! Is that why you ask me to be your squire? So you can plot rebellion?”He had asked angrily.

It was Oberyn who replied, his eyes lacking the warmth it normally had and the arrogance in him had gone out. Only pure anger was left. 

“The King laughed! He rewarded the attackers! Fear not Jon Snow, we hold no ill against your father. He was the only one who stood against Robert. He had defended my sister against Tywin Lannister’s dog and was the only one who argued for punishment against the mountain.” Oberyn said coldly 

“I remember my sister telling me that Eddard Stark threatened war against Robert when Robert demanded your betrothed. I did ask you to be my squire so I could take stock of you, Jon Snow. But you did know that did you not? Your eyes are very observant and you are rather intelligent. Yet you stayed and wanted to prove yourself a worthy husband to my niece. From what I have seen of you Jon Snow, you are,” Oberyn said, softening his tone.

_ What? Did the red viper just call me a worthy husband for his niece? _

“Your father is likely still at odds with Robert, no doubt he speaks fondly of him, he likely misses the boy he grew up with. Your betrothal to Rhaenys was meant as a punishment to your father after he threatened war with Robert. Oh so honourable Ned Stark bastard would be far more well known and he has to house the daughter of the men who kidnapped his sister,”

Doran had continued saying “Nevertheless, I do not believe the Lannisters or Baratheon to be behind this. They have no motive, Elia is a fallen princess to them. If they had the resources for such an attempt, they would try to kill Rhaenys, not Elia. I have sent a raven to your father to make sure Rhaenys is safe. It seems House Martell owes House Stark another debt. I owe you, Jon Snow”

Oberyn had then asked him to kneel, drawing a sword, he knighted Jon right then and there. Jon could not believe it, he was being knighted at the age of thirteen! 

“In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave.” The sword moved from his right shoulder to his left. “In the name of the Father I charge you to be just.” Back to the right. “In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent.” The left. “In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women.” Oberyn said “Now, arise, Ser Jon Snow, knight of the seven kingdoms”

Jon could not believe it and was in stunned silence. Later, Elia Martell, offered her thanks saying “You have the best of your father in you Jon Snow. Eddard Stark saved me once, now you save me again. I owe you my life.”

Oberyn had said that it was best for him to return to Winterfell. Jon had initially resisted, wanting to enjoy life in Dorne where bastards were not treated as horribly as they were in the south but Elia had told him to know her daughter better as they were to be married within a few years time. Elia had passed him three letters before he left, one to be given to Rhaenys, one for him that is not to be opened unless, in Elia’s words, “come a time you are at a loss what to do, and who you are.” The other letter was for her daughter to but not to be opened unless she “needed confirmation of someone close to her” in her own words.

Jon had then left Sunspear, Oberyn, Doran and Elia had bade farewell to him. Doran had thanked him for saving his sister’s life. Oberyn had thanked him for being his sister’s life and that he was proud of him. Elia had hugged him and said “Take good care of my daughter Ser Jon.”

Jon had then headed to White Harbour on a dornish merchant ship. After weeks of travel, he reached White Harbour, where he was surprised to find Jory Cassel waiting for him. Jory congratulated him on his knighthood and escorted him back to Winterfell. To find out that he had a new half brother called Rickon. Arya was extremely happy to see him, Robb clasped his back and congratulated him. Bran's eyes were filled with worship and even Sansa, normally so cold towards him looked at him with respect. What made him the happiest was his father’s proud smile and Rhaenys Targaryen jumping and hugging him, her eyes full of tears “Thank you for saving my mother!” He had never felt so happy, not even Lady Stark’s cold glare could dampen his mood.

#  **Rhaenys**

She remembered how much she hated Winterfell when she first arrived outside the castle's walls. It had a cold, unforgiving atmosphere to it. Yet over the years, she grew to love Winterfell, enjoying its hot springs, the sheer size of the castle and many others. Her mother had not sent for a septa saying “When your brother's head was smashed and you and I were nearly killed, in the eyes of these Septons and Septas, a tree worshipping barbarian and an oath breaker saved me and you.”

Her favourite part of Winterfell was the godswood, a small wood inside the castle, surrounded by walls that separate it from the rest of the castle. It was often quiet and tranquil there, the hot springs inside the castle were also a highlight, they provided much relief from the cold weather. She originally did follow the Faith of the Seven loosely but at Winterfell, she felt the Old Gods the Northmen held dear were closer to gods than the Faith ever was. Every time she entered a sept in Winterfell or Sunspear, it never felt special. In the godswood of Winterfell however, she felt closer to the gods than she ever felt in sept. Something to do with the Weirwood trees she supposed.

She had cried her eyes out when her mother had told her that she was to be sent to the opposite end of Westeros. She loved the company of her cousins, Arianne and Trystane as well as the Sand snakes. What was worse was when she was told she was to be married off to a bastard to sully the Targaryen line. She had nothing against bastards, she enjoyed the company of her uncle’s bastard but she was to be forced off. Yet when she screamed and cried, her mother had hugged her and said 

“My sweet daughter, in a world like this we must do our duty. I barely knew your father when I married him. You have the privilege of getting to know him over a very long period of time. If he is like Ned Stark, he will be one of the best husbands you can find in Westrose. Be kind to him, he had the same amount of power in the decision as you did.”

She did not hate the North when she first arrived. It was desolate to be sure but so was Dorne to strangers. The North was a rather peaceful place. While her Dornish escort were practically freezing to death in the cold Northern weather, she did not feel as cold, she could not wear her Dornish dresses but she did not need to burden herself with layers of furs. _ My father’s dragon blood no doubt _ . She had mixed opinions of her father, many had claimed he was a great man, quiet, beautiful and a great warrior. Yet he had kidnapped her betrothed Aunt, apparently raped her. Only thanks to Ser Arthur Dayne that the Northerners could find her, but when they did , they found her dead. Her grandfather, on the other hand, she had no reservations about him, he was a mad man, who was likely the worst king to ever sit on the iron throne.

She still remembered Ser Jaime slaying Ser Amory Lorch as he was about to kill her. The cat which she loved as a child Balerion was nothing like its namesake and had fled. She had hid behind Ser Jaime as he fought off Gregor Clegane and his men, she remembered clinging on to her mother and crying as Ned Stark arrived, defeating the mountain and his men. Her uncle and mother had hated the Lannisters and Baratheons and disliked the Arryns whom they called “must-have forgotten their own house words” and the Tully whom they called “ambitious trouts” yet they had spoken highly of the Starks of Winterfell.

At Winterfell, Catelyn Tully or Lady Stark was not horrible to her much to her surprise. She treated her kindly yet it was clear she hated her betrothed. She had been displeased when she converted to the old goods despite her best efforts to get Winterfell’s septa, Septa Mondane to make her a more devout follower of the Seven. 

Her betrothed was much more shy than the other Stark children, he was extremely quiet and shy. It was clear within the first week at Winterfell he was afraid of Lady Stark. Her uncle, Oberyn had taught her enough skills with weaponry for her to realise that Jon Snow was holding back every time he spared against his half brother, Robb. Robb, the heir to Wintefell, was red haired and tully looking. Nevertheless, it was easy to tell he and Jon were extremely close and was one of the few people Jon was close to. Despite his Tully-like appearance, he was very similar to his father in many ways. 

The oldest daughter, Sansa, was also Tully-like, she looked like a younger and potentially more beautiful version of her mother. She enjoyed songs and stories of chivalrous knights and beautiful ladies much to Rhaenys annoyance. She knew life was cruel and unforgiving but she held herself from snapping at Sansa.  _ Let her have a childhood. _ The youngest daughter, Arya, was another close companion of Jon. She was the complete opposite of Sansa, preferring swords to needles. She fought constantly with her older sister who often thought she was “unladylike”. Arya enjoyed her company the most, as her mother made sure her uncle taught her how to fight with a sword and spears. She often indulged Arya and taught her how to fight much to Lady Stark’s displeasure. Nevertheless, Lord Stark seemed to approve of such activities. The younger brother, Brandon was similar to Sansa and dreamed of being a knight while the youngest, Rickon seemed to be a wild babe. The last child at Winterfell was Theon Greyjoy, a hostage of the iron islands of the ill-fated greyjoy rebellion. She disliked him, Theon was quick to laughter and endless mocked Jon for his bastards status. She also hated how Theon would give her lustful stares as she grew older. She knew as she grew older, she became more and more beautiful. _ I must have inherited that from both my mother and father.  _ While other men would just occasionally stare at her, Theon would leer at her, Lady Stark noticed it once and yelled at Theon for an hour straight.

When her betrothed was around ten, to her surprise, her uncle arrived at Winterfell and offered to take him as a squire. She suspected it was to take stock of her betrothed. For three years, Jon went off to Essos and Dorne. It was at Winterfell when she heard the news of her mother being attacked in the shadow city and how her betrothed had saved her mother by killing tw of the attackers. The news had come as a shock as Lord Stark informed her with half the guards at Winterfell. Lord Stark had increased security at Winterfell the moment the raven came, deploying a large number of patrols around the castle and putting her under heavy guard for two moon turns.

When her betrothed returned, she had jumped onto him the moment he got off his horse. Apparently her uncle had knighted him for the deed. Jon’s face had turned completely red as he stammered for quite a while. Nevertheless, after he returned, Jon grew less afraid of Catelyn Stark and Sansa, once cold towards him, had warmed up to him. Bran pestered him with questions about knighthood constantly. The two of them did spend more time with each other through it was clear that Jon was still shy of Rhaenys.

Jaime Lannister was another key figure in her life. She could still remember him saving her during the sack of king’s landing and she would never forget what she did. At Winterfell, Ser Jaime endlessly trained her at her mother's request, even Ser Arthur, who was at Winterfell trained her. While she did enjoy the sword, she prefered a bow and excelled at its usage. Ser Jamie was an endless companion to her, with his witty jokes and dark humour. She knew he had gone against his own father to swear his sword to her. When she asked why he had done that he had replied “Kingsguard are for life Princess”

At Winterfell she noticed something strange, Ser Arthur Dayne seemed to pay lots of attention to Jon Snow and spent almost all his time training him. Ser Jamie also watched her betrothed closely and often helped train him fiercely.

The Daynes was also a mystery to her. Ashara Dayne visited Winterfell often and acted like a mother to her. Telling her stories of what she and her mother would do back in the Water Gardens when they were younger. She spent most of their time at Sea Dragon Point, helping to raise a castle there for her and Jon. She also noticed Benjen treated Jon like a son.

As the years went by, she noticed Jon was extremely active in the construction of Sea Dragon Point, even disappearing for a long period of time to assist in the building of the castle. He often consulted her which she was all too happy to help him. She realised that Jon had been extremely hard working in the building of the castle and constantly asked Winterfell’s Maester and Lord Stark how to be a good lord. For once, she was thankful for the usurper for letting her marry Jon instead of whichever son Robert sired.

Once, Jon offered to take her to the castle at Sea Dragon Point to show her which she accepted. The ride was long but when she finally arrived, she was shocked at the large size of the castle. The outer walls of the castle were relatively tall, about half the size of Winterfell outer walls with numerous strong points. The main keep was massive, with it being raised to the height that was close to some of Winterfell’s taller structures. The Inner castle was nowhere near the size of Winterfell but was about three-fifths the size of Sunspear.

“You designed this?” She had asked

“Not the castle itself but many of the Inner defences and the interior I did help” Jon had replied

“He is being too humble,” Ashara had laughed. “He spent an unhealthy amount of time on the castle’s interior and its defences, he tried to make the interior as Valaryian and Rhoynar as possible for you! He also had a massive hand in the castle’s defences, consulting my brother, Ser Jaime and had spent lots of time studying Winterfell’s and many other great castles defences!”

“My Lady is being too kind” Jon had said, his face turning red. “I just wanted to make sure a Princess lived in a place suitable for a Princess,”

Without warning, she had kissed Jon for the first time. He had tensed up and his eyes widening in surprise.

He had stammered and his face had flushed red but she had replied she did not expect him to work so hard. Jon had said that it was thanks to the Martells the castle could be so huge as they had spent thousands of gold dragons on it. That had not surprised her as her mother no doubt wanted her to be safe from the Lannisters. They had spent time afterwards visiting the small town that had sprung up during the Castle’s construction. Apparently, many refused to live near Sea Dragon Point as they feared Iron born and Wildling raids but with a huge castle being built, many had moved it to take advantage of the deep woods and freshwater rivers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people would have loved to see more interaction between Jon and the Martells, Rhaenys, etc. I didn't want to write half a dozen chapters on the time in between so I condensed it into a single chapter. Don't worry, you will still see some Jon and Rhaenys interaction in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love comments and feedback. I am unsure if I should release another chapter tomorrow, so I suppose do you want another chapter?


	7. The song begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the main story

#  **Jon**

“When can we expect the scorpions to arrive uncle?” 

“In perhaps a moon's turn? I ordered a dozen of those from the Sealord himself. I cannot imagine Braavos would cheat us. It should be delivered to White Harbour soon, then we can transport them to Sea Dragon Point,” His Uncle Benjen replied “Jon you need to come up with a name for your House and castle. Have you come up with a name?”

“I have not Uncle, I have been discussing with Princess Rhaenys. Thank you Uncle for going through all the trouble to help me,” Jon replied.

“No problem Jon, you don’t have to thank me.” Benjen Stark replied cheerfully. “I prefer being at Sea Dragon Point than here. I cannot linger here for long. The memories of my siblings are too painful,”

Jon had heard the story of the death of his grandfather, Rickard Stark as well as his deceased uncle and aunt, Brandon and Lyanna. 

“Oh, but Uncle, don’t you have a family to raise? You should spend more time on your own family I am just a bastard,” Jon replied.

His uncle looked at him with sad eyes and replied “Don’t ever think of yourself as that Jon. You are knighted at the age of thirteen, one of the youngest person to ever be knighted! Anyway, you should get ready for your wedding! It will happen in a few moons turn!”

Jon felt himself blush, he could not imagine himself getting married. What was worse was that his wife was almost four years older than him and a princess no less. Yet he nodded his head, the day was spent mostly on lessons with Maester Luwin who was free today. Normally, Lady Stark would try and make sure he was the last in line to be taught by him though often he took lessons with Robb. Today, he had to wait for days where his half-siblings were free so that he could take lessons privately from Maester Luwin. He liked Maester Luwin as he never looked down on Jon despite his bastard status, unlike the Septa.

Today, Maester Luwin went through the more recent lords of the seven kingdoms.

“Do you know who Mace Tyrell is Jon?”

“I do, he is Lord of Highgarden and Lord of the Reach. He was a Targaryen loyalist during Robert’s rebellion.”

“Hmm, continue”

“He married a Hightower, and has four children. The oldest, Willas Tyrell crippled his leg during a joust against Oberyn Martell, causing great animosity between the Reach and Dorne.” He replied “Oberyn told me that Willas Tyrell holds no grudge against him,”

“Indeed, what else can you tell me about him?”

“He sieged Storm’s End during the rebellion, but failed to make Stannis surrender.” He replied

“Yes but you must see Jon, the Reach can raise close to seventy thousand men. More than any other kingdoms in Westeros. Yet Mace Tyrell sent less than two thousand to the Trident,” Maester Luwin replied, “Why do you think so?”

“He sieged Storm’s End and crushed the rebel forces in the Stormlands!” 

“He did indeed but those remaining rebel forces in the Stormlands merely hid in their castles as the Tyrells approached. Stannis Baratheon only had less than five hundred men inside Storm’s End.”

“Then why didn’t he march most of his men to the Trident, a Targaryen victory would have solidified his position in the Seven Kingdoms! He could have been rewarded with some land from the Stormlands or even the Riverlands!” He replied, he could not understand why Mace Tyrell did not send forces. Twenty thousand Reachmen was only a fraction of the Reach strength but would have allowed a Targaryen victory. “It feels like the Tyrells wanted the Targaryens to lose…”

“Very observant Jon! Who is Mace Tyrell's mother?” Maester Luwin asked with a smile.

“A Redwyne if I remember correctly?” He racked his brains thinking hard “Olenna Redwyne! She married Luthor Tyrell!”

“Indeed Jon. Who was Lady Olenna Redwyne betrothed to before she married Luthor Tyrell?”

He racked his brains, trying to remember, wasn’t it a Fosseway? No. It was someone else. He thought harder than he remembered. “Prince Daeron Targaryen! Son of Aegon the fifth!”

“Indeed Jon, a marriage to a Targaryen Prince was something almost every lady dreamed of back in the days. Yet Olenna Redwyne ended up marrying Luthor Tyrell.” Maester Luwin replied “It is likely Lady Olenna did not like the Targaryens. It is known throughout the Reach that Lady Olenna Tyrell is the “Queen of Thorns”.”

“So she convinced her son to let the Targaryens battle the rebels on their own! If the Targaryens won, she could claim that the Tyrells helped by sieging Storm’s End and if they lost, little Reachmen lives would be lost!” He exclaimed “Then why didn’t the Tyrells declare for the rebels?”

“The Tyrells are not stupid Jon, many of the Tyrell bannermen especially the Florents feel that the Reach should belong to them. Doing that would cause a civil war in the Reach,” Maester Luwin replied. “Remember Jon, every Lord has their own schemes and ambitions, when you are a Lord make sure you know who are your foes and who are your allies.”

After Maester Luwin’s lesson, he headed for the practice yard. There he found Robb and Theon sparring with Ser Rodrik Cassel supervising them.

“Ah, the bastard is here! Done burying your head in history books? Maybe you will learn how to fight for once!” Theon laughed.

“Done reading how your father was smashed during the greyjoy rebellion,” He replied sarcastically. 

Theon’s face darkened with anger and drew his tourney sword with anger. “Oh bastard so confident? Need I remind you that I am heir to the Iron Islands while all you get is a small keep next to the sea? I must admit that you get a pretty wife. A pity you would not know how to please her. Maybe I could show her what the hole between her legs can do.”

Ser Rodrick loomed horrified at Theon’s statement “Theon! Apologize! Your statement is unbecoming for the heir to the iron island!”

Jon could feel anger boiling up inside him, _ the bloody greyjoy fool, he thinks my Rhaenys is one of his whores! _ Since returning from Dorne, his skills massively improved with the sword, add on to Ser Arthur and Ser Jamie intensive training, Jon was confident he could beat both Robb and Theon. However, he let Robb beat him, fearing what others might think if he beat the heir to Winterfell. He did not want to prove Lady Stark right. He avoided Theon mostly, ignoring his jest. However, Theon's statement about Rhaenys triggered an anger inside him he never felt before.

“No need Ser Rodrick, I will defend my betrothed honor,” He replied

“Ha! Come bastard!I will show you how a true ironborn fights!” Theon said in a confident tone.

He took a tourney sword from Robb who looked slightly worried at the confrontation.

He held his sword the same way Ser Arthur taught him, holding it in a defensive stance waiting for Theon to charge him. It was clear from Theon’s stance he was going to be aggressive.

Theon charged at him, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Jon decided to humiliate him, he ducked down and the sword cut through thin air. Theon growled in frustration and thrust his sword towards his neck.Theon’s body language telegraphed the attack and He sidestepped his attack and the sword found thin air. Theon tried a swing towards Jon’s side, Jon simply angled his sword downwards, causing Theon’s sword to deflect off Jon's sword. Theon withdrew and made a thrust towards his stomach. 

_ Remember to watch your opponents eyes, their eyes always give away what they will do next.  _ That was what Oberyn had taught him. He once again sidestepped his attack, once again, Theon’s sword found nothing but air. Theon brought his sword down in a wide arc towards his head. Jon saw it coming before Theon even swung the sword and easily blocked the attack.

“Stop being a craven bastard! Fight me!” Theon yelled.

“Are you sure greyjoy?” He replied calmly.

When Theon made a swing towards his head, he blocked it effortlessly and swung his fist towards Theon’s face. Punching Theon gave Jon some grim satisfaction, but it was not enough. Theon staggered back as Jon moved in for the kill, he swung his sword quickly, Theon managed to block his first strike with his sword, but Jon immediately attacked again, leaving Theon no chance to mount a proper defense, just before he hits Theon ribs, he turned his sword to hit Theon with the flat end if the sword. Despite that, the force caused Theon to yell in pain and he collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain.

“Yield!” He shouted.

Theon was groaning in pain and he yelled back in a voice filled with agony “You used a bastard trick on me! You cheated!”

_ There is no such thing as a fair fight, Oberyn, Ser Jamie, and Ser Arthur told him all before. _

“Yield! Or I will make sure you will never bed a woman again!” He yelled. Pointing his tourney sword in between Theon’s legs.

“I yield! Fuck you bastard!” Theon screamed in agony.

“That’s more like it greyjoy! The next time you insult my betrothed again, I will remove some of your teeth!” He replied angrily.

He then turned around and walked off the sparring grounds. He then heard clapping, he saw Arya and Rhaenys clapping followed by Ser Jamie and Ser Arthur. As he walked of the field, Ser Arthur asked him

“Was it necessary to humiliate him that badly? You could have ended it right there,” Ser Arthur said, his voice laced with amusement.

“Greyjoy deserved some humility See Arthur,” Jon replied.

Arthur chucked “I am sure he does,”

Jon always appreciated Ser Arthur being around, yet often could not understand why. The former kingsguard followed him around like a bodyguard much to his confusion. Nevertheless, his presence was a source of wisdom and knowledge as he often consulted the ex-kingsguard.

“Jon! That was amazing! I never seen you fight like that before? Could you teach me?” Arya yelled as she ran over to him.

Jon laughed and said, “I definitely will, not now, however, aren’t you supposed to be with Sansa?”

“But sewing lessons with Jeyne and Sansa are horrible! Can’t you teach me sword fighting instead?” Arya pleaded.

Jon chuckled and said “Maybe tonight, perhaps, your mother will kill me if I take you away from sewing practice,”

Speaking of Lady Stark, Jon spotted Catelyn Stark walking towards him.

“Speaking of your mother…”

Arya turned around and her face crumpled in disappointment.

“Arya Stark! You are supposed to be at sewing lessons with Sansa! What are you doing herewith… a bastard and a disgraced knight?” Lady Stark said angrily.

Ser Arthur was to say something angry in response like he had many times before, however, Jon shook his head and Ser Arthur kept his mouth shut.

“I apologize to My Lady,” Jon replied simply, once he might be afraid of Lady Stark’s cold eyes and colder words, but not anymore. He then bowed his head and walked away. While he walked, he could hear Arya trying to explain it was not his fault. 

#  **Rhaenys**

Rhaenys walled towards Jon’s chamber. The performance in the yard had been spectacular, she had grinned when Jon had yelled to ‘Defend her honor’. The fight was one of the few times she saw Jon fight, Jon rarely fought properly in the yard. He seemed to always purposely lose to his older brother and avoided Theon like he had greyscale. She only saw him fighting either early in the morning or late in the evening in the practice yard. Once, when she was praying in the godswood, she found Jon training there with Ser Arthur.

Ser Jamie had attested to Jon’s skill, saying that he had more potential than anyone at that age. When she asked him today if she could beat her future husband, Jaime smirked and asked “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

_ Which is exactly what I am doing now. _

She knocked on Jon’s chambers door and when he opened she told him.“Jon! Amazing performance at the training yard today,” She congratulated as she entered the room.

“Princess,” Jon stammered “I did not expect you here..”

She walked over to find out that Jon was looking through plans of war galleys.

“Are we building a fleet at Sea Dragon Point?”

“Yes we are Princess Rhaenys—”

“Stop calling me Princess, Jon, I don’t call you Ser Jon Snow, so stop calling me Princess, anyway I will not be a Princess for much longer, so call me Rhaenys,” She replied.

“Of course Prin—, Rhaenys, we are building a small fleet of war galleys and longships to guard our shores and merchant ships,” Jon replied.

“The North doesn't have a fleet since Brandon the burner, maybe it's time we give the North a fleet,” 

“White Harbour has a very small naval force mostly for coastal defense, they could theoretically assemble a naval force of about thirty longships within a few years. Though it will not be able to contend with the Redwyne fleet or Stannis Baratheon’s royal fleet” Her betrothed replied, “The North has not many coastal defenses facing the west, so I thought building a small fleet for defense and trade will help a lot,”

“Lord Stark approved?”

“He did indeed,” Jon replied enthusiastically, “I must thank your mother and her family too, they have agreed to trade with us! Also at Sea Dragon Point, my uncle found the remains of the Northern fleet that was once based there? They found the remains of shipyards and naval bases which are relatively close to where they are raising the castle!”

“Don’t need to thank my mother, you saved her life, it's the least Dorne can do, anyway, aren’t I a proper Northerner now? I follow the Old gods though I never really followed the seven in the first place. Oh dear, I nearly forgot why I came here. Would you like to spar with me?”

“What?”

“I said, would you like to spar with me, Jon?”

Jon hesitated for a while and then replied “I certainly would Rhaenys, could you let me get changed, are you going to spar in that?” He asked, pointing to her dress.

“No, I have my own clothing,”

Jon nodded and said “I will see you in the godswood’s hot springs,I will bring two tourney swords”

She left his room and went back to change into a leather breeches. She threw a fur cloak that Lord Stark had given her two years ago over her and grabbed a blunt spear Oberyn had sent over for her sixteen name day.

She walked towards the godswood as the sky darkened. Finally, she reached the hot springs at the godswood. 

There, she found Jon waiting for her, with two tourney swords. He smiled when she arrived and raised an eyebrow at her spear.

She shrugged off her fur cloak leaving her shoulders bare and grabbed her spear. Jon seemed to stare at her for a short while before asking.

“Your uncle taught you to use the spear? I thought you used the sword?” 

“I can use both, I just want to use the spear against you,”

Jon chuckled and replied, “First to three?”

She nodded her head and then got into position. Jon picked up one of his tourney blades and got into a defensive stance.

“I would not go easy on you Jon,” She told him cheekily.

Jon laughed and replied “I hope not Rhaenys”

“I try not to hit what’s in between your legs though, I need them,” She answered back with a smile on his face. Jon’s face turned red and she laughed,  _ Has he ever bedded a woman? _

She moved it to attack first, using the long spear to her advantage, harassing Jon. Jon however, took a defensive stance and did not make any offensive moves. _ Is he afraid of attacking me? _ She continued attacking him. Rushing forward while Jon retreated in the face of her attacks, Jon dodged some of her attacks and blocked others, a few, however, got through and she landed small hits on him. That, however, seemed to make Jon go more aggressive, he began to attack her, trying to close the gap between them to neutralize her advantage. She now had to retreat as Jon advanced onto her, she used her spear to constantly try and slow down his attack. Jon was hard to read as an opponent and was unpredictable. 

She changed tactics and then began to move swiftly away from her the same way Oberyn had taught her. This allowed her to regain some distance and she attacked Jon with her spear, Jon retreated, as she gave him no chance to counterattack, she thrust her spear and when he attempted to counter attack, she feigned a trust which caused Jon to move his sword back but when she moved to hit his right leg which looked unprotected, Jon countered and used his sword to hit her spear hard. This caused her spear to be out of position. 

She expected Jon to hit her like he did with Theon but instead, he hesitated and tried to bring his sword back up, she reached quickly and ducked under his sword and shoved him. Jon stumbled backward and then she used that opening and then thrust her spear at his chest. Jon fell and she held her spear over Jon’s throat.

“Yield”

Jon looked surprised and then replied “I yield”

When he got up, she asked him.

“Why didn’t you hit me when my spear was out of position?” She asked

“I did not want to hit you Rhaenys,” He replied, slightly abashed 

She poked him with her spear “You fool! I said I won’t go easy! This means you also don’t go easy! The next time you can hit me! Hit me! I am not some delicate flower!” She replied angrily.

“I am sorry, Rhaenys” Jon murmured “Shall we again?” 

She nodded and they spared once more. They spared for a very long time until the sky turned black and then they headed back to the main keep. On the way back, she suggested that they continue sparring at the main training yard. When Jon protested that they could be caught, Rhaenys laughed and said.

“So what? No one would mind! If lady Stark says anything, I challenge her with a duel. That ought to shut her up,” 

So they continued to spar for hours at Winterfell. Jon soon figured out how to beat her when she used a spear. She quickly switched over to a sword. Jon was stronger but she was quicker. Nevertheless, she won only slightly more than Jon who began to adapt to her and began beating her more often as time went by. They were halfway sparring when someone shouted.

“Princess!” Ser Rodrik Cassel shouted as he walked towards them “Lord Stark wants to meet you”

“Oh! Could you inform Lord Stark that I would meet him soon? I have to get changed” Rhaenys replied sheepishly.

“Of course, now Jon Snow, I suggest you go back to your chambers lest Lady Stark catch you and find and excuse to make you clean the stables,” Ser Rodrick Cassel told Jon 

“Thank you Ser,” Rhaenys said while Jon nodded his head and put back the tourney swords.

“It was a pleasure sparing with you Jon,” She told Jon as she left the training yard.

“Likewise to Rhaenys” Jon replied.

She returned to her chambers, full of sweat and some bruises. She removed her breeches and tunic and wiped herself with a damp cloth to get rid of the sweat. She grabbed a simple brown dress and put it on, she then walked towards Lord Stark’s study.

She knocked on the door and Lord Stark replied for her to come in.

“Princess Rhaenys, Ser Rodrick was telling me that you were sparring with Jon,” Lord Stark said with a small smile on his face “I hope you are getting along”

“We are Lord Stark” She replied, then Lord Stark frowned, noticing the bruises on her.

“What happened? Why is there—” Lord Stark asked in a concerned tone but she cut him off.

“It's fine Lord Stark, I am pretty sure Jon has twice the number of bruises than I have,” She replied cheekily. 

Lord Stark chuckled slightly and said “I am sure, you remind me of my sister Lyanna sometime”  _ The woman who my father kidnapped  _ “She was like you too, I remember she once dressed up as a stableboy so as to spar with Benjen. She had left him on the ground forcing him to yield! My father was red-faced with anger as he thought that his own son was beaten by a stableboy!” Lord Stark smiled wistfully and he said that.

“I am sorry to what happened to your sister, Lord Stark, On behalf of House Targaryen—” 

“Don’t apologize, Princess, I do not judge the child for their father’s sins.” Lord Stark paused before continuing “I need to ask you, have you decided on your House name and House Sigil?”

“No Lord Stark, we are close to deciding,” She replied

“I understand that such a decision is important Princess, but I have to send a raven to the King soon or I fear I cannot legitimize Jon as a Lord by his sixteen birthday,” Lord Stark said.

“I understand Lord Stark, I will discuss it with him later on” She replied.

“Hopefully not too late,” Lord Stark said, “I don’t want rumors spreading…”

She felt herself blush and she replied “Don’t worry Lord Stark,”

“Call me Ned Princess, I am happy you are happy together. Your marriage was arranged and I feared you would hate Jon,” Lord Stark replied.

She nodded her head and said “If I have your leave, I will go to Jon’s chambers to finalize our House name,”

Ned nodded but before she left she asked Ned something she always wanted to know

“Lord Stark, If I might be so bold may I ask who Jon's mother is. If you want I will not tell Jon but I need to know the mother of my husband.”

Ned Stark stiffened and she could see a small amount of tears fill his eyes. He looked away so as to not meet her eye for a moment before he looked back at her and was silent for a while before he said in a shaky voice

“I am very sorry Princess,I cannot tell you. The knowledge is too dangerous and has too much sorrow. I cannot tell you, Princess. One day, when the time is right, I will tell Jon. All you need to know is that his mother was not Ashara unlike what so many claim,though it is safer that way...”

She could tell in his voice he would not budge and so she nodded her head and left Ned Stark’s study.

_ Lord Stark must have loved Jon’s mother dearly but yet Ned Stark only loved Ashara and Catelyn Stark. Who else could be Jon’s mother?  _

Jon looked far more Stark than any of his siblings with the exception of Arya who looked rather like him. Whoever Jon’s mother was, it left little of her in Jon.

She knocked on Jon’s door and opened it, to find Jon half-naked.  _ Oops! _

“Oh, I am sorry!” She said immediately shutting the door and then yelling “I will wait outside!”

A few minutes later, Jon opened the door, his face flushed red.  _ Is he so modest or embarrassed around women? _

“I am sorry Princess, you should not have seen such an unsightly sight,” Jon apologized red-faced as he ushered her in.

_ Unsightly? Well, his body was well-muscled and good looking, I could have stared at it for quite some time. _ She then realized what she was thinking and then forced her thoughts away/.

“It’s alright Jon, I should have knocked. You don’t have to apologize,” She replied “Plus we are to be husband and wife, it's only a matter of time,”

Jon seemed to flush red even more and he lowered his head slightly and asked “May I ask why you are here? Surely not to ask me to spar again”

“We need to choose a House name and sigil,” She said “Your father needs to send a letter to the King so as to make you lord in time for your name day,”

“Oh yes! I forgot, I am sorry Rhaenys. I have been too focused on Sea Dragon Point.” Jon replied “Where were we with the discussion last time? House Firestark?”

“We were discussing how to combine our heritage for the House name, you are Stark blooded and I Targaryen.” She replied.

“Yes, hmmm, maybe combine both houses' names, maybe House Stargaryen?” He asked

“Stargaryen? That's a bit unoriginal, maybe the colors of the House, the Starks are white and grey and the Targaryens are black and red,” She replied

“We could take inspiration from the cadet branches from both houses, the Starks have the Greystarks and the Karstark, the Targaryens have the Blackfyres and the Bittersteels though both are infamous, the Velaryons aren’t the Targaryens through both look extremely similar,” Jon replied.

“Wait, I got it,  _ Whitefyre _ ! White is snow, which represents the North and the fyre comes from Blackfyre, this shows we are the opposite of the Blackfyres!” She said enthusiastically.

“Whitefyre? That has a nice ring to it, House Whitefyre, Lords and Ladies of Sea Dragon Point and the Stony shore, that's a great suggestion!”

“Glad to be of use,” She replied

Jon laughed bitterly and said “Glad to be of use? You are the reason I am here! If not for you I likely would have joined the Night’s Watch! You have been so kind to me, I don’t feel I deserve it sometimes. I am just a bastard yet I get a huge castle, the western shore of the North, and you! You are so beautiful, smart, skilled, and kind!”

She kept silent after Jon finished, before laughing.  _ He obviously thinks he is worth nothing because he is a bastard!  _ She laughed for quite a while Jon stared at her concerned that she had gone mad like her grandfather.

“Rhaenys are you okay?” Jon asked with concern.

She managed to stop herself from laughing and she started talking “Oh you fool! You saved my mother, was knighted at thirteen, and helped massively in the construction of Sea Dragon Point. You are not arrogant nor proud! If you call yourself a bastard one more time! I will make sure that I will hit you so hard that you will scream so loud that my mother can hear you from Sunspear! Do you understand Jon?”

Jon was silent for a while before he stared at her in surprise before asking “Did you just say all that about me?”

“I did, now do you understand?”

“I do”

“Good, now we have discussed the name, we can discuss the House Sigil and words,”

And so they did, they spent hours discussing the House Words and sigil. In the end, Rhaenys had passed out after finalizing the House words and had fallen asleep on Jon’s bed.

#  **Eddard**

He threw the high narrow windows of his chamber open, letting the cold morning air enter his chamber. He headed to his wardrobe and began dressing for the day, as he did, he heard his wife stir.

“Good morning Catelyn,”

“Good morning Ned,” He replied simply as he shrugged on his heavy fur cloak.

“You did not sleep well last night, what is it that troubles you?”  _ Broken promises _

“I am fine Catelyn, perhaps it was dinner yesterday?” He lied, he hated lying but he could not tell his wife the truth.

Catelyn nodded and then got out of bed, as she walked towards her wardrobe and began dressing for the day. 

“Have you been considering the offer from Lord Dustin?” She asked “To give Sansa’s hand to Andrew Dustin?”

“To be honest Catelyn, there have been to many things on my mind, I have not thought about it,” He said as he laced his breeches 

“What happened Ned? You seem more worried than usual,” She asked, her face twisting in concern.

_ Damn the Targaryen girl for bringing back those memories yesterday.  _

“Domeric Bolton, he appeared to have died a suspicious death. I suspect Roose’s bastard, Ramsay” He lied again hating himself for it.

“How is that troubling you so much, Ned? You are strangely distant, I have rarely seen you like this.”  _ Not since Oberyn Martell offered to take Jon as a squire.  _ Though he knew both of them wanted to forget that incident. “You are often eager to take part in lovemaking dear, but yesterday you went to bed in clothes,”

He blushed slightly and shook his head, 

“I apologize to my lady wife if i did not please her last night,” He responded jovially to try and make her forget her concerns.

Catelyn blushed a lovely shade of red. “We should head to the great hall. I am sure our children are up,”

He and his wife headed down to the great hall where breakfast was served for the Stark.Benjen was away at Sea Dragon Point and Moat Cailin. His children were with his wife, Dacey at bear island. When they entered the hall, they found all their children present. Robb, Bran, Sansa, Arya and Rickon who was being tended to by a maid. Theon was also present, talking with Robb. They were the last to arrive, no doubt because Ned could not sleep last night.

Catelyn rushed over to take care of their infant son. Rickon was like Arya as a babe, he was often noisy and wild but even more so than Arya. While he sat down, he noticed Jon and Rhaenys were missing.  _ Perhaps they were discussing their house name till late. _

They had ate their breakfast, Sansa asked endlessly if Ned could get a singer to Winterfell. He felt slightly sad as this, Sansa loved songs but the North was cold and hard. Few singers ventured North and fewer as far north as Winterfell. Bran asked Catelyn when he could become a squire like Jon.

Catelyn pursed her lips at Jon’s name and simply said that she was looking. Ned sighed inwardly, he hated to lie to his wife but he could not tell her the truth. Even after fifteen years of marriage, he dared not tell her the truth of Jon. It was too risky.

After breakfast of hard-boiled eggs, carrot soup and ale. Robb and Theon headed off to his lessons with the Maester. The girls went for lessons with the Septa while Bran went to the practice yard. Yet, Jon and Rhaenys had yet to make an appearance.  _ They could not have… laid together?  _ Jon and Rhaenys were often the earliest to come to breakfast. He always found Jon waking up extremely early to train with Ser Arthur or Ser Jamie, yet he was strangely absent along with Rhaenys who would wake up early to practice archery and avoid the disapproving looks of Catelyn and Septa Mondane.

After breakfast, Catelyn excused herself and Ned headed towards Jon’s chambers. He wondered to himself what he would do if he found they had laid together. The princess could be hot-blooded at times, but Jon was rather prudish. While Theon visited brothels and dragged Robb along, which Ned had been extremely angry at, Jon had refused to go. __

He opened Jon’s chambers door to find Jon sleeping with his head on the table, while he sat on a chair. Rhaenys sprawled on his bed. Both were asleep.  _ They must have passed out last night.  _ He noticed Jon’s table was filled with stacks of papers filled with drawings of flying wolves, Ice dragons, and fire breathing wolves.  _ Drawings of their House sigil? _ Jon seemed to stir at his presence and lifted his head from the table and then noticed him.

“Lord Stark, I am so sorry, I...”

“You don’t have to apologize, Jon, it seems both of you fell asleep while discussing your House Sigil.” He glanced at Rhaenys who also seemed to stir at their words.

“We were Lord Stark, I also discussed with my betrothed our House name and words.” Jon replied.

“Have you decided?” 

“House Whitefyre, Lord Stark” Rhaenys said as she got off Jon’s bed rubbing her eyes. “Oh Jon, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take up the whole bed. You could have woke me up or moved me.”

“I see, Whitefyre” He paused, “Let me guess, to denote you are the opposite of the blackfyres?”

“Yes Lord Stark” Jon replied.

“Jon, call me father, Catelyn isn’t here,” He replied.

“Of course Lo—father,” Jon said “Our house sigil is a blue two-headed dragon that is unleashing ice on a white backdrop,”

_ Two-headed dragon?Robert would love that. _

“I see, the house words?” He queried.

“Through the storm, we persevere,” Rhaenys replied confidently. “The storm represents the war we were shaped by and we persevere is to show that despite all the stigma attached to our name, we will persevere,”

“Good names,” He said, “Are you certain of your choices?” When both Jon and Rhaenys nodded he continued “I have a letter to draft, you two should go to the kitchens and eat your breakfast. You need to start on sewing your sigil.”

He left Jon’s chambers and headed to his study and began drafting a letter.

_ To: King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, King of The Andals, The Rhoynar and the First men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. _

_ Fifteen years ago, you betrothed my bastard Jon Snow to Rhaenys Targaryen. You commanded me to raise a keep and give them some lands. I have given them the peninsula of Sea Dragon Point and the Stony shores. These lands are enough to please Targaryen loyalists still left in the seven kingdoms. The land size is very small in the vastness of the north and well isolated from Targaryen Loyalists. You have no need to fear. _

_ My son, Jon Snow and Rhaenys Targaryen have decided to form a new house so as to wash away the stain of House Targaryen. The new house will be called House Whitefyre and will be Lords of Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore. They will be sworn directly to House Stark of Winterfell. You do not have to worry, I have made sure my son is loyal. _

_ Now, I request a decree from your grace, legitimizing House Whitefyre and legitimizing my son, Jon Snow as Jon Whitefyre.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lord Eddard Stark _

_ Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. _

He had spent hours trying to draft the letter to make sure it had not even a hint of Targaryen loyalty. The last time he had seen Robert was at Pyke. The Royal fleet under Stannis had smashed to castles the ironborn held dear. Ned had advised Balon Greyjoy to be sent to the wall, his son sent to the King’s Landing and the iron islands be sworn to House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert had ignored him. Pardoning Balon Greyjoy and giving Theon to him. This was viewed as a great insult to the Northern Lords who had an even poorer opinion of Robert after the Greyjoy rebellion. Though Robert was not angry at him as he was after the rebellion, it was clear to Ned, Robert was no longer the same.

He passed the letter to Maester Luwin who sent it on his best raven to King’s Landing. Now all he needed to do was wait. He began sending Ravens to the different Houses that would attend the wedding. Ravens were sent to the bannermen of House Stark, the Martells were also invited.

Soon, he began receiving letters back, the Umbers, Glovers, Rsywell, Dustins, Karstarks, Manderlys and many others accepted. The Boltons declined, Roose Bolton had gone quiet of late. Especially after the death of his son, Domeric Bolton. Howland Reed had declined and wrote“I rather not glimpse Jon’s face, less it reminds me too much of Lyanna or make me tempted” _ to tell the truth. _

Finally, after almost two weeks, a raven from king’s landing arrived. He broke open the seal of House Baratheon of King’s Landing in anticipation and found a royal decree legitimizing Jon as Jon Whitefyre and the decree of House Whitefyre’s lands. Inside was a letter with the falcon seal of Jon Arryn.

_ Dear Ned, _

_ It’s been a long time since I saw you. I have heard many good things about you even in King’s Landing. I am happy that your Son is getting legitimized, I am sure you are proud of him. In King’s Landing, high words are being spoken of you. I am very proud of you Ned, you have been a great lord. I am sure your father is proud of you. _

_ Robert misses you, Ned. He constantly tells me that he wishes you were here just like the “good old days”. I know that things between you and him are no longer as it was back in the days you lived in the Eyrie but I hope that you will be able to reconcile with him. You two were once as close as brothers, I hope that you two will be able to reconcile one more. Perhaps you could drop by King’s Landing. I would do a lot to see you two together again. _

_ Yours sincerely _

_ Jon Arryn _

_ Hand of the King to King Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale. _

Ned massaged his temples, Robert likely would have gone crazy in King’s Landing. From what Ashara had told him the place was a viper’s nest, filled with schermers and every kind of scum. It was likely that Robert would love his presence. Robert had likely not forgotten his defense of Rhaenys and the Northern lords were grumbling at Robert’s decision to send Theon to Winterfell as well as Rhaenys betrothal not to mention the murder of Aegon Targaryen and that he forgave the attempted rape of Elia Martell.

He could not go south, every time a Stark went south, something went wrong. His father and Brandon ended up dead, strangled to death and burned by wildfire. Lyanna went south and was seduced by the crown prince, leading to war and her death. He went south and lost his best friend and found a dying sister in his arms.  _ Starks do not fare well south. _

With the exception of Cregan Stark, who marched an army of thirty thousand down during the dance of the dragons in support of Queen Rhaenys. The pact of ice and fire had been a promise the Targaryens never kept, nevertheless, he had to admit to the Starks prospered under Targaryen rule. Aegon the fifth sent the north thousands of grain during the harsh winters, effectively saving tens of thousands of northerners.

Yet, Rhaegar and Aerys had doomed the Targaryens with their madness. He had high hopes for Rhaegar, the gleaming silver prince was the perfect prince to every in the seven kingdoms. Yet, in his stupidity and madness for a  _ prophecy,  _ he sent the near three hundred year long Targaryen dynasty to an end.  _ A fool and an idiot _ Elia Martell had told him.

The Targaryens were gone now, Viserys and Daenerys were across the narrow sea and were unlikely to find any support. Jon and Rhaenys were to become  _ Whitefyres _ though they will have the Targaryen blood in them. Aemon Targaryen, brother to Aegon the fifth was at the wall, was extremely old and would soon pass on. The Baratheons were now in charge, for the better he supposed.  _ Better Robert than Aerys or Rhaegar. both were mad in their own way. _

He brushed the thoughts away and began focusing on planning the wedding.  _ Oh I wish you were here to see your son get married Lyanna, he has grown to be a good man. _ Winterfell was more than capable of accommodating the Northern lords and the Martells. The Northern houses have few feuds.  _ Thank the old gods for that, the northern lords are prickly enough. _ . The Northerners had nothing against the Martells and no special arrangement would be needed. He needed to put the Martells in the great keep where the hot water from the springs would be the warmest, Dorne was scorching hot to him and the North would be far colder than any of the Dornishmen would experience. The Martells were of equal or even higher status than the Starks and had to be treated as such. The Northern lords would grumble about being put behind foreigners but they would comply and likely forget about their complaints.

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Who is there?”

“Your brother, can I come in?”

He opened the door for Benjen who entered his study.

“I thought you were at Sea Dragon Point?” Benjen laughed and poured himself a cup of ale.

“Sea Dragon Point is finished, the Keep and its outer walls have been completed. There are more and more smallfolk coming to settle at the villages near it. At this rate, the small fishing village once outside the castle might become as large as Wintertown,” 

“I thought Sea Dragon Point keep would not be completed until another year?” He replied, Benjen had said last year he still needed two years

“I managed to speed up the construction process, Lyanna would not forgive me if the castle was not done by Jon’s wedding, speaking of which, how has things been with Jon and his sister”  _ Sister, not sisters.  _ He remembered that the marriage would be an incestuous union yet none of them knew it. It was unfair to both of them yet he could not tell them the truth. _ Too many lies… _

“Benjen, follow me to the crypts,” Benjen raised an eyebrow but nodded. Even in Winterfell’s great keep, he feared to discuss such things out loud. He feared a servant might accidentally hear something. The last thing he needed was Robery knowing and an army would be arriving at the North doorsteps.

Both of them walked towards the crypts of Winterfell which was located near the old keep. Both of them talked about trivial matters. Along the way, they say Jon sparring with Ser Arthur in a corner, Arya and Rhaenys were practicing archery, while Robb and Theon watched.

Finally, they arrived in Winterfell's crypts entrance, the crypts of Winterfell was a cold quiet place, with the tombs of dead Starks. Their footsteps echoed throughout the crypt as they descended down the steps, both were silent as Ned lighted a lantern. The walked pass stone thrones in between pillars, statues of the different lords of Winterfell with iron longswords at their laps.

They walked to a corner of the crypts where Brandon, his father, and Lyanna were. The three tombs were side by side, Rickard Stark, with his long,stern face. Brandon, with his handsome face that had half the women he met swooning for him and Lyanna. Lyanna had been a wild beauty, Robert and Rhaegar had claimed to love her and both caused her death. He thought sadly.

“I wish Lyanna was here to see her own son get married.” Benjen sighed deeply, his voice breaking “Gods, I miss her. She played with my swords and rode better than anyone in the castle. She used to tell me she never wanted to get married but I know she would have loved her son more than anything in the world,”

“I promised her,” Ned said, his voice full of sorrow “I promised her to tell Jon she loved him more than anything in the world. But I can’t tell him that.I hate this pretense I have to keep up. I keep lying to everyone, the whole North, my own wife. There are so many people I lie to,”

“The things we do for love,” Benjen said quietly “Its been fifteen years, yet the wounds are still as fresh as they have always been,”

“The war changed us all,” Ned replied “I suppose there is naught to do but continue with our lives,”

“That’s what we have been doing haven’t we?” Benjen had decided to change the topic “How are the wedding plans?”

“I have invited the Northern lords and House Martell” He replied “That is about all I invited,”

“Who accepted?”

“To my surprise, almost all of them, with the exception of the Reeds and the Boltons and their bannermen.” Benjen nodded, knowing exactly why Howland rather not come, however, the Boltons not coming could raise some eyebrows. He continued “The Martells have accepted. Princess Elia, Prince Oberyn, and the heiress to Dorne, Princess Arianne Martell is coming. Along with a small contingent of dornishmen.”

“We need to prepare the warmest quarters for them,”

“We certainly do, thank goodness it is summer or they could be in deep trouble,” He replied with a slight chuckle.

“What House name have they chosen? The last time I asked it was Whiteflame or Stargaryen” Benjen asked 

“Whitefyre, they chose Whitefyre. They showed me their banner design a week ago. A blue two-headed dragon with red eyes unleashing ice on a white backdrop” He replied. When he saw the design, he had to admit it was rather impressive.

“House words?”

“Through the storms, we persevere '' He replied, while he personally liked those words, he feared it would sound a little too rebellious if one interpreted it wrongly. Apparently his brother thought the same thing as he raised his eyebrows.

“That could be a little…rebellious if one interpreted it wrongly.” Benjen replied

“So could many other house words, the words do make sense. Through the storm representing the war that changed their lives and  _ we persevere _ signifies that they will stand strong. I don’t think the Lannisters will make a big fuss out of it.”  _ If they do I hope Robert still trusts me. _

Benjen nodded and then asked “Their wedding, what will be your gift to them? I was thinking maybe a sword, but Jon already has a castle forged sword from Dorne. Perhaps armor? And for his sister, I am not sure, maybe a horse or a bow? I hear she loves Archery.”

It was then Ned remembered something that he had found in the crypts all those years ago. He gestured for Benjen to follow him as he walked towards and down the stairwell. Deeper and deeper they went down to the very bottom of Winterfell’s crypts, where he produced a key he had found in his father’s study when he had returned to Winterfell after the rebellion.

The door was locked but the key opened the door with ease. He pushed open the heavy iron doors.

“I never knew this place existed!” Benjen exclaimed before looking at the key with awe “Is that?”

“Valyrian steel.” He confirmed. He had found it in his father’s study all those years ago. He had no idea what it was, his father had never mentioned it before, a Valyrian steel key? He had spent a long time finding the lock but had eventually found it in the crypts. He walked into the room, the room was rather cool. 

“We must be deep underground now,” Benjen said while squinting at his surroundings “How many areas like these are there in Winterfell? The old kings of winter must have been amazing builders!”

He nodded and then walked into the room. He lit up two of the candles that were on the wall, he then gestured for Benjen to follow him, eventually coming across the two dragon eggs.

“Is that? Two dragon eggs?!” Benjen gasped in shock, that had been Ned’s reaction too when he had found the eggs.

He nodded, the two eggs were given by Jacaerys Velaryon when he visited Winterfell during the dance of the dragons. The two eggs had turned to stone but nevertheless were a beauty to behold. It was meant as a gift to Cregan Stark and would remind the North of the Pact of Ice and Fire. The eggs had been hidden in the crypts of Winterfell ever since as the knowledge of it was passed from heir to heir  _ until Father and Brandon. I found them myself, what other Stark secrets do I not know? _

“They were given by Jaceerys Velaryon when he visited Winterfell during the dance of the dragons. The eggs have been turned to stone when they were given to Cregan Stark but nevertheless were extremely precious. I suppose they were given to help persuade the north and as a reminder to the Pact of Ice and Fire.” Ned said as he inspected the eggs.

“Dragon eggs...In Winterfell! They are beautiful,” _Indeed they are._ The first egg was blood red in color with Amber and gold streaks across it. The second was a silvery blue in color with purple and amber swirls. They were undeniably beautiful.

“Which dragon laid those eggs?” Benjen asked, his voice filled with awe and wonder.

“I do not know, perhaps the first dragons that came to Westeros? Or the once born after the conquest. I could not find the answer to it,” He replied. 

“Is this your wedding gift to them?” Benjen asked, “You do realize that would scream of treason.”

“I do” Ned replied “I am not a fool, I will pass them the eggs secretly. The Targaryens are gone, they are the last Targaryens excluding Queen Rhaella’s children in Essos. The eggs will not hatch, they were given as stone, fossilized eggs. The time in the north would only have made it even less likely to hatch.”

Benjen nodded while continuing to stare at the eggs in awe. He could not blame him, when he first found the eggs, he had stared at it for hours, in sheer disbelief.  _ The irony of the Starks having more dragons eggs than the Targaryens. _ The last dragon eggs were locked away in dragonstone supposedly but Stannis had searched the castle from one end to the other and came up empty.

When he finally reached the great keep, Maester Luwin came over to him. A raven had been dispatched from Sunspear, the Martells were on their way.

After dinner, he retreated to his study and asked for his wife. He had tried to take charge of the wedding’s preparation in order to try and not let his wife do anything. 

“Ned, you called for me?” Catelyn as she walked into his study.

“I did, Cat, you know that Jon and Rhaenys wedding will take place soon. I tried to do it myself but I cannot do it myself, could you help?” Cately pursed her lips in anger at Jon’s name.  _ I cannot blame her for that _ .

Catelyn simply nodded and left. Ned sighed and got back to planning for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy the interaction between Jon and Rhaenys. I will post the next chapter next week. I would love it if you leave comments and feedback.


	8. Union of Wolf and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martells arrive in Winterfell and the wedding happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I wrote that Jaime was married, to clarify, he's NOT. I apologize for this error, as I write my story, I often go back and change parts of it if I feel I am not capable of writing that or feel it makes no sense or damage the themes of ASOIAF. I missed that part out. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter has some mild smut in it, you will know once you come close to it.

#  **Rhaenys**

Her family had arrived a moon’s turn before the wedding, Arianne was freezing when she entered Winterfell, her cousin had grown far more beautiful than the last time she saw her. She was buxom and beautiful, her cousin lit up when she saw her. Her mother also had arrived though wearing heavy fur cloaks.

She hugged her mother tightly when they had arrived at Winterfell’s courtyard. Much to Catelyn’s displeasure, Jon had been allowed to stand with her. Her mother had hugged Jon and Oberyn was glad to see him and her. Arianne looked at Jon with curiosity as she alighted her horse. She had heard from Lord Stark that he had requested Wyman Manderly to provide the dornishmen with as many fur clothes as they could spare.

Ashara who had arrived days earlier also hugged her mother. They had been very close friends in their youths and had gone through so much. The Martells greeted Lord Stark warmly and he did the same. Despite being on the opposite side of the continent, her family had arrived the first, no doubt wanting to help in the planning of the wedding 

“How have you been Rhaenys?” Her mother asked once they were inside Winterfell great keep. Her mother looked frailer, she had heard that her mother was not a particularly strong woman, nevertheless in Rhaenys eyes, she might not have been strong physically but she was definitely strong enough to go through all she had been

“I have been fine mother, I have missed you,” She said

“So have I, how is your betrothed?” She asked as Rhaenys opened the door to her mother’s room.

“Well, he is a rather nice person. A decent husband in the future.” She could not help but smile, which her mother noticed.

“From your smile, I can tell more than decent. I see you have even grown more beautiful. You might be the most beautiful maiden in the seven kingdoms” Her mother said with a smile on her face as she say down on a chair “You are still a maiden I hope, Oberyn told me your betrothed refused to bed anyone even when he offered,”

She blushed “I still am mother,” Truly, she knew she had been growing more and more beautiful, Theon gave her lustful looks every time he saw her and even Robb had to pry his eyes off her. Her mother laughed at her words.a sound she truly missed. It was then she realised how much she missed her mother. The way she used to sing at her while she brushed her hair, the way she used to play with her.

“Rhaenys, I married your father when I was far younger than you. I understand if you have some..desires” Her mother replied 

“Mother…” Her mother laughed. Rhaenys had to admit her betrothed was rather good looking, he could not talk as well as Robb, bur while Robb had a strong built, Jon was rather slender and had a rather handsome face. Rhaenys couldn’t say she desired or loved him but she had to admit that she rather liked him and that he was easy on the eye helped.

“Well, how has the north been treating you?” Her mother asked.

“It was a strange place when I first came, but it has its charm,”

Her mother nodded “I see the north has treated you well Rhaenys, I am happy to see you wed to a man that will love you.”

Rhaenys soon left her mother who wanted to go talk to Lord Stark. She went to see her s, Arianne. Arianne had been pudgy; she had prayed to the gods for beauty and now apparently the gods have answered her call.

“Arianne, it's good to see you!” Rhaenys said cheerfully as she entered her room. She had missed her cousin and her wit. Though she had exchanged letters throughout the years, they had longed to meet each other once more.

“Rhaenys! I don’t see how you can live in this freezing wasteland! It's so bloody cold!” Arianne said as she settled into her room, “I have to wear all those thick furs and can’t wear any of my dornish dresses!”

“Dornish dresses were not built for this weather, well you call this place a frozen wasteland but many consider Dorne a scorched wasteland, I suppose the North and Dorne have more in common than I thought,” Rhaenys replied.

“Pfft, how can you live here? Your furs are half as thick as mine!” Arianne exclaimed.

“I suppose my dragon blood keeps my warm,” Rhaenys said “And ten years here made me got used to here,”

“You practically are a Northerner now aren’t you?” Arianne jested “You even worship their gods!”

“Their gods feel more godly than those of the Seven.” Rhaenys replied, “Don’t worry I know my roots.”

“Your roots in Dorne? Are you still a maiden?” Arianne asked cheekily  _ Why does everyone ask me this? _

“I am Arianne,” She said while rolling her eyes.

Arianne gave her a feigned shocked look and said amused “Oh dear my cousin has become a prudish Northmen.”

She recognised the tone of her voice and replied: “How many?”

“How many what?” Arianne replied innocently. She raised her eyebrows and Arianne laughed replying “Oh I don’t know, I lost count. Your betrothed has such a pretty face, especially for a prudish Northerner. I would try and seduce him if he was not your betrothed,”

“I see you have been using your newfound beauty to find...fun,” She replied. Arianne had written to her when she was fourteen that she had bedded her first men, in the time between then and now, she couldn't imagine how many men Arianne had taken to bed.

“You should be using your beauty! Even I pale in comparison to your beauty. I am pretty sure half of Winterfell lusts after you…” Rhaenys snorted, Arianne wasn’t even wrong.

“I am to be married and bedded on the moon’s turn,” Rhaenys replied, she found the thought of bedding Jon to be rather amusing. Jon could not even stare at her for long before he started to blush and stammer.

“A month?I suppose you waited for years that a month is nothing.” Arianne before she said softly “My father is anxious for the marriage to be done. He says the longer we wait, the more likely the Lannisters or Baratheons will call for your head.”

She snorted, she knew that the Lannisters feared that she was a threat to the Crown prince, a boy called Joffrey. “If they do, the Starks hold their honour close to them, they will go to war and so would Dorne. The North is protected by Moat Cailin and Dorne the Prince’s pass. The Lannisters will bleed themselves trying to break through. I don’t want the throne anyway, little good it has done to those who sat on it.”

“You don’t want the throne?” Arianne asked, surprise clear in her voice “It's your birthright!”

“It is, but I don’t want it. It would be horrible, Robert can have it. He isn’t mad like Aerys which is a good thing I suppose, he and his descendants can seat and rot their soul away on the cursed Iron throne.” She replied

“You are content with being just a lady when you could be Queen?” Arianne asked her. 

“I rather be a lady I suppose. The Iron Throne has harmed the people who sat on it more than it helped. I would not sit on that cursed chair.” Rhaenys replied, Ashara had told her how horrible it was at King’s Landing. Schemers and plotters everywhere. No doubt a queen would have the deal with all of that.

Arianne nodded “I suppose that makes sense, I am betrothed to Cletus Yornwood. We will be wed soon, he will be Prince-consort.”

“Oh! Congratulations I suppose,” Rhaenys replied, she was not exactly sure how Arianne would respond to marriage as she has always been more like her uncle, Oberyn than her father.

“Well he is rather handsome and is a good friend of my brother, Quentyn,” Arianne replied. The match between House Martell and Yornwood did make sense. The Yornwood were the Martells most powerful bannermen. They were not loyal like the Manderlys were to the Starks. They had fought against the Martells in three of the five Blackfyre rebellions. 

“It's a good political match,” Rhaenys replied “I hope you find happiness in your marriage,” 

“I hope you find happiness is yours to cousin,” Arianne replied with a smile on her face.

The Martells stayed in the great keep of Winterfell, she supposed due to how warm the castle was thanks to the hot springs. Arianne spent most of her time reading in Winterfell's library or with Rhaenys mother. She did not stay in the cold weather for long. Oberyn spent a lot of his time at the practice yard with Jon,Ser Jamie. Oberyn however disappeared a lot of the time, leaving the castle to wander the North.

Her mother constantly helped with the arrangements of the wedding alongside Ashara. Benjen, Jon’s uncle also helped a lot in the wedding preparation. Hunting parties were sent out to gather food, fish had been sent from white harbour. Sansa helped in the wedding plans, helping sew up banners of her new house. Arya grew frustrated that she could not do anything and so Rhaenys decided to take time off to help her in archery.

As the date of the wedding drew closer, the Northern lords began to arrive. Maege Mormont and her heir, Dacey, were the first followed by Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel Manderly of White Harbour. The Hornwoods were next, Halys Hornwood of Hornwood was next. The Tallharts of Torren square with Helman Tallhart and his son, Benfred, were shortly followed by the Dustin's with Ser William Dustin and his wife, Lady Dustin. Next were the Karstarks with Rickard Karstark and his daughter, Alys Karstark. The Umbers of Last Hearth and Glovers of Deepwood Motte arrived with Greatjon Umber and Galbart Glover.The Locke’s and Flint’s followed. The Northern Lords were unique among the seven kingdoms. While other lords would hide behind false smiles and scheme. The Northern Lords were a proud stubborn bunch who would argue for hours with their loud proud voices. She had quickly learned that being blunt and honest was crucial when dealing with a Northern lord.

The Lords when they arrived each of them had their own goals, she knew the Karstarks were there to try and get Alys to marry the heir, Robb. The Manderlys were aiming for a match with either Sansa with Wendel Manderly or marry Wynafrad Manderly to Robb or Bran. Yet all of them were here to take stock of Jon and her. Their house would be sworn directly to the Starks and their likely influence with Dorne and potential Targaryen sympathies would make them a great ally. Greatjon umber was loud and boisterous yet Rhaenys could tell he kept a close eye on her. The Manderlys were more discreet in their approach, trying to find an opportunity to give White Harbour great trading relations. The Glovers would spend hours with her and Jon, trying to take stock of them. The strangest one was Ser William Dustin who would give her strange looks. 

She felt that she would need to impress the Northern Lords, thus she proposed to Jon to meet them the same way  Jaehaerys the First would during his mother's wedding . Jon had accepted and he declared that any Northern Lord who wished to meet him were free to do so. Naturally many came, while she would often respond to the Northern Lords with enthusiasm and honesty, Jon would respond more cooly and bluntly. Jon remarked that she had great wit once, thanking her for her help. Within a few meetings, Rhaenys felt that they had impressed the Northern Lords.

The wedding drew closer as Winterfell became more and more crowded. Yet to her surprise, Ser Arthur had left Winterfell shortly after her family arrived. When she told Oberyn that, he laughed and replied “The Northerners loved Lyanna Stark, he will not have an easy time here with so many of them. He feels that we have not forgiven him over his part in the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark which shamed your mother. He has ran away like a coward most likely.”

Yet she did not feel it was the case. Ser Arthur had bore the brunt of insults before in Winterfell, him fleeing did not make sense. When Rhaenys asked his sister, Ashara replied that he had urgent matters. 

She continued sparring with Jon more often with Ser Jamie, an ever-present companion who drilled the both of them endlessly. With Ser Arthur gone, he sparred more often with her. Jon improved daily and she could no longer beat him in a duel much to her frustration. _ He learned to counter me rather quickly. _ Arya and Oberyn would join them with Jon and Rhaenys herself enjoying tutoring her, with so many Northerners, Lady Stark did not say anything and Arya was even happier that she did not need to do as much embroidering. Oberyn, however, was annoying to both Rhaenys and Jon. He constantly teased them which made her annoyed and Jon stutter and blush which annoyed her.  _ We have known each other for so long, while he can handle himself with the Northern Lords with me yet he stutters when Oberyn teases him about me. I will have to put a stop to that. _

Even Ser Jaime noticed and would also tease Jon endlessly about it. He even told her “Your betrothed is a good lad, but seems unable to interact with women.” Rhaenys had laughed and replied

“If he acts like that one more time I might actually have to knock some sense into him.”

“Oh dear, I would like to see that! The fierce dragon girl knocking sense into him!” Jamie japed. “It's not sense he lacks, he is just to shy around women”

Rhaenys snorted “The only women he isn’t shy around is Arya and sometimes Sansa but they are his sisters, I am not his sister!”

She expected Jamie to laugh or jape as he always does yet Jaime strangely seemed lost in thought for a moment, his face had a distant look before he grimaced.  _ What’s the matter with him? _ “Maybe you want to talk to him and figure out why he is acting like that. He never had much chance to interact with women after all.”

“I will, or I fear the wedding will be a torture,”

A few days before Rhaenys’ wedding, after she finished sparring with Jon late in the night in the godswood. Ser Jamie had teased him again on her. Jon had once again blushed and stammered and tried desperately to change the topic. Rhaenys had rolled her eyes again. When they were done, she dismissed Ser Jamie who left with a smirk on his face.

“Follow me, Jon,” Rhaenys said as she led him to a weirwood tree. Jon had confusion and some apprehension on his face.

“What is it Rhaenys?” Jon asked.

“Could you stop blushing and stuttering whenever someone teases you about me. You seem unable to act normally if I am in your presence! What’s the matter with you?” Rhaenys asked with frustration in her voice

Jon seemed to flinch a little before looming at the dirt, he seemed lost in thought for a moment then he replied..

“I cannot..., I don’t understand. You are a Princess from a three-hundred-year-old dynasty of Kings, queens and Dragonriders. I am a bastard, born probably from a whore. Yet you seem open to the marriage! I also don’t know how to please you, Rhaenys. You are just going to be married to me and you will no longer be a Princess, it just feels...wrong. I didn’t mean to make you unhappy…”  _ Didn’t we go through this nonsense a while ago? _

Rhaenys rolled her eyes and replied “Didn’t I yell at you a while ago not to give me the  _ I am a bastard  _ horseshit? You have worked hard on Sea Dragon Point, that pleases me very much. If you want to make me happy, stop acting like a shy boy every time I am mentioned! Or just averting my eyes everytime I look at you! My mother, uncle and Ser Jaime praise you so for the old gods' sake please act like Jon Whitefyre not whatever you are now!” She kicked a bunch of snow at him “Do you understand?”

Jon was silent before he nodded “I know. It’s just... I just don’t want to make you think I am lustfully boy like Theon. I don’t want to stare at you too long and make you think all I want to do is… I promise you Rhaenys, I will do everything I can to make you happy.”Rhaenys smiled.  _ I look forward to our time in Sea Dragon Point. _

“Promise me Jon, we will be equals in this relationship, I will not dominate you and will not dominate me. Is that understood?” When Jon replied “I swear it by the Old Gods,” She continued “And everyone stares at me Jon, it would be odd if my husband doesn't even stare at me. I know I am beautiful Jon, but you're not some ugly freak, you look even more handsome than your brother,”

Jon looked surprised and Rhaenys rolled her eyes.  _ He still doubts himself.  _

“Jon, can we promise each other something?” Rhaenys asked “After we are wedded and bedded, I want there to be no secrets among us, we will hide nothing from each other. I want us to trust each other”

Jon was silent for a moment before responding “I swear I will never lie to you.”

“And I swear I will never lie to you too,” Rhaenys said.

“I suppose now it's time we head back to the castle. The last thing I want is Ser Jamie to rush in thinking I am taking advantage of you” Jon said and they collected their tourney swords. 

“Pfft, let Jamie think whatever he wants.” Rhaenys replied “We are to be wed soon, it does not matter,”

“It does not matter? That’s dishonourable! I will never do such things to you!” Jon replied in shock. 

Rhaenys burst out laughing before replying “Honour means less the more you go south. I do appreciate your self-control, Jon.” 

Jon laughed to her pleasant surprise.  _ I think he is less shy now.  _ “I must admit Rhaenys I do like your spirit,”

“My spirit? Well, I am sure you will enjoy the years in Sea Dragon Point” Rhaenys replied with a smile on her face. 

“Rhaenys, I hope in time you can love me. I will strive to be the best husband that I can be” Jon said earnestly. While she did not love Jon, she admitted that she rather liked him and hoped love will follow.

“You promise?”

“I do”

With that statement, Rhaenys felt a strange desire to kiss him, she felt herself lean forward and kissed him full on the lips.Jon was frozen for a second before he responded, kissing her fiercely and with passion. She felt something stir inside her, something she never felt before and it felt good. They would have kissed for a long while if not for the coughing sound of someone nearby.

She spun around and saw Ser Jamie with a smile on his face which made Jon confused.

“Excuse me, Princess, I need to vomit,” Jamie japed as he pretended to vomit. Jon looked slightly embarrassed but Rhaenys laughed.

#  **Jon**

Finally, the day had arrived. His name and his wedding day. The day he was to be wed and become a Lord. He had looked forward to this day for years yet as he woke up, he was extremely nervous. He feared what would have happened if he messed up or something horrible happened. 

The weather was rather sunny as he got dressed. He wore full black with the exception of his blue cloak. He had woken up extremely early for the day and had been unable to sleep the whole night. Finally, it was time and he left his room and headed to the Great hall.

With his hard racing, he entered the great hall. The banners of the Northern houses were everywhere. The Mermen of the Manderlys, the Glover’s iron fist, the Karstarks sunburst and many others, among them, stood proudly the direwolf of House Stark. Yet a large banner had been added, one displayed prominently, the two-headed ice-dragon of his house, House Whitefyre.

All the Northern lords were there and looked on. Jon had interacted with all of them. With his betrothed help, he had talked to most of them. Greatjon Umber had said at the end of the meeting “The Stark blood flows strong in you”. Most of them looked on with curiosity and even some with approval.  _ I think Rhaenys and I charmed them. _

Among them, he spotted Rhaenys who smiled at him brightly which made his heart flutter slightly. He still remembered the kiss they shared at the godswoods, the memory or it still lingered in his mind. Ser Jaime looked on with a smile on his face while his uncle smiled at him reassuringly. The Martells were also there, Arianne was talking to her uncle when he walked by and she gave him a small smile. Elia gave him a warm smile while Oberyn gave him a genuine smile, something he rarely saw.

He moved towards Winterfell’s throne, his eyes found Robb, who smiled at him, he returned the smile to him, Arya who was grinning at him. Sansa gave a small smile, Bran also smiled at him while Rickon was silent. Lady Stark looked at him with a neutral expression. She did _ dare not give me cold eyes in front of so many people. _

Finally, his father, Eddard Stark stood up and said in a voice normally reserved for addressing his bannermen

“Ser Jon Snow, Do you swear to protect your land and your people against any threat that might wish to cause them harm?” His father asked.

“I swear it.”

“Do you swear to be fair to your vassals, to only ask of them what they can offer, and protect them and their families from enemies and famine?”

“I swear it.

“Do you pledge your loyalty to House Stark, to the Warden of the North, to serve as our bannermen and come to our aid whenever called upon?”

“My sword is yours, my loyalty is yours, now and to the rest of time.I swear it by the Old gods and the New gods”

“Do you swear fealty to your King, Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm?”  _ The person who wants my wife dead _

“I swear it.”

“Now arise, Lord Jon of House Whitefyre, Lord of Sea Dragon Point and the stony shore,”

There was a round of applause as everyone in the great hall started clapping. Soon everyone started offering his congratulations to him.

“Congrats brother! You are now a lord! I do need to call you Lord now, Lord Whitefyre this, Lord Whitefyre that!” Robb exclaimed as he slapped Jon on his back.

“Don’t, just call me Jon” He replied with a smile.

The congratulations lasted for a long period of time as different Lords came to offer their congratulations. Lord Manderly said he was looking forward to a long time of relations with him. Lord Umber hit him on the back and congratulated Jon, saying that he looked forward to having him as a neighbour. Lord Dustin shook his hand saying he would make a great lord. One after the other they offered their congratulations.

Eventually, there was a short lunch. Rhaenys had gone to eat with her family and he did with his own. Lunch was mostly filled with Robb congratulating him, making japes on him. Then, he had to get ready for the wedding. Unlike weddings in the south, weddings in the North were relatively simple.

They had waited till the sun began to set. The Northern lords were gathered in the godswood of Winterfell. They waited patiently and so did Jon. The Martells were also waiting there wearing thick furs. His father smiled at him as he approached the godswood and waited. Jon felt his heart raced as he waited.

Finally, Rhaenys appeared, she wore a long white wedding dress with hints of red and blue. It has a rather shallow neckline and her back and shoulders were somewhat exposed. She looked like out of a dream, he had never seen her so beautiful. She was escorted by her mother, Elia Martell. They walked towards the Weirwood tree while Jon waited.

Finally, when they reached the weirwood, 

“Who comes before the old gods tonight?” Jon said with all the confidence he could muster.

Elia answered “Rhaenys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes here to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”

Jon stepped forward “Me” he said “Jon of House Whitfyre, Lord of Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore. I claim her. Who gives her”

“Elia of House Martell and Targaryen, who is her mother,” Elia Martell said  _ She identified as a Targaryen and a Martell. She was a Targaryen after she married Rhaegar I suppose.  _ “Princess Rhaenys, will you take this man?”

Rhaenys raised her eyes and met his. Her purple eyes looked straight at his and she smiled. 

“I take this man,” She answered confidently.

Elia stepped back and Jon took Rhaenys hands and knelt before the heart tree, bowing their heads in submission to the old gods. He closed his eyes and prayed for a good marriage and for Sea Dragon Point and the Stony shore to be prosperous. Rhaenys also closed her eyes and prayed silently.

Finally, they rose once more. Jon silently undid the cloak Rhaenys wore. A black and red cloak that bore the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. In its place, he fastened the two-headed ice dragon of House Whitefyre. The ice dragon stood there, strong and proud. Then he stepped back, the wedding ceremony was over.

As custom dictated, he tried to gently scoop up Rhaenys who giggled slightly as he did so. Then. He carried her towards Winterfell’s Great hall, where the feast was at. His father and his wife, Catelyn Stark followed, they were followed by Elia and then Oberyn and his uncle, Benjen. 

The feast was loud and as crowded as Jon had ever seen it. Men sat crammed knee to knee on the benches, so tightly packed the servants had to squeeze between them. The knights and lords enjoyed less space than usual. Oberyn Martell and Greatjon Umber were yelling at each other no doubt something small and petty. Knowing Oberyn, he was doing it to amuse himself and the Greatjon was likely doing it to defend his honour.

The musicians that the Martells and Manderlys had brought were playing their music loudly, much to Sansa’s delight. “The bear and the maiden fair” and “Jenny of Oldstones” played loudly and so many times.

Along the walls the banners hung, the mailed fist of the Glover, the sunburst of the Karstarks, the mermen of the Manderlys, the moose of the Hornwoods. The banner of the Stark was prominent among them all. Yet behind Jon and Rhaenys hung the two-headed ice dragon of House Whitefyre and the three-headed red dragon of House Targaryen. 

He sat at the right side of his father, a high place of honour. To his right sat Rhaenys who seemed to be enjoying the feast. Jon ate and drank little, he was too nervous to eat much and feared drinking too much could make him drunk.

“Are you happy Rhaenys?” He asked in apprehension 

Rhaenys gave an unladylike snort “I should be asking you that question, ever since this feast started, you have had your brooding face. You have barely touched your food!”  _ She noticed me, I told her I would be less nervous around her.  _

“I am fine,” Was all he could manage, he was extremely nervous, anxious about what was to come after the feast.

Rhaenys was about to reply when Eddard Stark got to his feet. “My loyal bannermen and friends from House Martell,” A hush swept throughout the hall.  _ My father can command men’s attention.  _ “Today marks the day the Pact of Ice and Fire is restored. The North and the Targaryens have fought against each other but those responsible are long gone! I urge you to welcome this new house among you, the sins of the father do not pass down to his children.”

Then, Greatjon Umber got to his feet, yelling “House Umber has always stood with House Stark. I have seen the Targaryen girl for myself. She is a true Northerner, she follows the old gods and fights like a Mormont! The proud Stag and his child murdering lion allies have tried dishonouring House Stark but the North remembers! The boy is a bastard but yet feels every inch his father,”  _ That's..very high praise  _ “If the Lannisters or Baratheons feel the need to call for her head! The North stands with her, Lord and Lady Whitfyre are now one of us!”

“Hear!Hear!” Galbert Glover yelled, “The North welcomes House Whitefyre!”

Oberyn Martell got to his feet, a drink in his hand “House Martell has always owed the Starks a debt! After Lord Eddard Stark saved my sister and my niece from the Lannister’s mad dog and dwas the only one who defended her! We owe the Starks more now, they have raised a castle for my niece who is supposed to be dishonoured with this marriage! Yet her supposedly bastard husband saved my sister’s life from sellswords in Dorne! We owe House Whitefyre and the Starks a debt and I wish my niece and her husband a long and prosperous marriage.”

Jon bowed his head in thanks while Rhaenys smiled at him “Cheer up Jon, don’t look so glum. Everyone is praising us,”

Jon smiled back “They are also praising you,”

“Do I look so glum? You could smile more often, anyone would be grinning if they got a chance to be married to a Targaryen. Smile” Rhaenys hit him on the back playfully.

“Not Robert Baratheon,” Jon said than smiled “I am not Robert though, I shall smile more often for you my lady wife,”

“That’s more like it,” Rhaenys replied.

The feast went on for hours, stews and grilled meat was served. The wedding guest began to give their gifts. Uncle Benjen was the first to give, giving a beautiful weirwood longbow. The longbow was beautiful and expertly made, equipped with a back quiver made of bleached white leather and a dozen weirwood arrows that were tipped with obsidian heads.

“I hear the Princess loves Archery, this is House Starstarks gift to House Whitefyre,” Benjen said with a smile. After thanking Benjen, the next came Greatjon Umber who gave them a longsword. Rickard Karstark gave them a heavy battle-axe, Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel Manderly walked up to them and gave them a large silver chalice with ingrained golden dragons from volantis. Ser William Dustin gave them two large warehouses which he said “Princess, your father was a great jouster and for you Lord Whitefyre your uncle, Brandon and...aunt, Lyanna were half centaurs, I am sure you two will be great riders,” 

Soon gifts began to pile up, Oberyn Martell gave Rhaenys a long spear which glimmered brilliantly and gave him a set of armour, “Armour fit for a knight, use it to protect my niece as you protected her mother,”. Yet his father stayed silent, simply observing. Ser Arthur had disappeared the entire wedding,  _ he's always so close to me and Rhaenys yet he is gone for our wedding... _

Finally, just when all the different Lords had come and gave their gifts, Ser Arthur burst into the hall, carrying something wrapped in cloth. When he reached the high table, he removed the cloth, revealing a long sword that glimmered beautifully yet had an edge to it. The metal was not any castle forged steel he had only seen it before in one sword, Ice.

“Is that…?” He asked while in the corner of his eye he saw his father's eyes widen.

“Valyrian Steel, that is dark sister Lord and Lady Whitefyre. Maester Aemon Targaryen at the wall wrote to be asked to give me to you, as this house will be the house in which House Targaryen remnant will be; this house, he wishes to pass the sword there.” Dark sister was thin and long with an edge to it.

“It's beautiful..”Rhaenys said in awe. “The blade is for us?”

“Us?” Jon asked in confusion “ I am not a Targaryen, the sword is yours Rhaenys”

“It is for your House, Maester Aemon was quite insistent on it,” Ser Arthur replied.

“The sword is for House Whitefyre Jon not House Targaryen,” Rhaenys replied “Thank you, Ser Arthur, for your troubles,”

“It is my pleasure,” Ser Arthur replied before bowing and went to sit down.

“The sword is yours Rhaenys, the sword is a Targaryen heirloom, it is not mine,” He reaffirmed.  _ I cannot take Rhaenys family's sword. _

“Jon, the sword is House Whitefyre. The sword is ours, not mine or yours.” Rhaenys said. Jon was about to reply when his father interrupted.

“Jon, Rhaenys, I need to give you my gifts but it has to be...discreet,” His father said in a mysterious tone.  _ What gift could that be? _

#  **Rhaenys**

Rhaenys and Jon followed Ned Stark as he let them pass the great hall. Certain lords looked at them with mild curiosity as they were leaving despite the feast still going on. Ned Stark led them out of the great hall and towards the old keep and the crypts of Winterfell.Ned Stark silently lit a torch and guided both of them down and down the steps, to the deepest part of the crypts.

The crypts were quiet and eyrie, she had read how the spirits of dead Starks roamed the crypts, being inside it made her almost believe it. The statues of dead Starks with their iron longswords on their lap.

Yet, Ned Stark led them as they descended more and more downwards, down towards the deepest part of the crypts.  _ What gift does Ned Stark have inside these crypts that he cannot present to us in the open?  _

They continued to descend for a rather long time until they seemed to reach the bottom of the spiral staircase. Ned Stark produced a shining key with a metal that looked like the same steel which made up Dark Sister.

“That’s Valyrian steel,” Rhaenys said.

Ned Stark simply nodded his head as he opened the lock of the room. The heavy iron doors groaned as the doors opened. Ned Stark walked into the room, using his torch to light a few candles on the wall. Rhaenys observed the room was rather small, with a few boxes. Ned Stark walked towards the centre and brought a large box towards them. He opened the lid slowly, revealing two egg-like objects, only they were huge and despite the dark, shone beautifully.

“Jon and Rhaenys, this is my wedding gift to you, Dragon eggs from Jacaerys Velaryon when he visited Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons. The eons have turned them to stone but they are still beautiful. You can see why I have to bring you to such a place to give you this.” Ned Stark said as he held his torch over the eggs.

“Dragon eggs,” She said in awe “Winterfell has dragon eggs, if Robert knew…”

“Robert never knew, I didn’t even know until I found this key in my father’s chambers all those years ago. I had found these two eggs. I had no idea what to do with them and decided it was only right the last Targaryens had them.” Ned said  _ Targaryens? There's more than one Targaryen in Westeros, me _

“I am the only Targaryen in Westeros Lord Stark, I am no longer a Targaryen.” She replied, Ned Stark looked uncomfortable for a second but he simply replied: “I apologise, I misspoke.”

She found his reactions confusing but she did not spend her time dwelling on them. Instead, she looked at the dragon eggs, the first egg was blood red in colour with Amber and gold streaks across it. The second was a silvery blue in colour with purple and amber swirls. They felt like something out of this world, she picked up the red egg, it was rather heavy, it felt like carrying a block of stone, she handled it delicately, fearing if she dropped it.

“Father, I am not a Targaryen,” Jon said quietly

“Your house sigil has a two-headed ice dragon, there two eggs here and there are two of you. One egg for each of you,” Ned Stark said. “You should get back to the feast, Me and Benjen will help you carry them to your chambers.”

“Father, we can do it, you are the Lord of Winterfell, the gift is ours, we should carry it,” Jon said as she continued holding the egg, looking at every inch of the egg and its beauty.

“If you are seen carrying a large wooden box to your chambers, everyone would wonder what is in it and know it is your gift. If one busybody finds out, we could be in trouble. Let me carry it.” Ned Stark said. 

Jon looked he was about to protest but Rhaenys quickly said, “Thank you,”

Ned Stark nodded and Rhaenys put the eggs back into the box. Then, they followed Ned Stark as he brought them out of the crypts and back into the great hall. Ned Stark upon arriving in the hall gave Benjen a look and he quickly left the hall.

The great hall was booming when they got back, they resumed the feast and soon more and more food flowed. Rhaenys drank and ate but was careful not to overeat or get drunk, she knew some of the Lords were still watching them. It was best not to get drunk, her mother looked happy throughout the entire wedding while Oberyn looked bored as it progressed.

Dishes after dishes were served, a thick Venison Stew, roasted pork with corn, bread served in a thin vegetable, smoked fish with mussels and clams, rabbit soup and a fruit pie filled with wild berries. 

“You look beautiful today Rhaenys,” Jon said halfway through the meal.

“That came out of nowhere, was that something that you just realised?”She teased.

Jon laughed and replied “No, I wanted to say that throughout the feast but didn’t know when. I suppose I just say it now.”

“Well thank you, Jon, you look rather handsome today,” Rhaenys replied which made Jon blush slightly. As the rabbit and vegetable soup was served, Ned Stark and his brother returned. The gifts had been presented and toast after toast had been served. By the time the fruit pie was served, half the wedding guests were drunk.

As they were working on the fruit pies stuffed with wild berries. Someone she swore was Theon shouted, “It's time for the bedding!”

Normally, in the North, the bedding ceremony was not part of a wedding in the North. The bride and groom were usually left alone to be in their chambers. But no doubt Ned Stark and her mother knew the wedding must be consummated, it was the best way to keep her out of danger. Only when it was consummated was the Targaryen name dead in Westrose. Jon had protested when he was told about it but Ned Stark and her mother had been adamant it was the best way to prove that the marriage had been consummated. She had not been pleased by it, the idea of being stripped down and bundled up into bed by a bunch of strangers did not appeal to her but she knew this day would come and she simply accepted it.

The call for bedding seemed to make all the drunk guests sober again. Jon beside her seemed to have paled slightly “If I catch whoever said that he would be the first victim of Dark Sister in nearly a decade,” He said darkly.

“It was going to happen anyway,” She replied simply “Try not to do anything stupid, will you? My uncle will keep me safe. See you in our chambers.” 

“Bedding! It's time for the bedding!” Someone shouted as different Lords and Ladies stood up and rushed towards the high table. Her mother flashed her a reassuring smile while Oberyn rushed forward.  _ If anyone touches me, I am sure that man's body will be cold by tomorrow morning. _ Ned Stark gave her a look of concern but she gave him a small smile, he nodded simply and smiled back.

“Alright, lads! Let's give them a proper bedding!” Greatjon Umber yelled. 

Oberyn ran towards her and told her darkly before she was swarmed “If anyone touches you in a way you dislike, tell me who he is and I will make sure he cannot sire any children,”

The Northerners ran towards her and carried her up. They carried her out of the Great Hall and towards the Great Keep. Rhaenys and Jon’s chamber were located on the second floor and had been recently converted for this purpose. As they carried her up the stairwell, she felt hands begin undoing the laces of her wedding dress. It was not before long the dress fell off her, then her bodice fell off in quick succession. She was in her small clothes and she felt hands roaming over her and undoing her small clothes. 

“Enough! Just carry my niece to her chambers,” Oberyn said in a quiet but harsh tone. Even in the North, Oberyn’s reputation was well known and none of the Northern Lords wanted to incur the red viper's wrath just so they could remove all her clothing. She was then carried to her chambers and left onto the bed, Oberyn quickly took the beds blanket and threw it over her to cover herself up. Truthfully, she did not mind, they had already stripped her of all her clothes and her small clothes were so loose that she was as well naked.

“I will now chase the men away, enjoy your night Rhaenys,I will see you in the morning!” Oberyn said cheerfully and went to yell at the men who carried her to leave the room. 

Jon arrived a few moments later and was fully naked, the women threw him onto the bed giggling and laughing. 

“Out!” Oberyn yelled and the women immediately left the room. Oberyn yelled at the two of them “Enjoy the night!” He laughed and shut the door.

“Rhaenys...I” Jon said slowly as he sat on the bed, unsure of himself “You are so beautiful, I…” 

“Am I the first woman you will bed?” She asked, somewhat amused as she unlaced her small clothes, leaving both of them naked

When Jon nodded and said “I would not father a bastard,” she laughed, most men would start bedding women before their marriage. Apparently Jon would not, she was unsurprised, many of the Starks were a grim lot and were honourable, not prone to bedding every woman they fancied. The exception were the wild Starks like Brandon Stark, yet Ned Stark was one of the most honourable men she met. Which made Jon’s mother such a mystery. Rhaenys felt her eyes wander over Jon, Jon’s body was well-muscled and slender. Rhaenys curiosity got the better of her and she looked and Jon’s manhood for a second, she had seen other man’s manhood before, mostly in the Water Gardens in Dorne but not so close and personal.

“Rhaenys….”Jon muttered shyly as he looked away from her. She groaned internally to herself.

“Let’s make a deal Jon,” Rhaenys said “When we are together, alone. We can look at each without any shame. We can say anything to each other and touch each other if you wish. We are a pair now.”

Jon hesitated before nodding “Okay,” said slowly.

. “Do you know this works?” Rhaenys asked.  _ He should, if he doesn't tonight might become even more awkward. _

Jon's face became redder “I do.”

“Good,” Rhaenys said. She started off by rolling over to kiss him, trying to provoke Jon lust. . To her surprise, Jon did not resist and kissed back fiercely. She rolled on top of him, she noticed Jon’s eyes widened a bit but she ignored it. She could feel his stiff manhood.

She slowly glided his manhood in between her legs, she was surprised at their wetness as Jon entered her. Jon moaned softly while they continued kissing. Rhaenys felt the same thing she felt at the godswood a few days ago but if that felt so small, so insignificant to what she was feeling now. She felt like a full-blown dragon had awakened inside her. She felt Jon’s manhood enter her and she moaned involuntarily. She yelped in pain when Jon’s manhood went in deeper but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure she never felt before.

Jon seemed to have noticed his pain “Rhaenys, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” He asked anxiously.  _ Stop? I want to be like this for the rest of my life. _

“Don’t you fucking dare stop,” She replied breathlessly.

Jon did not stop. 

#  **Jon**

The sun brilliantly shone through the windows as Jon opened his eyes. Rhaenys slept peacefully next to her, fully naked, her face looked so calm and peaceful. Jon remembered last night, when the two had consummated.  _ I am a bastard and I bedded a Princess.  _ A voice whispered in his head. Yet there had been no voice inside his head, no doubts. All he remembered was the passion in her eyes when she had laid on top of him.  _ She enjoyed it as much as I did.  _ Jon had never felt something like that, he seemed to have lost all sense of time than. It had felt good, too good and Rhaenys must have felt the same.  _ I am a bastard.  _ A voice whispered  _ Not anymore.  _ Another whispered.

Rhaenys seemed to stir and she opened her eyes. She smiled “Good morning Jon,”

“Good morning ” He replied tentatively as she rolled around on her bed. He looked away from her body, it still felt wrong to look.

Rhaenys gave him a lazy smile as he rolled on the bed under the furs. “Did you enjoy it? Last night?”

Jon felt himself blush “I did.” He admitted.

Rhaenys gave a grin “So did I.A lot more than I thought I would.”

Then Rhaenys climbed out of bed. Rhaenys had an olive-skinned body when she came to the North but the time here had made her body a lighter shade of brown. Jon averted her naked body as she threw the windows open, letting the cold morning air into the room.

“You like the cold morning air?”Jon asked as Rhaenys climbed back into their bed. 

“No, but the cold air makes it feel warmer under the blankets,” Rhaenys replied as she slit back under the blanket. “You can look at me Jon, I thought we agreed on this?” Rhaenys moved her body under the warm furs closer to Jon. “Or am I not beautiful enough?”

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” Jon admitted. Their eyes met for a second, her violet eyes against his as his. Jon felt his manhood stiffen.  _ I want her, I want her like how I had her last night… _

Rhaenys smiled at him as her hands under the fur ran over his body. “Your cock backs your word up.” Rhaenys jested as she ran a hand over his manhood. Jon felt himself turn slightly red. Jon cursed his own body. 

“I can’t control that Rhaenys… I’m sorry.” 

Rhaenys giggled, “You can’t,”. Jon was aware of Rhaenys hands on him and Jon could not help but tentatively do the same for her.  _ I want her.  _ Rhaenys eyes held something then, it was daring Jon. Jon moved his face and brought their heads in for a kiss. Their lips met and Rhaenys did not resist at all. Jon could not help then, the kiss grew stronger and more passionate. Jon had never kissed anyone but Rhaenys before, his actions began to feel like instinct. Finally, for a brief second, they broke apart.

“Do it,” Rhaenys commanded huskily and Jon did not even have to be told. Their lips and tongues met as Jon rolled on top of her, he forced himself to carefully enter her so as to not hurt Rhaenys. Rhaenys released a moan into his ear. “Finally,” Rhaenys mumbled in between their kisses as pleasure exploded. 

By the time they were finished again, both of them were left sprawling on the bed with the cold morning air washing over them. “We have to go” He said “We need to get out of bed. The lords are expecting us!”

Rhaenys giggled “Do we have to Jon? I could stay here the whole day.”

Jon stared back at her and fought the urge to just take her again then and there. He climbed out of bed and began to dress for the day. Rhaenys groaned in agony “Can’t we get out of bed late? It's our wedding, they will understand,”  _ They will understand we have been fucking the whole time instead of meeting them. _

“We cannot Rhaenys, we have to go,” He replied firmly and Rhaenys got out of bed and grabbed a thin bedrobe from her closet. “You go first Jon, I need a bath.” He simply nodded and put on his cloak and left the room. He knew it would raise eyebrows if they did not appear together for breakfast and thus Jon decided to check on the dragon eggs. The gifts had been brought to their chambers but the eggs had been put in Rhaenys chambers. He opened the door of her chamber and closed it behind him. 

He inspected the dragon eggs. The first one was the first egg was blood red in colour with Amber and gold streaks across it. The second was a silvery blue in colour with purple and amber swirls. 

_ They are beautiful. _ He grabbed the silvery blue egg in awe, looking over every inch of the egg. He felt something inside the egg, like a creature inside.  _ I must be imagining things, the eggs have long been fossilised.  _ The egg felt cold and hot at the same time. He looked at the egg, nothing had changed but yet he kept feeling something.  _ Something is odd.  _ Jon decided to put the egg down and leave it as it was. He went back to his chambers and began gathering his belongings as they were to move to Sea Dragon Point.

After a while, Rhaenys was done and together, they left the great keep and headed towards the Great hall where breakfast was served. He decided to ask Rhaenys later to see if she felt the same about the eggs. They entered the hall together to find most of the guests were there. His father was there along with his wife, Robb smirked at him when he entered which he rolled his eyes to. Arya grinned at him, Sansa smiled while Bran was in a conversation with Ser Wendel Manderly. Oberyn was laughing with Greatjon Umber, when Jon and Rhaenys arrived Oberyn gave him the biggest smirk he had ever seen. 

They settled to eat at one of the high benches. Oberyn was the first to walk over to them. Grabbing a jug of ale, he sat down next to them and smirked. 

“Ah, how was it last night broody boy? I am sad that there weren't screams, I did wish there were, that would have made things more interesting.” Jon felt himself blush  _ count on Oberyn to tease me.  _ Rhaenys rolled her eyes “Mind your business uncle”

“Oh no. Did Jon please you yesterday? I fear he is a green boy, not one to make maidens scream like I can…” Oberyn replied in his usual arrogant voice.

“Uncle…” Rhaenys deadpanned. “Leave us alone if you only want to talk about sex”

Oberyn laughed before asking “You are prepared to travel to Sea Dragon Point? Your mother was awfully insistent on travelling there but it's even more North than here. I fear in her health she cannot take it,”

Elia Martell had grown sick over the years, the trauma during the sack had also not helped. While Elia was mentally strong, her physical health could not be helped and being in such an unfamiliar climate did more harm than good.

“Is she travelling to Sea Dragon Point?” Rhaenys asked in concern “I hope not! She has to be wrapped up in furs over here, Sea Dragon Point is even colder!”

“Thank goodness Doran and I persuaded her, she will leave soon once you depart for Sea Dragon Point.” Oberyn replied, “Which is in a few days?”

“It is” Jon replied.

“Ah, I see,” Oberyn said and he left the table.

The dag when by as usual. Arya had begged him once again to teach her on how to use a sword which he obliged. Rhaenys has said she wanted to take care of matters pertaining to their departure. Jon taught Arya how to use a sword for the better part of a day. Then, Lady Stark had appeared and told Arya to go back to her lessons, Jon had let Arya go. 

He spent the rest of the day sparring with Ser Jamie, Ser Arthur and the different guests who came to Winterfell. He had debated for a long time if he was to fight at his best but in the end, he decided not to, he would put up a good fight but he would rather not embarrass them. He sparred with Ser Wendel Manderly who he let win despite that, Ser Wendel was a good fighter. Yet when he practised with Ser Arthur Dayne, he gave it his all. Yet he lost again, as always.

“Damnit Ser Arthur, I always lose,” Jon grumbled after laying on his back again.

“Don’t complain, Jon, get up. You will beat me one day, you have a Valyrian steel sword now, don’t embarrass yourself with it.” Ser Arthur said as he picked Jon up again. 

Jon never figured out why Ser Arthur always paid so much attention to him. While he was technically one of the knights in Winterfell to train new soldiers, he spent lots of time on Jon. Jon knew how Ser Arthur came here, once the deadliest of Aerys Targaryen's kingsguard and the sword of the morning, Ser Arthur had revealed the location of Lyanna Stark to Ned Stark which allowed him a pardon. His father had taken him Winterfell as a hostage of sorts but he never felt like one as he was free to move around the North. He suspected he wanted to make him a worthy husband of Rhaenys, the daughter of the man it was said he was close to. Jon never asked Arthur Dayne about his pass and he suspected he did not want to say either.

He got up, gripping his tourney sword. He moved forward to attack, yet Ser Arthur blocked every hit and within a few minutes, Jon was laying in the snow again

“You are attacking too rashly. Watch where I am attacking, analyse your opponent.” Ser Arthur chided, Jon grumbled in frustration. 

“That's what I did,” Ser Arthur picked him up and replied.

“Yes you did that but once I started attacking, you lost focus and did not use your brains anymore.” Ser Arthur said as Jon gripped his tourney blade again.

“I know, but you attack too fast and I can’t predict your attacks,” When Ser Arthur attacked him, his attacks were lightning fast and were a blur, Jon could only barely hold him off for a few minutes before he would end up on the ground.

“Watch closely Jon, you are improving. Soon you will be one of the best swordsmen in Westeros if you continue at this rate.” Ser Arthur said with a smile. Then Jon continued training until the sky went dark, then they left the godswood together, Jon finally plucked up the courage and asked Ser Arthur.

“Ser Arthur, why do you pay me so much attention? You spent so much of your time on me. I thought the sword of the morning would spend time training the heir to Winterfell, not his bastard brother,” Jon asked. Ser Arthur stopped and there was longing and sadness in his eyes. He looked at Jon for a long while, before he shook his head and answered.

“Aren’t you now a Lord? I train you because I saw so much potential in you. Ned Stark’s children will get so much attention but you will not. So I decided to help you.” Ser Arthur replied but Jon knew there was something he was not telling him. Ser Arthur seemed to have noticed and sighed. “Rhaegar Targaryen was my best friend. He was the perfect prince, he was beautiful, was intelligent, great with arms and one of the best jousters in all seven kingdoms. I thought I knew him, but some madness inflicted him when he lay eyes on your Aunt, Lyanna Stark. I thought it was something to do with his father.”

“The mad king,” Jon said quietly.

“And mad he was. Aerys was a horrible person, he burned thousands with wildfire. He raped Rhaella, his wife. In front of the whole court, he said Rhaenys smelled dornish. Worst of all was when Tywin Lannister turned his cloak and sacked the city Aerys wanted the city burned to the very ground. Thank the gods Ser Jamie put a stop to that. I suppose the madness from Aerys affected Rhaegar in some way towards the end.” Ser Arthur shook his head sadly “I liked you as I saw you grew up here, you had lots of potential in many things. You were to marry my best friend's daughter and I took it upon myself that you would be able to defend and be good to her. Which I now know you would be”

Jon had suspected all of that and the confirmation of that did not really affect anything yet the way Ser Arthur said it was like he was hiding something. But he knew better than to continuously question him. Yet he decided to ask one last question “Ser Arthur you were with my father when he travelled through Dorne and up to Winterfell. Do you know who my mother was? I heard rumours..”  _ That your sister was my mother. _

Jon knew that likely wasn’t true having asked Lady Ashara all those years ago, yet Ser Arthur seemed to freeze, his eyes were filled with frustration, anger, sadness and guilt.  _ He knows. _

“I don’t”

“You do, please Ser Arthur even if she was a whore. I just need to know.” Jon pleaded, he just wanted to know who she was. The question had haunted him for years and he was so close to getting an answer.

Ser Arthur's face was twisted in guilt and frustration but he replied in a sad tone “You are very observant. I do, but the truth is for Ned Stark to tell.” 

With that, Ser Arthur said simply in a voice raw with emotion “Let’s get back to the great keep.”

They walked back to the great keep in silence, passing by the training yard which was empty by the end of the day. Jon walked back into his chambers, passing by his sisters sewing. He entered his and Rhaenys chambers, to find Rhaenys clutching one of the dragon eggs.

“Hello Jon, how was your day?” She noticed his expression and asked in a concerned tone “What happened.”

“I asked Ser Arthur about my mother” He replied dejectedly. “He knew who she was but he didn’t say who,”

“Oh…” Rhaenys said “Jon come,” She said gesturing to the dragon eggs. “Do you feel anything inside the eggs?”

Jon touched the blood-red egg Rhaenys was holding “They are warm” He said.  _ How can a stone be warm?  _ “It cannot be, the eggs are fossilised!”

Rhaenys also looked slightly confused. “I felt the same too! The blood-red egg is very warm, the silvery blue is more..strange, it's cold and hot at the same time,”  _ That's what I felt. _

_ “ _ The eggs are stone Rhaenys,” He said more to himself.  _ If they are not stone, we could be in serious trouble. _

“I know, it's just that it feels so..”

“Alive?” Jon finished and Rhaenys grinned and nodded her head. “Perhaps eggs are like this, we could ask someone else to feel the eggs too, but we cannot trust anyone with the knowledge of it….”

“We can trust Robb,” Jon quickly replied.

“Robb? Sure but he is too close to Theon for my liking. If he tells Theon, it's only a matter of time before half of Westeros knows we have dragon eggs.”

Jon didn’t like keeping things from Robb but he accepted Rhaenys logic. Theon and Robb were as close as he was to Robb and Theon could not be trusted to keep his mouth shut especially when he was whoring.

“Are you ready for tomorrow? We will leave for Sea Dragon Point tomorrow.” Jon asked.

“Oh I am more than ready!” Rhaenys replied enthusiastically “I want to see every inch of the castle,”

“I hope it will please you,”

“Oh, I am sure it will, with all the work you and your uncle put in,” Rhaenys smiled at him. “I look forward to seeing the castle in its full glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut before so please be kind to me on it. I have been really busy these few weeks though I will try and upload twice a week, II am really unsure on some plot decisions in this chapter so any feedback is welcome. I would like to mention that while Show! Jon is an idiot post-S4/5, Book! Jon is far better than Ned and Robb when it comes to politics which you can see some here in this chapter. Really hope you enjoyed it! I would love your feedback as they really help motivate me to write more. This chapter is the longest yet so I am considering if I should release the next chapter tomorrow.


	9. Dragon's Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Rhaenys head towards Sea Dragon Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I am considering changing the fics name to Dragons of Wolf and Sun, what do you think. I would appreciate feedback on the story as it really helps improve it.

#  **Rhaenys**

The courtyard was in a flurry of activity. Horses were getting saddled, Lords and Ladies were wishing each other goodbyes. The Northern Lords were all preparing to head back to their respective keeps. Ned Stark would follow them to Sea Dragon Point along with his younger brother. Oberyn would also accompany them through the rest of the Martell party and would return to Sunspear. She said her best wishes to Arianne who had teased her without fail ever since the wedding. Ashara would travel to Sunspear with her mother.

“Remember cousin, House Martell is with you,” Arianne said.

“Thank you cousin,” Rhaenys said, “I wish you good luck in your marriage.” 

Arianne had laughed “I hope so. I wish the same thing for your marriage.”

Arianne had entered the carriage and she went to say goodbye to her mother.

“Mother, I will miss you,” She told her mother as she entered her wheeled carriage which will bring her and Arianne to White Harbour.

“I will miss you too Rhaenys,” Her mother smiled back as she hugged her. “I hope you will find happiness in your marriage, I will always love you my little dragon.”

“I love you to Mother, I hope to see you soon,” Rhaenys replied.

“We will likely not see each other soon, Sea Dragon Point and Sunspear are very far away but remember Dorne will always be open to you.” Her mother smiled sadly which made Rhaenys heartache a bit. 

“I will visit whenever I can mother,” Rhaenys replied to which her mother chuckled.

“I am sure you will Rhaenys but a journey to Dorne and back will take more than a year. Don’t spend so much time on me, go live a happy life. Your husband is a good man from what I have seen. I can see your marriage can be very happy in the future, that makes me happy. I hope your marriage is blessed with many children as time goes on. They give such joy in life.”

Rhaenys blushed, she had not given the thought of having children much thought. She always thought of it as something far in the future, yet the thought of having children excited her in away. _Perhaps I need to start working on it._ She and Jon had not bedded each other since the morning after their wedding. She wondered why none of that had even tried to make a move despite them sleeping on the same bed.

“I will try to,” Rhaenys replied, “Mother, don't say that visiting you is a waste of time.”

Her mother shrugged “It is, Sunspear is so far away, it's okay Rhaenys I understand, just write to me. You should go and work on getting children, I would love to hold a grandchild”.

Rhaenys felt herself blush, “I will, I mean…I will try and get him to bed”

“Oh,” Her mother laughed, “Your husband wants you. That much is obvious, he’s just too shy and apprehensive around you. let him know you are open for him.”

“I’ll try.” Rhaenys said, “Perhaps when we have we have a new grandchild we can travel to Susnspear.”

“That would be great, now get your husband here. I want to talk to him.” Elia said, Rhaenys raised her eyebrows, worried slightly her mother might lecture Jon and her mother laughed “Oh I am not going to nag at the man who saved my life.”

Rhaenys turned around and yelled for Jon who was talking to Robb who would stay in Winterfell, as the Stark saying went “There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” Ned Stark felt this would be a good opportunity for Robb to learn how to be a good Lord. Upon she calling for Jon, Jon hurried over and her mother said.

“Lord Jon Whitefyre, I am leaving my daughter in your hands. I trust you will keep her safe?” She asked in a serious tone.

“I will Princess” Jon replied solemnly.

Her mother smiled “I am sure you will, you saved my life once Jon, now I ask you to guard my daughter with your utmost best. From what I have seen, you will make a great husband. The _King_ may have intended this to mock House Targaryen, but he has done it a great service instead.”

Jon looked slightly embarrassed by those words “You honor me, Princess,”

“Remember Lord Jon, House Martell owes you a debt. Anything you need, we will come. Remember the words _Unbent, Unbroken, Unbowed_ and _Through the storm, we persevere._ No matters what happens, I trust you will stand strong.” Her mother said with a conviction. 

They hugged each other and Arianne had gone into the carriage. Then, Arya came running towards them with tears in her eyes.

“Why do two of you have to leave? I don’t want you to leave!”

Jon sighed and bent down towards her.

“Look, Arya, we all have to leave eventually,” Jon said calmly. 

“But I don't want you to leave!” Arya yelled stubbornly. “I want you to give me sword lessons and Rhaenys to teach me how to use a bow!”

Arya and Jon had always been close and she had always liked the she-wolf with her fierce demeanor. 

“Arya,” Rhaenys said, putting her hands on Arya’s shoulders, “Your mother left Riverrun when she married your father. My mother left Sunspear when she married my father. We cannot stay here.”

“I don’t like that! Why are you living? Maester Luwin says Winterfell is one of the biggest castles in Westeros! We can all live together! Is it because of my—”

Jon immediately interjected, knowing that her next word was “mother”. The last thing needed was to attract Catelyn Stark’s attention.

“Arya, we will still come back to visit. We are not gone forever.” Jon said patiently.

“It's not every day!”

“Look, Arya, we are to be Lords and Ladies. It is not right if we stayed in another lord castle.” Rhaenys replied, “We will come back as often as we can.”

Jon hugged Arya and said, “I promise we will come back as often as we can.”

Soon, Rhaenys and Jon rode out of Winterfell with Oberyn, Ned Stark, Benjen Stark, and a small contingent of Northern men. Ned Stark had managed to get a raise close to five hundred men to be assigned to Sea Dragon Point. Benjen had told them that within a year, they could expect to get a thousand men to be sworn to House Whitefyre. Jon had asked Ser Arthur to be Master-at-arms of the castle which he agreed to.

On the way to Sea Dragon Point, she mulled over her mother's words. The thought of having children was an exciting one. She truly enjoyed teaching Arya or Bran archery. What if she had her own children? Her mother had told her that women at her age would have the least problem producing children. She could have children she could love. The thought excited her. 

The travel to the castle had been uneventful. They passed through the heavily forested woods that surrounded Sea Dragon Point. The Wolfwood was heavily forested with oak, evergreen and black brier being the most common trees found there. There was also the occasional weirwood tree. Besides wolves, there were plenty of boar, deer, elk, badgers, rabbits, foxes, and bears inside the forest. 

Rhaenys and Jon still had not decided on the castle name. With her suggesting Dragon’s Watch and Jon suggesting Icestone. They had debated the name of the castle for a long time before she convinced Jon and won the argument. On the way to Dragon’s watch, Rhaenys and Jon had insisted on meeting the villagers. Thus, she and Jon had visited several of the villagers along the small road that diverted off from the Kingsroad that was under Dragon’s Watch. There she spoke with dozens of villagers who spoke their concerns. Most notably, increased wildling presence. Jon promised to deal with it.

After a week of travel, they finally reached Dragon’s Watch. While she had seen it two years ago, the castle now was huge. An outer wall surrounded the main keep. Though the wall was nowhere as tall as those of Winterfell’s or Sunspears winding walls, they were still relatively large. A wooden wall surrounded the town below the castle. The Inner wall was massive with it being slightly taller than Winterfell's outer walls and was connected to the main keep it surrounded. Along the coast stood dozens of towers that guarded the coast. She could see a small harbor with construction going on to expand it. There were a few galleys being docked there. The castle was nowhere as large as Winterfell but was bigger than the last time she was there. The banners of House Whitefyre flew everywhere.

“Welcome, what’s the castle name again?” Benjen japed, no doubt because they had spent so long on deciding its name.

“Dragon’s watch.”She heard Jon say

“Ah, welcome to Dragon Watch!” Benjen said proudly. Rhaenys could see an impressed look on Ned Stark’s face.

Scopions and Catapults lined the walls, along which she could see numerous guards along the castle. Rhaenys and Jon rode through the wooden walls and through the large outer stone walls. There, stableboys rushed out, ready to take their horses. She dismounted her horse with Jon. 

“Welcome to your new home Lord and Lady Whitefyre. I am Ser Mark Waters, castellan of this castle.” A middle-aged man greeted them as they alighted from their horses.

“He is Ser William Darry and Ser Jonthor Darry’s bastard brother. He is a good lad.” Benjen said as he got off his horse. _A Targaryen loyalist?_ The Darrys were fierce supporters of the Targaryens.especially during Robert’s Rebellion. A Darry bastard here made her raise an eyebrow.

“Thank you Ser for keeping the castle in safe hands,” Jon said beside her.

“No problems my Lord. The scorpions from White Harbour arrived a week ago. We are installing them on the outer wall.” Ser Mark replied

“Ah, thank you for your efforts,” Jon said.

Ser Mark leaned forward and said in a low voice as the rest of the party dismounted. “The Maester here, Maester Leonard, watch out for him. He's been acting suspiciously,”

“What did he do?” Rhaenys quired. The Maester of the Citadel was assigned to almost every holdfast and castle in Westeros. They had sworn a vow of celibacy and neutrality.

“He sends out ravens constantly, and I have no idea what these ravens contain. No one has asked him to send anything.” Ser Mark replied.

Oberyn who overheard the conversation frowned “A grey rat… Don’t worry, I will find out what’s wrong”

Benjen Stark, who was talking to one of the servants came over and told them he would tour them around the castle.

Inside the outer walls were the blacksmith workshops, the armory, barracks for the castle’s guards and the main stables. There were also quarters for the high ranking servants of the castle. There was a moat in between the inner wall and the buildings protected by the outer wall. There were also a few small glass gardens whose design had been copied from Winterfell. The inner wall had two entrances, the first led to the beach and the other was over the moat only accessible by a drawbridge. Both looked heavily defended with archer turrets and scorpions.

Inside the inner wall was a small stable that was only meant for the Lords and Lady and their family’s horses. There was the main keep, the keep had a great hall, with the banners of House Whitefyre. It was far smaller than Winterfell’s great hall nevertheless, it could seat a few dozen people.

Ser Mark and Benjen brought them to the guest-chamber and then the main Lord and Lady chambers which were at the top floor. Their chamber was far larger than the bedroom they had in Winterfell, a large bed was inside with an adjoining study and bathroom. It was also joined to two small rooms for when they wished to sleep privately. It also had a large balcony that gave a great view of the sunset sea and the surrounding town.

The main kitchen was located above the great hall and was relatively quiet with the servants greeting them. There were also numerous chambers and a training yard, adjoining the private armory. The training yards were filled with straw dummies and an archery range. There was also the godswood, with a weirwood tree and dozens of plants, small trees, and flowers around it. Next on the floor above the kitchen was a few private rooms for the Lords and Ladies. The Maester turret was also located on that floor. There, they were met by Maester Leonard who greeted them with a smile that did not quite meet the eyes. Rhaenys exchanged a look with Jon and both came to the conclusion he was not to be trusted.

After the tour, Jon and Rhaenys settled into their chambers. Rhaenys brought the dragon eggs and put them in the small vault in their chambers with only Jon and her given a key. The rest of the guests were given each a guest chamber.

“How do you like the castle?”Jon asked her as they unpacked their baggage.

“It's great!”Rhaenys replied as she began hanging up her dresses and cloaks in the wardrobe. “The builders certainly outdid themselves!”

“I am pleased you are happy, we need to talk to the Head Household manager whom I believe goes by the name of Layne. She was from White Harbour..” Jon said

“You seem to know them very well,” Rhaenys observed. 

Jon smiled back “Of course I do, I picked them.” _Oh_

“All of them?” 

“No, only the once in charge. Most of the credit goes to Lady Ashara and Uncle Benjen.” Jon replied.

“Still, it's rather impressive. Were the glass gardens your idea?” She asked.

“It was.” Jon replied “Unfortunately, I could not pick the Maester, I could only request one from the citadel. They send me this, Leonard. I don’t know him... he could be a spy I suppose.”

“From the King? But the citadel is neutral aren’t they?” Rhaenys asked. 

“They are,” Jon replied, “Which is why this is so confusing, he can’t be a spy yet he seems a little fishy.”

Rhaenys replied “Well, my uncle is on it. He will find it out,”

Jon grinned, “I am sure he will”

They spent the rest of the day touring the castle and the surrounding village, as well as the harbor. There were a dozen galleys docked there with a few merchants and fishing vessels.

Rhaenys and Jon stopped around the town regularly to chat with the smallfolk who were happy to see them. Rhaenys invited them to share their fears and concerns which many of them were glad to. Many feared since it was a long summer, there would be a long Winter. Rhaenys promised to make sure they were well stocked up on grain.

By the end of the day, Jon and Rhaenys were exhausted as they returned to the main keep. When they ate dinner with Ned Stark and Benjen, they noticed Oberyn was missing. _No doubt sneaking around._

Finally, they retired to their chambers that night. They were discussing some household arrangements but both were too exhausted for the day. They were both retiring to bed when Jon asked.

“Rhaenys, do you want to sleep on the same bed? Or I can move to the private room.”

Rhaenys remembered those rooms existed and asked Jon “Why did you have those rooms built?”

“In case, you did not wish to sleep on the same bed,” Jon replied slightly sheepishly.

“Are we not husband and wife?” Rhaenys frowned and then realized that it was likely Jon feared that their wedding would be cold. “Jon, we will always sleep on the same bed. Do you understand?”

Jon smiled and then replied, “We will sleep on the same bed then.”

Jon was reviewing some papers when Rhaenys suddenly blurted out “I want to have children.” 

“What?”

“I want to have children. My mother told me women at my age are the most fertile.” Rhaenys said. “Don’t you want children?”

Jon smiled wistfully, “I did think about it. I guess I did want someone who I can give the love I never had.” Rhaenys knew that Jon had only cold looks from Lady Stark which she didn’t really blame her for. Catelyn Stark was a proud woman and having her husband's bastard live with her must have really stung. Yet she felt sorry for Jon nonetheless for Jon had only been cared for by Lady Ashara but she was not always present in Winterfell.

Rhaenys felt something inside her stir at the thought of coupling again. Jon seemed to stare awkwardly at her and asked “When do you want to uh...” 

“How about no?” She asked confidently “Don’t you want it too?” 

Rhaenys could see some lust inside his eyes but also some doubt. Rhaenys moved forward and kissed Jon, feeling her lust grow. Jon responded, his mouth hungry against hers.

“Don’t say anything,” Rhaenys whispered, as her hands instinctively went to undress Jon.“Just enjoy it.” 

The next morning she awoke to find herself inside Jon’s arms. She felt so warm, so comfortable in his arms. She could not remember when she had felt so safe and warm. She stirred slightly, sitting up on the bed. It was still dark outside the castle, yet she resolved to get up. She gently untangled Jon’s arms from her and began getting dressed. 

Jon seemed to have noticed her absence and stirred. He opened his eyes and gave her a shy smile.

“Good morning Jon,” She smiled back at him. 

“Rhaenys,” Jon said slowly and with a hint of worry in his voice “About last night, did I hurt you?”l

Rhaenys giggled slightly as she put on her breeches. “No, you didn't. You were amazing, it felt great.”

Jon blushed slightly and smiled shyly “Is this what we do now?” He asked.

Rhaenys gave her husband a smile “If you want to, did you not enjoy it?”

Jon laughed as he got out of bed, fully naked, “I did.” Rhaenys put on a cloak and said “I see you in the training yard.”

#  **Jon**

“Yield!” He said firmly.

“I yield!” Rhaenys said and he helped her get up from the floor. 

“You won again,” Rhaenys said with hints of annoyance in her voice. “I have not beaten you in ages!”

Jon smirked, “Of course, though if we were to pick up a bow…” 

Rhaenys grinned back at him “I would beat you every time.” Rhaenys twirled the tourney blade, gripping it tightly as she raised an eyebrow to challenge Jon again.

“Again?” Jon asked in surprise. 

“Of course! I would not let my husband win so easily!” Rhaenys then moved forward to attack. Rhaenys moved extremely fast, making up for her weaker strength with speed. Jon deflected her attack as Rhaenys moved forward, moving at high speeds to try and overrun Jon’s defenses. Yet, her attacks wore her faster and Jon counterattacked, he moved in, swinging his swords in fast attacks. In a few minutes, Jon held his tourney blade to Rhaenys throat. With him asking her to yield. Rhaenys groaned in frustration and yielded again.

It was then Jon noticed there was a small crowd watching them. Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur were watching them alongside Benjen and Jon’s father, Eddard Stark. 

“Well done Jon,” Ser Arthur said as he walked into the training yard. “You still need improvement.”

Ser Jaime laughed and said, “He's still a long way from defeating me.” Rhaenys raised her eyebrows at Jon in challenge and Jon accepted.

“Ser Jaime, would you like to spar?” He asked with a smile on his face. Ser Jamie grinned and laughed “Of course! Is that a challenge? I accept.”

Ser Jaime grabbed a tourney sword and twirled it in his hands and smirked at him. Jon gripped his tourney blade and waited for him to make the first move. Ser Jaime made the first move, coming in to attack, he moved in extremely fast as hit with deadly precision. Jon deflected his attacks, using his footwork to avoid Ser Jaime attacks. He deflected one after the other attacks, each heat ringing loudly across the training yard. A hard strong hit nearly sent his sword flying to the ground but he recovered in time to dodge a blow aimed at his head. Ser Jaime attacks were slower than Ser Arthur’s but each attack felt more impactful. 

Within the first few moments, Jon knew he was fighting a losing battle. Jamie’s attacks were far too deadly a combination of speed and power. _I need to get creative to beat him._ Jon went on the defensive allowing Jamie to attack him constantly, forcing him to block every hit. Yet, he noticed Ser Jamie getting more and more confident. _Good_. The Lannister knight moved it and attacked more vicariously, Jon purposely fully left his left flank open. Just when Ser Jamie’s blade was about to his exposed left flank, he took a large step back causing Ser Jamie’s blade to hit thin air, missing his ribs by inches.

Immediately, he went on the offensive, launching a hard blow against the Lannister’s right side. Ser Jaime barely reflected his attack by quickly turning his sword in an awkward angle but it was an opening Jon took. Jon quickly launched a quick attack at Ser Jaime's waist. The sword hit Ser Jaime’s waist and he stumbled backward. He moved forward to attack trying to press the opportunity, moving forward and rapidly attacking the Lannister who went on the defensive. He attacked constantly and with speed, Ser Jaime however had recovered by then and went on the offensive again. Forcing Jon to play defensive, one powerful hit caused his sword to fall out of position and Ser Jaime took that opening. His sword hit Jon’s stomach and Jon groaned and stumbled backward. Within seconds, Jaime’s sword was at his throat.

“Yield!”

“I yield!” Jon said in a defeated tone.

Jaime smiled at him. “Not half bad, soon you will be a better swordsman than Ser Arthur or me.”

“You have lots of talent,” Ser Arthur said proudly as Jon nursed his stomach “I can even say you are better than Ser Jamie was at his age.”

Ser Jamie laughed as he clasped Jon’s back. Jon looked to his father and uncle who were talking to each other with what looked like wistful looks on their faces. When they noticed his stares, his father smiled proudly. Rhaenys grinned at him, which Jon returned with a smile. 

“Another round Jon?” Ser Jamie asked with a smile on his face. 

Within a few hours, Jon had lost count the amount of times he ended up on the ground, bruised and battered. Rhaenys looked extremely concerned by the end of it much to the two knight’s amusement. They even pitted Jon against Rhaenys and either Ser Jamie or Ser Arthur. By the end of it, Jon had practically collapsed into his chair during breakfast.

During dinner, however, Jon had not seen Oberyn the whole day. When he told Rhaenys that, she said that she was getting concerned. Jon and Rhaenys agreed to look for him after dinner. They would not need to look far however, during dinner where they dined with the Castle’s members, the door burst open. Oberyn walked through, he yanked Maester Leonard through the door and threw him onto the ground in front of everyone in the main hall.

“What happened?” Rhaenys yelled, though there was no anger in her voice.

Oberyn smiled lazily as he pointed to the Maester, “This scum should explain himself,”. Jon’s father raised an eyebrow at the Maester and said in a cold voice “Explain”

“My lords, I did nothing! This _prince_ dragged me here for no reason!” Maester Leonard said indignantly.

Oberyn rolled his eyes, “I found the Maester in a brothel. I am sure that constitutes a crime.” 

“But...but, my Lords you must understand…” Maester Leonard “I could not…”

“I understand nothing, Ser Arthur, escort Maester Leonard to his chambers and keep him there!” Jon said firmly. Ser Arthur nodded his head and two of his men escorted the Maester out of the hall.

Oberyn went to the empty seat reserved for him and smirked and Jon. Yet Jon could sense the smirk had something behind it. _I wonder what he found._ Rhaenys whispered to him “That was smart of you. I rather not let half the castle know whatever secrets the Maester has.”

They continued to dine with the Castle’s important members. They were free to raise any issue that could arise. After Oberyn's arrival, they ate far more quickly, anxious to know what secrets the Maester had.

They entered the Maesters turret to find Maester Leonard waiting for them with worry written all over his face. Two Whitefyre guards stood next to him, Oberyn followed them as they entered the turret.

“Leave us,” Jon told the two guards and they bowed their heads and left.

“My Lord, what I did was such a small crime…I apologize…”Maester Leonard stammered.

“What’s your name?” Oberyn said lazily.

“Pardon me, my Prince?” 

“Your name”

“Leonard, Maester Leonard.” The Maester replied with confusion clear in his voice. Jon shot a confused look at Oberyn but he shook his head. Indicating for him to watch.

“No, your full name. The name you had before you took the citadel.”Oberyn replied, 

“It does not matter…”

“Does it not? Answer my question Maester, I am sure you are aware of my reputation.” Oberyn replied with a cruel smile.

“Leonard Flowers, my prince” _A bastard like me._

“Your parents?” Oberyn asked 

“I do not know…” The Maester stammered.

“I can tell if a man is lying. I will not ask so politely next time,” Oberyn said in a threatening tone.

“Archmaester Castos was my father…” The Maester replied shakily “And Hightower bastard for my mother…”

“I thought Maesters were sworn to celibacy?” Rhaenys asked.

Oberyn laughed “They are, but many are not true to their vows. Who can blame them, I will go crazy within a year without a woman.”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes while Oberyn turned his attention to the Maester once again. “A Hightower bastard and an Archmaester… Why did your father send you here?”

“I...was sent here to serve House Whitefyre” Maester Leonard shakily replied 

Oberyn raised his eyebrows and said in a low, dangerous voice “You did study poisons at the citadel did you not? Have you ever heard of the basilisk kiss? I heard it's extremely painful. It would be a shame if I had to waste it on you.”

The Maester’s face when pale and he said shakily “I was sent here to...make sure...that…she” he said pointing at Rhaenys “Cannot conceive a child”

_What? Why?_

Rhaenys face twisted anger and she punched the Maester face so hard that it caused him to fall onto the ground. Jon immediately rushed forward to hold her back. “Rhaenys, calm down!”

“Why would you do that?” Rhaenys yelled in anger.

“My fa-father’s orders.” The Maester stammered “He said that he did not want any spawn from the Targaryens and the Stark line…”

“Have you done anything?”Jon asked, his voice cold. The Maester shook his head and Jon felt relief sweep through him.

“Why did he do so?” Oberyn asked in a low voice 

“I don’t know...please spare my life…” Maester Leonard sobbed.

Jon looked to Oberyn who nodded “That’s all he knows.”

Jon opened the turret door and yelled for the two guards. “Throw him inside the dungeons!” The two Whitefyre guards dragged the Maester through the hallway and to the dungeons.

Rhaenys looked incensed with anger “We cannot trust the Maesters? What is happening?”

Prince Oberyn sighed and shut the turret door. He said in a low voice. “The Maesters of the Citadel have not had a...kind view of magic. My spy there says that they are not particularly fond of the Starks due to your different religions. They have rather strong connections to the Starry sept in Oldtown. The Targaryens too, rumors are they were the ones who tried to kill all the Targaryen dragons during the Dance of the Dragons, at least that's what my spy contact believes.”

“But why prevent me from having children?” Rhaenys asked angrily. 

“I do not know, perhaps the Starks have a magical bloodline? I do not know. The Targaryens were famous for their dragons until Aegon III, what’s more magical than dragons? My time there taught me they hate magic, when you are sworn to be a Maester, you are required to spend a night in a lightless vault with a glass candle. Glass candles are magical objects supposedly, no one can light the glass candles. The whole purpose of that is to enforce that magic does not exist.” Oberyn said, his voice with a certain seriousness that was rare to hear.

“Could he be a Lannister of Baratheon spy?” Rhaenys asked.

“He could be, if he removes your childbearing potential, their line will be secured,” Oberyn said thoughtfully.

Jon shook his head , this was too much intrigue and politics, “We need a new Maester,” he said.

“We can’t trust anyone they send!” Rhaenys exclaimed.

“No, you cannot, which is why I am here,” Oberyn said, his voice returning to his usual arrogance. “I have contacts in the citadel. The next Maester you see should be trustable.”

“Thank you Prince Oberyn,” Jon said graciously. 

Oberyn laughed and said, “It is a small favor.” Oberyn then left the room. Jon and Rhaenys started looking through the letters the Maester had sent. As Jon looked through, he got more and more horrified. Letters of plans to make sure Rhaenys was incapable of bearing children. Rhaenys also looked through the letters and had a grim look on her face. 

“They want me barren,” She spat “Or they want me dead.”

Jon grabbed Rhaenys hand and said softly and resolutely “Rhaenys, remember our words.”

“Through the storm, we persevere,” Rhaenys said quietly “This will not be the last time Jon.”

“No, it will not.” Jon said, “I will always protect you Rhaenys,”

Rhaenys smiled at him, and said softly “So will I."

#  **Eddard**

Dragon’s Watch was impressive, it was arguably one of the strongest castles in the North. Perhaps only the Manderly’s New Castle or the Bolton’s Dreadfort superseding it. The sheer amount of money and effort that went into the castle had shown. The castle looked far more different than that of Winterfell or Karhold. While it had obvious first men architecture traits on the outer wall, the Inner wall resembled a more Valyrian-first men hybrid stilled with its Harsh angles and topless towers on the walls. The keep had multiple Rhoynar styled towers while the general shape was more first men. The inside of the castle was a mix of first men with some Rhoynar and Valyrian features, most notably the carved walls and a few spinx as decorations.

Ned had no doubt Jon had played a huge part in the design of the castle. The castle funds had came from all over Westeros. The Velaryons, Darry, and Celtigars sent a small amount of gold and discreetly. The Martells funded large parts of the castle, In addition, Ned had pulled large amounts of gold from Winterfell’s coffers to which Ned had discovered the Starks had their own treasury of gold. Though the gold inside was modest compared to what Houses like Hightower and the Graftons had, it was a large sum. The castle defenses were impressive with scorpions imported from Essos and Dorne, catapults from White Harbour and the Stormlands placed all over the castle. There were at least eight-hundred household guards and Ned suspected that they could raise three thousand men and close to a dozen galleys. With that power, the Whitefyre rivaled the Dustins, Glovers, and Rsywells in strength, not to mention the influence they wielded with Dorne and Targaryen loyalists. _Lyanna, your son is safe._

At Dragon’s Watch, Ned could easily observe that Jon and Rhaenys had grown quite close. They constantly jested with each other and wore smiles in each other's presence. Ned was truly happy to see them together with no animosity in between them. The days at Dragon’s Watch he mostly spent helping the two of them trying to get everything in running order. Jon and Rhaenys household made Ned feel slightly uneasy. Many of them were dornishmen and Targaryen loyalists, while Northmen made up only half. Yet Ned suspected that Jon himself had reached out to Targaryen loyalists and Dornishmen purposely for his wife.

In the training yard, Ned was completely impressed with Jon’s skills. Ned only saw Jon when he sparred against Robb. Ned always knew Jon was holding back but here,at Dragon’s Watch, Jon could hold his own against Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur, he would always lose but could occasionally get a hit in. Rhaenys on the other hand was skilled with the sword and spear, though not as good as her husband, her skill was impressive for a woman. Looking at her spar with Jon reminded Ned of Lyanna, which Ned had to banish from his head. _Even after so long, it's too painful to relive those memories._

The most interesting thing happened on the second day when Prince Oberyn had dragged the castle’s maester into the main hall and said he had found him in a brothel. Ned had trusted Rhaenys and Jon to deal with the maester. When he asked what happened to the Maester, Jon had replied “In the dungeons”

A few days later, Jon had asked him to be present at the godswood. When he went there, he found a few Whitefyre guards,Prince Oberyn,Rhaenys,Ser Jaime ,Ser Arthur and his brother.

“What is going on?” Ned asked his brother as he entered the godswood. Benjen looked equally confused but said “We will see soon,”

Soon, two Whitefyre guards brought out a gagged Maester Leonard, with Jon in tow. Rhaenys had a look of grim satisfaction while Jon’s face had no emotion. Soon, Ned realized what was going to happen. A block was placed next to the weirwood tree and the two Whitefyre guards placed his head on the block and held him down.

“Jon, what’s going on?” Ser Arthur asked in confusion, both he and Ser Jaime looked equally unsure what was going on. Prince Oberyn on the other hand had a small smirk on his face.

“Maester Leonard here stands accused of plotting to poison my wife, Rhaenys Whitefyre, and acting as a spy to outside forces,” Jon said somberly. Ned was shocked and was about to say something when Ser Jaime was the first to speak.

“You have proof?”

Oberyn grimaced slightly “More than enough,”

“Poison to kill Rhaenys? For what purpose?” Benjen asked. As Ned was concerned, the politics of the south should not be in the North.

“Not exactly that, but yes, killing me was one of the other backup plans. He wanted to make sure I cannot bear children,” Rhaenys said darkly, her voice coated with anger. “Who he is working for, we have no idea,”

_A Maester as a spy? Who would do that? The Lannisters? They do have a motive, Rhaenys represents a significant threat to their control._

Jon then drew his sword, a thin longsword of Valyrian steel. _Dark Sister._ He ungagged to Maester who immediately started cursing.

“You will regret this! You are killing in front of your demon tree gods! The seven will strike you down!” Maester Leonard yelled desperately. Ned frowned, the Maester had been stammering when he was brought in the main hall but when facing death, he was yelling at his captors!

“Maester Leonard. You are to be executed for planning to poison my Lady wife, Rhaenys Whitefyre. Do you have any last words to say?” Jon asked solemnly. 

Benjen leaned over and whispered in his ear. “He reminds me of you.”

“You will not dare kill me! I am a Maester of the Citadel! You are affronting the citadel!”The Maester screamed.

“Maester Leonard, I would rather you not move less your death is more painful than I intend,” Jon said coldly.

The Maester continued screaming and Jon nodded at his guards who gagged the Maester and held him down, forcing his head onto the block.

“In the name of Lord Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I, Jon Whitefyre, Lord of Dragon’s Watch, sentence you to die.” Jon then raised Dark Sister and brought the blade down in a high arc. The swing was quick and the Maester’s head rolled off his body, his blood staining the weirwood roots. _A clean quick death._

Jon then looked at him, looking either for approval or disappointment. _The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword._ Ned nodded his head at Jon, feeling a sense of pride. 

“He has been learning from you,” Benjen said grimly.

The two guards brought away the body and Jon was talking to Rhaenys. There were no smiles this time when they talked. Oberyn Martell looked pleased and excused himself while the two knights looked impressed and proud.

“Lord Stark,” Jon said quietly “Was it right for me to take his life?”

Ned nodded grimly and said “When a man commits a crime, breaks his oath. It is up for the lord to judge him.”

Jon still looked unsure of himself “I felt I beheaded him more in anger. He tried to poison Rhaenys, but still I felt death was too harsh…”

Ned thought to himself, what would he do if someone tried to poison Catelyn. _That person would not have his head for long._ “Jon, I would have done the same”

Jon nodded and then left with Rhaenys who was trying to lighten Jon up. Just when Ned was about to leave, he heard the weirwood tree leaves rustle, yet there was no wind. Ned looked around the empty Godswood, feeling uneasy. He remembered that the old Kings of Winter executed people on weirwood trees. _I would rather not know why._ Ned shook his head and left the godswood.

A few days later, it was time to leave Dragon’s Watch for Winterfell. Benjen would head back to bear island. They said their farewells in the morning as Benjen boarded the ship that would take him to Bear island.

“Goodbye brother,” Benjen said warmly as they hugged each other.

“Goodbye. Thank you for helping in building the castle, it’s amazing. Lyanna would be proud of you.” Ned said.

Benjen smiled sadly “She would be proud of Jon,”

“She would be”

Later on, Jon and Rhaenys bid farewell to him as they prepared to leave the castle. 

“Goodbye, Lord Stark. Thank you for coming,” Jon said.

“It's no problem,” Ned said “I am proud of you,”

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Jon said.

“Thank you for raising this castle,” Rhaenys told him.

“It's no problem at all” Ned replied, “It’s good to see you two so...happy with each other.” 

Rhaenys giggled and Jon smiled. “Thank you, have a safe trip back to Winterfell.”

Ned then left Dragon’s Watch and headed back to Winterfell. 

#  **Rhaenys**

Rhaenys grew to love Dragon’s Watch, the cold sea breeze that blew throughout the castle in the morning, the quietness of the castle, the sight of fishing boats moving in and out of the harbor. It was cold to be sure but she soon got used to it. 

Every day, Rhaenys and Jon would spar together with the two knights in the morning before holding court together. They would spend some time together walking through the town that was growing under Dragon’s Watch. Jon had begun encouraging villages to fish along the rivers as there was plenty of salmon. Rhaenys encouraged the chopping down of wood to be used to build ships or to be sold. Jon had managed to work out trade deals with the Mallisters of Seaguard who they began trading with actively.

In addition, often Knights would come and swear the swords to House Whitefyre. Rhaenys knew that knights were rare in the North yet numerous knights came specifically for their House. The first one was Ser Richard Loudmouth, who arrived by boat. He had requested to swear his sword to House Whitefyre.

Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime instantly recognized him even before Rhaenys or Jon knew his name.

“Ser Richard,” Ser Arthur was the first to say with a smile “I did not expect to see you here.”

“How do you know him?” She asked Ser Arthur, it was Ser Richard who answered.

“Lady Whitefyre, I am Ser Richard Lonmouth, I was squire to your father, Rhaegar Targaryen. I have come to swear my sword to my best friend's daughter.” He said as he took a knee.

Jon narrowed his eye “We do not hold great love for Robert Baratheon but we are not rebels,”

Ser Richard Lonmouth smiled “I know that Lord Whitefyre. I simply wish to swear my sword to the daughter of. the person who knighted me as an act of repayment.”

Every few days, a knight would appear and swear their sword to them. Rhaenys grew slightly curious why there were so many knights that were willing to swear their sword to them. When she asked Jon, he smiled “You are the last Targaryen, those loyal to the Targaryens and hold true to their word would flock to you.” 

Rhaenys uncomfortably found herself remembering her father, Rhaegar Targaryen. She remembered when she was young, her mother would tell her stories of how Rhaegar Targaryen was the perfect prince. Beautiful, tall, strong, and intelligent. Yet as she grew older and learned more, she learned her father was far from perfect. He had kidnapped Jon’s aunt,Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, while some believed Rhaegar raped her, her mother did not believe it saying Rhaegar took her because of some “stupid prophecy”. Her father had sparked a war, taken three of the Kingsguard with him, and left her, her brother, and her mother unprotected inside the red keep.

Rhaenys soon grew to dislike her father. The man who left abandoned her mother, her and her brother for prophecy. _Yet so many people speak highly of my father. What bloody fools they are._ Rhaenys sometimes thought about what would happen if her brother lived. She did enjoy the thought of having a brother. Quentyn had been fostered in Yornwood, she barely knew Trystane as she had left Sunspear before he was anything more than a boy, Robb, while friendly towards her, didn’t treat her like an older sister and more like a honoured guest. Jon had been rather shy with her until a few years before their wedding when he began opening up to her. _Though we can’t exactly say we were like brothers and sisters, brother and sisters don’t fuck each other so often._ That was unless you were a Targaryen but Jon wasn’t. Sometimes Rhaenys wondered if the rebellion did not happen would she be married to her brother, Aegon? 

The thought certainly amused her. Trying to imagine having to bed her brother brought a small chuckle to her lips. While Rhaenys did not have a brother or anyone that could resemble that relationship, Arianne had always felt like an older sister to her. They had written to each other often, though letters took extremely long to travel from Winterfell, Ned Stark had allowed her to use ravens to send such letters. Soon, Arianne had also sent ravens to Winterfell. They had exchanged letters for years. She remembered the letters Arianne would send to Winterfell, filled with details of her first sexual experience. _I bedded the bastard of godsgrace._ Arianne had written, she remembered her younger self feeling disgusted by those words.

Rhaenys went back to her chambers while Jon went to his study to answer some letters from Lord Mallister. In her chambers, she opened the vault which contained the two dragon eggs. The dragon eggs drew her to them in a strange way that she could not understand. _The eggs are stone_ she had told herself countless times yet the eggs felt...alive. _Could it hatch?_ The thought seemed exciting and even possible at first then she remembered that for nearly two hundred years the dragons were gone. _If for two hundred years my ancestors could not hatch dragons, then I cannot hatch dragons._

What surprised her was that Jon seemed to also have a connection to the dragon eggs. Rhaenys initially suspected her connection was due to her Targaryen heritage but Jon was not a Targaryen yet like her, he felt something with the eggs. Rhaenys could not find an answer to their connection with the eggs. She had told Ned Stark about their connection with the eggs. Ned Stark had been alarmed at her words and had told her to stay away from the eggs, for the last time Targaryens tried hatching eggs, hundreds died.

Yet Rhaenys could not resist after a few days and opened the vault, retrieving the blood-red egg. It was warm to her touch as it always was she stared at the egg. Wondering if inside a dragon. Then she violently banished those thoughts. _I shall not be Aegon V and have another tragedy of summerhall._

Within a few days, life in Dragon’s Watch settled into a routine. They would spar in the morning with each other as well as Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur. Then they would visit the town growing next to Dragon’s Watch after breakfast. They would then have lunch before holding a court session for those wanting to meet them. Then in the evening, Jon would help train the various castle men-at-arms while Rhaenys would practice archery. They would have dinner and they would retire to their study to return and send letters to the various lords regarding trade or some other matter. During that time, Rhaenys noticed that their coffers began to grow. While not extremely fast, the gold they received was increasing. Not to mention the increasing size of the population in town that had taken on the name of Sea ice square. Named after the market town square in its center.

What Rhaenys really loved about Jon was that he always treated her as an equal. While most lord's while simply treat their wives as a means to procreate children and to help host guests, Jon always asked for her opinion and gave her as much power over their lands as he had.

At night, they would often couple together in bed. While supposedly for her to have children. Rhaenys also enjoyed those nights, she loved the moments both of them were intertwined together, moaning and kissing. Rhaenys knew Jon and she enjoyed those nights together. Sometimes she found herself daydreaming about it which she had to snap out of it and curse herself for her lust.

A few weeks had passed when Rhaenys began feeling ill at times. When Jon brought a maid who had some healing knowledge at the replacement Maester had not arrived. The maid proclaimed

“Congratulations Lord and Lady Whitefyre, Lady Whitefyre is with child.” Both of them had jumped in joy and hugged each other tightly.

“I am going to be a father,” Jon said breathlessly.

“You are, and I am to be a mother,” Rhaenys said excitedly. _I am to be a mother!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have been utterly swamped with my studies and I stayed up all night to get this chapter up. The first inklings of the GMC can be seen here, I would love feedback and comments. Stay safe.


	10. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a visit to nearby villages at Sea Dragon Point, Jon and Rhaenys have an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing the fics name to Dragons of Wolf and Sun and I will clean up some of the tags too, wanted to let yall know. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love feedback and comments. I feel like I need to say this judging by some of the comments, this fic is not a Targ restoration fic, will a Targaryen end up on the throne? Most likely? Will it be Jon? I'm still not sure. But this fic is not a Targ restoration fic where there's a massive war to put them on the throne but rather how both of them impact ASOIAF.

#  **Jon**

“What name would you give our child?” Rhaenys asked him cheerfully while she was brushing her hair. Jon shrugged while he looked through the tax collected from Ice dragon square and the villages.

“Boy or girl?”He answered while Rhaenys put the hairbrush down and sat down next to him.

“How about this, if it's a boy, I choose the name, if it's a girl you choose!” Rhaenys said as Jon looked through the gold collected.  _ Half a dozen gold dragons from a single galley? That’s a lot more than I expected! _

“Jon! Stop looking at the taxes! I already went through them!” Rhaenys said impatiently. “Answer me, I choose the name if it's a boy you choose if it's a girl!”

“Sure! Sorry, Rhaenys, I wanted to double-check, I fear smugglers that would disrupt the trade.” Jon said as he put the paper down.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes “Do you not trust me to fo the tax?”

“No! I just was..worried.” Jon stammered.  _ I didn’t mean to insult her! _

“Jon put the paper down,” Rhaenys said, “Don’t worry so much!” Jon complied and put the paper down.

“There we go.” Rhaenys said with a smile “You need to relax a little Jon,”

There was a knock on the door which Jon went to receive. He opened the door and found Ser Mark outside. 

“My Lord, the new Maester has arrived” The castle’s castellan said.

Prince Oberyn had written a few days ago to say a new Maester was on their way and that he was trustable.

“What’s his name?” Jon asked 

“Maester Nendary” Ser Mark replied. Jon nodded his head on thanks and closed the door. The Maester was the one Oberyn said was coming.

“Our new Maester is here? Good,” Rhaenys said as she caressed her belly. Though it was not obvious that Rhaenys was pregnant, Jon could feel the babe inside.  _ My child… _

They met Maester Nendary as he walked into the inner keep. Maester Nendary was a middle-aged man with black hair and white hair from age. His face showed his age, nevertheless, he greeted them with a warm smile.

“Lord and Lady Whitefyre. It is a pleasure to serve House Whitefyre. Archmaester Marwyn sends his regards to you.” Maester Nendary said with a warm smile. Yet, Jon’s smile froze,  _ an Archmaester sent his regards, telling us he would try and kill Rhaenys? _

Rhaenys smile also fell and she looked at him suspiciously “Archmaester Marwyn sends his regards?” She asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

Maester Nendary noticed it immediately and replied “Oh no, Archmaester Marywn is the archmaester for the higher mysteries or magic. He knows about your...difficulties with your previous Maester.” 

Jon had told the citadel that Maester Leonard had been unused to the cold weather and had fallen sick and died. The Maester tone indicated he knew what had actually happened.

“I see,” Rhaenys said, her voice returning to normal. “Welcome to Dragon’s Watch Maester Nendary.”

“Thank you Lady Whitefyre,” Maester Nendary said graciously. “I have a letter from Archmaester Marywn.” Maester Nendary pulled a letter out that was sealed. “If that is all, could I be led to my quarters?”

“Of course, Ser Mark lead Maester Nendary to his turret,” Jon said.

“Yes My Lord, Maester, please follow me,” Ser Mark said and he led Maester Nendary to his turret.

Jon and Rhaenys returned to their chambers where Jon broke open the seal.

_ To Lord and Lady Whitefyre _

_ I am Archmaester Marwyn of the citadel. Prince Oberyn had written to me about your difficulties with the previous Maester, Maester Leonard. I understand your concern and I have dispatched Maester Nendary to serve you. The citadel objected to my suggestion but could not come up with a valid reason without looking suspicious. These grey rats are everywhere in the citadel, they do not hold true to their vows and push their agenda. _

_ Do not trust any Maester besides Maester Nendary, I understand Maester Luwin of Winterfell is not one of these grey rats. But he does not know the citadels plots and schemes. Maester Nendary is excellent in the higher mysteries, history, warcraft, healing and ravenry. He is one of my most trusted Maesters, do not fear. I wish you good luck in the years to come.  _

_ From what I can gather the grey rats have temporarily given up on their attempts on you. They will most likely try to make sure that the Baratheons and Lannisters(which are under their influence) do everything they can to keep you under control.  _

_ Sincerely _

_ Archmaester Marwyn of the Citadel. _

“The citadel did this,” Rhaenys said slowly. “Not the Baratheons or Lannisters.” 

“The Citadel plays their own game! Oathbreakers and dishonourable scum!” Jon said angrily.  _ The Masters are supposed to be knights of the mind! Not this! _

“Jon, honour is a concept that does not exist in their minds!” Rhaenys said furiously, before gentling her tone “The more you go south, the less honour means. Vows mean less and less.”

“It just…”Jon was quiet for a while. Thinking very hard, “honour, means less when you go south…” he muttered slowly.

“If you ask me, honour means nothing. Ser Jaime broke his vows and killed Aerys Targaryen yet saved me and my mother. He could not have done both.”Rhaenys said as she put her hands on his shoulders. “I know you try to be like your father. Ned Stark is one of the most honourable people in Westeros, but he is an exception and even he forgave Ser Jaime for breaking his vows because he understood it had to be done.”

“But I don’t understand, how can so many forget their vows?” Jon asked in frustration “How can so many people, proudly wear those chains, swear those vows and simply betray them?”

“Like why do so many people betray their oaths? Greogor Clegane was a knight and he killed my brother! A babe and my mother’s breast, he would have killed me or my mother. How many knights throughout history have raped, committed atrocity or turned their cloak?” Rhaenys said.

“You are right,” Jon admitted with a shake of his head. “Damn those Maesters! What are we going to do? We can’t just let them scheme!”

“Jon, people are always scheming against us. Those with hatred towards the Targaryens have been scheming at us for years.” Rhaenys said “Remember our words,” 

“Through the storms, we persevere,” Jon said with a small smile.

“We persevere,” Rhaenys said, returning the smile. Before Jon pulled her in for a kiss, Rhaenys returned the kiss. The kiss was a short and deep one but was amazing all the same. 

“Damnit Jon, once my belly starts to grow, I am going to be stuck in this castle,” Rhaenys grumbled after they broke the kiss.

“But your belly hasn’t grown yet,” Jon said with a smile “We can go riding, around Sea Dragon Point, visit some of the villages.”

“That sounds fun, when?” Rhaenys asked with a smile.

“Tomorrow? I will make the arrangements,” Jon said as he looked through the paperwork and groaned internally.

“Oh, sure!” Rhaenys replied as she looked through her own stack of paperwork. Jon went to consult Maester Nandery who said that it was alright for Rhaenys to go riding as long as she was a good rider. Rhaenys was an excellent rider. With her skills at controlling the horse even surpassing Jon’s though Jon never put much effort into horse riding.

When Rhaenys was first announced she was pregnant, Jon expected that they would stop, coupling in bed. But the night the pregnancy was made known, they once again had collapsed in bed in each other's arms, naked. Jon lost all control at night with Rhaenys next to him, Rhaenys was more beautiful than any women he ever saw, Arianne Martell was nowhere close to her and Sansa despite being even prettier than her mother still could not come close. Rhaenys was tall,slim with curves that would make any men lust for her. Her purple eyes had an intensity and could make any man lost in it and her long dark brown hair only enhanced her beauty. Rhaenys looked mostly Martell but had a special, almost otherworld beauty that no doubt came from the Valyrians.

The next morning after another sparring in which once again, Jon was beaten to the ground. Jon was grateful for that, every day, he felt his skills improve. He managed to get hits against both Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime though always ended up losing. He wanted to be one of the best swordsmen in Westeros, someone worthy of Dark Sister.

Jon and Rhaenys entered the Inner walls stables dressed in blue coloured breeches. They mounted their horse and were accompanied by Ser Jaime and a dozen Whitefyre guards 

They rode out of Dragon’s Watch and passed Ice Dragon square. They soon moved through the dirt roads that connected the various villages. Jon loved the Wolfwood that stretched all over this part of the North. Streams filled with Salmon, tall pine trees and the multitude of wildlife. Jon remembered Jory bringing him, Robb and Bran inside to fish for trout. It had been a memorable experience after they stumbled across a beehive, Robb had provoked it and they had to jump into one of the streams to avoid the bees. Jon had given Bran his fish after he had failed to catch anything. The smile on Bran's face back then put a small smile on his face.

They rode past a small village where the villagers recognised them to bend their knees. It was still a sight Jon was not used to, after so many years in Winterfell, having people bend their knees at him was not a sight he was comfortable with.

“Arise please, you don’t have to bend your knees every time you see me,” Jon said loudly. The villages quickly got up. “Is there anything we can do here to help?” He asked. 

“No M’lord,” A farmer said.

“My Lord, a small favour, could you widen the road from here to the nearby villages? I cannot push my card through it in some areas,” Someone said loudly. Some of the dirt roads were awfully small, allowing only two men at most to ride abreast and even then it would be a tight squeeze.

“We will look at it,” Rhaenys said next to him.

“Thank you, My lady,” The person replied.

They rode on towards the next village, they rode past a stream. According to their map, the next village had an inn they could stop by for lunch. Along the way, Jon noticed a black squirrel disappear into a tree.

“It makes you wonder,” Rhaenys said as they rode by a stream. “Why no one invested so much here. There are so many resources here!”

“The North never liked trying to profit,” Jon said with a sigh “Not to mention for trading ships to trade with the rest of Westeros, they must pass by the iron islands.”

“But the amount of pine trees here could build a fleet!” Rhaenys said “The amount of gold that could be profited from here will be massive! Like we have collected so much gold due to our trade with the Mallisters and other smaller ports along the East coast,”

“The ironborn were a treat to any ship passing by them.” Jon said “Even during Targaryen rule, they were troublesome. Thank goodness during the greyjoy rebellion they were crushed, they are more humble now. Lord Stark sent a raven to Balon Greyjoy to make sure the ironborn would not attack our ships. He is smart enough to not pillage our ships, not with Theon in our hands.”

“I never understood why Aegon the conqueror or Robert never burnt down the iron islands. They are nothing but a thorn in the side to the rest of Westeros.” Rhaenys said “They are just scum who would rape and pillage—”

Rhaenys stopped and pointed at smoke drifting from a distance, it was in the direction of the village. Jon looked to his men who had all noticed the smoke.

Ser Jaime frowned and said “Smoke, that's from fires. A raid?”

Jon grew concerned “Who would raid such a small village? That village could barely be called a village! It had a few huts and a Inn…”

“Let’s go and see!” Rhaenys said with a determined look on her face.

“My Lady! It’s too dangerous!” Ser Jaime objected

“Ser Jaime is right? What if they are armed?” Jon said.

“We have a dozen men with us. If we encounter a sizable force. We will withdraw! I have a bow with me,” Rhaenys said in a stubborn tone “Ser Jaime and you are brilliant swordsmen. We will be fine”

With that Rhaenys rode off. With Jon grimacing in slight frustration. Ser Jaime chuckled slightly and rode off “She is stubborn” Ser Jaime said .  _ Stubborn indeed _ . Jon looked to the Whitefyre guards and followed his wife, his guards and See Bonifer trailing behind him.

They rode towards the small village, with the smell of ash in the air. Jon soon realised the smoke came from the Inn which was burning in flames 

“By the old gods,” Rhaenys muttered, who would do this. Jon noticed bodies on the ground, with their blood soaking the floor. Some had the entrails ripped out and it lay scattered. Blood and gore was everywhere, death was everywhere. The smell of it flooded their nostrils and Rhaenys grimaced.

“Who would do this?” Rhaenys asked shakily looking at the bodies.

“The brutality here is..unusual,” Ser Jaime said with a grim look on his face. The Whitefyre guardsmen looked horrified. 

.

A few of the guards rushed into the burning inn at Jon’s orders to see if they could find survivors while Jon and Rhaenys went into the huts and found a woman , her dress half torn off and wounds all over her.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Rhaenys said as she rushed over to her, removing her cloak to cover the women.

The woman had tears in her eyes “My lady...you have to run! They are here! They killed my husband and my children! Please run!” She wailed.

“Who?” Rhaenys asked, her violet eyes blazed with anger.

“Men and women with axes and swords—” The women stuttered but were interrupted immediately.

“Lord and Lady Whitefyre! We are under attack!” Ser Jaime yelled as he rushed in.

“Who?” Rhaenys and Jon asked at the same time.

Ser Jaime grimaced “Wildlings, and a dozen of them”

_ Wildlings? We are not even that close to the wall!  _ Jon felt his heart rush furiously. “Get the man to fight back. We will take them on.” Rhaenys said angrily.

“Rhaenys, stay inside the hut!” Jon said, the last thing he wanted was for Rhaenys and their child to be hurt.

“I can’t!” Rhaenys yelled, “I must see justice done!” Rhaenys then rushed outside before Jon could reply.

Ser Jaime rushed outside after while Jon drew the longsword Prince Oberyn gave to him. Rhaenys slung over her quiver of arrows and nocked an arrow into her bow.

Jon saw a dozen wildlings moving in to attack them. It was more than a dozen, a few were in cloaks and had no armour, not even boiled leather. A number had bronze swords and plain bronze shields. The Whitefyre men had steel on their side, however. 

“Hold them off!” Jon yelled, “We will not give way to these savages!” The Whitefyre men drew their bastard swords and readied their shields. Jon’s men had wooden shields made of tough northern pine trees and iron and steel swords. They wore boiled leather and chainmail.  _ We have better equipment. _

Ser Jaime drew his sword and muttered under his breath “I sure hope that you don’t end up on the ground, like you do every session” 

“Protect Lady Whitefyre!” Jon yelled and his men moved close to defend Rhaenys. Rhaenys was the first to engage, sending arrows flying from her weirwood bow. The first found its mark and sent a wildling onto the ground. 

A few of the wildlings had bows and closed in to fire their bows, most missed or hit the shields of the Whitefyre guards but one hit one of his men’s shoulders in which he yelped in pain and cursed. Jon had no time to react when the wildlings began charging at him. 

Most engaged the Whitefyre guards who fought back furiously. The wildlings attacked savagely, a wildling charge towards him and Jon readied his sword. The wildling attacked aggressively and savagely, his bronze axe in coming down in powerful strokes. Jon returned blocking his attacks,  _ bronze is no match for iron. _ When Jon blocked an attack and returned with a counterthrust, the wildling stumbled back.

And that was all Jon needed, he cut the wildling stomachs in one swift motion and his guts spilt out gruesomely. Jon felt a sense of grim satisfaction but did not have time to react as another wildling came at him with a spear with a sharpened stone edge, Jon dogged his attack easily and used his sword to break his spear. The wildling and Jon locked eye for a brief second and all Jon saw was fear. The moment was short when an arrow pierced his stomach, causing him to collapse backwards. Jon spun around to see Rhaenys with a bow in hand, she gave him a nod. That was when Jon saw Wildling stab one of the Whitefyre guards with a bronze sword and move towards Rhaenys, Rhaenys attempted to nock another arrow.  _ She would not be in time! _ Jon rushed forward and blocked the attack that would have killed Rhaenys.

He then quickly dodged one of his savage swings and buried his longsword inside him. Blood flew out of his wound and splattered over his tunic. Jon looked at Rhaenys who was drawing her bastard sword. Ser Jaime was busy fighting off a wildling ,. A Whitefyre guardsmen was limping away, he had arrows buried inside his thighs. Jon saw a wildling fall to a Whitefyre guardsmen blade. 

One of the wildlings with two axes charged towards Jon and Rhaenys screaming furiously. 

“ We take him together,” Rhaenys said. 

Jon did not have time to argue before he blocked the wildlings blade, the wildling did not see Rhaenys swing come fast enough and Rhaenys hit his left arm, causing blood to flow from his wounds and him to drop his axe.

Jon moved forward to attack, swinging his sword in a controlled attack. The Wildling barely blocked his longsword, but Rhaenys took advantage and sent her sword into his stomach. The Wildling staggered for a moment, blood flowed from his mouth and wound and he collapsed onto the ground. 

Jon looked around, and saw Ser Jaime finishing of his opponent, a Whitefyre guard cut down a wildling archer, Ser Bonifer with two Whitefyre guards pushing forward and was locked in combat with two wildlings. And he saw two Wildling archers, aiming their bows at Rhaenys….and their unborn child.

_ No! _

Jon rushed forward, hugging Rhaenys, he turned her around, shielding her from the incoming arrows. There was nothing at first, then pain exploded through his body. 

#  **Rhaenys**

They were winning, most of the wildlings laid on the ground dead, blood pooling below their corpses. Rhaenys had been careful not to overstrain herself using only the bow but had to use the sword to fight off one of the attackers with Jon. She was barely sweating however despite all the chaos going around.

Then Jon pulled her close and hugged her and then spun her around. She had been confused at his actions, though not for long. Jon's body had tensed up and then it jolted and then it slackened. Jon collapsed on the ground before her, with a shaft at his thigh and another out of his back. 

_ No! No no no! _

Rhaenys jumped towards her bow and quickly nocked an arrow. She did not spend long to aim and loosed, the arrow landed in between the wildlings' teats. The wildling collapsed; the other wildling was about to lose an arrow when Ser Jaime came up behind him and cut him down.

She turned her attention back to Jon, her heart racing in fear.  _ I don’t want to lose him! My child needs to know his or her father! I don’t want to lose him! Because of my foolishness! _

Jon was sprawled on the ground, his tunic sticky with sweat and blood. The two shafts stuck out of him, they were red with blood.  _ Jon’s blood.  _ Rhaenys tried to pull the shafts out, she pulled one of the shafts out. The skirmish raged all around them, she heard Ser Jaime yell at a wildling to stand down. She heard an angry yell and steel being dropped. Rhaenys did not care, all she cared was Jon.

“Jon! Are you there?” Rhaenys asked in panic,  _ please answer. _

“Rhaenys…, you are safe…” Jon said deliriously, “Our child is safe…?”

Rhaenys nodded, her eyes filled with tears “Why? You fool! Don’t die!”

Jon smiled weakly “For you and our child…” 

She heard boots rustling and a gasp of shock.

“My lady, let me remove the shaft,” One the guardsmen called Timmon told her softly.

She stepped back, letting him slowly remove the shaft from Jon, the tip covered in blood.

“No no no!” Ser Jaime yelled as he ran over,his sword covered in blood.

“Rhaenys...Rha…” Rhaenys heard Jon say weakly, Rhaenys rushed over to his side as Timmon yelled for bandages.

“Jon, I'm here” Rhaenys said as she gripped Jon’s fingers. It had a pulse, thank the old gods, but it was not strong.

“Rhaenys...I never told you...I love you…” Jon said hoarsely as Ser Jaime wrapped bandages around his thighs. Jon’s words felt...strange, they had never outright said they loved each other. She had liked but not loved Jon on their wedding day but she grew to love him over time.  _ Do I love him? _ She had never pondered the question before but now, she knew the answer. 

“I love you too, for our children, don’t die” Rhaenys pleaded, she mouthed a prayer to the old gods. 

Ser Jaime grimaced “Very touching! Jon, don’t you dare die. You must stay strong.”

Timmon finished putting a makeshift bandage on Jon's wound and said softly “He needs a Maester urgently…”

“Take him back to Dragon’s Watch,” Rhaenys said, her voice desperate.

See Jaime nodded “Lady Whitefyre, we will bring Lord Whitefyre back to Dragon’s Watch. Rest of you, take care of our prisoner and treat our wounded, we will dispatch reinforcements,” Ser Jaime said urgently as he put Jon onto a horse. Rhaenys mounted her horse.  _ We had a prisoner? _

They nodded and went off to treat the wounded Whitefyre guards. It was a blur then, Ser Jaime with Jon in his horse and her had ridden straight for Dragon’s Watch. After what seemed like an eternity, Dragon’s Watch came into view. Rhaenys nearly cried at the sight of the castle.

See Jaime had rode into the main keep yelling for Ser Mark and Ser Arthur. Ser Arthur had a shocked look on his face at Jon’s body which looked like he was about to collapse. Maester Nendary rushed forward, and he and Rhaenys brought Jon to the Maester’s turrets where Maestdr Nendary began to treat him. Ser Jaime was yelling for Ser Mark to double the town’s guard and for men to be sent out. Soon, forty men with Ser Jaime in the lead departed the castle.

Maester Nendary tended to Jon’s wounds, Jon had fallen unconscious on the way to the Dragon’s Watch and had not woken since. Maester Nendary quietly tended to Jon’s wound, taking out bottles of substance and bandaging his wounds while Rhaenys watched from the side, face carved with worry.  _ If only I had not been so insistent on fighting the wildlings by myself. Jon would not be lying here. _ Jon had saved her life twice in the engagement with the wildlings.  _ He saved my mother and now me. _

After what seemed like an eternity, as the sky went dark, as Maester Nendary was focused on continuing treating Jon’s wounds silently. Rhaenys could not take it anymore.

“Will he live” She choked out, fearing his answer.

Maester Nendary, looked up and gave her a small smile “I have removed the chances of infection, the arrows did not hit anything fatal. He should live and no long term injury.”  _ Thank the old gods.  _ Rhaenys breathed a sigh of relief.

“Lady Whitefyre, you should get some rest, you have been standing here for too long,”Maester Nendary added on. 

Rhaenys shook her head “I can’t, I’m scared what if he…” She choked out in grief and anger at herself “when I leave,”

Maester Nendary smiled warmly at her “I understand, but you have to rest, for your child.”

_ My child. _ She nodded her head and returned to her chambers. For the first time since she reached Dragon’s Watch, she slept fully clothed. The absence of Jon next to her hit her harder than she thought.  _ I do love him I suppose _ . The thought amused Rhaenys slightly, she never thought she would love her husband when she was younger. Yet, now she did and she craved his presence.

She could not sleep that night, she remembered the fight against the wildlings, their savage expressions as they came after her. The smell of death around them, and Jon laying on the ground with two arrows sticking out of him. The image stuck in her head throughout the night. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamt of Jon, laying on the ground, dead. The life had left his eyes, when she moved closer, Jon stood up, his eyes blue.

_ “You killed me,” Jon said, then she heard a dragon roar. Blue flames washed over her. _

Rhaenys awoke with a jolt, her body covered in sweat despite the cold Northern weather.  _ I killed Jon.  _ Was Jon dead? She immediately put on a cloak and rushed to the Maester’s turret and opened the door. Maester Nendary was sleeping in a wooden chair he had pulled up next to Jon’s body. Ser Arthur was standing over his body.

“Lady Whitefyre…” Ser Arthur said with a respectful nod of his head.

“Jon, is he…?” Maester Nendary stirred while Ser Arthur looked slightly confused at the panic in her voice.

“He is alright,” Ser Arthur said. Maester Nendary looked slightly embarrassed he had fallen asleep.  _ He must have been working the whole night. _

“Ser Arthur, call the servants and tell them to bring breakfast here,” Rhaenys told Ser Arthur who nodded and left.

“Is my husband okay?” Rhaenys asked, worried.

“He is recovering, there is no sign of infection. I have bandaged up his wounds. He will recover,” Maester Nendary said, exhaustion clear in his voice. Ser Arthur returned then entered the room.

“Lady Whitefyre, I should have been there with him and you yesterday. I—” Rhaenys shot him a look which shut him up.  _ It was my fault. _

“There is nothing to apologise for,” Rhaenys replied simply while she looked at Jon, his face was so peaceful compared to yesterday.  _ It’s my fault.  _ Rhaenys felt the child inside her move slightly and she grimaced.  _ My child nearly did not have a father because of my actions. _

It was at that moment Jon began to stir. Maester Nendary instantly rushed forward while Jon and Ser Arthur immediately went to his side.

“Lord Whitefyre, can you hear me?” Maester Nendary asked in a voice filled with concern. 

Jon’s eyes opened, “Rhaenys, are you and our child safe ?”. That was the first thing Jon said. That was too much for Rhaenys and she numbly nodded and felt tears swell up in her eyes.  _ The first thing he does when he wakes from a near-death experience is asking after me and our child when I nearly caused the near-death experience in the first place. _

“Lord Whitefyre, please stay down. You need to remain still,I fear if you sit up you might undo all the work I have put in.” Maester Nendary said quickly as Jon attempted to sit up. Jon groaned and laid back down.

“What happened?” Jon asked wearily. “We won?”

“We did,” Ser Arthur said “Thirteen wildlings attacked us, one of our men was slain, another four wounded. We killed ten of the wildlings and captured the rest.”

“The wildlings yielded?”Jon asked, surprised.

“One of them did after being completely surrounded and outnumbered, the rest we took after they were found wounded.” Ser Arthur replied. 

Jon groaned slightly “What are wildlings doing here? We are a week's travel from the wall on horseback.”

Ser Arthur shook his head “We have no idea, we questioned the only one that could talk but he refused to talk.” 

“What do we have that wildlings will venture all the way down here for?” Rhaenys wondered aloud.

“House Whitefyre is a new house and unestablished” Ser Arthur said as he massaged his temples “We don’t have even a tenth of the gold Winterfell has. We don’t have many farms or iron.”

“These wildlings are too organised,” Rhaenys said “They had bronze and some iron, Benjen Stark said wildlings rarely had bronze and almost never had iron. They seemed to be here for a purpose besides raping and pillaging,”

“What purpose?” Jon said “Wildlings always wanted to breach the wall. They could have attacked it from the south, but they came all the way here.”

“Ships,” Rhaenys said at a realisation “They want our ships, galleys like these can transport a force strong enough to overpower the wall from the south.”

“Ships…” Maester Nendary said “Yes, that would make sense. The wall has no fleet of their own, they could use a galley or two to land a few hundred men behind the shadow tower and hit it with a two-pronged attack.”

“The Wildlings have never been organised,” Jon said as Maester Nendary began changing his bandages and winced at the pain. Rhaenys also winced every time Jon groaned in pain.

“They would occasionally unite behind a king beyond the walls,” Maester Nendary said, “Perhaps there is a new one?” 

“Send word to Winterfell and Castle Black at what happened,” Jon said as Maester Nendary applied some green coloured ointments on him. “Ouch!”

Rhaenys winced at his pain.  _ It's my fault.  _ “Tighten defences along the walls and the docks.” Rhaenys said “There might be more of them, I don’t believe they would try and capture galleys with a dozen men. If we find them, try and catch them outnumbered. I don’t want to much bloodshed,” 

Ser Arthur nodded and left. Master Nendary had wrapped up Jon’s wounds and then asked Jon to be carried to another room. Two Whitefyre guards carried Jon to a room close to the Maester turret so that he could be tended to quickly. 

“Maester Nendary, could you check if my babe is alright?” Rhaenys asked, she was worried sick that the child inside her might have been harmed yesterday but Jon’s injuries had made her forget all about it.

Maester Nendary turned slightly red “Of course Lady Whitfyre,but you will need to remove your dress…” He stammered slightly. In Dorne, nakedness was no big deal. Rhaenys had played with other children naked in the water gardens but in the North and anywhere else, people were more prudish. 

Rhaenys simply nodded and shrugged off her cloak and unlaced her sleeping shift, leaving her completely naked. Maester Nendary turned even more red. 

“My Lady, would you prefer if I wore gloves? I need to touch you…” Maester Nendary stammered.

“No need Maester,” Rhaenys gave a small smile to reassure the Maester. Maester Nendary had touched her, being very careful in doing so. He turned even redder whenever his hands touched her breast or anywhere close to the lower parts of her body. After a while, Maester Nendary nodded and looked away “You can put your dress on” 

“Is my child safe?” Rhaenys asked.

Maester Nendary nodded “I would recommend keeping away from vigorous activities, I understand you enjoy sparing but I suggest keeping away from it.Horseback riding too… from what I can tell, your babe will come in about a few moons turn.”

“How about archery,” She asked.

“Archery is alright, swimming is also good for the child through the water in the North is too cold to be good.” Maester Nendary said before adding on while turning slightly red “I suggest when you two couple...you be...less vigorous.” 

Rhaenys laughed slightly, their coupling had always been gentle. “I will take your advice Maester, thank you for your help. You should get some rest.”

“Thank you Lady Whitefyre,” Maester Nendary said and Rhaenys left the turret to Jon’s chamber next door.

“Rhaenys,” Jon said as she entered.

“Jon, you are feeling better?” Rhaenys asked as she pulled a chair next to his bed.

“I am,” Jon replied.

“I am so sorry Jon,” Rhaenys broke down “I wanted to fight the wildlings and you nearly died!”

Jon looked slightly stunned “Oh...I forgot about that, it’s okay. You and our child are safe.”

“You could have died!” Rhaenys said, nearly bursting into tears.

“If I had died, it would have been protecting you and your child,” Jon said with a soft smile.

“Don’t say it like that!” Rhaenys retorted “I don’t want you to die!”

“I also didn’t want you to die,” Jon replied, “When can I get out of bed?”

“Will you forgive me?” Rhaenys asked, “I should not ask for forgiveness, you nearly died because of my recklessness!”

Jon looked slightly confused “There is nothing to forgive, look it's all over. There’s no point talking about it.”

“But…” Rhaenys was about to retort when Jon pulled her in for a kiss. Rhaenys responded and their kiss was long and intense. Rhaenys felt his warm tongue enter her mouth. It felt good, when they broke apart Rhaenys confessed. 

“I never thought I would say this...I love you,”

“I love you too.” Before they both moved forward and pulled in for another long kiss. 

#  **Jon**

The days went by as Jon slowly recovered, the wounds began to heal. Maester Nendary treated his wounds expertly. Within a week, Jon could see most of his wounds had healed, leaving behind scars where the arrows had hit. 

The experience had been harrowing to say the least, but when Jon had been sent back to Dragon’ Watch, when he had been delirious with those arrow wounds,Jon had dreamed. He dreamt of a Kraken bathing in a sea of blood, a wolf and a lion lay dead on top of a stag, the smell of flowers in the air and a black dragon roared. He saw a red coloured wolf changing from a wolf to a falcon and then back to a wolf. The worst was when he saw a blue-eyed human, a sword in hand, his arm was rotted to the bone. He charged at Jon and when Jon was about to raise his hands in defence, he was then turned to ash. A Weirwood tree laughed at him but when he looked closely blood came out of its red eyes. 

He had then awoke to find his wife with an anxious face staring at him. Yet, as the days went by, he could not forget what he had dreamt of. It felt so real yet it wasn’t.

After a week, Maester Nendary discharged him. Saying that he had recovered. Rhaenys came and spent lots of time with him while he was recovering, but Maester Nendary had been firm in not letting Jon walk, saying him staying put was the best way for the wounds to heal.

When Jon, finally was allowed to leave. Jon discussed with Rhaenys what to do with the captives. Rhaenys wanted them either beheaded or sent to Winterfell. Jon however did not want bloodshed. So after a rather heated discussion in which Jon got his way by telling Rhaenys “I nearly died to them! Let me choose what happens to them.”

Where the wildling leader was being held captive, Ser Arthur and Rhaenys accompanied him. Dragon’s Watch and Ice Dragon Square had been on high alert since the attack, with patrols of Whitefyre guards dispatched to patrol the villagers.

The cells of Dragon’s Watch had one entrance to it and were well guarded. It was located below the castle. They went straight to the leader of the wildling, a broad-chested man with a huge belly. Jon and Rhaenys had discussed what to do with the wildlings and decided it was best to release him back North in exchange for information.

“So the Kneeler has come to see me…” The Wildling said as he approached.

Ser Arthur told Jon “This is Tormund, he was in charge of the wildling forces. He has refused to answer any of our questions. We wanted to be more...persuasive but your wife refused to let us.”  _ Torture, I do not want torture. _

“Har! Why would I?” Tormund laughed, smacking his belly “What do you want with me? Kill me or let me go?”

“Let you go to what? Rape and pillage?” Jon retorted.

“If people cannot defend themselves, they don’t deserve to have anything at all!” Tormund replied.

Rhaenys laughed behind him “A commonly held belief in many parts of the world, but these places aren’t peaceful.”

“What do you want, Tormund?” Jon asked, “Why will you come all the way here?”

“Why should I tell you bloody southerners?” 

“We are Northerners,” Jon retorted.

“You are below the wall, this makes you southerners,” Tormund replied.

Ser Arthur chuckled “I suppose it depends where you stand.”  _ A matter of perspective. _

“Are you here after our galleys?” Jon asked, knowing that was Rhaenys suspicion. “So you can attack the wall? What ordered you for this mission?”

“I am not telling you anything!” Tormund yelled back. Though Jon could tell Tormund was getting nervous.  _ So they are here for the galleys. _

Rhaenys rolled her eyes “Look, wildling, if you tell us, we will let you go,”

“Why should I trust any of your kneelers words?” Tormund replied.

“Because we are the only wants willing to help,” Jon said “Is there a new king beyond the wall? Answer us or I will send you and your whole group of people to the Night’s Watch. I promise you they will not be as gentle as us.”

“What’s the difference? I will still die anyway, either my head is chopped off or hanged,” Tormund replied.

“We can offer you a place in the south,” Jon said, “Tell us.”

Tormund pondered for a moment before simply replying “No,”

“Look, you have failed already. What benefit do you get by being imprisoned.” Rhaenys asked.

“I will not betray my companions,” Tormund replied. That line was a mistake.

“Betray? You have other wildlings nearby? To capture our galleys?” Jon replied. Tormund’s face fell and Rhaenys jumped on.

“Look, we have hundreds of men on patrol duty at the harbour. You will not even get away with a single galley. Your men will be slaughtered. I don’t want bloodshed.” Tormund's face turned red with anger, no doubt at himself.

“Why should I trust your word?” Tormund asked. Jon turned around. “Ser Arthur, your sword.”

Ser Arthur looked slightly confused but drew his longsword, the Dayne’s of Starfall held a pale greatsword called Dawn but See Arthur had declared himself unworthy of the sword and left it back at Starfall. 

Jon grabbed the sword and cut the ropes that bound Tormund’s hands together. “That’s why,” Jon said. “I will allow you and your men to return North of the wall. If only you swear never to pillage and rape south of the wall.”

Tormund looked at his unbound hands and laughed “Har! You do have some honour! Not bad for a southron. Fine! I will get my men to stand down. We were to take two galleys and bring it North of the wall. To Mance, Mance Rayder, our new king beyond the wall.”

_ A new king beyond the wall! I must write to my father. _

“A new king? Is he to break against the wall again? He will not be the first, dozens have tried before and all have failed.” Rhaenys said.

Tormund shook his head “You southrons know nothing, something is coming from the North. Creatures of immense power, they have destroyed every clan, every group that has tried to stop them.”

“What creatures?” Jon asked.

“These creatures, they come in the night wielding blades of ice. White walkers is what some of the free folk call them. We are running from them.” Jon shivered,  _ White walkers are an old woman's tale. _ “I tell you what kneeler, I will get the men to surrender, you will guarantee safe passage?”

“I will, you swear not to come back to rape and pillage?” Jon asked.

“Free folk never break vows, unlike you southron fools,” Tormund replied with seriousness in his voice. 

Jon nodded and outstretched his hand “Jon, are you sure? These—” Ser Arthur interrupted but Rhaenys shut him up. Tormund took his hand and shook it. 

“Deal,” Jon said

“Deal” Tormund replied.

The next day, Jon and Rhaenys along with a hundred Whitefyre men rode out of Dragon’s Watch. Tormund led them straight to the wildling hideout. There was a tense confrontation between the wildlings there and the Whitefyre men but they agreed to surrender in the end.

The wildlings were stripped of their weapons and armour and Jon ordered them to be sent back to the wall with Ser Arthur in charge of them. Jon had written a letter requesting the Lord Commander grant the willing safe passage through the wall.

The night Jon finally was allowed to return to his own chambers. Jon hugged Rhaenys as they sat together on an armchair, her body felt so perfect in his arms. Rhaenys moved her hands over his body.

“Why? Why did you release them? They nearly killed you!” Rhaenys said as Jon traced his fingers around her body

“I didn’t want to kill them.” Jon said “I rather not have more men die fighting, I don’t know. I feel like the wildlings are a bit misunderstood. They want to live in a better environment.” Jon added on.

“I hate that you won the argument,” Rhaenys said softly as she moved her hands in between Jon’s legs. Jon felt his own manhood stiffen.

“Rhaenys…” Jon moaned softly.

“I missed you,” Rhaenys said as her violet eyes met his, it was filled with lust. Jon traced his fingers across her breast.

“I miss you too Rhaenys,” Jon said softly, he felt his blood heat up slightly. Rhaenys moved her hands to unlace his breeches

Jon cupped her face and kissed her fiercely and lost it. Jon missed her so badly and all he felt was lust. Rhaenys unlaced his breechers as Jon hands undid her dress laces.

“Jon…” Rhaenys said in between their kisses.

“I love you” Jon replied as Jon’s tunic came off and Rhaenys hands went to his bare chest. Rhaenys dress came off and pooled at her feet as they both moved to the bed. 

“I love you, Jon,” Rhaenys purred softly.

Jon was about to move his manhood into her when muttered “Should we be doing this? You’re pregnant…”

Rhaenys giggled softly “So? Maester Nendary said not to be too rough. But you are always so gentle.” Jon moved forward and their lips met and their bodies intertwined.

Soon, life settled back to normal back in Dragon’s Watch. Jon trained tirelessly under Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur when he returned after two weeks. Jon found himself on the groundless and less. Eventually, one day he held his own against Ser Jaime who looked impressed. Rhaenys belly began to show signs of pregnancy. A child was growing inside, the thought of having children always brought a smile to Jon’s face. A child he and Rhaenys could shower with love.

What was strange was that the eggs continued to call out to Jon, he would ignore it, then just hold the egg for a while, feeling its warmth and coolness and then snapping back to reality and putting the egg back.  _ There is no life inside! _

The months went by and Rhaenys belly began to grow larger and larger. Rhaenys got frustrated that she could not do horseback riding anymore, nor could she spar with Jon. 

At night, Jon refused to bed her saying he was too afraid of damaging the baby.Rhaenys was frustrated but nevertheless they slept naked together but did not dare go anything further than that. Jon could begin to hear the child inside.

Every day, Jon would put his head on Rhaenys belly and hear their child’s heartbeats. It felt so special and magical to hear the heartbeat of his child. Yet, Jon grew afraid and one night he confessed to Rhaenys.

“Rhaenys, are you afraid?” Jon asked worriedly as they lazed around, naked in bed.

“Afraid of what?” Rhaenys asked, Rhaenys had always been a cheerful,relaxed woman.

“Birthing a child…” Jon hesitantly replied.

Rhaenys smiled at Jon “You are afraid for me?” 

“Of course!” Rhaenys kissed Jon on the lips and said “I am scared, but what's the point of worrying about it? It is up to the old gods, there is nothing we can do.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows, “When you say it like that…”

Rhaenys laughed “I am not going brood about it Jon, you should cut your brooding face. You look so much better if you don’t brood all the time”

Oberyn had always teased Jon for brooding too much and Rhaenys was no different. “I don’t want you to die” Jon blurted out.

“That's what I said to you when you were shot by two arrows, look what happened.” Rhaenys replied smiling at Jon “Don’t worry Jon,”

Jon gave Rhaenys a reassuring smile “I’ll try not to,”

“How was the trade deal with the Mormonts and Forresters?” Rhaenys asked. Jon sighed, he had written to bear island and ironath regarding deals that allowed them to act as a middleman in selling goods. The reply had been as Jon expected.

“Uncle Benjen said that the Mormonts need time to convince themselves while the Forresters are interested, I am finalising the deal with them,” Jon replied, while he planted a kiss on Rhaenys belly.

“Oh, isn’t bear Island rather poor? I thought they would jump at the opportunity to earn some money.” Rhaenys said “Oh, the construction of the main docks are almost done, we can accommodate a dozen more galleys soon” 

“That’s great,” Jon replied “Regarding the Mormonts, the Northerners are a proud bunch. They prefer their simple ways…”

“Trading is not simple?” Rhaenys asked with her eyebrows raised.

Jon shook his head while Rhaenys moved her hand through Jon’s hair “To them it's so southron,”

“Northerners are a stubborn lot,” Rhaenys mumbled.

Jon chuckled “Aren’t you a Northerner?”

Rhaenys laughed “Well I am, but even getting a few money for themselves is so challenging!”

“Uncle Benjen said they will come round,” Jon replied 

They were silent for a few moments before Rhaenys said: “What did you first think of me when I came to Winterfell?”

Jon remembered the day Rhaenys first rode into Winterfell. Lady Stark had told him to stand in the back saying a bastard had no place greeting a Princess. Rhaenys first words were “Where is my betrothed?”

“You were a fierce, cheerful and beautiful princess.” Jon replied “I was the bastard,”

Rhaenys smacked his left arm “Don’t call yourself that!”

“I know, but like I feared you would hate me cause you would be forced to marry a bastard! I thought our bed would be cold and we would have no children,” Jon said sincerely. Rhaenys rolled her eyes and hit Jon’s ass and Jon winced. “Ow!”

“Don’t call yourself that!” Rhaenys glared at him with her beautiful violet eyes “You have been proven to be a great husband. Our marital bed has been warm and we have children on the way! I disliked marrying you at first but my mother told me to keep an open mind! Now we love each other!” 

“I know, I thank you for being so open-minded,” Jon replied.

Rhaenys smiled “Thank you for all your work into the castle.” Jon touched Rhaenys brown hair which often glowed under the light. 

” She smiled as her hand went to her belly, slowly moving her hand over it. Before she winced slightly, forcing her to sit upright a little.

Jon looked over in concern “Rhaenys are you okay?”

Rhaenys grimaced slightly “The baby inside just kicked,” Rhaenys moved her hand over the bump, patting it slowly.

“Can I do anything to help?” Jon asked in concern, he hated seeing Rhaenys suffer and being unable to do anything.

Rhaenys smiled at him lustfully “Oh you could do the thing with your fingers…”

Jon felt his face turn red and he rolled his eyes “Rhaenys….”

Rhaenys giggled slightly “You said you wanted to help…” 

“I fear in our lust we may end up…injuring the babe…” Jon said, truly he would like nothing better to be inside Rhaenys but he had to control himself for the babe for he feared hurting his own child. 

Rhaenys groaned in frustration but understood his reasoning fine. “Have you decided what name to give our child?” She asked as her hand brushed Jon’s hair lightly.

“I chose the girls name right?” Jon asked with a small smile “Visenya perhaps? Arya loves reading about the first Visenya, the dragon rider. Or after your mother Elia?”

“I like Visenya,” Rhaenys said as Jon put his hand on Rhaenys belly, feeling the life inside. “I would choose maybe Jaime or your father’s Eddard? These two men saved my life,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, (I myself am not too sure if I like it a not). My writing pace has slowed down a lot to the point I'm unable to even complete a chapter in a week. Don't worry, there are still about fifteen chapters left. I would love if you leave comments or feedback.


	11. The wheel goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into the Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter. The last chapter was kinda awfully IMO so I am considering a rewrite. Would you be interested in a rewrite? Anyway, enjoy this chapter, will appreciate the feedback.

#  **Olenna**

House Tyrell was on a path to glory once again. Loras being Renly Baratheon’s squire(and lover) had allowed the Tyrells to slowly gain influence. Loras frequently visited King’s Landing and support for House Tyrell grew. Now Renly was trying to convince his brother the king to set aside the Lannister Queen and take Margaery as Queen. 

This had been her oaf of a son’s one and she had disapproved of it but she could not find another way for House Tyrell to grow strong. The Tyrell power was still tenuous at best with the Florents married to Stannis Baratheon and Mace taking credit of Randaly Tarlys victory at Ashford.

Olenna would not settle anything other than queen for Margaery. Robert was determined for his son to marry a Stark due to likely his fantasies of Lyanna Stark. From what Olenna could gather, Joffrey was a horrible person that would likely make Aerys the second look like a dinner party. She had thought about marrying Margaery to Tommen Baratheon but the boy was too young. The best bet was to completely remove the Lannister Queen. She missed all these plotting, the Targaryens had been too focused on inbreeding and the Tyrells could never get a royal marriage.

Yet, the Taragaryens were gone. Thank the gods for that, she had no love for them, having avoided a betrothal with one of them. The Targaryens might have given the Tyrells the Reach but those Targaryens were gone. She remembered telling her son when the war broke out.

_ “Don’t send troops to the trident. The end of the Targaryens are soon, that is a good thing for House Tyrell. Attack the stormlands, if the Targaryens won we can show this a token of our loyalty and get some lands. If the Targaryens fall, we can slowly get Tyrell blood on the throne.” Olenna had told Mace that. _

Now, the Targaryens were gone, thank goodness for that. The inbred silver-haired people were gone, not a moment too soon. They would not serve House Tyrell anymore and she never liked the Targaryen and their whole incest thing. Now the last Targaryen was gone, fled to Essos and was likely dead to the world. The exception was the Martell whelp but she was married off to a bastard and looked nothing like a Targaryen with her dark skin and hair from what she was told.

Olenna had been suspicious of the Martells especially considering the massive amount of money they spent on the castle they were helping to raise at Sea Dragon Point. Yet, when the marriage finally came through between Eddard Stark’s bastard and the Targaryen girl, she had breathed a sigh of relief. She suspected the Martells might try to marry the girl to help form an alliance to place the Targaryens on the throne. Even Olenna had contemplated trying to place Rhaenys on the throne and marry her off to Garlan or Willas but she decided she had enough of the Targaryens.

It was best to aim for a marriage with the Baratheons. Eddard Stark, Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn would unquestionably stand behind the Baratheons. The Lannisters would also definitely side with them. That was five kingdoms, Dorne would grumble but do nothing. 

Despite the disagreements Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon had, no one could doubt Eddard Stark’s loyalty. That man’s reputation for honour travelled far and wide.  _ Yet he had a bastard… _ The bastard could have a Dayne mother, which would explain Ashara Dayne’s presence in Winterfell and Sea Dragon Point. It didn't matter however, Eddard Stark would not rise against Robert Baratheon, not for the daughter of the man who started a war and killed his sister.

“Grandmother,” Her grandson Willas said as he came into the room, holding a crutch in one hand. It pained her to see Willas with the crutch, the damned dornish prince had crippled him. “Loras has sent word from King’s Landing.”

Olenna put the wine glass she was holding “Pray what did he say? Has Renly finally convinced Robert?”

Willas sat down on an armchair and shook his head. “No but Loras said he is making progress. The coldness between Cersei Lannister and her husband grows by the day. It is only a matter of time.”

“But what about her children?” Willas asked “Joffrey by all reports is cruel and sadistic but Tommen and Myrcella have been shown to be kind”

“With Margaery queen, she can slowly phase them out, we can marry Mycella off and do a Tyrell bannermen, a loyal one of course. Tommen is more difficult but we can arrange an accident,” Olenna said. The idea of a Tyrell queen brought a smile to her face.

“You can’t mean kill?” Willas asked shocked, her grandson was the most intelligent among Mace’s sons but he sometimes was too kind. 

Olenna chuckled “Kill? No, nothing as cruel as that, perhaps make him unable to conceive children making the line fall to Margeary’s children”

Willas still looked uncomfortable with that prospect “I guess so…”

“Tell Loras to hurry Renly up. Joffrey is reaching an age that would make disinheriting him impossible.” Olenna said “We must make Margaery queen as soon as possible. Get Renly to even worsen relations between Cersei and Robert.”

Willas nodded and left the room. Leaving Olenna alone. The Tyrells would soon have their blood on the iron throne. It might take a few years but she was no doubt she would succeed. Margeary was a beautiful, intelligent woman and she would be the perfect queen.

#  **Kevan**

“We have received a message from Pycelle, he suspects Renly plots to get Robert to put Cersei aside,” Kevan told his older brother.

Tywin Lannister gritted his teeth “The roses supported the Targaryens and yet now they wish to usurp the balance of power…”

“Shouldn't Cersei be able to get Robert to ignore Renly?” Kevan asked. Inwardly he shook his head, his brother’s daughter had always been a problem. To say the relationship between Cersei and Robert was cold would be an understatement. 

“We both know Robert and Cersei never had a good relationship…” Tywin muttered. “It might come to war…”

“It won’t surely, to set Cersei aside without justification would be such an unwise act! Jon Arryn would surely not allow it.” Kevan said, though he full well knew that there was plenty of justification. Cersei had bedded half a dozen men, including his own son Lancel. That had made Kevn clench his teeth in anger but there was nothing he could do. He could confront his son but Lancel was in King’s Landing and if the spider heard it they were doomed. Kevan had even begun to suspect that her three children were not Robert’s.

“Jon Arryn is old and if he dies…The king is filled with lust and would likely take up the Tyrell bride. Knowing the Tyrells, they probably groomed her to be perfect.” Tywin shook his head “If he sets Cersei aside, I might have to call the banners in rebellion.l

Kevan shook his head “Brother, we cannot win such a war!”

Tywin nodded his head grimly “I know, the Eddard Stark will support his best friend—”

“Even after the insults Robert gave them with the greyjoy hostage and sending the Targaryen there?”Kevan asked.

“The man only gives shits about honour.” Tywin snorted “He sired a bastard no less, the Riverlands are tied to the Starks, the crownlands and Stormlands will be with Robert. Not to mention the Reach which will fight for Robert. That leaves Dorne and with Rhaenys Targaryen with the north and the Martells hatred for us we can forget any chance of victory. We will stand alone and lose.”

“Yet if they succeed in getting Cersei replaced…” Kevan said.

Tywin ground his teeth “They cannot, the Lannister legacy must live on. I must tell Cersei to act fast.”

Kevan then decided to ask the question he had been waiting to know the answer for years “How about who is your heir?”

Kevan saw anger blaze his brother’s eyes. Jaime had disappeared up North to guard the Targaryen girl yet he was still heir, unbetrothed and unmarried and definitely not groomed. “Jaime has decided to maintain his fool quest for honour. He refuses to take charge of the most powerful house. I could marry him to the Tyrell girl…”

“He will never accept it and will stay North…” Kevan said. Kevan liked Jaime but disapproved of his quest for honour. Honour gained you nothing in this world, he was wasting his life guarding the Targaryen girl. The least he could do was to be a Kingsguard for Robert, at least he would still have his honour and help House Lannister. His presence besides the Targaryen girl was weakening House Lannister.

“I know,” Tywin said, anger clear in his voice. 

“How about Tyrion? He has his wits about him and with proper—” Kevan asked

“Not Tyrion,” Tywin said coldly, his voice as sharp as Valyrian steel. “Not Tyrion!” He nearly yelled.

“Tywin, please you need to consider…”

“No! I will rather die than let Casterly Rock become a whorehouse under that creature!” His older brother said. “Kevan, you will be my heir. Send the Raven to Sea Dragon Point to inform Jaime.”

Kevan flinched slightly at the anger directed at Tyrion. He felt bad for the dwarf, he was one of the most intelligent Lannisters but in his birth, he caused the death of Joanna Lannister. That Tywin would never forgive. Not to mention the sorry incident in which Tyrion married Tysha, a crofter’s daughter. Tyrion had been forced to watch as Tywin lied to him that Tysha was a whore and ordered his men and Tyrion to rape her. 

“Thank you, brother, for the honour,” Kevan said quietly though he did not want to be heir. He preferred to be at the back, helping out. Not to mention he was getting old.

Tywin shook his head “It seemed all so perfect after the rebellion. A Lannister Queen, which will allow Lannister blood on the throne. I had my heir back and House Lannister grew in influence in the royal court. Yet here we are now, with everything threatened and could all fall apart. Curse the Starks for taking Jaime away and curse the Tyrells and their ambition.”

“What will you do now?” Kevan asked.

“I will wait and see if Robert decides to set Cersei aside. If he shows any signs of interest we need to get rid of him.” Tywin said “Cersei’s son is coming of age soon. Once he is on the throne, our legacy is more secure.”

“How about the Targaryen girl?” Kevan asked. “They have been reaching out to many houses regarding trade. Trade deals have been established with the Mallister of Seaguard and the shield isles. They could potentially become one of the most influential houses in the North.”

“They are no threat to us. Sea Dragon Point is deep in Northern territory. Ned Stark would be honour bound to stay with Robert Baratheon and would support his friend. The Targaryen girl is of no threat.” Tywin said.

Yet his older brother forgot about something “Ned Stark would support Robert but what about Joffrey. Joffrey looks very much a Lannister”  _ Because he is likely Cersei’s bastard. _ “Ned Stark might prefer putting his son on the throne… Dorne would rise in support of their blood and the Riverlands are tied to them.”

His brother shook his head “A bastard on the throne? The lords of Westeros will never support, perhaps if their child comes out silver-haired and purple eyes but the Targaryen girl looks more Martell than Targaryen. The Tullys would be insulted if Ned Stark does try and put his bastard. The Tyrells will likely sit aside and do nothing. Lysa Arryn is a Tully and will likely follow the Riverlands. We will have the Stormlands, crownlands and Westerland. No, the Targaryens are finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, would love feedback, next chapter will be out in a few days.


	12. A new child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on in Dragon's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Would love feedback and comments hope you enjoy it.

#  **Rhaenys**

Rhaenys screamed in pain, as Jon gripped her hand tightly. Nobody has said childbirth was easy, but this felt like something else. It felt like something was ripping through her.

“Lady Whitefyre, you have to push harder!” Maester Nendary said calmly. “I can see the babe’s head.”

_ That means the ordeal is soon over.  _ Rhaenys pushed so hard she felt she was about to explode. The pain was intense but she felt Jon’s hand gripping her gave her strength. Everyone had told Jon to stay out of the birthing chamber for it was no place for a man except a Maester. Jon had initially agreed but when Rhaenys started screaming in pain, he barged straight in. When told he should leave Jon said stubbornly “How are you going to keep me out?” And so Jon stayed next to her much to her comfort.

Rhaenys screamed loudly as she pushed the babe out, she squeezed Jon’s hands tightly. The pain was immense. “Rhaenys come on!” Jon encouraged.

“That's it!” Maester Nendary exclaimed as he took her child in his arms. The pain subsided and she suddenly felt her strength go out of her.

“Congratulations Lord and Lady Whitefyre, you have a newborn girl. I must offer my congratulations” Maester Nendary said as he placed a babe in her arms.

“I guess her name is Visenya,” Rhaenys said weakly as she looked at her child. The babe was beautiful with violet eyes and the silvery-white hair of the Targaryens. 

“Will she be alright?” Jon asked, his voice filled with concern.

Maester Nendary examined her and nodded his head “Lady Whitefyre will be alright.” Maester Nendary grabbed some hot towels while she examined her child. Visenya looked more Targaryen than Stark or Martell, with silver hair and violet eyes, her face resembled neither Jon’s nor hers. She could tell some Martell elements in Visenya’s look and her skin colour was rather Northern.

“She has your eyes,” Jon remarked as he looked at her child. Despite feeling more exhausted than she has ever been in her life, Rhaenys smiled. “She’s a jewel,” Rhaenys whispered 

“She’s beautiful,” Jon said softly, caressing their child’s face. 

“You named her Visenya?” Ser Jaime asked when he came to visit a day later. His eyes widening in alarm.

Jon nodded and Ser Jaime’s eyes widened. “She looks like a Targaryen and you named her after a Targaryen? My sister and my father would whisper in Robert’s year that you are plotting treason,”

“Shouldn't Robert trust my father?” Jon asked “Would he not brush it off? We are deep in Stark lands, we can’t and will not commit treason.”

Ser Jaime grimaced “He trusts Ned Stark I suppose though relations between both of them have not been great.”

“Ser Jaime, don’t worry we won’t name our next child after a Targaryen.” Rhaenys said, “A name does not impact that much, though the fact she looks so Targaryen…”

“Robert will not be able to know.” Jon said “Unless he travels across half of Westeros. I suppose the Targaryen seed in you is very strong…”

“I look more Martell than Targaryen, yet our child looks like a complete Targaryen,” Rhaenys said.

Ser Jaime's face turned extremely grim. “She looks a little like Rhaella Targaryen, your grandmother. I guess the Targaryen seed is strong.”

“Surely Robert wouldn't call for a child’s head because she has silver hair and purple eyes. If he did that the Velaryons would be toast.” Jon said.

“He called for my head, even though I looked like a Martell,” Rhaenys said hotly.

“That was almost seventeen years ago.” Ser Jaime said, “We are too far away from King’s Landing to be of much attention.”

“I hope so” Jon muttered under his breath. “We are no threat to his rule.”

Ser Jaime's face darkened “They will always feel you are a threat to their rule.”

Jon nodded as Maester Nendary entered “Ser Jaime, I have received a raven directed to you.”

Ser Jaime shook his head “Is it from the Red Keep? If it is, burn it.”

_ Why? _ Rhaenys did not understand why Ser Jaime refused to take any of his sister’s ravens. When she spoke to Ser Jaime about his childhood, he would always speak fondly about his sister, Cersei Lannister. 

“No Ser, it's from Casterly Rock.” Maestern Nendary said and Ser Jaime raised his eyebrows. “From Tyrion?”

Rhaenys knew that Ser Jaime loved his younger brother, a dwarf, who he spoke highly of. “No, from your father.” Maester Nendary said.

Ser Jaime gritted his teeth. “Read it aloud here,” He commanded. “I don’t want you to misunderstand me,” He told Rhaenys and Jon.

“We would never suspect you Ser,” Jon said as Maester Nendary began reading the letter out.

“To Jaime Lannister, I am writing to inform you that your father, Tywin Lannister has made an ultimatum. He has decided that you are not fit to be the heir of Casterly Rock and Lord paramount of the Westerlands. He has given you a final opportunity to redeem yourself.” Maester Nendary paused while Rhaenys looked at Ser Jaime, his expression going hard.

“If you wish to continue being heir, you must return to Casterly Rock immediately. Where your father will judge you worthy. If you do not arrive within two moons turn and we hear nothing from you, I am truly saddened to say that your father will remove you from the line of succession and place me in its place. Signed by Kevan Lannister, your dearest uncle.” The room was quiet with all the eyes of Ser Jaime. 

Then, Ser Jaime gave a small chuckle “He finally removes me from the damn line of succession. Casterly Rock should be Tyrion's,” 

“Ser Jaime, if you wish to return to Casterly Rock, I will release you from your vows…” Rhaenys said, “I don’t want you to give up your inheritance for me.”

Ser Jaime’s face turned serious: “I never wanted Casterly Rock and I am glad I am no longer heir.”

“Why?” Jon asked “You can be one of the most powerful lords in the seven kingdoms. You can marry and have children, why give it up for us, a small house in the North ruled by a bastard?”

Rhaenys shot Jon an angry look at mentioning he was a bastard. Ser Jaime’s face turned solemn “I swore to be a Kingsguard of House Targaryen. During the sack, when I killed the mad king, I remember the looks the different Knights and Lords under my father gave me. Yet, when I fought off Gregor Clegane and was saved by Ned Stark, Ned Stark and your mother gave me a different look. Ned Stark told me  _ “ _ _ do not let people judge you, those men will never understand and you should not pay attention to their views.”  _ I must continue my oaths, I swore to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen to guard his family, I failed your brother I cannot fail you,” Ser Jaime said in a serious voice rarely heard“I chose to swear my sword to you, for the two of you a worthy of it and that I made promised that I must keep.”

Ser Jaime than went to one knee, drawing his sword “If you have any doubts, I Ser Jaime of House Lannister, once Kingsguard to House Targaryen, swear my sword to House Whitefyre.”

“Ser Jaime, please rise,” Rhaenys said, touched by such loyalty “We never doubted you.”

Jon was completely stunned “How about Ser Arthur? He swore to us because of Rhaenys?”

Ser Jaime smiled “Not really, he has his reasons. He owes a debt to the Starks among other reasons.”

“Such as—” Rhaenys was about to ask when Maester Nendary interjected.

“I am terribly sorry but Lady Whitefyre needs to rest..” Ser Jaime nodded and left the room with Maester Nendary leaving Jon alone with her.

“It’s strange, two of the deadliest knights in the world are sworn to us…” Jon said “I cannot believe Ser Jaime would do that! Lord of Casterly Rock…”

“You think he is disloyal?” Rhaenys asked sharply and Jon recoiled.

“No, I just feel guilty. Perhaps we should make him a landed knight, it just doesn't feel right.” Jon said softly.

“We should…” Rhaenys said, “How is our child?”

“She is in the nursery with Maester Nendary tending to her every second he is not tending to you.” Jon said with a smile “Visenya...maybe I should have picked another name. I did not think of what Robert Baratheon would think.”

Rhaenys smiled “It’s okay, I love the name Visenya. Robert Baratheon can go fuck himself for all I care.”

Jon laughed softly “I am sure he could,” than Jon’s face became his normally serious face “but I fear if he decides he wants your head or Visenya’s”

“Your father will fight against him if that happens,” Rhaenys replied, “He did that during the sack and will do so again especially considering I am married to you.” 

“I am a bastard,” Jon said and Rhaenys would have slapped him if not the fact she had given birth a day ago.

“I told you not to call yourself that!” Rhaenys said angrily. “He loves you, that is plain to see. He will fight not to mention Dorne will stand with us. Targaryen loyalists might flock to our banners.”

Jon shuddered “Open rebellion? No, I don’t want that. You would make a great queen Rhaenys but I cannot be king.”

“I don’t want the throne! It will be a curse. Like Robert and his descendants rot on it.” Rhaenys replied, “I was just saying if Robert Baratheon wants our head.”

Jon nodded and sighed “I dislike these schemes, Ser Jaime warned me once Westeros knows we have a silver-haired, purple-eyed child they will start plotting.”

“Let them plot,” Rhaenys said confidently “We will persevere.”

#  **Eddard**

_ To: Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. _

_ Dear father, _

_ I am pleased to announce you are now a grandfather. My wife, Rhaenys Whitefyre has given birth. It is with the greatest pleasure that I announce the birth of Visenya Whitefyre. However, despite my happiness, I must inform you that our daughter is born with silver hair and purple eyes. We fear Robert Baratheon’s reaction. _

_ Yours sincerely _

_ Your son, Jon Whitefyre, Lord of Dragons Watch and Sea Dragon Point.  _

Ned smiled, he was now a granduncle! Lyanna would be so proud of her son. The fact that the child was born with purple eyes and silver hair, however, began to make dread fill Ned’s heart.

How could it be possible? Jon looked very much like a Stark and Rhaenys looked very much like a Martell. Yet their child was born completely like a Targaryen? Ned feared people might begin whispering. Ned gritted his teeth, Tywin Lannister could begin whispering in Robert’s ear of a potential Targaryen restoration. Not to mention they named her Visenya after the conqueror’s sister wife.

Yet the news that he was now a Grand Uncle or grandfather in the eyes of everyone else made him smile. His wife noticed his smile and asked.

“Ned? What’s the matter? Why are you grinning?” Catelyn asked and Ned grimaced, Catelyn would not like the news.

“I am a grandfather,” Ned said quietly, Catelyn’s eyes registered confusion for a while before it changed to realisation and anger.

“The bastard has managed to impregnate the Targaryen girl?” Catelyn said somewhat bitterly, her eyes averting his.

“Catelyn…” Ned said softly “Could you not say it like that?”

Catelyn looked away “He’s not my son, I am surprised she got with a child so fast, bastards are as lustful as the seven say.”

Ned flinched, Jon and Rhaenys did care deeply for each other and Rhaenys had written to him a few moons turn ago saying Jon had been injured trying to save her life when they encountered wildlings. Ned could tell the letter was filled with worry and guilt as Rhaenys seemed determined to blame herself for it.

“They care deeply for each other,” Ned responded. “Can we not talk about something else?”

“A deposed princess loving a bastard she was forced to marry?” Catelyn scoffed and then sighed “Fine, let's talk about something else. What do you make of the proposal between a Manderly and a Stark?”

Wyman Manderly had written to Ned a moon's turn ago, proposing a marriage between a Stark and a Manderly. “I don’t know, I was thinking about either betrothing Sansa or Robb, but that is too soon, could we wait for another year?”

“Not Sansa or Robb! They can’t marry your vessels! I was thinking of Robb with Margaery Tyrell or your best friend’s daughter! A princess! Sansa can be married to the crown prince, they are about the same age!” Catelyn said “These are more worthy suitors! The manderlys are only a vassal, we can betroth Arya. Sansa would love the south.”

“Robb with a Tyrell?” Ned asked, his eyebrows raised “The Northerners will never stand for it, after our marriage, they will demand Robb be married to a Northerner.”

Catelyn pursed her lips “How about Sansa?”

“We can wait for her to grow up,” Ned said. Their children were still so young, marriage seemed so distant and far. 

“How about Arya? She needs to be groomed for court, and she will be married off eventually. Arya is too wild.” Catelyn said. Catelyn's frustration amused Ned.

“Arya’s like my sister, Lyanna. She won’t just be the lady.” Ned shook his head, Arya had grown even wilder with Jon gone. The two had been extremely close, not to mention that Rhaenys also spent lots of time with her. “We eventually need to find a husband that would be good for her, that he would understand her.

Catelyn sighed as she brushed her hair “Could we ask a knight to take Bran as a squire? Bran wants to be a knight.” 

“Knights” Ned shook his head, Knights were too southron for his liking “Knights are rare in the North.”

“We could ask him to squire for a Manderly!” Catelyn said as they prepared to leave for dinner. 

Ned felt his head hurt “Catelyn, could we discuss this when the children are older? I would rather all of them stay in Winterfell.” Catelyn sighed and they went down for dinner.

At dinner, the first thing that came out of Arya’s mouth was “I am an Aunt!” Everyone on the table looked confused.  _ Jon also wrote to her along with us.  _ Catelyn's face grew hard at seeing Arya like this which made Ned’s heart hurt.  _ I could tell her the truth. Yet I fear what she might do. I could tell Rhaenys and Jon the truth. Jon’s old enough to know but how will he handle it? How will his relationship with Rhaenys change after he remembers he has been bedding his sister the whole time? _

Ned always felt uneasy when he saw Jon and Rhaenys show affection to each other. They were siblings and none of them knew it. Ned sighed,  _ the burdens of truths. _

“Jon is a father now?” Robb asked with a smile on his face. The two of them had always been close with each other. “That means I am an uncle!” Robb laughed “A boy or a girl.”

Before Ned could respond Arya said loudly “A girl! He named her Visenya! After the conqueror’s sister-wife!s Jon said she even looks like a Targaryen.”

“What?” Catelyn said urgently and softly, with some alarm. “Robert Baratheon will not like that!”

Ned sighed “He will not, though he should know that they are no threat to him.”

Catelyn muttered under her breath something which Ned could not make out. Their children seemed happy at the news. Robb and Arya were grinning, even Sansa looked curious.

#  **Jon**

Jon held Visenya in his arms, cradling her as he sat on a balcony outside his chambers as the sun began to set. The cold Northern wind blew and he hugged Visenya tighter. He loved the wind as it blew amid the golden coloured sky.

“The sunset here is beautiful,” Rhaenys said as she walked onto the balcony and sat next to Jon. 

“Rhaenys are you okay? You shouldn't be..” Jon said with concern but Rhaenys shot her an angry look.

“Stop fussing over me! It's been more than two weeks! I am fine!” Rhaenys said in frustration.

“I know, but the winds can be a bit too cold here,” Jon said, as he caressed Visenya’s forehead. 

“Don’t worry, Maester Nendary says I can resume normal activities soon,” Rhaenys said. Her birth of Visenya had been rather smooth much to Maester Nendary's surprise as Rhaenys mother, Elia did not have such an easy time. 

“I hated how much pain you were in…” Jon said softly, Rhaenys screams had been intolerable, to say the least. “And I could do nothing.”

Rhaenys smiled softly and placed a kiss on Visenya’s forehead. “It was worth it,”

“She's a fierce little thing,” Jon said as Rhaenys sat next to Jon, pulling her cloak close to her. “She will grow to be a beautiful woman,”

They sat together on the balcony as the sunset over the sea, as in Ice dragon square, the lanterns were lit and the city’s night markets were open. These markets had been Rhaenys idea and they were extremely successful so far.

Finally, they placed Visenya back in her cradle as they retreated back to their chambers. The nursery was next to their room, it was originally Jon’s private chambers but since they. Jon was about to head to his study to send a letter to Bear Island when Rhaenys pushed Jon aside and kissed him fiercely. 

Jon immediately responded and returned the kiss, Rhaenys mouth tasted sweet, like oranges.  _ She must have been eating the oranges the Martells sent over a week ago. _ Their mouths met for a long time. Jon felt his own lust overcome him as his hands went to Rhaenys’ dress laces and began to untie it.

Rhaenys broke the kiss and she gave a small laugh as she steered both of them onto the couch. “Take off your clothes too,” Rhaenys whispered into his ear as her dress slipped free from her body.

Jon gave Rhaenys a lustful smile as he began to unlace his breeches.“As you wish my lady.” It was only a few seconds before their lips met once more as the undressed each other on the couch.

A few weeks later, Ashara had returned from Dorne with apologies; she could not be in time for Visenya’s birth. Ashara Dayne was of great help to them, telling them how to take care of Visenya. She had always acted like a mother to both Rhaenys and Jon when they were in Winterfell.

Visenya grew to become a rather curious, intelligent and quick child. Rhaenys refused to get a wet nurse and fed Visenya with her own breast. Life in Dragon’s Watch began to settle back to normal, Jon continued to spar with Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime. Jon also frequently sparred with the knights under him. 

Dragon’s Watch began to prosper, the Ironborn never touched any of their merchant ships which allowed them to maximise trading. Ironwood from the Forresters of Ironath was sold to the Mallisters of Seaguard and the Reachman on the shield isles. Ships from Dorne would occasionally arrive,carrying goods that Jon could sell for a large sum. Even wine from the Arbor came.

Jon was surprised and happy at the amount of gold that they were receiving. The Whitefyre fleet was also being built with half a dozen war galleys almost ready and another four more being built. Within a year, they would have a fleet that would rival the Manderly’s though they did not admittedly have the shipbuilding capacity the Manderly’s had.

Jon missed Arya and Robb the most in Dragon’s Watch and wanted to see them but he knew Lady Stark would not like his presence there. Yet, when the glovers invited him to deepwood motte, he sensed an opportunity.

Over dinner he asked Rhaenys “Rhaenys, you know the Glovers invitation?”

Rhaenys chewed on her fish and relied “What about it? You are accepting, are you not?”

Jon nodded his head “I intend to, though I was thinking to visit Winterfell after that. I miss my father and siblings,”

“Will you be going alone?” Rhaenys asked 

“You could join me at Winterfell,” Jon said, “If you wanted to.”

Rhaenys took another bite of her fish and was quiet for a moment, thinking about Jon’s proposal. “I suppose I could bring Visenya also. Your father would like to meet her granddaughter.” 

In the end they decided for Jon to leave for deepwood motte to discuss trading with the Glovers. Rhaenys would depart a few weeks later for Winterfell. The moment Jon was done with the Glovers he would then head to Winterfell. Jon even thought of the possibility of getting a trade deal with the Starks.

Jon left for Deepwood motte a few days later, taking Ser Arthur and half a dozen Whitefyre men. They travelled through the Wolfwood towards deepwood motte.

Deepwood Motte was an old castle but not particularly impressive. Its longhall sat on a hill with a flattened top alongside a tall watchtower. It lacked stone walls and instead uses wooden palisades, a ditch and earthen dike to defend the castle’s paddock, smithy and sheepfold. Surrounding the castle are fields of oak and barley.

Jon and his men rode through the Castle’s walls, flying the two-headed ice dragon of House Whitefyre. They rode through the gates of the log palisades.

There they were met by a deeply-lined face man with brown-grey hair. Jon got off his horse as the man greeted him.

“Lord Whitefyre, we have been expecting you.” The man said as Jon got off his horse. “I am Robett Glover, heir to Deepwood Motte. Welcome to deepwood motte. My brother is expecting you.”

“Thank you my Lord,” Jon responded as he handed his horse off to a stableboy. “I have been looking forward to meeting you and your brother.”

Jon asked Ser Arthur to stay with his men. Ser Arthur Dayne was disliked among the Northmen for his part in kidnapping Lyanna Stark. Jon entered Deepwood motte’s main hall, where a man wearing a surcoat with the sigil of House glover alongside a woman.  _ That must be Galbart Glover. _ Jon wore a blue coat on top of his black clothing.

“Lord Glover, it is a pleasure to meet you again after we last saw each other at Winterfell a year ago,” Jon said as he entered the room with Robett Glover behind him. Jon’s impression on the Lord of Deepwood motte was he was a good, steady man. Jon rather liked the man compared to the other Northern lords. He was not as ambitious as Rickard Karstark and Wyman Manderly and was not cold and calculating as Roose Bolton was.

“Likewise Lord Whitefyre, congratulations on the birth of your new child,” Galbert Glover said as he gestured for a servant to bring refreshment.

“Thank you, Lord Glover,” Jon responded as a servant brought a jug of ale and a few cups.

“Do you prefer to start negotiations on the trade deals now? Or would you prefer to take a rest? You must have been exhausted after the journey here.” Sybelle Glover, Robett Glover’s wife asked.

“I would prefer to start negotiations now,” Jon replied and Galbert Glover nodded and gestured for Jok to sit down.

“I know that you have had trade deals with one of my bannerman, the Forrester of Ironath if I am not mistaken?” Galbert Glover inquired as Jon accepted a cup of ale placed in front of him.

“We have, the Foresters have agreed to us acting as a middleman to sell their prized ironwood,” Jon replied. 

“Has it been beneficial to both of your houses?” Galbert Glover asked.

Jon nodded his head “The Shield Isles and Mallisters pay very well for the Ironwood. I believe selling the ironwood on this side of the continent is more profitable. The cost of transporting the wood from Ironath to Dragon’s Watch is cheaper compared to Ironath to White Harbour. The wood is more valued here due to its natural strength, it is ideal for making warships. The Shield Isles and Mallister need warships due to their rocky history with the Ironborn.”

Galbert Glover nodded “The ironborn have not attacked any of your ships?”

“No, they have not.” Jon replied and the Glovers looked surprised.

“I would think the Ironborn would jump at a chance to pillage those ships.” Robett Glover said “It’s strange they did not, perhaps Ned Stark taking Theon Greyjoy was a good thing.”

“You rode to House Glover regarding your interest in trading wood?” Galbert Glover asked, “Most of our wood is not the prized ironwood.”

“I know,” Jon replied, “Nevertheless you still have many large quantities of ironwood under you. I would request you to trade those with me, I can offer you gold and grain from the Reach and Riverlands. You can also help to oversee trading in your vassals with us.”

The Glovers were silent for a moment before Robett opened his mouth “That is ambitious Lord Whitefyre,”

Jon shrugged “It will benefit all of us, the Wolfwood holds untapped resources, Dragon’s Watch is a port you can use to sell. Your vassals would also be happy that they will be able to gain money.”

Sybelle Glover whispered something into Robett’s ear while Galbert leaned over to say something to Robett Glover “Lord Whitefyre, it certainly would benefit us. But that would be the first time House Glover would do business in such large amounts.” Galbert Glover said

Sybelle Glover continued “Lord Whitefyre, you and your wife are Northmen and follow the old gods do you not?” When Jon responded with a “yes” she continued “You must understand that the North holds to its own values, we can survive without such southron businesses.”

Jon smiled slightly, he had discussed it with Rhaenys about the prospect of trading. Rhaenys had been enthusiastic about it while Jon had been more cautious as he knew the North did not respond well to change. 

“You can survive sure,” Jon said “But with such trade, you will be able to gain gold and grain. How many of your smallfolk have to go on a “last hunt” during winter? If you trade, they do not have to do that anymore as you will have sufficient grain. I am not asking you to change your values My lady, My lord. The North is different from the southern kingdoms, we do not participate in their petty political squabbles,we are not ambitious fools who desire gold. We have always traded with others, just increasing the volume of trade will not compromise our values. Instead, we will help our smallfolk and increase our capabilities to improve and defend ourselves”

Sybelle Glover was about to respond when Galbert Glover opened his mouth, he said thoughtfully “You make some good points Lord Whitefyre. We will discuss this privately.”

Jon then retired to the small guest chambers inside Deepwood motte. He missed Rhaenys presence next to him at night, he felt so comfortable at night with both of them wrapped up together. Rhaenys likely would leave Dragon’s Watch within a week, headed for Winterfell. He had written to his father who had replied he was happy that he would return to Winterfell.

The next morning, Jon was told to head to the main hall where breakfast was being served, where a man with dark red-brown hair sat next to Jon as he ate.

“Are you Jon Whitefyre are you not?” The man asked him, Jon nodded in response. Jon was sitting at the Lord’s table which meant this man was a lord.

“You are…?”

“Ethan Glover, Lord Whitefyre. I haven’t seen you since you were a babe.” Ethan Glover responded with a small smile.  _ He knew me when I was a babe? _

“You knew when I was a babe?” Jon asked, surprised.

“I did, I was there when Ned Stark brought you back to Winterfell,” Ethan Glover responded. 

“You fought in the rebellion with my father?” Jon asked curiously if he did, he might know who Jon’s mother was.

Ethan Glover’s eyes darkened, “Not exactly, I was captured when I followed your uncle, Brandon Stark when he rode into the Red Keep, screaming for Rhaegar to come out and die. I was later freed during the sack and followed Ned Stark for the rest of the war.”

Jon realised this man had spent time in the mad king’s care, he cursed himself.  _ That’s a great way to make friends with the Glovers, invoke bad memories. _ “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to…” 

Ethan Glover shook his head “It’s alright Lord Whitefyre, I suppose your father never told you. He probably wouldn't, to many bad memories.”

Jon decided to ask Ethan Glover who his mother was. If he followed his father after the sack, he probably knew who Jon’s mother was. 

“I am sorry to ask you this, Lord Glover, do you know my mother?” Jon asked quietly.

Ethan Glover jerked slightly, his eyes filled with sadness and anguish. He was completely silent for an unbearably long time.  _ He knows. _

“Please, I need to know,” Jon almost half begged.

Ethan Glover's response was slow and his voice was filled with sadness “I do know who she was. I am sorry Lord Whitefyre, but I cannot tell you. That would be Lord Stark’s duty, please do not ask me anymore.” 

Jon did not ask anything more about his mother, Ethan Glover cheered up and spent the time talking to Jon and even offered to spar with him. Yet, Jon could not understand why so many people refused to talk about his mother. Ser Arthur and Ethan knew and it seemed to be a tragic story based on their reaction. They all refused to tell him as if it was some secret that could spark a war.

In the afternoon, Galbert Glover finally asked to meet Jon. Jon dressed in black, he always liked the colour though he wore a blue cloak as he did not want to come out looking like a man of the night's watch.

He entered the same room once more, to find Ethan Glover once more there with Galbert, Robett and Sybele Glover. Galbert Glover gestured for him to sit down.

“Lord Glover, Lady Glover,” Jon said as he sat down on his chair.

“Lord Whitefyre,” Galbert Glover replied. “We have seen and discussed your proposal. We have decided to…” Jon held his breath. “...accept it, though we would like to negotiate certain parts.”

Jon grinned inwardly but kept a calm face “Thank you, Lord Glover, as for the negotiations, we can start.”

Jon spent the next few days negotiating with the Glovers every part of the agreement, from how to wood was to be transported, the quantity of wood and even the talk of a marriage between both houses and an alliance.

Jon told them the talk of marriage could be discussed later for he did not want to immediately betroth his daughter. The Glovers accepted his reply. In the end, after almost a week of discussion, Jon and the Glover finally concluded negotiations. 

They signed an agreement laying down the terms of the deal in front of a weirwood tree. Galbert Glover bade Jon farewell before he left. Ethan Glover also wished Jon farewell.

Jon then left Deepwood Motte for Winterfell, heading towards Winterfell. It took him close to a week, before Winterfell's grey double wall came into sight. It was a familiar sight though now he was no longer riding in as a bastard but as a Lord.

The grey and white banners of House Stark could be seen as he approached the walls. He ordered one of his men, named Jorge, to carry the blue and white two-headed ice dragon of House Whitefyre. The gates were wide opened and a few Stark guardsmen rode out to greet them. Among them was Jory Cassel.

“Lord Whitefyre,” Jory said politely “Welcome back to Winterfell,”

Jon smiled, he missed the Captain of Winterfell's household guard. “Please call me Jon, you have known me for a long time.”

Jory smiled at that “Of course Jon, please follow me. Your father is waiting for you.” Jory then let Jon through the familiar open gates of Winterfell. It felt so strange to ride through Winterfell’s gates despite having done it countless times before. Perhaps it was because he had a dozen men following him or something else. Nevertheless, Jon was nervous yet happy at the same time going back to Winterfell after more than a year. 

He was nervous about what his father would say about his trade deals, was it too southron? Or would he be proud of him? He looked forward to seeing Robb and Arya. He missed them greatly.

“Is my wife here already?” Jon asked as he passed through the first wall’s gate.

Jory smiled “She came here last night, with your child. She’s a fierce little thing.”

Jon entered through the main castle gate to see his father standing there, a small smile on his face. Beside him, Rhaenys was there, holding Visenya. Robb and Arya stood side by side. 

Before Jon could fully dismount his horse, Arya ran straight into his arms. Nearly knocking Jon into the dirt, Jon heard Rhaenys and Robb laugh. 

“You’re back!” Arya said, in a voice filled with happiness. “Rhaenys said you are even better with a sword now! Could you teach me?”

Jon returned the hug and gave Arya a warm smile “Of course,”

Jon then moved to hug Robb who had a huge grin on his face. “Welcome back to Winterfell! I look forward to seeing your new sword skills!”

Jon smiled “I have missed you, Robb,”

Next, his father came to greet him. “Welcome back to Winterfell Jon,” He said with a warm smile.

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Jon said, “I have missed Winterfell.”

Ned Stark smiled “Of course you have.”

Jon went over to his daughter who was in Rhaenys arms, “How has she been? Little one, has everything been good?” Jon said softly.

Visenya squealed when Jon tickled her. “She misses her father,” Rhaenys said as Jon planted a kiss on Visenya’s head. “I also missed you,” Rhaenys added in with a smile.

Jon smiled back “So have I” He replied as Visenya fondled with Jon’s hand. Rhaenys then pulled Jon in for a kiss. Jon missed Rhaenys and wanted to kiss her as long as he could but in front of his father and his siblings, he did not one to show too much affection. 

“Ew!” Arya said with a disgusted look on her face “Can you not do that?” Jon felt himself blush but Rhaenys seemed to ignore it.

Robb snickered and his father smiled softly “Come, we have much to discuss.” His father was about to lead them to the great keep when Ser Rodrik Cassel came over.

“My Lord, we have received word from our outriders.” Ser Rodrik said grimly. “We have captured a deserter from the Night’s Watch outside a small holdfast in the hills,”

His father and Robb grimaced, a deserter of the Night’s Watch was marked for death. In the North, beheading was done by the man who passed the sentence. His father sighed “Very well, you know what to do. Tell Bran to come along.”

Ser Rodrik nodded and left. “Jon, could you follow us?” His father asked and Jon nodded. Robb gave a smirk towards Jon which he wanted to wipe off his face before he ran off to inform Bran. Leaving Rhaenys and Jon alone.

“I suppose I will stay in Winterfell with Visenya,” Rhaenys said before they kissed for a short while. 

“I will be back soon,” Jon said before following Robb. Rhaenys headed towards the main keep, to her chambers. Ser Arthur followed her with a small smile on his face. Damn Rhaenys for kissing him, Jon thought to himself. 

The weather was cold and clear, with a crispness that hinted summer was ending. For nine years, Westeros has enjoyed summer.  _ Winter is coming. The _ ancient words of the Starks were coming true once more. Jon knew the House Whitefyre had some stocks for the Winter but it was not enough for the towns and villages under him. Theon Greyjoy followed them, talking with Robb for most of the trip. Jon did not speak with Theon, preferring to ignore the Ironborn.

They found the man's hands bound foot and hand. The holdfast he was being held was old and scrawny. The man had lost his ears and fingers to frostbite and was all in black. The banner of House Stark flew as they reached the holdfast and dismounted.

The man had a closely trimmed beard, with white hair. Making him look older than he was. The man’s grey eyes were filled with grimness, uneasiness but most prominently, fear. His father had a grim look to his face, there was no pleasure in killing a deserter.

“Lord Stark, may I ask him some questions?” Jon asked “I had experience with wildlings,”

His father nodded as both of them dismounted and walked towards the men. The man did not look at them with fear, however. Jon had the sense the man did not fear them, but rather something else.  _ What could he fear more than death? _

“Lord Stark,” The man said softly. “I know I should not have deserted, I should have warned them! But… I couldn't! I was too scared.”

“Wildlings?” Jon asked. 

The man’s eyes filled with even more fear, “Wildlings? No… worse. These creatures, armoured and armed with ice. They took Waymar’s Royce head clean off, his sword shattered when it touched…”

Jon remembered what the wildling Tormund told him, fear clear in his voice.  _ White Walkers.  _ He shuddered in fear “Creatures of ice?” Jon asked slowly” White Walkers?”

His father gave him a surprised look “The others are gone,” He said quietly.

“Please My lord, I know I was wrong. Please let my family know I died bravely, not as a coward less I bring shame onto them.” The Night’s Watchmen said. Jon nodded to his father and his father’s look of surprise changed back to his grim look. Jon retreated beside Bran and Robb.

A few words were exchanged between the both of them before his father nodded to the guardsmen who forced the man down onto a stump of ironwood. The man did not resist, his eyes held courage and fear at the same time.  _ A man can only be brave if he’s afraid.  _ His father had once said.

Theon came over and presented Lord Eddard Stark with the ancestral greatsword of House Stark,  _ Ice.  _ Made of Valyrian steel, it had an edge to it like Dark Sister.

“In the name of Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals, The First Men and The Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of I, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden or the North, sentence you to die,” Lord Stark raised the greatsword over his head. 

In one fluid motion, Lord Stark brought the greatsword down and relieved the Night’s Watchman of his head. Blood flew onto the snow, red as wine from the Arbor. The head bounced off a thick root and rolled right under Theon.

It came as no surprise as Theon kicked the man’s head with a laugh on his face. “Ass,” Jon muttered under his breath.

It felt far colder on the ride back to Winterfell, his father came and rode beside him. “You seemed to know he was talking about the White Walkers, how? They have been gone for thousands of years,” His father asked as he pulled up beside Jon.

“The wildling I captured, he said the wildlings were following Mance Rayder because they were afraid of something stirring beyond the wall. He said every clan stood no chance against them. He mentioned some wildlings called them White Walkers,” Jon said.

His father was quiet for a while. “The others are gone, but the man was not lying. Perhaps he was mad with fear?” His father suggested

“The wildling also had the same story,” Jon replied. “His eyes were also filled with fear when he told me.”

His father was silent and then went to ride alone, no doubt to ponder over Jon’s words. Jon rode beside Robb. “Race you to the bridge?” Robb asked with a grin.

“Done,” Jon said and kicked his horse forward, Robb cursed and followed him behind, laughing and hooting. As expected, Robb was the better horse rider and overtook Jon just before they reached the bridge. Yet when Robb reached the bridge that was a loud curse from Robb.

“You beat me again,” Jon said with a smile.

Robb lost interest in the horse race and was looking at something along the riverbanks. Half-buried in bloodstained snow, a huge creature lay. The smell of death was everywhere. Maggots crawled through its eyes.

“What in the world is that?” Robb muttered, the creature was twice the size of the largest hounds or wolves he has ever seen.

“A direwolf...” Jon muttered under his breath. “They have not been seen south of the wall in two hundred years,” 

Robb closely inspected the dead direwolf before his eyes lit up. “Jon! Look!” He said as he cradled a pup.

Jon ran over, looking closely at the pups. “There is five of them,”

“I will ride back to tell father,” Jon said as he went back to his horse and mounted it.

When the Northern party reached the bridge, Theon Greyjoy cursed loudly. “What the hell is this..freak?”

“A direwolf greyjoy,” Jon responded.

“For two hundred years direwolves has not been spotted south of the wall,” Hullen, the master of horse said “Direwolves are loose again, I like it not.” 

“It’s a sign,” Jory said.

“It’s only a dead animal,” His father said, though his voice was troubled. “What killed her?”

His father dismounted and knelt, and groped the direwolf’s breasts before yanking out something. He held it up and Jon’s heart stopped. A shattered antler, wet with blood. There was no mistaking which animal it came from a stag.

The stag was the sign of House Baratheon and the direwolf was the sign of House Stark. Everyone in the party must have realised it as there was uneasy silent. No one said anything, dread-filled Jon heart.  _ Could it be that House Baratheon will destroy House Stark? But why?  _ Then Jon realised  _ Father threatened to go to war when Rhaenys and her mother were threatened. Could Robert demand Rhaenys head? Perhaps I am just overreacting, we are far away from King’s Landing. _

“I am surprised she lived long enough to give birth,” His father said, breaking the silence as he cleaned his hand in the snow.

“Perhaps not, I heard the tales…” Jory said.

“Born with the dead, a worse omen.” Someone said.

“No matter,” Hullen said, “They will be gone soon enough.”

“Better sooner than later,” Theon said with a grin on his face, drawing his sword. Jon did not have time to respond before Bran yelled. 

“No!” 

“Bran, it would be a mercy, they will not live long enough.” His father said.”Better to kill them then let them die of starvation.”

“Ser Rodrik’s bitch gave birth two days ago,” Robb said, with a little desperation in his voice.

“The direwolf will tear her to shreds within a day,”

Jon studied the pups closely, there were five of them. Three males, two females. The same number of Stark siblings he had.

“Lord Stark,” Jon said formally and loudly. Everyone stared at him. “There are five pups, three male, two female.”

“What’s of it?” His father asked, giving him a confused look.

“You have five trueborn children, three sons, two daughters. The direwolf represents House Stark, these pups. House Stark is meant to have them.”

There was silence once more as men glanced at each other. Jon noticed his father’s face change. “Five…, you want no pup?”

“I am not your trueborn son,” Jon replied simply as he saw something cross his father’s face, sadness? Guilt? “I am no Stark, perhaps if we find an Ice dragon I can claim it,” Jon said half a jest. Theon laughed but than he saw something else cross his father’s face. He then remembered his father had given him two dragon eggs.  _ I should not have said that. _

Taking advantage of the silence Robb interjected “Father, I will nurse him myself. Feed him with a towel soaked in milk.”

“Me too!” Bran echoed.

Eddard Stark was silent for a long while, deep in thought before he continued. “Easy to say, but far harder to do. Very well, if you want the pup, you will take care of them yourself.” Robb and Bran nodded excitedly.

“You must train them well, yourself. These are not dogs, these are direwolves and can kill a man more easily as a cat kills a rat.” He said seriously “You are certain?”

“Yes father,” Bran said

“Yes father,” Robb agreed.

Just as Jon was mounting his horse when he heard something. He couldn't tell what sound it was but he could hear it all the same. Jon looked around, trying to figure out where it came from.

“What’s the matter Jon?” Robb asked.

“Can you not hear it?” Jon replied.

Everyone in the group seemed to look confused but then Jon pinpointed the location.  _ It's like a ghost.  _ He got off his horse, followed the sound, which led him back to the dead direwolf. There he found another pup, its eyes red as blood, its fur as white as snow.

Theon Greyjoy laughed, “An albino, a weakling. This one will die first.”

_ It's mine _ , Jon realised with a jolt. “I think not, Greyjoy.” Jon said coldly, giving him a cold look, “This one is mine,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reach the start of a game of thrones.


	13. A game comes North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach the start of AGOT. News of Robert Baratheons journey North reaches Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild smut at the end of Rhaenys section.

#  **Catelyn**

Catelyn never liked the godswood of Winterfell. The godswood of Riverrun was a bright place, filled with fond memories. Flowers bloomed everywhere in it, redwood trees with their bright red leaves were all over the godswood.

Winterfell’s godswood was the complete opposite, it felt dark and gloomy. It had a sense of dread and danger, it felt ancient to her. Ironwood, pine and oak trees dominated the godswood, their branches blocked out many of the sunlight coming through it. The worse was the weirwoods, these were what Catelyn hated in the entire godswood. These trees with their carved faces seemed to judge her as she walked through her, all seemingly screaming she was not welcome here. Catelyn was a Tully of Riverrun, she followed the seven, with its familiar and relatable gods.

The so-called Old Gods were different, with its cold trees and only the trees to find solace in. She couldn't imagine anyone following this religion but in the North, it’s people were hard and the gods were even harder. For her sake, Ned had built a sept in Winterfell in which she had heard complaints from the Northmen. She was grateful for it, for without it she could not pray to her gods

Even the flowers of the godswood, the wild Northern flowers had a harsh beauty to them even the winter roses of it all had a sense of being connected to the gods here.

Catelyn finally reached the centre of the godswood, a place the Stark’s called the heart tree, with its massive Weirwood tree with its ancient carved face that gave Catelyn goosebumps whenever she looked at it. Yet, she came here because she knew she would find her husband here after he took a man’s life.

She found her husband sitting on a moss-covered stone, the Valyrian greatsword across his lap. He was cleaning the blade inside those oily black waters.

“Ned,” Catelyn said softly

Her husband lifted his head slowly “Catelyn, where are the children taking to the pups,” 

Catelyn had been shocked and horrified that her husband had brought five pups back to Winterfell for her children. She had complained about it but her husband told her “There are five pups, three male, two female. The same number as our children, it is a sign,” Ned had said, her husband never believed in signs and him believing in it persuaded her to let her children have it.

“Arya is excited and cannot stop caring for it, Sansa is charmed and happy while Rickon is a little wary,” Catelyn replied.

“He is afraid?” Ned asked as he pulled the blades out from the water.

“He is only three…” Catelyn replied.

Ned sighed “He will have to grow up, for Winter is coming.”

The words of House Stark always stood out to her, for they were a strange one. It did not boast of honour, strength, wealth or anything. It was simple and was a warning.

“I know you dislike these woods, why did you come here?” Ned asked, his eyebrows raised. Catelyn sighed and broke the news to Ned.

Catelyn passed the parchment to Ned, “It is grievous news, Jon Arryn is dead. I am so sorry Ned, I know he was like a father to you.”

Ned’s eyes turned hard with grief, the news hit him hard as he expected. “He lived a good, long life,” Ned said. “He is with the gods now.”

“Jon’s son? And his wife? Your sister, Lysa?” Ned asked with concern

“They have returned to the Eyrie,” Catelyn said.

“The Eyrie is no place for a grieving soul.” Ned urged “Take the children and go, console your sister”

Catelyn gave Ned a sad smile “I wish I could, the King is riding for Winterfell,”

Ned read through the message for a minute before he looked up once more “By the gods, Robert has rode for Winterfell?”

Catelyn nodded “He is coming to seek you,”

Catelyn had expected Ned to smile but he tensed up and grimaced. The two had a rocky relationship ever since Ned stood against his friends during the sack. Ned had defended Princess Rhaenys Targaryen when the King wanted to take her. It is said it nearly came to blows, the Martells were gratefully for the Starks for that. However, Catelyn could not help but wish it was better if the Princess was gone. The Targaryen girl was arrogant inside Winterfell and was a poor influence on Arya. If she was dead, the bastard of her husband would not have lands and could not rise against her trueborn son.

“When was the message received?” Ned asked.

“Today.”

“Today, which means knowing Robert, he would pass Harrenhal, approaching the neck,” Ned said. “I will have to send an honour guard down the King’s road. I need to gather hunters and find singers for the feast.”

“That’s not all,” Catelyn said “Read the last paragraph,” 

“He demands to see the Rhaenys?” Ned turned grim, he by muttered something softly under his breath.

“We have to do something,” Catelyn said, “The girl will make a bad impression on Robert, her arrogance knows no bounds.”

Ned sighed “I will have to talk to her, I suppose the Whitefyre’s will have to stay in Winterfell,”  _ The Whitefyre’s.  _ The name of the House angered her, the sheer existence of the house angered her. The House was a threat to Robb, thank the seven the bastard spawn came out silver-haired and purple-eyed. She prayed the rest of their children would be similar, so that the Northmen would never support them in case they rose against Robb and his children. The North would not stand for a Targaryen looking spawn.

Catelyn felt her blood boil at the fact the bastard would stay in Winterfell. She groaned inwardly “Ned, please guard your tongue. The Lannister queen is said to be pridefully,”

Ned snorted “She will likely try and find opportunities to accuse me of treason, I suppose I do have to guard my tongue. Robert is bringing his children is he not? Three of them, two boys and a girl.”

Catelyn nodded and there was silence for a while before Catelyn asked: “You know why the King is coming here do you not?”

Ned’s face turned hard and his mouth set into one straight line “I do and damn his royal hide for it,”

  
  


#  **Rhaenys**

“The King is coming here,” Ned Stark said as they ate dinner together with the Stark family. Rhaenys felt a chill go down her spine and saw Jon stiffened next to her.

“Robert Baratheon is coming to Winterfell?” Jon asked slowly.

“He is,” Ned Stark confirmed.

_ Robert Baratheon coming here? The man who killed my father and threatened to kill me and my mother. _

“We will leave Winterfell before the king gets here,” Jon said and Rhaenys nodded, she did not want to see the King.

“You cannot do that,” Lady Stark said, “Robert Baratheon wants to see the  _ Whitefyres _ when he comes to Winterfell.” She said Rhaenys house name venomously. Rhaenys ignored her, not wanting to start an argument. Yet the fact she must meet the King chilled her to the bone.

“Why?” Rhaenys ask though she knew the answer.

“He will want to make sure you are loyal,” Ned Stark replied, he did not look happy about the visit either. 

“But why would Rhaenys not be loyal?” Sansa asked, “You are loyal to the king right?” 

Ned gave Sansa a small smile “If only things were that simple,”

Jon and Rhaenys did not eat much during the meal, both of them were too preoccupied with the news and Visenya who seemed to cry out far more often tonight. There was some conversation but not much. Ned Stark, however, asked them to meet him at his solar later on.

After Rhaenys had put Visenya to sleep, Jon and her went to Ned Stark’s solar. Ned Stark greeted them and offered them ale which they both declined. To their surprise, both Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur were there, all looking equally grim. The news must have reached them.

Ned Stark had a grim look as he gestured for both of them to sit. “You are aware why I invited both of you here?”

“To tell us how to act when they come?” Rhaenys replied.

Ned Stark nodded “Robert Baratheon is coming here, the Northerners still hold grudges against him. I fear he will not react well to it. The thing I fear the most is Robert's reaction when he sees you two and your child.l

Ser Arthur added on “Rhaenys and your child, Visenya are in his eyes the biggest threat to his rule. The Baratheon rule is not stable, they fear you.”

Ser Jaime added “My sister and my father hold a special grudge against you. In their eyes, because of you, they lost the heir to Casterly Rock. I know it’s my decision but they will not see it that way.”

“We have no intentions of rebelling,” Jon interjected.

Ned Stark shook his head “To this power-hungry men and women, they will not care.”

“We will be on our best behaviour,” Rhaenys assured, though she was not confident she would not be able to hold up if the King started insulting her.

“Best is not enough,” Ser Jaime said, his voice serious now. “They will probe you, ask questions after questions. They will try their best and provoke you, especially my sister. She loves her children fiercely and fears you are a threat to her queenship.” 

“ If you talk back, Jon or Rhaenys, they will exaggerate every bit of your action and will brand you as a rebel. If it comes to that, they will call for your head.” Ser Arthur said grimly.

“We will sit there and take insults,” Jon said rather softly but fiercely. Rhaenys could see his jaw was all tensed up“If they want to insult us, they are free to do so.”

“I am sorry it has to be like this,” Ned Stark said, “I know that’s not who you are Rhaenys, but if they don’t believe you are completely loyal, heads will roll, and I do not want any heads rolling.”

“I understand,” Rhaenys said softly, she mentally prepared herself for when Robert Baratheon came, she would be ready.  _ Through the storms, we preserve.  _ She remembered her House words, she will not allow a storm sweeping her and her family away. Rhaenys will preserve.

“Have you been asking Ned Stark on the potential trade deals?” Rhaenys asked Jon as they were in the godswood together. Whenever they were free, Rhaenys and Jon would spend lots of time together in the godswood. Ser Jaime or Ser Arthur would sometimes join them and spar with them. However, both of them would seem to disappear with Ned Stark. Rhaenys suspected it was due to the imminent visit by the King.

“I haven’t got the time,” Jon admitted “Lord Stark always so busy now,”

“Why do you always call him Lord Stark?” Rhaenys asked curiously “Why don’t you call him father?”

“A bad habit,” Jon said quietly “I am only a—”

Rhaenys slapped Jon, though with little force, “I told you not call yourself a bastard!” She said hotly and Jon laughed.

“I forgot! Could you not slap me every time I call myself how I was born?” Jon said with a chuckle. Rhaenys sat down on an oakwood stump. They were silent for a moment before Rhaenys spoke up again.

“What are we going to do when Robert Baratheon comes?” Rhaenys asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

“We try and please him,” Jon replied “I don’t want to cause a war,”

“A war,” Rhaenys had thought about the possibility of it countless times and it seemed winnable to her. As Rhaenys thought about it, Jon’s direwolf, Ghost crawled onto her lap. 

Rhaenys pat Ghost head slowly as Jon opened his mouth “When we found Ghost’s mother, dead lying on the ground. We found out she was killed by a stag, a direwolf killed by a Stag. Rhaenys I fear the signs, the direwolf had six children.”

Rhaenys did find it rather unsettling but her mother had always despised prophecies and signs apparently her father had been too obsessed with it. Ghost curled up on her lap, Jon’s direwolf had taken a liking to her and Jon japed Ghost and spent more time with Rhaenys then it did with Jon.

Rhaenys got up and walked through the godswood with Jon beside her. They loved the godswood, it had a brooding, ancient atmosphere that made it feel truly godly. The trees stood tall and strong which symbolised the Northmen rather well. The Godswood had its own beauty, with its numerous wildflowers and Winter Roses which could be found all over it.

“It was just a dead direwolf, Jon, don’t read to much into it,” Rhaenys answered though she wasn’t to sure herself.

Jon nodded his head as they continued walking through the godswood, they passed by a bush filled with wildflowers, numerous pine and ironwood trees. 

“How would we convince the Stag we mean him no harm?” Jon said slowly “What do they want to see?”

“They want to see you completely loyal and completely subservient to you,” Rhaenys replied, “Hopefully Ned Stark can put in a word or two to show our loyalty.”

“You being subservient to me?” Jon chuckled with amusement “I can’t imagine that,”

Rhaenys smiled in return, the two of them treated each other as equals in their relationship. Rhaenys could not imagine being a broodmare many ladies were. “Of course you can’t. But when Robert Baratheon comes I suppose I have to act,”

Jon sighed as they approached the hot springs inside the godswood. “I hate this, this acting we have to put on. We have no choice I suppose, Robert or the Lannister queen will kill us if we show signs of rebellion,”

“I dislike this too,” Rhaenys said as she sat down next to the hot spring, enjoying the smell it gave off, “We have no choice Jon. As you said, our heads are on the line. I suppose I will act all loyal and timid to you, you will have to act dominant. Though you have to convince the King that House Whitefyre is loyal,”

Jon chuckled “I am going to be acting dominant and you all loyal and timid? I have no idea how to pull that off,”

“I would just keep repeating how loyal I am to you,” Rhaenys responded, she wanted to make it sound like a jest yet she truly feared not being able to pull the act off convincingly. 

Jon seemed to have noticed her fear, he sat down next to her, with the steam from the hot spring slightly blurring Rhaenys vision. “Rhaenys, are you okay?”

Rhaenys felt her voice crack “I am scared, what if I don’t act well enough? What if Robert calls my head and war follows? I don’t want people to die because of me,” 

Jon pulled her in and hugged her “Rhaenys, it’s okay.I know you will act well enough, I will also have to act and so will everyone, Lord Stark, Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur. They will all have to act.”

Rhaenys buried her face inside Jon’s hair, she always loved Jon’s hair with its curls. “I know it's just that…” She paused to collect herself “I fear so many things can go wrong,”

Jon nodded his head as he embraced Rhaenys “I know, I am afraid too but we will persevere,” Ghost moved and looked up at both of them with something that looked like a determined expression. “See even Ghost agrees with me,”

Rhaenys laughed and patted the Direwolf’s head. Ghost never made a sound but Rhaenys could almost hear it barking in support. “Thank you, Jon,” She said.

“For what?” Jon asked, his eyebrows raised.

“For being such a great husband,” Rhaenys said with a smile, “You are probably one of the few husbands in Westeros who treat their wives equally,”

Jon gave her a soft smile “Oh, you have been a great wife. You are one of the few Princess to ever treat a bastard equally,”

Rhaenys sprayed water from the hot spring towards Jon im which he flinched backwards and laughed “Don’t call yourself a bastard!”

“Apologies,” Jon said with a grin on his face.

“Don’t call me Princess,” Rhaenys added, “If Robert hears it…” 

“I won’t call you a Princess when Robert comes,” Jon replied.

“You treat me like one though,” Rhaenys japed,

“That means a lot to me,” Jon smiled at her. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Rhaenys replied and she leaned forward, Jon did the same and their lips met in a kiss.

Ghost looked up at them when they broke the kiss. The direwolf looked like he was smirking. The direwolf jumped into the hot spring pond next to them, spraying water over both of them.

“Ghost!” Jon shouted with annoyance as he brushed his soaked hair with his hand.

Rhaenys giggled “I think he means for us to join him,” She said as Ghost surfaced over the hot spring, his blood-red eyes looking at them. “Jon, let’s take a bath,” Rhaenys said.

“Together?” Jon asked his eyebrows raised, though Rhaenys could sense he wanted it as much as she did.

“Come on Jon,” Rhaenys said with a small grin as she undressed herself, removing her cloak and her dress. She was pulling off her smallclothes with the cold northern air over her skin when she said “Jon, get your clothes off,”

Jon blushed slightly but pulled his cloak off, “We should not bath for too long, Visenya…”

Rhaenys removed her small clothes, leaving her naked as her name day. She could see lust in Jon’s eyes, not that she blamed him. “Visenya is with Old nan, we will have to take a bath sooner or later, why not now? I loved the hot springs anyway,” Rhaenys replied as she jumped into the hot spring, enjoying the hot water. Water sprayed onto Jon in which he grumbled “Rhaenys…”

Rhaenys laughed as she realised she had made most of his tunic wet. “Who asked you to undress so slowly?” Rhaenys japed. Rhaenys always loved steaming water, her mother had told her it was her Targaryen blood which made her have a high tolerance of heat. To her surprise, Jon had no problem jumping into the hot water, even when his Stark siblings in the past required a while to get used to the high temperature. Yet, Jon Was different, Jon was far different from his Stark siblings, his direwolf was different too.

They were immersed in the hot water of the pond. Rhaenys could easily tell Jon was clouded with lust, he reached for Rhaenys. Rhaenys melted instantly and wrapped her arms around Jon, feeling one of her hands go to his ass. They kissed fiercely, Rhaenys feeling her mouth hungry against his. She could feel his manhood, hard as steel pressed against her thigh.

Rhaenys glided his manhood inside her, Jon moaned softly as he was sheathed inside. She felt her fingernails dig into Jon’s.

“In the hot spring?” Jon asked.

“Why not?” Was all Rhaenys said.

“We might not be alone in the godswood!” Jon suddenly said, alarm in his voice. 

Rhaenys giggled “Do you want to stop?” She challenged as she felt herself peaking in pleasure.

“No,” Jon whispered “I don’t want to ever stop,”

“Fuck Robert Baratheon,” Rhaenys whispered in Jon’s ear “They wanted you to be a punishment, but all I feel, see and have is a reward. Fuck him, the Lannisters and everything else. Others can take them.”

Her line seemed to have inflamed Jon passions even more as he pushed her to the side of the hot spring, Rhaenys could feel the soil on her rear but she did not care.

“If anyone is in the godswood they would have heard us,” Jon said with a chuckle as they lazed together in the hot spring.

“Let them,” Rhaenys said “They will them know we are one,”

Jon laughed but then he turned slightly red “But what if my siblings heard us?”

“I don’t care,” Rhaenys said as she nipped his ears with her mouth. Ghost paddled towards both of them,  _ how did he know when to swim? _ And pawed at both of them, its white fur soaked. 

“We should go,” Jon said as he patted Ghost on the head.

“I don’t want to ever leave this pond,” Rhaenys said, “I want to stay here with you, we can bring Visenya and Ghost but that is all.I want to stay with you for an eternity”

#  **Jaime**

“How has the preparation been Lord Stark?” Ser Jaime asked as both of them descended into the crypts “If my sweet sister does not have everything her way, she will complain about it,”

Ned Stark sighed as he led him down the stairs, Jaime hated the crypts in Winterfell. It was cold and creepy, every time he entered he could feel the cold, unwelcoming gazes the statues gave to him. Yet it was the only place Ned Stark would speak to Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur and his brother about Jon and Rhaenys.

“We have the majority of the food prepared, a dozen course feast should suit Robert. I have prepared hunting parties for Robert loves to hunt.” Ned Stark replied “My wife is handling the preparations rather well,”

“For my brother chambers, you should put lots of candles for he likes to read,” Jaime replied. They walked past the lighted lamps to find Benjen and Ser Arthur there, waiting over Lyanna’s statue.

Ned Stark nodded and sighed “Damn Robert for informing me so late, I cannot find enough singers and fools.”

“If you need a fool, perhaps you can put Theon Greyjoy in a motley hat,” Jaime japed, Ned Stark face showed no reaction. Ned Stark always seemed so grim, especially with the threat of Robert’s arrival.

“Brother,” Ned Stark cracked his grim exterior to give a smile to his younger brother “How are your children?”

“They are fine, Dacey seems intent on drilling them in swordsmanship,” Benjen said as he returned a smile.

“Of course she would, Mormons are like that,” Ned replied with a smile.

“How are your children? I saw the direwolves,” Benjen asked, “How are Jon and Rhaenys and their child?”

“Robb is growing bigger and taller each day, Sansa is excited over the royal visit, Arya…” Ned Stark had a wistful smile on his face “Arya is more and more like Lyanna, Bran can’t seem to stop climbing and Rickon grows each moon's turn,”

“Jon and Rhaenys?” Benjen asked.

“Those two are in love,” Ned Stark replied with a small smile “A few weeks ago, Arya came running to me asking what Jon and Rhaenys were doing in the godswood. When I asked what she saw, she told me they were kissing inside the pool naked. I did not know how to explain to her,” 

Benjen laughed while Ser Arthur grinned “That’s good…” Benjen said. “They are siblings though,” he said with a shake of his head.

Jaime shifted uncomfortably, remembering the last time he bedded Cersei all those years ago, when she had convinced him to join the Kingsguard.  _ No, I will not think of Cersei. _

_ She is coming here. _ The thought unsettled him greatly, how would Cersei react? As for Tyrion, Jaime felt guilt wash over him. Tyrion had not been the same after the Tysha incident.  _ I should have told him the truth. _

“The Targaryens wedded brother to sister,” Ser Arthur replied.

“They are not fully Targaryens!” Ned exclaimed “I suppose we have no choice, thank the gods they love each other. Though Visenya being so Targaryen is something that will raise eyebrows on,”

“I can assure Robert Rhaenys has only bedded Jon,” Ser Jaime said with a smirk remembering the moans that would come from their room when passed by at night and the looks they gave each other.

“We don’t question Rhaenys fidelity, but Robert upon seeing silver hair and purple eyes..” Benjen said softly.

“He can’t do anything in Winterfell,” Ned said.

“He can’t,” Jaime agreed. “But my sister loves her queenship, she will feel that the Whitefyres are a threat and will whisper in Robert's ears. If Robert calls for Rhaenys or Visenya’s head, what will you do?”

Ned Stark sighed “I suppose war, I hate this but I cannot allow Rhaenys or her child to be slaughtered,”

“What would this war be for?”Benjen asked “How would we win it? Do we storm King’s Landing?”

“We can declare Rhaenys and Jo—Ameon as King and Queen as Westeros,” Ser Arthur said.

“No!” Ned Stark exclaimed “I will not fight for the Targaryens on the throne and depose the Baratheons,”

“Your nephew will be king!” Ser Arthur replied hotly “It is their birthright!”

“It’s not a war we can guarantee winning!” Benjen replied, “Both of them are happy with where they are, why not just leave it like that?”

“It is only right!” Ser Arthur replied “The Baratheons are usurpers…”

“The right was lost once Robert Baratheon sat on the throne.” Ned Stark replied

“ ...The war is winnable, the North, Dorne will rise. The Tullys and the Arryns are tied to you through marriage, the Tyrells owe the Targaryens and Jaime can bring Casterly Rock over once Tywin and his brother Kevan dies,” Ser Arthur replied stubbornly.

“It’s treason,” Benjen said slowly.

“No,” Ned Stark said coldly.

“I have to agree with Lord Stark,” Ser Jaime said, “I will not go against my own blood for this.”

Ser Arthur looked defeated and sighed “Why keep Robert on the throne when there is a much better alternative?”

“Because it will cause the lives of thousands,” Ned Stark replied coldly.

“Including my own blood,” Ser Jaime said “They have a rightful claim on the throne, but there is no reason for war to occur,”

“Ser Arthur, I understand your feelings,” Ned Stark said “but I will not fight for their claim to the throne. I will war for their survival not claim,”

Ser Arthur looked down in shame “I am sorry,” He said quietly “I swore to the Targaryens I cannot help but…”

Benjen gave him a small smile “I know, but we don’t want innocents to die,”

Ser Arthur nodded his head accepting their reasoning “Have we prepared everything?” Jaime asked.

“We have,” Ned Stark replied, “Preparations of Robert’s arrival are ahead of schedule, Ser Arthur will leave for Dragon's Watch tomorrow to not cause problems.”

“Do we have any idea when he is coming?” Ser Arthur asked.

“In two weeks, they passed White Harbour already,” Ned Stark said.

They were preparing to leave when Ser Arthur asked Ned Stark “When will you tell Jon?”

“Tell him what?” Ned Stark replied.

Ser Arthur raised his eyebrows and Ned sighed, “I don’t know,”

“He has a right to know,” Benjen replied.

“And finds out he has been fucking his own sister?”  _ Like you  _ Jaime quipped “It will destroy him,”

“I will tell him when the time is right?” Ned Stark replied, Jaime could tell his voice was filled with guilt and anger.

“When will that be? Are you going to keep it from him for the rest of his life?” Ser Arthur replied.

“If I have too!” Ned Stark replied angrily “God knows what he will do if he finds out, if Robert knows, both of them will find their head on spikes, their child too!”

“You are afraid they will declare themselves King and Queen,” Ser Jaime said quietly “They weren’t, both of them have no ambition for the throne,”

Ned Stark was silent “I will tell him when he's older, he is still young and I have no idea what Rhaenys reaction might be. I might destroy their relationship.”

Ser Arthur sighed “Swear you will tell him,”

“I swear on my life,” Ned Stark said solemnly and Benjen sighed.

“It’s a mess. We have brother and sister bedding each other without knowing it.” Benjen shook his head “It will be better if the rebellion never happened so we won’t have to deal with this,”

“If the rebellion didn’t happen, Rhaegar would sit on the throne,” Ser Arthur said “And with his head in prophecies, I cannot say he would be better than the Baratheons,”

Ser Jaime was shocked to hear Ser Arthur criticise Rhaegar Targaryen, the two were famously best friends.  _ I suppose seventeen years of reflection do change opinions. Like you and Cersei.  _

Jaime flinched internally  _ No I will not think of Cersei.  _ Yet Cersei would be coming to Winterfell and Jaime could not bear to see her. He would see Cersei’s children, Tyrion. These he was glad to see but for Cersei… He tried to push her away from his mind, but he could not.

“What is done is done,” Ned Stark said, “We will have to live with the consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry couldn't get it out early, I have just been so busy. I would love if you leave some feedback!


	14. The King's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon arrives at Winterfell

#  **Eddard**

The banners of House Baratheon and House Lannister were spotted as they flew in the wind proudly. A few riders from the honour guard Ned had sent had ridden forward to inform the castle of their arrival. The news had sent the castle into a frenzy. The gates were opened to its maximum potential, Men-at-arms lined the streets of Wintertown, riders bearing the banner of House Stark surrounded Winterfell, the castle’s defences were lowered. 

Everyone had gathered to greet Robert Baratheon. In the front stood Ned and his wife, Catelyn, their five children, Robb,Sansa,Arya,Bran and Rickon. Theon also stood next to them for he was the heir to the iron islands, Jaime Lannister had to also stand in front much to Lannister's dismay for he was the queen’s brother. For Jon and Rhaenys, they were directly behind Ned, Catelyn was adamant to put both of them behind and Ned agreed for different reasons. Catelyn wanted Jon to be at the back because in her eyes, he was a bastard, Ned wanted him because he wanted to keep both of them away from the King.

The visitors soon poured through the castle gate, in a river of polished steel, red and gold. Robert had brought more than a hundred men. Bannermen, Knights, men-at-arms, free-riders.

The banner of the Royal House of Baratheon, the lion of the Lannister and the Stag of the Baratheon joined together flew proudly in the wind. The last time Ned saw it was in the Greyjoy rebellion though he found the red on it more pronounced.

The riders that came in first Ned did not recognise, a man in brilliant gold and white Kingsguard armour. Ned could not see through his helm. The next were a few household Knights, a few wore the red of House Lannister, others the gold of House Baratheon. Next came a man was a horribly burned face who must be Sandor Clegane, then followed by a tall,handsome-looking boy with brilliant gold hair who must be the crown prince, a dwarf came next who must be Tyrion Lannister.

Next came a man flanked by two more Kingsguard, their cloaks as white as snow trailing behind them. He was massive and rode a warhorse.  _ This must be Robert. _ Though Ned could not recognise him initially.

Ned went to his knees and so did everyone in the courtyard. There was a period of silence before Robert yelled. “Ned! You have not changed at all! Get up!”

Ned Stark rose and everyone else followed his example. “Your grace, Winterfell is yours,”

Everyone began to dismount their horses, apparently the wheelhouse which carried the queen and her children could not pass through the gates for it was too large. Rober Baratheon gave Ned a bone-crushing hug

“Good to see you, Ned!” Robert boomed as he looked at Ned. Ned looked at Robert closely, the man had changed drastically.

Once, Robert Baratheon was every maiden’s fantasy, clean-shaven, muscular and tall. However, now he was all but a ghost of his former self. He had a thick unshaven beard, the muscles were replaced with fats, his stomach had grown massively and his eyes had dark circles underneath.

Cersei Lannister and her children came and both sides exchanged greetings. Robert hugged Catelyn like a long lost sister while Ned kissed the queen rings though she looked at him with a sense of arrogance something which her twin brother had, While Jaime’s arrogance was usually a jest to annoy people Cersei’s seemed a sense of smug superiority. The children exchange greetings politely and both sides approved. 

Immediately after they were done, Robert boomed “Ned! Where is the dragonspawn and your bastard?”

Ned flinched inwardly “Here your grace,” Ned replied as calmly as he could manage, stepping aside to reveal Rhaenys and Jon.

“Your grace,” Rhaenys said timidly with a bow. “It is an honour,”

“Honour?” Robert boomed and Ned held his breath “Dragonspawn knows no such honour! You are the accursed Targaryen? With your purple eyes of course you are!”

“I am not a Targaryen your grace, I am Lady Whitefyre of Sea Dragon Point,” Rhaenys responded, keeping her purple eyes on the ground. “I must thank your grace for letting me get rid of the stain that is the Targaryen name,”

“Stain? That is all?” Robert bellowed and Ned flinched. “Where is your child?”

Visenya Whietfyre was in the hands of a nurse, Rhaenys had been determined to hide Rhaenys in her nursery but Ser Arthur had said hiding would only inflame suspicion. The nurse brought Visenya forward and Ned could feel his heart pumping wildly.

“Is this your child?” Robert asked, his face turning red at the sight of the silver hairs and purple eyes. When Rhaenys nodded, Robert yelled “She looks like a Targaryen! Kingslayer!”

“Yes your grace?” Ser Jaime asked, stepping forward.

“You have been watching over the dragonspawn have you not?” Robert asked and Ser Jaime nodded “The child is the bastard?”

Ser Jaime gave one of his arrogant smirks though Ned could see the tension underneath “It is theirs, the two have only slept with each other,”

“Ha!” Robert laughed before looking at Jon “You must be the bastard! You look like your father”  _ At least that’s better than him being identified as his father. _

Jon flinched “I am your grace, I owe my titles and lands to you,” He replied calmly.

Robert huffed “I killed your father dragonspawn, you better be loyal or you will end up like your brother and father!” He said threateningly to Rhaenys which to her credit did not flinch at all.

“Of course your grace,” Jon replied, Ned could tell he was trying to be calm but his voice could not fully disguise his rage “My wife is fully loyal and is nothing like her father.”

Robert nodded “She better be! House Targaryen is dead by my hands! Ned, show me to your crypts, I need to pay my respects,”

Ned nodded, he did appreciate Robert for that, after so many years Robert still had love for Lyanna.  _ Yet she did not love him, for good reason.  _ However, Ned couldn't help but wish the two did get married, then there would be no war.

“My love, surely you must be exhausted after the journey here,” Cersei Lannister said in a sweet voice “The dead can wait,”

Robert ignored her “Ned, the crypts,” Ned nodded “Of course your grace.” Ned gave the queen an apologetic look but she only gave him a look of venom.

Ned led Robert to the crypts. They both descended in silence as Ned led the way with a lantern. Robert broke the silence as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I was thinking I was never going to reach Winterfell! The North is huge!” Robert complained.

“I trust you enjoyed the journey, your grace?”

“It’s a desolate wasteland! I barely saw anyone and there isn’t a half-decent inn!” Robert exclaimed.

“The North is a hard place.”

“It’s only summer! How would it be in Winter?” Robert asked.

“The Winters are hard,” Ned admitted, “But the Starks and the North have always endured.”

“You should come south!” Robert exclaimed “You need to experience summers before it is gone! The fruits are plentiful and sweet! In Storms End, it is so warm but the winds of shipbreaker bay make it so cool! And the girls, Ned!” Robert laughed heartily and slapped his own stomach “Women lose all modesty in the heat! They swim naked in the rivers and wear short gowns!”

Robert Baratheon had always been a lustful man with huge appetites, however, it seems these pleasures had taken a toll on Robert. Robert was breathing heavily as they made their way towards the end of the crypts.

“Your grace, she is down there, with Father and Brandon,” Ned said quietly as they passed by the different past Lord’s of Winterfell each with their iron longswords.

Robert nodded silently, knelt and bowed his head. 

“She was more beautiful than that,” Robert scowled as his eyes lingered over the statue “Damn you, Ned! She was supposed to be buried in a place with sun and flowers! Not here in this...darkness.”

Ned responded quietly “She was a Stark of Winterfell,”

“I vowed to kill Rhaegar for what he did to her,” Robert said bitterly as he touched her statue tenderly.

“You did,”

“Only once,” Robert swore, “In my dreams, I kill him every night, I smash his stupid breastplate, I watch as the life leaves his eyes. Yet, a million deaths is less than what he deserves.”

“We should head back, your grace,” Ned responded “Your wife awaits you,”

“My wife can rot in hell for all I care,” Robert responded and Ned winced internally. “If only Lyanna was my bride I would not have to deal with my wife.”

“You never knew Lyanna,” Ned said quietly “You saw her beauty not her iron underneath.”

Robert ignored his statement “You must wonder why I came all the way here.”

Ned feigned ignorance “I haven’t had the faintest idea, your grace,”

“Stop calling me your grace Ned damnit,” Robert shook his head “We are more too each other than that,”

_ Are we?  _ Ned thought to himself, what was Robert to him  _ A threat? A friend? _ Ned shook his head,  _ Promise me, Ned! _ Lyanna’s voice echoed, he will keep his promise before anything else.

“I came here because I need you,” Robert said “Seating on the throne is more tiring than fighting for it. I hate counting coppers, the people around are flatters or fools, all trying to scheme. Lord Eddard Stark, I name you Hand of the King.”

It was as Ned expected and it was the last thing he wanted. Ned went to one knee.

“Your Grace, I am not worthy of the honour,” Ned replied.

“Not worthy?” Robert groaned “If I was trying to honour you I would let you stay here. I am trying to get you to run the kingdoms while I eat, drink and whore myself into an early grave.”

Ned was silent “Your grace I cannot accept, my children and my wife..”

“Ned, please,” Robert said with some desperation in his eyes “Come south with me, I can give you something else. Your daughter, the pretty one, red hair…”

“Sansa,”

“Sansa, we can betroth her to my oldest, Joffrey,” Robert said, Ned was surprised by that notion. “You will be the grandfather to a king,”

These honours are unexpected,” Ned said slowly “May I have time to consider?”

“Find,” Robert said “Think about it, but do give me an answer soon… I am not a patient man,”

“Thank you,” Ned replied.

“Now tell me about the dragonspawn and your bastard! Are they loyal?” Robert asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“They are your grace, Rhaenys Whitefyre knows her place.” Ned replied, “She is loyal to her husband, and Jon…” Ned paused “He is loyal to me,”

“I will see,” Robert replied and they both left the crypts together. As Ned walked out, he felt a sense of foreboding, the statues all watched him. It felt like they were warning him, for Winter is coming.

#  **Jon**

The procession began with his father and the queen, Cersei Lannister. The queen was beautiful though when Jon compared her to Rhaenys he found Rhaenys more beautiful. The queen seemed to be staring at both them with suspicion and hate.

Next came Robert Baratheon with Lady Stark in his arms. The king looked nothing like his father described him as, he was fat and looked drunk. 

The children came next, with Robb and Princess Mycell on his arms. The princess was as beautiful as her mother though she had a kind, shy look compared to her mother’s look of scorn and suspicion. Robb was grinning like a fool while the Princess shot Robb certain shy looks. 

Arya came in with Tommen on her hands. Arya looked annoyed and bored while Tommen looked shy and somewhat scared of Arya which Jon nearly laughed at. Sansa escorted the crown prince Joffrey, the prince was tall and good looking though Rhaenys joked he looked more like a girl. The prince had the arrogant smirk of his mother and Jon decided he did not like him.

Next came Ser Jaime with his younger brother, Tyrion Lannister. They both seemed happy and grinned as they made it down the hall. His uncle, Benjen and Theon greyjoy were next. After they sat, toasts were given and the feast began.

Within three hours, the great hall of Winterfell was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread. The walls of the hall were draped with the dire wolve of House Stark, the Stag of House Baratheon and the lion of Lannister. A singer was playing a high harp, a few fools were juggling a few balls and there was the incessant roar of laughter.

Jon sat close to the high table as befitted him and Rhaenys as Lord and Ladies. Jon and Rhaenys ate and drank little and were on high alert. Jon noticed his siblings were not allowed to consume more than a glass of wine. Robb had japed, he was lucky as Jon could drink as much as he wanted, but with his life on the line, Jon barely tasted the summer wine in front of him. Jon and Rhaenys had put Visenya in the nursery away from the feast to keep her away from Robert and had a nurse watching over her.

The feast showed no sign of ending. Jon noticed his father was tense the whole feast, glancing around nervously. The King was the opposite, laughing loudly at every jest, ravaging every dish that arrived on his table and leering at half the serving wrenches. The queen was as cold as ice, she looked coldly at everyone but in particular at both of them. Jon had expected the King to look like an impressive warrior-like in the stories he had heard but was disappointed in the form of a fat fool.

Jon and Rhaenys noticed it within minutes of the feast opening and spent the time in the feast talking quietly to each other and eating and drinking little. They dreaded the moment both of them would be called out to present themselves to the king. Jon prayed the King would forget about it but judging by the queen, it was unlikely.

“Lord and Lady Whitefyre,” A Kingsguard knight said as he stopped in front of both of them “The King request your presence,”

Jon looked at Rhaenys who stared back. Her face was filled with fear yet at the same time determination and anger. The king’s comments on her brother had made her rather angry.

“Of course Ser,” Jon responded politely “We will be there,”

Jon and Rhaenys stood up and followed the Kingsguard, his white cloak trailing behind him. The hall seemed to grow silent as everyone watched the bastard and the Targaryen princess come in front of the high table.  _ Everyone wants to see how the King will treat deposed royalty and how we will react. _

They dropped into a curtsey when they reached the high table. Jon's father and uncle looked somewhat alarmed, Ser Jaime had stopped smirking and looked over nervously.

“Your grace, you summoned us?” Jon asked after both of them bowed.

“Yes, you do look like Ned when we were back in the Eyrie.” The king mused as he stared at Jon from top to bottom. In the corner of his eye, Jon could see Lady Stark purse her lips. “If you did not have purple eyes you would look less like a dragonspawn!” Robert said loudly to Rhaenys who kept silent.

“Bastard, you are loyal to your father?” Robert asked.

“Of course your grace,” Jon responded “I owe my name, titles and land to my father and you,”

“Indeed you do,” Robert responded half-drunk “You, dragonspawn, what do you have to say?”

Rhaenys calmly responded in a meek tone “I only wish to thank your grace for removing the Targaryen name from me. I am loyal to my husband and House Stark,” 

Robert studied both of them closely and then grumbled “You look fine, Ned! Good job getting rid of the Targaryen madness from her!”

“Thank you, your grace,” His father responded.

“Kingslayer! They are loyal, are they not?” Robert bellowed and Ser Jaime gave another of his arrogant smirks though Jon could tell it hid a sense of uneasiness.

“They are your grace,” Ser Jaime said before walking over to whisper something in Robert’s ear. Jon already knew what Jaime was going to say.

When Ser Jaime was finished Robert laughed “Indeed you will Kingslayer! Ned! Your bastard is loyal enough, if the dragonspawn tries anything I trust you will put her down,”

The way Robert said “put her down” made it sound Rhaenys was an animal instead of an actual human. Jon felt his temper flare but he suppressed it.

“I will your grace,” Jon responded, “If she tries anything against you I will personally get rid of her,” The words tasted bitter in his mouth but Jon had to play the mummer’s act.

“You will kill her yourself?” Robert laughed “Ned! Your bastard is exactly like you,”

Jon would never ever lay a hand on Rhaenys and lying about something so terrible was beyond Jon so he simply nodded. Rhaenys to her credit stared down on the floor she seemed to be whimpering in fear.

“See! They are no threat! Ned suppressed the dragonspawn!” Robert said to Cersei as he left the high table. Cersei pursed her lips and gave both of them cold looks. When Robert was gone to drink with some of his bannerman Cersei opened her mouth.

“Stop acting,” She spat out “You two are not good at it,”

“I apologies My Queen,” Jon responded “I don’t understand,” 

“Quiet bastard!” Cersei Lannister said venomously “You would have been a Princess if not for the rebellion,”

“I am only thankful his grace King Robert spared me and removed the stain of the Targaryen for which I am forever ashamed to be born of,” Rhaenys responded meekly.

Cersei snorted “You are a fool, Robert wanted your head but you knew that already did you not. If not for Robert you would have been a Princess and half the realm would beg for your hand. You could have been queen if you married your brother like Targaryens did. Because of Robert you are married to a bastard.”

“My queen, I am under my husband who is loyal to House Stark. We have no gold or armies.” Rhaenys responded meekly again.

“You have a name and word travels to King’s Landing fast. You are gaining gold from trade,” Cersei said, her eyes showing irritations.

“Name isn’t everything and our gold is little,” Rhaenys responded.

“You have stolen my twin from me,” Cersei spat “You will not steal my crown! You take care that your claws remain blunt. You little lizard born from a weak, flat-chested bitch. If you even dare raise a hand, I will have you tiny keep burned to the ground!”

Ned Stark seemed to have heard her words “My Queen, I can assure you—”

Cersei Lannister ignored Jon’s father and continued “You bastard, better be grateful to what you have. If you even think about doing anything, you and your wife’s head will be mounted on spikes. I am not Robert or my brother to be fooled by you,”

Jon felt his temper flare nearly out of control “You brother joined us by choice.” He responded coldly. 

“You dare presume my brother's true wishes?” Cersei nearly yelled causing the great hall to look over“You need to guard your tongue bastard,”

It was Rhaenys who responded angrily “That’s rich coming from the person who called a Princess of Dorne a weak, flat-chested bitch. You dare call my mother that!” The whole great hall fell silent, Jon could see the rage in Rhaenys violet eyes, though Cersei’s eyes were filled with flames.

“Jon! Control your wife!” Jon’s father yelled, though he could see the panic in his eyes.

“Rhaenys! Enough! You have no right to speak to the queen like that!” Jon yelled and Rhaenys flinched though it was an act. 

“Enough of this!” Robert yelled “Cersei! Stop antagonising the dragonspawn! Bastard! Get back to your seat!”

Jon nodded grabbed Rhaenys by the shoulder and bowed to the queen. Jon brought Rhaenys back to their table with Cersei’s green eyes trailing them like a loaded crossbow. 

“Rhaenys, calm down. Cersei is doing it on purpose,” Jon whispered to her as the feast resumed. 

Rhaenys shook her head and drank a long gulp of summer wine. “I am sorry,”

Jon shook his head “Don’t apologise, I also need to calm down,” he took a bite of the roasted pork in front of him. “The feast will be over soon,”

“Can we leave early?” Rhaenys asked “I can’t stand Cersei’s gaze any longer,” Jon glared back up at Cersei Lannister who stared at them with cold furry from her green eyes.

“Sure,” Jon responded, he liked nothing better. Jon stood up and walked towards the high table where the king had retreated too upon the next course of onion and venison stew was served.

“Your grace, might me and my Lady wife retire for the night?” Jon asked politely “We have a babe to take care off, surely you as a father must understand,”

Robert nodded but as they were halfway walking out someone shouted at them. “Bastard! Dragonspawn!” Jon turned around to see the crown prince, Joffrey smirking at them, trying to stand upright.  _ He’s drunk. _

“Yes your grace?” Jon responds politely.

“Your half-sister, tell me your wife, the dragonspawn can use a sword.” Joffery’s smirk widened “Perhaps we can spar tomorrow? I could teach her a thing or two,”

Jon felt anger rise up but Rhaenys respond politely “It would be a pleasure to spar with the crown prince who I am sure is as skilled as his father,”  _ What? No!. _ With that, Rhaenys spun around and left the great hall with Jon.

Jon waited till he was outside to start talking “You agreed? Why?” He asked angrily.

Rhaenys looked slightly surprised at his anger “I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.”

“What if he hurts you?” Jon asked hotly.

“Do you doubt my skill?” Rhaenys asked with a smirk, _ how can she smirk about this. _

“Cersei will tell her son to go full out on you! What if he hurts you?” Jon said angrily “I can't let that happen!”

“Jon! I am not yours to command! What if someone calls your mother a flat-chested bitch?” Rhaenys responded angrily.

“I don’t have a mother!”

Rhaenys flinched realising her mistake “I didn’t mean it…”

Jon shook his head angrily “What if you win? What would everyone think? The daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen defeats the son of Robert Baratheon! We worked so hard to avoid whispers of Treason but with this? How can we avoid it?”

“Let them whisper!” Rhaenys yelled back “If it’s—”

“Ah the bastard and the princess have dropped their act,” Jon spun around to see a dwarf stroll pass them. “Though I believe no one with half a brain believed it anyway,”

“You are Tyrion Lannister, the queen’s brother,” Jon responded.

“My greatest accomplishment,” Tyrion responded dryly “You are the bastard and you are deposed royalty,”

“We are Lord and Lady Whitefyre,” Rhaenys asked, her face still red with anger.

Tyrion laughed “That’s what you want others to think of you, but in truth, you are a bastard and you're deposed royalty. Let me give you some advice, don’t forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour so it can never be used to hurt you.”

Jon mused over his statement “Did you come all the way here to give us advice?”

“No,” Tyrion laughed. “I came here to get away from the feast, though meeting you was a bonus, my brother always talked highly of you” Tyrion then walked away.

“Rhaenys...” Jon began

“Let’s head back to our chambers,” Rhaenys said and Jon agreed. They headed back to their chambers inside the great keep.

When they returned back to their chambers and got Visenya back to her crip. Visenya had fallen asleep easily, Visenya was rowdy in the day but at night sleep came to her easily.

After Visenya was sleeping Jon began “Rhaenys, I know you are not mine to command but the duel with Joffrey…”

“I will be fine,” Rhaenys said confidently “My skills with the sword are not as good as yours but it's better than Robb’s. I will not get hurt,”

“If you win, what will people think?” Jon answered hotly “It will let all our work acting crumble into the dirt!”

“You heard what Tyrion Lannister said, no one believes in it! Why not just drop it?” Rhaenys responded angrily.

“Robert Baratheon believes in it and it is him that matters!” Jon responded, his voice raising “Can you tell Joffrey that you are sick and won’t spar?”

“No!” Rhaenys yelled, “I cannot, it will make us look weak!”

“Weak? Better look weak than a threat!” Jon responded angrily.

“If we look weak the Lannister will walk all over us!” Rhaenys responded, her voice filled with fury “We are not weak!”

“What if we start a war?” Jon returned.

“A sparring match won’t start a war!” Rhaenys responded “And if we do, Robert Baratheon is in Winterfell! No war will start.”

“Joffrey will remember if you defeat him, he is to be king. What if he calls for our head once he is king?” Jon responded.

“Let him! Dorne will defend us, the Vale and the Riverlands are tied to the North. The Tyrells were Targaryen loyalists and so are half the houses sworn to dragonstone!” Rhaenys responded. Jon felt his heart stop.

“War?” Jon exploded “You are thinking about war?”

“I am not!” Rhaenys scowled “I am just stating facts,we cannot afford to be weak!”

Jon replied angrily “Nor can we afford to look too strong!”

Rhaenys sighed “I cannot look weak! I was Princess of House Targaryen and Martell. I will not bow down to that golden shit!”

“You have to!” Jon yelled, “Your life's on the line!”

Rhaenys punched the dresser table and Jon flinched slightly “Rhaenys…”

Rhaenys sighed “I will spar with Joffrey tomorrow, nothing will change that. Can we go to bed now? I don’t want to argue.”

Jon knew Rhaenys well enough she was not going to change her mind. “Fine,” he grumbled as he prepared for bed.

That night, Jon and Rhaenys slept on the same bed though they slept apart. Jon still felt angry and Rhaenys was unhappy. However, when morning came, Jon found Rhaenys in his arms and Jon in hers.

#  **Jaime**

The feast had gone well into the night. Countless toast were made. By the time the last dish was served, more than half the hall was drunk. Jaime had drunk and ate little and Ned Stark was similar, barely touching any of his food or drink. He was on alert throughout the whole feast, ready to draw a sword to defend Rhaenys.

Cersei was cold the whole feast and with the comments she and Rhaenys exchanged Jaime was worried she might actually call for her head. With Joffrey offering to spar with Rhaenys , Jaime feared what might occur. Tyrion had been great company throughout the feast and was likely the only reason Jaime could smile throughout the feast. Tyrion had left midway through the feast and returned shortly after Rhaenys and Jon left the hall.

“The bastard and the princess are arguing,” Tyrion told him as he sat down next to Jaime.

“What?” Jaime responded, Jaime knew Rhaenys and Jon rarely argued.

“You heard me, they were arguing. Something to do with the spar she promised Joffrey,” Tyrion responded as he took a long gulp of the summer wine. 

Jaime furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

“The act you are putting up isn’t very convincing,only a fool would believe it,”Tyrion quipped as he put his goblet down and motioned for a servant to refill it “Though Robert Baratheon is a fool,”

Jaime smiled “I have no idea what you are talking about,”

Tyrion laughed “I am sure you do. I have no idea where your loyalty to the princess is from”  _ I swore an oath and I intend to keep it. There is nothing for me anyway. _

“Is Joffrey good with a sword?” Jaime asked.

“Him?” Tyrion laughed “He is not like Robert at all! If the Princess is even a quarter as good as you are Joffrey will find himself in the dirt,”

“How is our sweet sister?” Jaime asked, glancing at Cersei who looked like she was frozen.

“She hates her husband” Tyrion took a mouthful of wildberry pie. “She hates the Starks, Martells and Whitefyre’s for stealing you away.”

“Is there anything she does not hate?” Jaime responded

“Her children and you,” Tyrion responded, “I am surprised you managed to keep yourself away from her.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, he knew exactly what Tyrion was talking about. “She is married,” Jaime said, brushing his statement off.

Tyrion gave a grin towards him “Father still holds a grudge against you,”

“Let him,” Jaime replied “He has held it for seventeen years,”

After the feast ended, some walked out of the hall ,though most had to be carried out to their chambers with some even collapsing on the table. It looked like a mess. Ned Stark and his wife retired followed by Robert Baratheon and his sister.

Ser Jaime went back to his chambers relieved that the feast was over. From what he saw of Ned Stark, Benjen Stark they all looked similarly relieved. Jaime entered the chambers Ned Stark had provided for him, it was bigger than the one at Dragon’s Watch but everything was bigger in Winterfell compared to every castle.

Ser Jaime removed his boots and warmed his hands against the fireplace. It was still awfully cold in the North despite it being summer.  _ Summer in the North is colder than winter in the south. _

Jaime was preparing for bed when the door opened. He half expected to see Tyrion come walking through but instead Cersei entered. 

“Cersei…” Jaime said slowly, he had tried his best avoiding her but now…

“Jaime,” Cersei said as she closed the door, “I have missed you.”

“What are you here for?” Jaime asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cersei shrugged off her dress leaving her in her smallclothes as she walked towards Jaime. “I want to be whole again Jaime, take me. I know you want too

Jaime grimaced, stepping away from her “No, Cersei. You are married,”

“I don’t care,” Cersei said as she took another step forward “I know you want me, brother,”

“Cersei, No” Jaime responded determinedly. Cersei came forward and tried to kiss Jaime but he moved his head away, avoiding her lips. Cersei hands moved to his breeches but Jaime had enough. Jaime, like he did seventeen years ago, forced himself to gently push her away.

There was silence, though Cersei’s green eyes blazed like wildfire. The silence was deafening as none of them spoke. Finally Jaime had enough of it.

“Cersei, I will not bed you,” Jaime said determinedly.

“It seems being in the north caused you to lose your manhood.” Cersei said coldly before she exploded and started screaming “All I wanted was you! But you have forgotten your want for me! You are such a weak, useless thing!”

“Aren’t you fucking married to the king?” Jaime responded hotly.

“The king?” Cersei laughed bitterly “Robert Baratheon is a drunk, fat oaf! He’s nothing!”

Jaime laughed though it had no humour inside “What was it you said to me seventeen years ago? You seemed so eager to bear Robert’s children. Now you despise it! At least you have given three children.”

“Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren’t his,” Cersei threw back at Jaime and then there was silence.  _ Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren’t Cersei’s? _

“You have been fucking other men?” Jaime asked, his voice now cold and filled with hostility “And now you come to me like some whore?”

Cersei screamed, “How dare you accuse me?” _ I didn’t sweet sister, you admitted it yourself. _ “I am the Queen! I should have expected nothing from you, I was a fool! You are a gone case, no longer the brother I knew,”

Jaime felt his head hurting “Cersei get out,” his voice colder than the wall.

“I will leave, don’t worry. You are nothing to me and don’t ever come crawling back to me like the pitiful creature that—,”

“Cersei! Out!” Jaime yelled. Cersei grabbed a vase on a table and threw it at Jaime who dodged it just in time. He heard the vase shatter behind him. Cersei wore her dress and walked out of the room. Jaime sighed  _ since when did things become so complicated. _ The news that Cersei had bedded other men had stirred something in Jaime,  _ anger? Jealousy?  _ Jaime could not tell though it pissed Jaime off he still loved his sister in the way Targaryens did. Not anymore.

Jaime went to lie on his bed, though sleep did not come easily to him. He tossed and turned on his bed, wondering how it all went wrong. It had been so perfect, Jaime was to be a Kingsguard, on the best knights of the realms, Cersei would be with him in King’s Landing. Yet everything had gone all wrong. Jaime cursed his father, cursed his sister, cursed the mad king, cursed Rhaegar Targaryen and cursed half the realm.

Jaime woke up the next day cocooned in his furs. He got out of bed and wore a gold and white tunic with a blue cloak. He avoided wearing red, in fact, he avoided anything related to his house.

The morning fog was relatively thick, blurring the surroundings slightly. Jaime walked towards the sparing yard. It was mostly empty, Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-arms was there, a few squires and knights were as well as Robb Stark. Rhaenys and Jon were nowhere to be seen however, Jaime knew exactly where they were.

Jaime headed to the massive godswood Winterfell had. When he first came to Winterfell he was completely stunned that Winterfell had a godswood larger than most castles in Westeros. The godswood was filled with pine, ironwood and heavy oak trees. Jaime had initially disliked the place, with its harsh, cold nature. But grew to appreciate it’s harsh beauty. Wildflowers and winter roses could easily be found around the godswood. _ Winter roses, the same flowers Rhaegar Targaryen gave to Lyanna Stark.  _ Jaime brushed such thoughts from his head as he trod through the godswood.

It was not before long when he heard the sound of metal hitting against metal. Jaime walked towards the sound to find Jon and Rhaenys each with a blunted tourney sword in hand sparing. Jaime watched them in silence, smiling inwardly. He had to admit he was proud of both of them, Rhaenys fought as well as many knights Jaime had seen. She lacked strength but more than made up for it with her agility and speed. Jon  _ or Aemon  _ on the other hand was a different story. He was fast and quick though like Rhaenys was not as strong even compared to his cousin, Robb who was more muscular though Jon had far more cunning and intelligence put into his sword skills. While Jaime could see the teaching that he and Ser Arthur had taught them as they spared, Jaime could sense an uncanny resemblance to Rhaegar Taragaryen from the way they fought, especially Jon. Ghost, Jon’s direwolf which Jaime had not quite got used too was silently observing them.

Jaime watched them both spar, Jaime knew that Jon was the superior swordsman and it showed, however, Rhaenys was no slouch either. Rhaenys agility and speed allowed her to hold her own for a while. Jaime remembered how in the past Jon would go easy but Rhaenys would be furious about it and forced Jon to go hard on her. Jon was rather similar with his determination to improve, he told Jaime and Ser Arthur to beat him into the ground and that they did exactly that. It showed, however, that Jon’s skills were improving rather impressively. Jaime felt that his skills were that similar to Ser Oswell Whent or Jaime’s when he was at fifteen.

Jaime watched as Jon forced Rhaenys to yield who gave Jon a look of acceptance with a little bit of defeat. Rhaenys said something which made Jon laugh. Jaime was slightly surprised as the two had argued last night. Jaime then stepped forward.

“I was expecting to see you here,” Jaime said as he walked out.

“Ser Jaime, good morning,” Jon responded.

“Very nice Jon,” Jaime said with a smirk as he walked towards them. The godswood in the morning fog sometimes creeped Jaime a little with the carved weirwood faces and darkness due to the thick canopy. “I assume you are preparing Rhaenys to beat my nephew?”

Rhaenys responded “I am, Jon won’t stop fussing about me. Is Prince Joffrey at the sparing yard?”

Jon grumbled, “I am not fussing over you, I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Joffrey’s not at the sparring yard,” Jaime responded but he changed his voice to a serious tone “Joffrey is a prince, do not trash him too hard Rhaenys. Or I fear whispers will travel.”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes “Whispers will travel whatever is the outcome.”

“Rhaenys…” Jon complained when Rhaenys shot him, a look of annoyance.

“Could you please shut up about safety and politics?” Rhaenys threw back. Jaime laughed in amusement. “Let’s go another round, I’ll beat you this time,”

Jon smirked, “Oh, I am sure.”

It was late in the morning when Joffrey finally arrived in the sparing yard. After an hour or so in the godswood, Jon and Rhaenys decided to head to the sparring yard Jon was still grumbling in pain due to Jaime knocking him off his feet though Jaime admittedly gained a few bruises though he did not admit it. Jaime, Jon and Rhaenys were silently observing the rest of the people sparing and choosing not to take part in any of the fighting when Joffrey came walking in, accompanied by Sandor Clegane. Rhaenys had wore ringmail underneath her tunic, she almost looked like a man though her long dark brown hair gave her away.

Prince Joffrey had walked onto the training yard wearing black, red and gold plate armour with a sword with a golden pommel. He had a large smirk on his face  _ that would soon be wiped off.  _

“Dragonspawn! Come let’s have our spar!” Joffrey announced as he stepped into the middle of the yard as the two knights who were sparing quickly cleared out. Jon whispered something in Rhaenys ears and Rhaenys giggled and whispered something back though Jon still had a permanent look of worry on his face.

“With live steel,” Joffrey then drew his sword, a shortsword, though it was no mistaking it was castle forged steel. A murmur was heard throughout the spectators.

“My prince, live steel is too dangerous, perhaps tourney swords with blunted edges?” Ser Rodrik Cassel said.

“Who are you to tell him if he can have an edge on his sword?  _ Ser? _ ” Sandor Clegane said as he pushed forward.

“It’s okay,” Rhaenys said as she stepped forward, “I can handle live steel,”

Another murmur went through the crowd, Jaime saw Rhaenys shoot Jon a look before Jon could say anything. Rhaenys took the tourney sword she was carrying. It had blunted edges, Joffrey was only a child though he was reaching manhood at the age of ten and five, Rhaenys, on the other hand, was six years Joffrey’s senior. Though Joffrey was fully armoured in plate while Rhaenys had only ringmail and boiled leather. Joffrey had a sword of live steel while Rhaenys had a blunted tourney sword. Yet, Rhaenys had a look of pure confidence, though Jon had a look of pure anxiousness. His hand rested on the hilt of his tourney sword. Jaime was slightly worried, he kept his hands on his sword.  _ I do not want my oaths tested. _

When the yard was cleared and half the castle watching with bated breath,it began. Joffrey came in, attacking and Rhaenys went on the defensive. However, within seconds Jaime could see Rhaenys was playing with Joffrey. Jon seemed to have noticed it too for his hands relaxed ever so slightly.

Rhaenys dodged Joffrey’s attacks and easily blocked those she could not dodge. Rhaenys actions were almost… lazy. Joffrey’s face turned red with frustration as he continued his attack. For a few minutes, Rhaenys just basically ran circles around Joffrey. 

After a few minutes, Rhaenys seemingly had enough and went on the offensive, attacking with great speed and agility. To the untrained eye, her sword movements could be seen as a blur. Joffrey was able to block two of her attacks though the third sent the Prince’s sword flying out of his hands and onto the ground. Joffrey fell backwards onto the ground. A gasp could be heard.

“Yield!”

There was a mummer and then silence. Rhaenys stood over the prince, a blunted sword aimed at Joffrey’s stomach. Joffrey’s face was as red as blood with anger and embarrassment.

“Do you yield?” Rhaenys asked again after there was no response. 

The silence persisted and it was deafening. Jaime saw in the corner of his eyes Jon preparing to grab a longsword. Jaime tightened his grip on his pommel.

Finally, Joffrey opened his mouth, though what came out was not what Jaime was expecting “KILL HER! Dog! Kingsguard! KILL HER!”

There was a brief second of silence but it was sliced apart by Jaime instantly drawing his longsword followed by Jon grabbing the longsword. Jaime went straight for Sandor Clegane, his sword aimed at his stomach before he could draw his sword. 

“Do that Clegane and I will cut you from head to toe,” Jaime snarled. Jon went straight for Rhaenys as two white-cloaked kingsguard advanced on Rhaenys. Ghost shot out of nowhere and came to rest next to Rhaenys and bared its teeth.

“My prince, perhaps—,” One the kingsguard began.

“KILL THE DRAGONSPAWN! YOUR PRINCE COMMANDS IT!” Joffrey screamed.

“STOP!” A yell loud and clear came with a sense of authority. It was Ned Stark, he came in flanked by two Stark’s guardsman.

“Lord Stark,” Jon began.

“Silence Jon,” Ned Stark said sternly though there was no anger in it. “Jory, disperse everyone. Stand down! I want no slaughter in my castle. I will speak to the King,”

“Lord Stark, it is good to see you,” Jaime said. Ned Stark’s face remained cold though Jaime could see the panic and fear in it.

“Stand down Ser Jaime,” Stark said before lowering his voice “For Rhaenys’ and Jon’s sake.” Jaime lowered his sword and sheathed it. 

“Lord and Lady Whitefyre, let’s go,” Jaime said and he led the two of them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love if you could drop some feedback or comments!


	15. A fall that changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said the Royal visit would be uneventfull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than intended, I am really busy with exam preperations these few months. Expect the update pace to be around 3 weeks.

#  **Eddard**

“A prince of the realm was assaulted! I demand her head!”

“Her head? All Lady Whitefyre did was do what Prince Joffrey asked her to! He asked to spar with her and lost!”

Ned Stark rubbed his head, it hurt like it never heard before though that was not the worst. He was plagued with fear and anxiety. He was in the King’s solar, with his brother and his wife, Dacey Mormont alongside Ser Jaime, Ser Rodrik. Facing them was Sandor Clegane, two kingsguard and Cersei Lannister. Ned knew problems would arise when Joffrey challenged Rhaenys Whitefyre to a duel, Ned knew her skills with the sword were deadly but to think the prince would demand her head in front of half the castle after losing…

“The punishment for laying a hand on the prince is a hand! I want Rhaenys Whitefyre’s hand.” Cersei replied.

“Your Prince can’t handle being bruised?” Benjen threw back angrily “It’s a spar, people are expected to get hit!”

“She threatened the Prince's life!” Cersei replied, her green eyes dancing like wildfire.

“She asked him to yield!” Dacey Mormont replied “That is a crime? Why are we not talking that Lady Whitefyre went up against Prince Joffrey with a blunted tourney sword while Joffrey had a castle forged steel sword!?”

“Because Lady Whitefyre feared hurting Joffrey,” Ser Jaime remarked. “Your son ordered a lady of a house to be killed by Sandor Clegane and the Kingsguard because he lost,”

“He was threatened and attacked! He needs to punish those who do that to him!” Cersei yelled back.

“ENOUGH!” Robert yelled, “All this damn bickering is giving me a headache!”

Ned decided it was best for him to speak “Robert, Lady Whitefyre did as Prince Joffrey asked, she sparred with him and she won.”

“Fair and square I might add,” Ser Jaime said.

“The bastard threatened your Kingsguard husband!” Cersei responded. “How can this go unpunished?”

“So did the kingslayer,” One the kings guard said.

“I am sworn to Lady Whitefyre, when your sweet son asks for her head, I have to defend her. And what was Lord Whitefyre supposed to do? Let his wife have her head lopped off?” Jaime responded.

“Asking for someone's head because he lost fair and square is extremely dishonourable,” Dacey Mormont added.

“SHUT UP!” Robert yelled, “Everyone out!”

“But my love—”

“OUT!”

Ned was about to leave the room when Robert called him “Not you Ned, you stay.” Robert said and Ned obeyed. When everyone left the room and the door was closed Ned immediately asked.

“Robert, what will you do?” Robert sighed and took a large swig of wine.

“My wife wants the dragonspawn’s hand.” Robert said “I need to dish out punishment for her laying hands on my son,”

“Your son requested Lady Whitefyre to spar with her, Lady Whitefyre agreed and spared and won,” Ned replied calmly, it would do no good to lose his cool. “I fail to see what she did wrong, your son asked for her head over that. Surely you can see who is in the wrong?”

“Damnit Ned I can’t let a dragonspawn defeat, my son! Too many people will whisper. There are people in the seven kingdoms who call me usurper. I cannot look weak,” Robert replied.

“Robert, punishing Lady Whitefye will only make you look worse in the eyes of the realms. The north likes Lady Rhaenys, that will be dissatisfied and as for Dorne, there will be even more hate directed at you,” Ned replied.

Robert was silent for a moment. “What should I do?”

Ned sighed “Robert please, you shouldn't hurt her. If you do so more people will dislike you. Pretend the incident did not exist, it will be forgotten. If you punish her, the whole realm will learn about it.”

“This is why you should be my hand” Robert laughed.

“Robert…” Catelyn had been adamant that Ned should be hand after Lysa Arryn had sent the message to Winterfell claiming the Lannister poisoned her husband. The actions today seem to have lowered Ned’s opinion of the Lannister’s even more.

“Fine! I will not take action, but you keep the dragonspawn in line will you not?” Robert asked, “and you must accept the offer.”

Nee sighed “I will accept it, your grace,” 

Robert laughed, “That’s more like it! Tomorrow we are going hunting, are we not?”

Ned walked out of the King’s solar and found Benjen and his wife as well as Ser Jaime waiting. They all sighed in relief when told about Robert’s decision.

Ned next went towards Jon and Rhaenys chambers inside the great keep. He knocked on the door and opened it. Jon and Rhaenys were inside, sitting together on an armchair. The moment Ned entered, Jon had his hands going straight to the pommel of his sword.

“Father, what is the king’s decision?” Jon asked anxiously.

“He will do nothing,” Ned said “No punishment is to be carried out. Is everything alright?”

Ned saw Jon breath a sigh of relief. “Everything alright,” Rhaenys replied. She had a small smile on her face.

“The crown prince demands Rhaenys head and we don’t get an apology?” Jon muttered, “I suppose to expect nothing better from Robert Baratheon.”

Ned sighed, Jon wasn’t wrong though they were somewhat lucky they got out in one piece.

“Jon, consider yourself lucky that Robert Baratheon did not do anything. Cersei Lannister wanted Rhaenys’ hand. I told Robert to forget about the incident and thank the old gods I managed to convince him.” Ned said and Jon’s eyes slightly widened. Rhaenys shook her head.

“I am sorry,” she started “I should have—”

Jon put an arm around her “It’s okay Rhaenys, it’s not your fault,”

Rhaenys gave off a bitter laugh “Weren’t you yelling at me not to spar?”

Jon gave her a small smile “It does not matter Rhaenys, not one could have expected the prince to be such a horrible shit.”

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Rhaenys told him with a small nod of her head. 

“Thank you father,” Jon added. Ned gave them a smile and left the room. With the Prince’s actions, Ned was considering declining the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey. He would have to discuss it with Catelyn and tell Robert.

#  **Bran**

The hunt left early in the morning, before even the sun was up. The king wanted wild boar for the feast that night and so they left early. The party had contained his father, his uncle, Robb had been allowed to go, Theon, Ser Rodrik, two of the kingsguard and the king’s funny little brother. The prince had also gone on the hunt to Bran’s surprise. He had not seen the prince often for he had disappeared completely from the sparring yard and only turned up for dinner.

Bran was left behind with Jon, his wife, the girls and Rickon. Jon seemed angry these days, Bran had seen what had happened in the sparring yard a few days ago and it was shocking. Bran had expected the Prince to be like those in the story, like those of Prince Aemon the dragonknight but instead, Prince Joffrey was arrogant and a sore loser and had demanded Rhaenys head! Bran had feared it would come to blood with swords drawn but his father had put a stop to it.

Bran was excited to be heading south, where stories of Prince Aemon the dragonknight, Ser Erryk and Ser Arryk the two twins, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Ryam Redwyne came from. Bran had watched the kingsguard who came north with fascination. Ser Boros Blount was bald and joely face. Ser Meryn Trant had droopy eyes and a permanent scowl on his face, Ser Arys Oakheart looked more like a man from the stories with light brown hair and a comely face. 

There was a legend of a knight in Winterfell, Ser Arthur Dayne who his father had brought to Winterfell all those years ago. Ser Arthur Dayne was a legend though Bran’s mother seemed to greatly dislike the man. The once kingsguard was always glad to speak with him if Bran asked questions though the knight seemed distant and spent most of his time with Jon and Rhaenys. Another legendary knight, Ser Jaime Lannister was Rhaenys sworn sword. Jaime almost never taught Bran as Bran rarely asked him questions. Bran always found the knight with an irritating smirk on his face.

Bran felt an empty loneliness as he strolled through Winterfell. He would be leaving the castle soon for King’s Landing. Bran had spent his whole life in Winterfell and leaving it seemed unthinkable. His father told him to say goodbye and Bran had tried but he felt a sense of sadness when he did. He would miss Winterfell.

Bran went to climb the castle. He always loved climbing. His father, mother had all tried to prevent him saying it was too dangerous but it did not stop Bran. He was one of the best climbers in Winterfell and no one climbed half as well as he did. He loved the feeling off pulling himself, stone by stone.

Bran had started as always from the godswood. He would sometimes catch his brother, Jon and Rhaenys along with Ser Jaime or Ser Arthur sparring there and Bran would watch. Whenever Bran watched, he noticed Jon seemed faster and more precise than he normally was. Sometimes when Jon and Rhaenys were alone, Bran would catch them kissing and he would run away. 

Today, Bran did not see any of them sparring, perhaps it was too late for Bran only saw them sparring if it was early in the morning. Bran then headed for the broken tower. Bran had brought corn to feed the crows for resided on it food for they would always be there. Bran was moving from gargoyle to gargoyle when he heard voices. He was so shocked he nearly fell. The first keep was always empty. Bran peered inside to find the queen, naked along with another man with golden hair. He looked like Ser Jaime but was shorter, less muscular and less comely.

“I do not like this, I do not trust Eddard Stark,” The queen said.

“Stark’s are too honourable and never cared what happened below the neck,” The man replied, Bran, peered closely and recognised the man as King Robert’s squire, Lancel Lannister.

“You are a fool, if the Stark finds out…” The queen replied.

“He wouldn't Stark’s are too dim-witted,” Lancel replied and Bran felt a sense of dread.

“Shut up,” The queen came in “lie down,”

The man seemed to hesitate and the queen went to him. Bran heard soft, wet sounds as the two began to wrestle. There were moans and groans. Then a scream.

The queen had seen him, her eyes were wide and she stared right at Bran with horror. Bran panicked and tried to flee but instead lost his grip. There was the sickening feeling of falling but he grabbed onto a piece of stone. Faces appeared above Bran.

“He saw her!” The queen screamed.

Bran's fingers began to slip, his fingernails unable to find grip. Bran stared back at the queen, feeling panic completely overcoming him. They looked at each other for a brief second. Bran did not catch the look they gave Bran. He lost his grip, a sickening lurch washed over Bran.

Bran screamed as the courtyard rushed to meet him.  _ Fly! _ A voice cried out, it was that of a crow.  _ How could crows talk?  _ That was the last thing Bran thought of as his world went black.

#  **Rhaenys**

A howl of the wolf echoed through Winterfell. Rhaenys looked up from the letters Ser Mark Water, Dragon's Watch castellan had sent, detailing the castle’s incoming, updates on maintenance and construction works.

“Whose wolf is howling so loudly?” Rhaenys asked Jon who was drafting a message to Dragon’s Watch.

Jon looked worried by his expression “I have no idea, it could be Arya’s, Bran’s or Sansa’s. The wolves never howl.” Ghost next to Jon looked on full alert, ready to kill. “What is it, boy?” Jon asked Ghost. Ghost looked towards the door, begging Jon to go and see.

Rhaenys knew the wolves never howled. They were quiet, even Arya’s Nymeria which was the wildest. The kennel master had said the direwolves took after their master. Rhaenys had japed that since Ghost was silent, Jon must be the quiet one. Which Rhaenys somewhat agreed with, Jon had been the quietest of the Stark siblings until Rhaenys got Jon to open up when they first got married. Nevertheless, Jon spoke less, especially in Winterfell compared to his siblings.

Rhaenys felt something was wrong and Jon seemed to agree. “Ghost wants you to see what happened,” Rhaenys told Jon.

“I know,” Jon said as the dire wolf continued to howl loudly. “I will see,”

“I will go with you,” Rhaenys said as she shrugged on a blue cloak. Jon donned his swordbelt which carried a longsword, it was not Dark Sister for that was left in Dragon’s Watch..

Rhaenys followed Jon as they left the great keep. Following the sound of the direwolf. They walked briskly across Winterfell. Pass the numerous buildings and smaller keeps. The howl seemed to be coming from the First Keep. Ghost darted off as they reached the broken tower. 

That’s when Rhaenys heard a scream mingled with the howl of a direwolf. Jon’s face darkened and he drew his sword. Soon, multiple shouts could be heard, another scream. Ghost reappeared and beckoned Jon to follow.

Jon and Rhaenys ran, trailing behind Ghost. Jon drew his longsword, preparing for the worst. They ran until they reached the courtyard below the broken tower. They found a boy with red hair lying down, unmoving. A direwolf was howling next to him, it was Summer, Bran’s direwolf. Rhaenys and Jon must have came to the same conclusion.

Jon rushed to Bran’s body, lying in the ground unmoving. Jon immediately sheathed his sword and knelt next to Bran. Rhaenys saw no blood but Bran was not moving. A few castle folk quickly moved away when Jon and Rhaenys arrived, a few ran away to call for help.

“Bran! Can you hear me?” Jon yelled, his voice filled with panic. Rhaenys knelt and her hands went to his wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. When Rhaenys felt the pulse she grimaced.

“He’s alive but the pulse is weak,” Rhaenys told Jon who was searching for any signs of blood.

“He fell,” Jon said, his eyes beginning to be filled with tears “Call Maester Luwin! I’ll stay here,” 

Rhaenys nodded, clutched her skirts and ran towards the Maester turret. Jon stayed next to Bran, Summer was howling while Ghost stood next to them. Rhaenys ran as fast as she could towards the Maester turret.

When she reached it, she did not even bother knocking. Barging straight into the Maester’s turret she yelled to Maester Luwin who was completely taken aback. She did not give time for the Maester Luwin to even say a single word.

“Bran…Bran fell! He's near the first keep, broken tower. He’s pulse is weak, come quickly” Rhaenys yelled with panic. Rhaenys was not as close to Bran as Jon was but nevertheless he was a bit like a little brother to her. He dreamed of knights and tourney’s and loved to climb.  _ That love might have killed him. _

“Gods be good.” Maester Luwin was shocked though he recovered quickly “Lead me to him,”

Along the way, Rhaenys found Dacey Mormont who followed them. Maester Luwin ordered two of Winterfell’s household guards they encountered to follow them.

When they arrived in the scene, they found Bran laying still, Jon over him. Ser Jaime was there with an extremely grim expression. They all cleared the way for Maester Luwin who after examining ordered them to carry Bran. Jon and Ser Jaime picked Bran’s unconscious body up and carried him to the Maester turret.

A rider was dispatched to the King’s hunting party. They arrived back in Winterfell in the afternoon where Ned Stark had rushed to his son’s room. Jon carried Bran to the Maester’s turret where Maester Luwin examined him. When Lady Stark arrived, her face filled with anxiety, Jon excused himself. Rhaenys followed him, Lady Stark held no love for them and they stayed out of her way.

That night, after feeding Visenya with her own breast and putting her to sleep. They went to bed late at night. Jon had run to ask Maester Luwin multiple times about Bran’s condition.

“I know you are worried, Jon, but going off to keep asking the Maester will only make it harder for him to care for Bran. Come to bed love” Rhaenys told Jon who sighed and slid under the furs with Rhaenys.

“I am so afraid of Bran? What if he dies?” Jon asked, his voice filled with anxiety and worry.

“Will worrying help Jon?” Rhaenys asked softly as Jon tossed under the furs next to her.

“I know,” Jon said in a resigned tone “I just… can’t stop worrying,”

Rhaenys opened her arms “Come here Jon,” Jon slid into her embrace. Rhaenys could feel the frustration, anxiety and sadness. Jon buried his face inside her hair. She wrapped her hands around Jon, Jon seemed to crack up a little. Rhaenys heard him choke back a sob.

“It’s okay Jon, it’s okay,” Rhaenys told Jon softly. Jon loved his siblings fiercely. Rhaenys felt that it would be a miracle if Bran survived, the height of the broken tower was huge. Jon must have known it too, for he was afraid Bran would not survive the night.

Rhaenys felt a small amount of tears leave Jon’s eyes, landing on her nightgown. She did not mind Jon crying, she could not imagine a sister or brother dying. Her brother was killed before she even knew him.

“I don’t want him to die,” Jon whispered “He dreamed of being a knight, he dreamed of so many things. He cannot die.”

“I know,” Rhaenys replied, “It is up to the god’s now Jon.”

The next morning, they awoke in each other's arms. Rhaenys loved it when they were in each other's embrace. It made her feel warm, comfortable and safe. Rhaenys admitted she supposed she was lucky Jon was her husband. Robert Baratheon meant it as a punishment though a punishment would be marrying his heir. Jon was kind, humble, honourable and loyal. He was skilled with a sword, had a sharp wit and was more comely than his brother Robb. Whoever Jon’s mother was, she had to be of some great beauty.  _ He had a nice ass. _ Rhaenys mused before she brushed such thoughts from her head.

Immediately after dressing, they went straight to Bran’s chambers. Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark were there, both had exhausted, anxious expressions with grief written all over. There was still no change, Bran was still alive though unconscious.

Robert Baratheon was to be leaving Winterfell soon and Rhaenys was grateful for it. She was glad to be rid of the fat queen, the asshole of a son and the malicious queen. The exception was Tyrion Lannister who would head for the wall. Rhaenys was seriously considering following the Lannister to the wall. There was Maester Aemon Targaryen, the last member of her father’s family she could speak to. She wanted to thank him for Dark Sister. That night she spoke to Jon about it.

“Jon?” She asked as they both prepared for bed once more.

“Yes, my love?” Jon replied.

“I was thinking of heading to the wall with Tyrion Lannister. I would like to thank Maester Aemon for Dark Sister.” Rhaenys told Jon as she got into bed. 

“The wall?” Jon grimaced slightly “From what I have heard the wall is a shadow of its former self. Filled with thief’s, rapists and scum. Only a few good men are there. I fear for your safety.”

Rhaenys groaned “I can handle myself,”

Jon placed a kiss on her forehead “I know you can but, I can only have Ser Jaime to protect you. Most of Winterfell guards are heading south, I have no Whitefyre guard’s under me in Winterfell. I fear what happens if some men are particularly lusty.”

“We must thank Maester Aemon,” Rhaenys replied “I know you fear for me Jon, but I have too meet my last living relative of my father’s side in Westeros,”

Jon sighed “I will go then, the wall is not safe for a women as beautiful as you,”

Rhaenys laughed “So flattering, I thought it would be best if you stayed in Winterfell to grieve for Bran.”

“Bran will recover with or without me,” Jon replied “I suppose it is better I leave here. Catelyn Stark doesn't like me here. You can write a letter, I fear Tyrion Lannister, Ser Jaime loves him because he is his brother but Tyrion could be with his father.”

Rhaenys groaned, she never liked Catelyn Stark. The women despised Jon and while Rhaenys could understand why, Rhaenys could not dislike her for it. Tyrion Lannister, on the other hand, made sense, Rhaenys could not afford to speak to another Targaryen. If Tyrion spread it, whispers would fly.

Rhaenys groaned “Fine, you go. Though perhaps in the future I will get to visit Maester Aemon.”

“With me and a full complement of guards,” Jon replied, Jon was really protective of Rhaenys though she could not fault him for it, she had gotten herself into trouble recently.

“Fine,” Rhaenys began climbing out of bed. “I will go check on Visenya,”

Visenya was extremely active in the day, which meant both Jon and Rhaenys rarely had time to spar. They spent most of their time inside their chambers with Visenya. At night, Visenya went to sleep so easily Rhaenys could not believe how she acted was completely different from how she acted in the day.

The next few days, Rhaenys managed to write a letter to be passed to Maester Aemon Targaryen at the wall. Jon had spoken to his father who agreed on letting Jon go with Tyrion Lannister to the wall. 

On the day Jon was about to leave, he and Rhaenys went to pay Bran a visit. Jon had avoided doing so for it to mean being in the same room as Catelyn Stark. She had stayed in the room ever since Bran’s fall. Filled with grief. Yet the journey to the wall and back would take two weeks. Jon would return to Dragon’s Watch after visiting Castel Black while Rhaenys would only spend a week in Winterfell before heading back to Dragon’s Watch.

Jon and Rhaenys went towards Bran chamber. Rhaenys could tell Jon was nervous about seeing Lady Stark. Rhaenys squeezed Jon’s hand.

Rhaenys stood in the doorway with Jon. Jon was filled with slight fear. Though he entered the room. Lady Stark looked over and she spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was cold, emotionless and distant.

“We have come to see Bran,” Jon replied.

“You have seen him, leave.”

“Bran’s his brother, Lady Stark,” Rhaenys replied, trying to put kindness in her voice. She hated Catelyn Stark’s treatment of Jon but she was grieving and emotions could go out of control.

Catelyn looked at them, her eyes cold and said nothing. Jon and Rhaenys approached. Rhaenys let Jon wish Bran goodbye for she would be staying in Winterfell for some time. 

“Bran,” Jon said softly “Stay strong, please. We are all waiting for you. Robb, Sansa, Arya, me, everyone…”

Lady Stark remained silent. “I have to go, Bran, stay strong.” Jon kissed Bran’s forehead.

It was Rhaenys turn, Rhaenys remembered how much Bran loved stories of knights and was excited at the prospect of heading to King’s Landing. “Bran, don’t die. Everyone wishes you to be alive.”

Rhaenys was about to lead Jon away when Catelyn Stark opened her mouth.

“I wanted Bran to stay in Winterfell,” She said softly with a hint of bitterness. “I prayed to the seven gods for Ned to change his mind. They answered my prayer.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jon replied.

“I need none of your comfort, bastard.” Rhaenys flinched but forced herself to shut her mouth.  _ She is grieving. _ Jon lowered his eyes and squeezed Bran’s hand.

“Good-bye,” Jon said. Rhaenys steered Jon and they walked out of the room.

They were through the doorway when she called out to Jon. “Jon,” she said. Rhaenys and Jon spun around. Catelyn Stark had never called Jon by his name before. Rhaenys looked at Jon who had a look of confusion before he spun around.

“Yes?”

“It should have been you or your child,” she told him and she cried. Rhaenys did not care and saw red. She felt anger explode through her.

“How can you say that?” Rhaenys nearly screamed, her skin flushed red with fury. Jon seemed to have a better grasp of his temper for he grabbed her arm.

“Rhaenys, drop it. Let’s go,” Jon said and Jon had to practically drag her away. Catelyn Stark did not respond for she was sobbing, her whole body shaking. Rhaenys was furious,  _ how dare she wish my husband and Visenya to die? _

They made their way to the yard. “Rhaenys, let it go,” Jon told her as they made their way to the yard.

“How dare she say that?”Rhaenys yelled, “She wished you and Visenya dead!”

“She is grieving,” Jon replied simply though Rhaenys could feel the anger in his tone. Rhaenys let it go and Jon went back to his chamber’s and grabbed a thin sword he had made for Arya. Rhaenys had said that Jon never gave her a sword. Nevertheless, Rhaenys had her own sword, one given to her as a wedding gift.

After Jon presented the sword to his little sister Arya, he went to saddle his horse. Rhaenys bade him farewell and she passed him her letter meant for Maester Aemon. 

“Goodbye my love,” Jon said as he prepared to mount his horse. Rhaenys gave him a small smile.

“See you in Dragon’s Watch,” Rhaenys replied, “Don’t take too long.”

“I will try to be as fast as possible or I fear you might think I have taken the black,” Jon japed and Rhaenys laughed.

“Oh no, that would be a disaster. I still need you to give Visenya brother’s and sister’s,” Rhaenys replied with a grin and Robb laughed.

“Goodbye Jon, remember Winterfell will always welcome you,” Robb said to Jon as they embraced.  _ Though your mother on the other hand… _

“Thank you brother,” Jon replied.

“We will always be brothers.” Robb said, “Now go say goodbye to your child and wife.”

Jon kissed Visenya’s forehead. Jon took Visenya’s hand. “I will see you soon my precious baby girl,” Visenya squealed in replied. 

“Be quick, Lord husband,” Rhaenys said before pulling Jon in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and warm, though Jon broke it much faster than Rhaenys would have like.

“Please warn me if you two are going to kiss, you look like two lovebirds,” Robb told them with a grin on his face.

“Perhaps I will return that remark once you have a wife,” Jon replied with an abashed smile. Robb laughed and Jon saddled his horse.

“Goodbye Robb, see you soon Rhaenys,” Jon said and the both of them waved their goodbye as Jon rode off to join Tyrion Lannister’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Would love if you left a comment and your feedback.


	16. Catspaw,dwarf and a forgotten dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Tyrion head for the wall while in Winterfell, Catelyn grieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know chapter uploads will be 3 weeks but today is an exception. I'm in a very good mood so here is an extra chapter.

#  **Tyrion**

The way to the wall was cold and desolate. The north seemed to go on forever. Tyrion had read the maps of the north, studied it even. But the trip had taught him the map and the land were two very different entities.

Tyrion had left the same time the fat oaf, Robert Baratheon and his new hand Eddard Stark left. Tyrion's party was small, consisting of a small number of Night’s Watch men led by a man named Yoren. They had come to Winterfell during the feast. Two men rode with him as befitting his status as a Lannister. Then there was the bastard, Jon Whitefyre, the one married to the last remaining Targaryen. Jaime had spoken rather highly of the boy, calling him as honourable as Ned Stark, intelligent and with skills with a sword that Jaime claimed was almost as good as his. His brother had come along with Jon, riding with them.When Tyrion saw the both of then spar, he had no doubts Jaime was still as good as ever.

A group of ten men, a direwolf , thirty horses and a cage of ravens were given by the Maester of Winterfell. Lord Tywin had ordered Tyrion to keep a close eye on the bastard. 

_ “I mislike having a bastard marry the Targaryen girl, while Eddard Stark is an honourable idiot and will not rebel against Robert, I cannot say the same once Joffrey takes the throne or if Eddard Stark passes. Watch the bastard, I need to know how much of a threat he is.” _

_ “Why not ask my sweet sister?” _

_ “Your sister,” Tywin had snorted, “She is a poorer judge of character than you are. I know she will send me a raven telling me how much of a threat the Targaryen girl is. Watch the bastard and the Targaryen girl. If they show any sign of wanting the throne I will make sure they are seen too,” _

Tyrion shivered, he did not want to know what his father had in store. Tyrion was somewhat surprised when Jon had gone with him to see the wall. When Tyrion asked him, he had simply replied that he had things to discuss with the Lord Commander of the watch regarding wildlings.

Tyrion did not buy it, why would Jon Whitefyre, a lord travel across half the bloody North to talk to the Lord Commander of an ancient order? Tyrion could not think of a single reason that involved treason that would involve him going to the wall.

The further they headed up North,there were fewer and fewer holdfast and farms. Soon they were forced to make camp and were unable to take shelter under a solid roof. Jon Whitefyre had rode with his brother though Jaime had spent most of his time with Tyrion. The two spent the ride talking and catching up. Tyrion missed his older brother dearly. Jaime had visited Casterly Rock four times in seventeen years each time he had spent the most amount of time with him. Since birth, Jaime was the only person that took care off Tyrion and loved him. Cersei hated him and his father despised him with every breath.

Tyrion read through the book Eddard Stark had allowed him to borrow. It was about dragons. Tyrion always loved dragons, it was a point of fascination for him.

Jon Whitefyre had been silent the whole trio, occasionally talking to Jaime or Yoren but otherwise was quiet and observed. Tyrion found it slightly unsettling how much the boy was observing and seemed to be focusing on him. Though he could not blame him for it,after all his fool if a nephew had challenged his wife for a spar and lost. To make it worse Joffrey had called for her head and blood was nearly drawn.

_ Perhaps he thinks I am a threat to his family? _ To be fair, Tyrion’s father was a threat. Tyrion turned another page of his book when suddenly Jon spoke up. The two of them were alone as Yoren and the Night’s watch men were off looking for something to eat. Jaime had went to help them. Jon had offered to join them but Jaime told him to guard Tyrion..

“You read a lot,”

Tyrion looked up “I do,”

“Why?” Jon asked 

“Look at me and tell me what do you see?” Tyrion replied.

Jon gave him a suspicious look, “Is this a trick? You are Tyrion Lannister.”

“Oh you are rather polite for a bastard married to a Targaryen.” Tyrion replied and he saw anger flash in Jon’s eyes. “I am a dwarf. If I was born a smallfolk, I would have been left to die, or sold off to some slaver. Instead, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock and things are expected off me. My father was hand of the king, my brother kingsguard to the king who he killed. My sister married the king after that king. My nephew is in line to be king. I need something, I cannot fight for I am a dwarf. So while my brother has his sword skills, my sister has her title as queen and I have my mind. A mind needs a book like a sword needs a whetstone.”

“Why do you love dragon’s so much? Your brother told me you had a fascination for them.” Jon asked.

“Because they feel so powerful and so out of the world.” Tyrion replied.

“They are dead,” Jon replied, though that was some uneasiness in his voice.  _ I wonder why? _

“When I was a child, I used to dream of having a dragon, it was some of the best dream’s I had.” Tyrion gave the Whitefyre a grin “I would imagine my sister or my father burning.”

Jon gave a grimace and had a slightly shocked look and Tyrion laughed “My brother told you how much my sweet sister and father love me,”

“He did,” Jon replied “It is not right they treat you—”

“Thank you for seeing it like that Jon,” Tyrion replied with a smile, he rather liked the bastard. “What do you think of my nephew? The crown prince.”

Jon Whitefyre hesitated and replied “The crown prince is rather hot tempered but has great potential in leadership.”

Tyrion burst out laughing “You are as shit at lying as your father. You know Joffrey is a little shit, I know it you know it.”

Jon narrowed his eyes “Is this some sort of trick to make me talk treason? Why would you put down your nephew who is to be king?”

Tyrion laughed even louder “I don’t give two shits about my nephew. He is a little shit . As for getting you to talk treason, I haven’t seen you try and start a war to claim the throne in you wife’s name…”

Jon got up eyes blazing, there was something strange about his eyes. It looked black but seemed to have a hidden colour inside. “I would never rebel,”

“Would you not? You are a bastard, your brother gets Winterfell and the whole bloody North while you get a castle on some forgotten shore . Though admittedly your wife is rather beautiful and she gives you a chance to claim the throne,” Tyrion mocked. “You can rebel and half the realm might support you, like all bastards do. The Blackfyres were bastards that rebelled. It would be amusing if the  _ Whitefyres  _ rebel.”

Tyrion expected Jon Whitefyre to respond angrily but instead he was silent, though his eyes blazed with anger.Finally, the bastard spoke. “Let me make myself clear Lannister, I don’t want the throne, Rhaenys doesn't want the throne. Your brother spoke highly of you but you seem cut from the same cloth as your nephew and sister.”

Tyrion strangely felt guilt wash over him. He had been too harsh and now he was called being like Joffrey and Cersei. Tyrion sighed and answered sincey “I apologise for my words Lord Whitefyre. Please forgive me for my attitude.”

Jon smiled , “See Lannister, its not that hard to be nice.”

“It is hard when your family is filled with people such as Tywin Lannister, my sister and her son.” Tyrion replied as Jon to Tyrion’s surprise, smiled.

“Perhaps you should have been born a Stark,” Jon said “Though your family also has your brother.” There was clear respect in his voice.

“A Stark? So I can freeze my balls up here?” Tyrion japed. “There isn’t much whores in the north,”

Jon seemed to flinch a bit when the word “Whore” was mentioned “Have you ever bedded a whore before?” Tyrion asked, his voice filled with amusement.

“I would not father a bastard,” Jon replied coolly.

“Ahh,” Tyrion gave him a grin “Was your wife as chaste as you, was she a maiden on your wedding night?”

Jon rolled his eyes “She was.”

“A pity,” Tyrion said, “You miss out on the pleasure’s of life. Many women would want to get inside your breechers, you are far comelier than your brother. Think about the pleasure you can get,”

Jon’ face grew slightly hard “I have a wife, I keep to her bed and she keeps to my bed. That is the vows of our marriage.”

Tyrion suddenly remembered about Tysha, his face was clouded slightly. Jon must have noticed for his face softened ever so slightly. Tyrion shook his head “Your marriage is happy?”

“It is,” That Tyrion did not doubt, he did not see much of the two Whitefyre’s but from what Jaime told him the both of them were close.

“Better than mine the .” Tyrion mused

“I was unaware you were married my Lord,” 

Tyrion sighed “Call me Tyrion, I was married to a whore. Did my brother ever tell you that?”

Jon shook his head , looking both curious and shocked. “I am sure he didn’t. I married a whore, not knowing she was a whore. When my father found out, he was wroth and dissolved our marriage.”

“I am sorry,” Jon said silently.

Tyrion decided to lighten the mood a bit. “Don’t have to be sorry. It’s good you have a happy marriage, I expected a Princess would be less than happy with such a marriage. You must be a great husband or you are far better in bed than I expect from a green boy.”

Tyrion nearly laughed when the normally quiet Jon turned bright red “That’s none of your business,”

“What are you talking about?” Jaime’s voice came as he walked next to them.

Tyrion replied immediately “We were talking about Lord Whitefyre’s skills in bed.”

“Could you not talk about that?” Jon replied, his face red.

Jaime laughed “Oh, I have plenty to say about that.”

Jon shot Jaime with a look of both pleading and anger. Tyrion joined in with his brother’s laughter. “Oh dear, you know how sometimes both of them would look at each other as if they are the tastiest meal of a feast?” Jaime japed.

Jon Whitefyre buried his head into hands, his face was rather red. “What me and my wife do is none of your business,”

“How did you end up at this conversation?” Jaime asked “I thought you two would be talking about history.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows,  _ Jon Whitefyre enjoyed history?  _ Tyrion decided to test it out “What? About how Aegon the fifth was a fool”

“Aegon the fifth was only second to Jaehaerys the first!” Jon replied “He helped the smallfolk!”

“And killed most of the Targaryens by accident,” Tyrion snorted.

“That’s better than Viserys the first who let the realm collapse into war following his death.” Jon responded. Jaime groaned.

“I should not have suggested that…”

A week later, they had reached the wall. It was beautiful, tall and massive. Tyrion finally understood why Lomas Longstrider called in one of the world’s wonders. Over the journey, Tyrion had taken a liking to Jon Whitefyre. He was intelligent, had wits and was far kinder than Tyrion expected.

#  **Rhaenys**

“What is it, love?” Rhaenys asked as she met Visenya’s hand. Visenya whined softly and pointed towards her mouth.

“You are hungry is it?” Rhaenys said with a smile on her face. Visenya nodded her head and Rhaenys grinned. 

“Alright little one,” Rhaenys had refused to let anyone feed Visenya and did it herself. Rhaenys loosened her dress. Rhaenys had decided that wearing small clothes was too troublesome as Visenya needed to be fed. Rhaenys put Visenya to her breast and led her suckle.

It had been eight since Jon’s departure. Bran had still not woken up. The castle was at a standstill, Catelyn Stark was still inside his room often not leaving. Robb had taken most of the responsibility of the castle, trying to manage everything. With the castle steward , the Captain of the Household guard and the master of horse all gone with Ned Stark, Rhaenys could tell Robb was under massive pressure. He was trying his hardest but with him juggling so much responsibility, Robb had to ask Rhaenys for help which she gladly gave.

Rhaenys helped Robb Stark settle disputes in Wintertown, and helped him with the clean up efforts following Robert Baratheon’s departure. Robb Stark seemed to grow from the experience though it was clear he was under massive stress. Lady Stark was forever inside Bran’s rooms, her grief was massive. Rhaenys had not forgotten or forgiven her statements on Jon and Visenya. Remembering it made her clench her fist in anger.  _ How could she wish Jon or Visenya dead? _

She looked down at Visenya, Rhaenys brushed away her silver hair and smiled. Visenya was so perfect to her, she was undoubtedly beautiful and was rather aware of her surroundings. Rhaenys sometimes wondered how the Targaryen seed managed to pass down so strongly to her. 

When, Visenya finished suckling at her teats. Rhaenys put Visenya back in her crib, she seemed tired. She was wiping her breast with a cloth when someone knocked on her door.

“Yes?” Rhaenys called out.

“It’s me,Robb. Lady Whitefyre,could I ask for your help,” A voce came.

“Give me a moment,” Rhaenys replied as she cleaned herself up and laced up her dress. Rhaenys went to open the door and found Robb Stark outside, his face filled with exhaustion. While Robb Stark looked completely Tully, Rhaenys could see now there was a hardness in his face that undoubtedly belonged to the Starks.

“What is it Robb?” Rhaenys asked.

“Could you help me with organising maintenance of the barracks? I am sorry to ask this of you…” Robb asked, slightly abashed.

“Sure,” Rhaenys replied “Though you can call me Rhaenys since I call you Robb,”

“Thank you Rhaenys, I have to take care of Rickon. He has been a bit wild and keeps calling for mother or father. I don’t know what to do…” Robb replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “I need to talk to my mother.”

“The barracks maintenance? Isn’t Maester Luwin on that?” Rhaenys asked, suddenly remembering it.

“He was, but he has been trying to fill up the list of people to be considered for appointments as Master of Horse and captain of the guard.” Robb replied, shaking his head.

“I see,” Rhaenys replied “Though weren't the workers due to arrive tomorrow? How about the funds?”

Robb grimaced slightly “We have not been able to keep track of the amount of gold we have in the castle. My mother should be in charge of bookkeeping but with her grief…”

Rhaenys sighed “If I have no idea on the gold how are we going to pay the workers?”

“I will have to talk to her…” Robb sighed “Maester Luwin just went to see her regarding the castle’s bookkeeping matters. Come with me, I can help you ask my mother,”

Rhaenys grimaced internally, the notion of seeing Lady Stark did not appeal to her. “Alright, though I will not enter Bran’s room.

Robb raised his eyebrows “My mother...what did she do?”

Rhaenys shook her head “Nothing,” Jon had told her to not cause conflict, she supposed she would listen to him.

Robb did not look convinced but nevertheless did not inquire further. Rhaenys checked on Visenya to see she was fast asleep before following Robb as he led her towards Bran’s chambers. As they approached, Rhaenys heard Lady Stark scream.

“Others take the appointments! My son is dying and you ask for appointments? My son is dying! Bran is dying!” A shriek filled with despair and grief echoed through the hallway. Rhaenys saw through the corner of her eyes Robb’s face turning grim.

“I will wait outside,” Was all Rhaenys said as they walked towards Bran chambers.

Robb nodded and entered the chambers. Rhaenys could clearly hear everything said.

“I’ll make the appointments,” Robb said

“I have prepared a list of those that we might consider suitable for the vacant office,” Maester Luwin said.

“Good men,” Robb said “We will talk about them tomorrow, leave us now.

“Very well my lord,” Maester Luwin said before he walked out. He nodded at Rhaenys as he walked out.

“Mother, what are you doing?” Robb asked,his voice hard with exhaustion and some grief inside.

“What am I doing? How can you ask that? I am taking care of your brother!” Lady Stark replied her voice sounding deranged, grief and exhaustion clear in her voice.

“That’s what you call it? You have been here for more than a week!”

“I can’t leave here, I have to be with Bran. He needs me I can’t leave him alone to die…”

“Bran is not going to die! Maester Luwin said—,” 

“What if he is wrong? What if he needs me and I am not there?”

“Rickon needs you!” Robb said sharply “He is only six and barely understands what is going on! I don’t know what to do! I can’t do everything by myself, I have to manage the castle ,take care of Rickon. I can't, Rhaenys is helping me but I can’t…”

“The bastard wife is helping you?” Catelyn nearly screamed and Rhaenys flinched outwardly, anger filled her. “She could be trying to plot to get herself as Lady of Winterfell!”

“Mother, she is trying to help. She is right outside the door! She is a lady of a noble house. She won’t have to help me if you weren’t here for the past eight days!” Robb replied sharply. Then, a wolf howl could be heard through the castle. 

Robb must have opened the windows as the howl’s grew louder. The direwolves continued howling, more and more joined in. Soon, all three were howling.

“Make it stop! Please I can’t stand it! Stop! Please!” Lady Stark screamed.

“Mother please, you need to rest.” Robb said “You are going to collapse!”

Suddenly, all the dogs started howling. That was strange for they never barked together. 

“Help me with Bran! Robb, Bran! Help me with him!” Catelyn said urgently. Rhaenys was suddenly confused and was about to rush in when Robb spoke again.

“Fire, the library tower is on fire.” Robb said”Mother stay here, I will deal with it.”

Robb ran out looking at her with an apologetic look before running out. Rhaenys heard him shouting at guards as he ran down the steps.

Calls of “Fire!” could be heard outside. The sound of frightened horses, the barks of dogs could be heard.  _ I should head back to Visenya.  _ Rhaenys thought and began heading towards her chambers.

That was when she noticed a small,dirty man in filthy brown clothing heading towards Bran’s chambers. The man did not notice Rhaenys. The man looked around furtively and Rhaenys hid herself behind a pillar.  _ What is this man doing? _ Though it was obvious he was up to no good.

When the man entered Bran’s chambers, Rhaenys ran straight towards it. As she got closer, sounds of scuffling. She walked in through the open door, to find the man and Catelyn Stark fighting. Her auburn hair was messy, her hands red with blood clutching a dagger. There was a stench of horse from the man. 

Rhaenys jumped into action, knocking the man off Lady Stark and forcing him onto the ground. Rhaenys was in her dress and wore no sword. Oberyn, Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur had taught her how to use her hands and legs in combat though the amount they taught her was far less. Rhaenys punched the man's jaw and his dagger fell onto the ground. Lady Stark screamed for help while the man got up.

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” The man said stupidly as he charged. The man grabbed her hair and yanked it, Rhaenys gritted her teeth in pain and sent a punch into the man’s stomach sending him reeling backwards. 

Then, Rhaenys saw a blur of grey. She heard a low rumble and the next thing she knew the man was on the ground. Bran’s direwolf, summer was over him, the man’s throat had been torn out. The man had shrieked though it had not lasted for more than half a second 

Blood was sprayed across the room, some landed on the wall while some landed on Rhaenys dress though she could not care. Rhaenys massaged her scalp and found it to be fine.

“Lady Stark, are you alright?” Rhaenys asked with concern to her own surprise.

Catelyn stared at the corpse for a while as summer licked her bloodied hands. She responded shakily.

“Lady Whitefyre… Thank you. Thank you Rhaenys.”

Soon, half the castle guard burst in with Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin and Robb Stark. Rhaenys was relatively unharmed though Lady Stark’s hand was bleeding badly and she had to tended too. Rhaenys just went back to her chambers. Exhausted and slightly shaken, the attack had reminded her of the wildling attack. 

Rhaenys spent most of her time the next few days helping Robb to find out who the attacker was. They found no evidence of proof or any kind. No one seemed to know who he even was. They only found his hiding spot which had a leather bag with large amounts of silver stags.

Four days later, Catelyn Stark woke up and requested to see her. When she reached Lady Stark’s chambers, she found Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Hallis Mollen, the new captain of the guard and Rodrik Cassel were all there waiting for her.

“Rhaenys ,” Lady Stark said softly when she entered “I must apologise for my...words when you and your husband came to visit Bran the other day.” Her voice was remorseful.

“What did you say mother?” Robb Stark asked worriedly looking at his mother. There was silence before Rhaenys decided to talk.

“She wished either Jon or Visenya had fallen instead of Bran.” Rhaenys said icly.

“Mother how could you?” Robb responded hoy.

“I was deep in grief…”

“I will forgive you Lady Stark.”  _ But I will not forget.  _ Rhaenys replied.

“Thank you,” She replied softly.

“What do we know of him?”

“No one knew who he was,” Hallis said. “No one in the castle saw him before, however a few said they saw him during the King’s visit.”

“He was a king’s men than,” Catelyn Stark said “or a Lannister men,”

“He was hiding in the stables,” Theon said “You could smell that on him,”

“How could he be unnoticed?” Catelyn Stark asked sharply.

“The stables were half empty after Lord Eddard took so many horses south or to the Night’s Watch. It would be easy to hide from the stableboys. It would be possible that Hodor saw him, the boy has been rather interested in seeking attention recently but with him being so simple…” Hallis shook his head

“We found his sleeping space,” Rhaenys interjected “and ninety silver stags inside a leather bag,”

“It’s good to know my son’s life was not sold cheaply.” Catelyn replied bitterly.

“Why would anyone want to kill Bran?” Robb asked softly “By the old gods he is only a boy, helping,sleeping...”

Catelyn gave Robb a challenging look“You are to rule the North,answer your own question. Why would anyone want to kill a helping,sleeping boy?”

Rhaenys was silent and eyed Robb waiting for him to answer his mother’s question.Before Robb could answer,Maester Luwin came in carrying a try with toast, wildberry jam and bacon with a pot of Tea.

“Maester Luwin, my son…?” Catelyn asked in a voice filled with concern.

“Unchanged My lady,” Maester Luwin lowered his eyes.

Robb finally answered, “They don’t want him to wake.”

“Good,” Catelyn said proudly “Is Bran under guard?”

“He is,” Robb said “Only a single man, I will put a man in the sickroom, another two outside the door and double the amount of guards around the tower.”

Catelyn’s face beamed with pride “Good, also let the wolf stay in his room,”

“It will be done,” Hallis bowed and left.

“Lady Stark, did you notice the dagger the attacker used?” Ser Rodrik asked.

“No, I had no chance. Though it has an edge,” Catelyn replied.

“The blade we found was made of Valyrian steel,” Ser Rodirk said. Rhaenys remembered the blade steel looked extremely similar to the one on Dark Sister. “It had an dragonbone hilt, the blade is far too valuable for a man like this”

Catelyn nodded, “Could you close the door?”

Robb nodded and shut the room’s door. Catelyn Stark looked thoughtful for a moment. “What I am to tell you must not leave the room. Ned or my daughters could be in danger, my words falling into the wrong ears could put them in great peril.”

_ This is interesting _ Rhaenys thought to herself. What could Lady Stark know? 

“Lord Eddard Stark is like a second father to me,” Theon Greyjoy said with an uncharacteristic solemnity. “I do swear,”

“You have my oath,” Maester Luwin said.

“Mine as well My Lady.” Ser Rodrik added on.

“You have my word Mother,” Robb said.

“You have House Whitefyre’s oath,” Rhaenys stated. House Whitefyre, which meant her and Jon.  _ I will keep no secrets from Jon and he will keep no secrets from me. _

Catelyn Stark must have noticed that and her face grew hard. Yet, she started talking.

“I do not think Bran fell, I believe he was thrown from the tower. I have suspicion the Lannisters are involved somehow.”

There was shock all over and Rhaenys suppressed a gasp.  _ Who would do that? It would make sense after someone tried to kill Bran but why? Why not target me or Visenya if they wanted to get rid of the Targaryens, Robb or Sansa are the two most oldest Stark and have the two most potential powers in the future. _

See Rodrik Cassel was the first to talk “My lady, that is a monstrous suggestion. I do not believe any Lannister’s would do such an act.”

“Oh would they?” Theon Greyjoy asked “The Kingslayer might,”

Rhaenys felt her temper flare “Ser Jaime Lannister is a better man than you ironborn scum!” Shs retorted.

“Please, Rhaenys, Theon.” Robb pacified. “I am sure Theon did not mean to imply it was Ser Jaime.”

“There is no limit to a Lannister’s pride ,arrogance or ambition.” Catelyn said.

“Why would they try and kill Bran?” Rhaenys asked “What did he do? No offence My lady, My lord but wouldn't Sansa or Robb be the target if the Lannisters were aiming to harm House Stark.”

“I have no idea what the Lannister scheme could be,” Catelyn replied. 

“Bran has always been an excellent climber. He knew every stone in Winterfell and no guard could catch him.” Maester Luwin added thoughtfully.

“God's!” Robb swore,“If any of the Lannisters tried to kill Bran, I would kill him myself!”

“My lady, if we accuse the Lannisters of it , war could follow.” Maester Luwin said.

Rhaenys shivered slightly, war over something no one knew the truth of. With Jon being Robb’s bannerman now, Rhaenys did not want to see him riding off to war.  _ Perhaps I will ride with him.  _ “War? We must have proof in the first place!” Rhaenys interjected.

“The proof is the dagger, Valyrian steel blades are very rare.” Maester Luwin said.

“Where to go to find such proof?” Rhaenys asked “The only place where you can find such find blades being sold is perhaps King’s Landing and that is straight into Lannister territory.”

“Someone has to go to King’s Landing,” Catelyn Stark said.

“I can go,” Robb said.

“No,” Catelyn said “There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go,”

#  **Jon**

Castle Black was not a castle. To call it a castle could be a mockery of the word “castle”. Castle Black was big to be sure but it had no walls, not even wooden palisades or basic trenches or moats. No archer towers, lookout post or any kind of defences faced south. The castle was practically naked facing west, east south. Jon remembered the stories of the Night King who took a pale skinned woman of ice as his wife. Reigned as king until the Starks of Winterfell and the Wildlings made common cause and smashed the wildlings or when Faith Militants banished to the wall by King Jaeharerys the First rebelled and set up their own castle forcing once again the Staks to wage a war to bring them down. Castle Black has a few stone keeps and about a dozen wooden keps and huts. Jon felt the castle resembled more of a small village than any castle.

The wall was beautiful, it sparkled and shined blue when the sun was bright and glimmered palely in the moonlight. 

When Jon, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister first arrived they were greeted by Lord Commander Mormont. His own men had nicknamed him the “Old Bear”. The Mormont was a stern man but nevertheless greeted them warmly.

Jon’s first priority was to meet the Maester of the Castle, Aemon Targaryen, brother of King Aegon V and great granduncle to his wife. Jon was horribly nervous at meeting the Targaryen Maester who Jon feared would greet him with coldness and hostility.  _ Why would he not, you are a bastard meant to sully the line of House Targaryen. _

Nevertheless, Jon gathered up his courage and requested to see Maester Aemon alone immediately after he had finished greeting Lord Commander Mormont. 

“I will check on Maester Aemon,” Lord Commander Mormont said after Jon made the request.

“If he is busy, I can wait,” Jon quickly said, he didn't want to make a bad impression on the Targaryen Maester.

However, soon Maester Aemon asked to see him. Ser Jaime simply waited outside the door of the Maesters quarter which was under the room. 

A red face steward called Chety led Jon into the Maester’s chambers. There, Maester Aemon Targaryen waited for him. The Maester had a bald head, wrinkled and shrunken. His eyes are clouded milky white indicating he was blind. What might have once been a handsome Targaryen Prince was now old. Yet, the Maester projected a sense of wisdom around him as he waited for Jon. The moment Jon stepped in the Maester said softly.

“Chett, leave us.”

The stewards walked out and it left both Jon and the Maester alone. Jon hesitated and took a step towards the Maester.

“Jon Snow,” The Maester said slowly with unexpected warmth “Or Jon Whitefyre? What should I address you as?”

“Just Jon Maester,” Jon replied hesitantly.

“Ah, please sit close to me.” Maester Aemon said.

Jon walked and sat down on a wooden chair directly in front of the Maester. The Maester gave him a small smile when he sat and started talking.

“Jon, allow me to touch your face. I wish to see you but I am blind.”

“Of course Maester,” Maester Aemon’s hand then traced Jon’s face, feeling every feature of Jon’s face.

“You look like a Stark certaintly, you do have some of your father in you.” The Maester mused, slightly confusing Jon.  _ My father is where the Stark blood comes from is it not? _

“How is my grand niece?” The Maester asked.

“Rhaenys is one of the best people I know of Maester, she is intelligent, kind,and beautiful. You would be proud of her.” Jon responded, still slightly cautious. “She asked me to pass on a letter to you.” Jon said, putting the letter on the table. 

“Alas I am blind and cannot read. Never mind, I will get my steward to read it to me later.” Maester Aemon said “I am glad my niece is fine, from the tone of your voice I can tell you hold her dear…”

“I certainly do Maester Aemon,” Jon replied.“Thank you for passing House Whitefyre Dark Sister, it is an honour to receive such a famous Targaryen blade.”

“By rights it would have passed down to your house, your House is the last remnants of House Targaryen and it is to be yours to protect the last Targaryen bloodline.” Maester Aemon said “I can tell that you are nervous and embarrassed around me. I understand, you think you are a bastard. The seven call you filled with lust and envy.” The Maester gave a small chuckle and Jon felt his heart clench “I don't care if that you are a bastard or not, only what kind of person you are. You are fond of her and I am sure you treat her kindly. I have heard things down south about you. You saved Elia Martell from attackers in Sunspear, you saved my great-grand niece from wildlings. As a great granduncle, you are all that I ask for as a husband to Rhaenys.”

“You don’t dislike me because I am forced to sully your blood?” Jon asked.

“Sully?” The Maester chuckled “That might have been the usurpers intentions but House Targaryen blood lives on. You have a daughter don’t you?”

“Visenya, she has silver hair and purple eyes.” 

“House Targaryen will continue one form or another Jon.” Maester Aemon replied “I feared that I might outlive the last of my blood but it seems that is not to be, I am glad of you Jon.”

“Thank you Maester.”

“A Targaryen alone is a terrible thing,” Maester Aemon paused. “Rhaenys is not alone is she?” Maester Aemon gave him a smile “She has you.”

The next few days Jon spent the majority of his time with the Targaryen Maester. The Maester was far more kind than Jon expected. He talked to Jon about his experience, gave advice and Jon helped Aemon write a letter to Rhaenys.

Jon also needed to discuss things with the Lord Commander regarding wildlings. Jon requested to see Lord Commander Mormont the day after arriving. The sun was setting over the wall when Jon entered the Lord Commander’s study.

“Lord Whitefyre,”

“Lord Commander Mormont,”

“Please take a seat,” The old bear said as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Jon sat down on it.

“I understand you wish to discuss wildling incursions Lord Whitefyre.” Lord Commander Mormont said.

“I do,” Jon responded, “I am sorry to be so blunt but how is it that sixty wildlings sneaked past the Night’s Watch?”

“The wall is not what it used to be, we don’t have enough men to guard every part of the wall. The wildlings can easily sneak past any of our defences.” The old bear responded. “If I am being equally blunt Lord Whitefyre, you are not the first to complain about wildling incursion. This is not a big deal.”

“I know, the big deal was that they were trying to steal my galleys. They wanted to use it to sneak past the wall. The wildlings are not raiding but are well organised and armed attackers. The wildings could be attacking the wall soon. The wilding told me of a King beyond the wall they followed.” Jon responded.

“We know of the King beyond the wall, Mance Rayder. A former black brother, now turncloak and King of the wildlings.” The old bear sighed “I fear things stirring my lord, you might not believe me—”

“Whita walkers is what you are to tell me? The wildling told me the same.” The old bear face changed in surprise.

There was a moment of silence while the Old bear studied Jon for a while before replying.

“Yes, something is stirring in the lands beyond the Wall. The longest summer in known memory is ending which means a longer winter is coming. My bones have never felt a chill like that.” Jeor Mormont said. “Regarding Mance Rayder, we have found many wildling villages deserted, it seems he is gathering an army somewhere to take the wall. The wall is almost invincible when attacked from the North but from the south…”

“It will fall easily,” Jon said “Which explains why the wildlings wanted a galley or two. It allows them to bypass the wall defences with hundreds of men.”

“They already can bypass the wall though usually a few dozen at most,” Jeor Mormont said, “A few dozen can be easily put down, a few hundred can smash through our defences easily.”

“Don’t you have patrols?” Jon asked.

“We do. Though we have insufficient manpower for it to be often. Usually we have a group patrol it. They ride at sunrise to patrol the wall.”Jeor replied

“A suggestion Lord Commander?” Jon asked “Perhaps have your patrols randomised so the wildlings cannot predict your patrols.”

The old bear stroked his chin “That could work, I will discuss it with the other commanders.”

“The wildlings are stronger united, but they rarely unite. I don’t understand how a night’s watch deserter managed to rally them all…” Jon said aloud.

The old bear said. “The wildlings combined are a massive threat to the wall.”

“I understand, House Whitefyre will try and assist the watch as we can.” Jon said

“Thank you, Lord Whitefyre.” The old bear said.

They spent an hour or so discussing ways for House Whitefyre to get some food, weapons and wood shipped to the wall. Jon could not promise anything but did say that he would try and get some weapons and food.

Most of the time Jon spent with Maester Aemon, the Maester seemed to want his company and Jon gave it. Ser Jaime hated the wall however, he kept complaining it was awfully cold. Jon did spend the mornings in the sparring yard with Jaime who went easier on Jon due to how unused to the cold he was. Jon helped the Night’s Watch recruits when he was free, teaching them the basics of swordsmanship. The recruits were taught by an ill-tempered man Ser Alliser Thorne who seemed to hate everyone around him.

Within seven days, Jon decided it was time to leave. He wanted to go back to Dragon’s Watch, see Visenya and Rhaenys. He missed both of them greatly and he needed to go back to managing Sea Dragon Point. When Jon told Jaime, the man was only too glad to leave the wall. Tyrion Lannister had apparently also decided to leave with Jon. Over the moments Jon had spoken with the dwarf, he came to grow fond of him. The dwarf was witty, clever and had a certain kindness in him that Jon did not see in his sister or nephew.

“Are you certain two of you must leave so soon?” Lord Commander Mormont asked them over supper the night before they would leave.

“Past time Lord Commander, If I stay here my father would think that I would have taken the black.” Tyrion Lannister said.

“I have a wife and a daughter,” Jon added on “And I have been away from my lands for too long.”

“A pity,” Jeor Mormont said “We could use both of you on the wall. You are a cunning man Tyrion, we need man like you. And Jon, you are someone who can lead, man like you can rise high in the wall.”

Jon lowered his head at the praise while the Tyrion beside him grinned. “I shall scour the seven kingdoms for dwarfs and ship them to you Lord Mormont.” Laughter followed the statement while Tyrion sucked out crab meat from a crab leg.

Ser Alliser Thorne didn't even crack a smile “Lannister mock us.”

Tyrion laughed “Only you, Ser Alliser.”

The man narrowed his eyes angrily “You have a bold tongue for an imp. Perhaps we should pay a visit to the yard together.”

“Why? The crabbs are here. If you want to visit the yard you could ask my brother or Lord Whitefyre. They don't seem to be eating as much as me.”Tyrion replied.

Ser Alliser stood up, his mouth turning into a thin line. “You should make japes with steel in hand dwarf, instead of hiding behind your kingslayer brother or a bastard.” Jon thanked that Rhaenys was not here.

“I have steel in hand Ser Alliser, although it appears to be a fork.” Tyrion japed, “Shall we duel?” Tyrion Lannister proceeded to poke the knight’s chest with his fork. Jon and the entire table burst out laughing.

Ser Alliser walked out so stiffly he must as well have been made out of ice. The laughter slowly died down as Tyrion made another jape “I claim Ser Alliser’s crabs as my reward as victor.”

“Pardon my brother,” Jaime said “He japes more often than our father shits gold.”

“You are a wicked man to provoke our Ser Allieser,” Joer Mormont said.

“That man is not fit your master at arms,” Jaime said “No one learns a single thing under him, I reckon your recruits learnt more under Jon here in a day than him in a year.”

“Ser Alliser is one of the few knights here Ser Jaime,” Bowen Marsh said. 

“The title of knight means nothing,” Jon said “Look at Gregor Clegane.”

“Ser Alliser fought bravely in King’s Landing.” Ser Jeremy Rykker said “Abit on the wrong side, Tywin Lannister gave us a choice, wall or head on spike. No offence Tyrion, Ser Jaime.”

“None taken, my father is rather fond of heads on spike.” Tyrion mused.

“Our father is rather fond of killing people.” Jaime said with a sense of bitterness “Particularly those who he feels will not help his goal of Lannister supremacy.”

“You seem to dislike your father,” Ser Jaremy Rykker said.

“Why would I not?” Jaime responded “He has practically disowned me for not doing everything he told me.”

When they had finished their food and most of the men had left. Lord Commander Mormont offered them chairs beside the wine and mulled cider.

“I will send men to escort you back to Winterfell Lord Lannister and Lord Whitefyre.” 

“I will head back to Dragon’s Watch Lord Commander.” Jon said.

“I have two men with me,” Tyrion said.

“Two men may not be enough and even with both of your skills with a blade Ser Jaime and Jon, the King’s road can be perilous. Yoren will take a few man down south to recruit men, I will order him to follow you Lord Lannister.” The old bear said as Jon took a sip of the mulled cider.

“Thank you Lord Mormont.” Tyrion said. “I hope I can repay your kindness.”

“You can,” The Lord Commander said bluntly, “You are brother to the queen. You have more influence than we can even dream off.”

Jaime snorted “Cersei hates Tyrion and probably me too.”

“You must try, Lord Whitefyre, I appreciate your help though I fear it might not be enough. Your father rules the North and your brother after him. We need every help we can get.” Joer Mormont said.

“I will do my best,” Jon said.

“So will I,” Tyrion said.

That night, Tyrion wanted to go to the top of the wall. The three of them rode up the cage that brought them to the wall. It was awfully cold and Jaime was once again complaining about the cold. The black brother watched them as they walked through the trench and onto one of the battlements

“It really makes you wonder what's out there.” Tyrion Lannister mused. “I can almost believe the white walkers by looking out from here.”

Jon shook his head, both he and the Lord Commander could not convince Tyrion of the possible threat of the White Walkers. Jon himself was unsure if it was true. He rather not thought about ice demons coming to kill him, Rhaenys and Visenya.

“Perhaps you should ought to ride out and find out brother,” Jaime japed and Tyrion laughed.

“I am freezing my balls off here.” Tyrion japed back “Further north my head might freeze off.”

“I rather you not,” Jon said “Lord Commander Mormont said that dozens of rangers including some of the Night's Watch's best have disappeared.”

“Wildlings no doubt, under the king beyond the wall.” Tyrion said.

“Still,” Jon said, “What if he’s right? The wildling I talked to said the same, White Walker.”

Jaime snorted “Don’t believe everything you hear.”

“I know,” Jon mumbled “But I feel he is right.”

The next day, before they were to leave the castle, Jon went to talk to Maester Aemon.

“Goodbye Maester Aemon, I will pass the letter to Rhaenys.” Jon told the Maester.

“Goodbye Jon, thank you for coming to visit me. Perhaps when you visit you could have Rhaenys with you? Nothing will give me greater joy.” The Maester said.

“I will Maester Aemon.” Jon said

“A final word of advice Jon,” the Maester said, his pale, milky eyes seemed to be searching Jon. “When I left King’s Landing all those years ago I told my brother, Egg or as Westeros knows him as Aegon V.  _ Kill the boy and let the man be born. _ You are a target for the usurper everytime he feels insecure. If you are to protect yourself and Rhaenys, you must know. For as House Stark’s words say, Winter is coming. Time is short, the boy must be killed and the man born.”

Jon was silent, pondering over the Maester’s words “I will keep that in mind.”

Maester Aemon smiled “I know you will, take care of Rhaenys Jon.”

“I will.”

Then, Jon set off for Sea Dragon Point and so did Jaime. Tyrion headed for Winterfell and then King’s Landing. When they seperated, Jon told Tyrion.

“Tell Bran,if he is awake I…” Jon hesitated, unsure what to tell Bran. “Help me Tyrion, I don’t know what to tell Bran.”

“What help could I give him?” Tyrion responded, his eyes filled with sympathy.”

“Help him with words,” Jon said. 

“I will try my best,” Tyrion said.

“One more thing Lannister, I might have been cold to you but I hope you can forgive me for that.” Jon told him. “You have been far kinder than your sister or nephew, Jaime was right about you.”

“Thank you Jon,” The dwarf replied and they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate comments and feedback!


	17. Secretes and plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things unfold across Westeros and beyond while Jon and Rhaenys can only observe, that's if they are aware of the underlying schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really sorry for the long wait. I know it has been ages since I last updated. My examinations have finally ended and I finally pushed this chapter out. Don't worry, future updates should be far faster. I would really like to thank everyone who read this story and left a comment, gave feedback, or kudos. I never thought so many people would read a shitty fanfiction that I wrote in my free time, much less be actually invested in it. Really, thank you so much, your support has motivated me to continue writing this series. I really do hope you enjoy the chapter.

#  **Rhaenys**

“Lady Whitefyre, your husband is back. He is riding through the castle.’ Ser Mark Waters told her as she was with Visenya. The babe seemed to understand what was going on and giggled in excitement.  _ Finally, he is back _ , it had been eight days since she reached Dragon’s Watch.

“Thank you, Ser Mark.” Rhaenys gave the castellan a grateful smile, Rhaenys turned to Visenya. “Your father’s back, let’s go see him.”. Rhaenys scooped up Visenya and carried her to the small courtyard that the inner wall’s gate led to.

Jon and Jaime rode through the inner gate with Ghost right behind them. Jon grinned at her when he saw her. It had been almost four weeks since they last saw each other and she had missed him dearly. Rhaenys returned the smile while an amused Jaime Lannister smirked.

“Welcome home Jon,” Rhaenys said as Jon dismounted his horse and handed it over to a stableboy.

“I have missed you Rhaenys,” Jon said and they hugged each other.

“Please do not kiss in front of me lovebirds,” Jaime said from behind as he dismounted his horse.

Jon looked down at Visenya and kissed her forehead. “I have missed you little one. Visenya giggled and Rhaenys told Jon “She misses you.”

Jon raised his eyebrows “Only you?”

Rhaenys laughed “So have I. Let’s get inside,” The both of them walked into the main keep.

“Welcome back to Dragon’s Watch my Lord.” Ser Mark told Jon.

“Thank you, Ser,” Jon replied. “Has there been anything amiss while we were away?”

“There has not been.” Ser Mark said, “Initially we feared certain backlash towards Ser Bonifer Hasty and his man due to their religious differences but there has been no conflict.”

“That’s good, Ser Bonifer assured me that would cause no conflict and it turns out he was right,” Jon said.

Rhaenys led Jon back to their chambers, Visenya was excited with her father's return. Jon was preoccupied with Visenya the moment they went back to their chambers. 

“She has grown,” Jon mused as he grinned at Visenya their hand's meeting.

“She has,” Rhaenys replied “She has been growing a lot recently, Maester Nendary says she might be able to walk soon!”

“That would be amazing!” Jon grinned as he played with Visenya’s hand. “Oh, little one what is it?”

“Jon, she needs to rest.” Rhaenys said, “Maester Nendary said a newborn at her age must have plenty of rest.”

Jon made a face and whispered to Visenya “Sorry little one, your mother wants you to rest.” Visenya must have understood Jon's words as she seemed to make a sour face as Jon put her into her crib. Jon burst out laughing.

Rhaenys felt exasperated and gave Jon a mock punch “You are a bad influence on her!”

Jon laughed and Rhaenys was about to give Jon a bigger punch when there was a knock on the door. Rhaenys opened it to find Maester Nendary outside.

“What is it Maester?” Rhaenys asked.

“I have a raven from Winterfell.” Maester Nendary said with a smile while holding out a scroll of paper.  _ From Winterfell? _

“Bran…” She whispered.

Jon stiffened, his face changing to a serious look. Rhaenys spun around, remembering she had not told Jon of the attempted murder of Bran.

“Oh Jon, I forgot to mention to you. Someone tried to murder Bran while you were away.” Rhaenys told Jon softly as she passed him the scroll, Bran was Jon’s brother and he deserved to read the message first. Jon scanned true the words as Rhaenys continued“The killer was stopped and Bran was fine and—”

Suddenly Jon jumped and Rhaenys felt his body-hugging her tightly. “Bran is awake!” Jon yelled, his voice filled with joy “He is awake! He is going to live!”

Maester Nendary bowed his head and left the room as Jon hugged Rhaenys tightly. Jon wore a huge grin on his face. “He lives!” Rhaenys took the message and looked at it.

“He is crippled, I am so sorry Jon,” Rhaenys told Jon. Rhaenys remembered how Bran wanted to be a knight now that dream was lost like so many other dreams.

“I know,” Jon said with some sorrow in his voice “But he lives. He is awake!” Jon said again, the sorrow left and replaced with pure joy.

Ever since she came back to Sea Dragon Point, the Dragon Eggs continued to draw her. She could not understand why, it seemed to call out to her like it did before she left Dragon’s Watch except now it was stronger.

Rhaenys wore a thick green wool dress and unlocked the safe which contained the dragon eggs. Once again the two eggs were there, beautiful and mysterious. Jon, who was putting on a tunic, looked over.

“The eggs...they call out to you again?” Jon asked.

“They do…” Rhaenys mumbled as she touched the blood-red dragon egg with its gold and amber streaks. The silvery-blue one was warm to the touch but the red one attracted her the most. It always seemed called to her. Jon walked over, for him it seemed the silvery blue one was his. Yet Jon was no Targaryen, but the eggs attracted him all the same. They had wanted to tell Lord Stark when they were in Winterfell but the visit by Robert Baratheon had removed dragon eggs from their mind.

“The silvery-blue one seems to call out to me,” Jon said as he put his hands on the other egg. “I don’t know why, I am not a Targaryen. You are, I am not…”

“Perhaps your mother has Targaryen blood…” Rhaenys mused Jon’s mother was a topic both of them avoided. Jon had once told her some people knew who she was. Ethan Glover, Jaime and Arthur all knew yet refused to tell him. 

“I asked my father before he left Winterfell,” Jon said, his voice heavy with frustration and anger. “He told me he would tell me when he next saw me. I don’t know who she was, in my dreams she is a highborn woman but what if she’s a...” Rhaenys knew Jon was going to say “whore”

Rhaenys looked at Jon “Jon, I don’t care who your mother was. I love you as a person, not your parents.”

Jon gave her a smile of gratitude “Thank you Rhaenys.”

Rhaenys looked down on the red egg, it felt completely warm to her touch. “Should we tell Jaime or Arthur or perhaps Ashara?” She asked.

“I think we can, both are trusted with the fact we have Dark Sister,” Jon said. The Valyrian steel blade while presented at the feast of their wedding was not common knowledge,most of the northern lords knew but outside of them, no one knew that the sword was with them.

They later asked both Ser Jaime,Ser Arthur, and Ashara to come to their chambers. The two knights came to their room and Rhaenys told them in a serious tone.

“You three are our most trusted advisors and companions, what we are about to show you must be kept secret.” 

“I will keep the secret, I swore to do that,” Jaime said.

“You can trust me Rhaenys,” Ashara said.

“You have my oath as always,” Arthur said.

Jon unlocked the chest, revealing to both of them the dragon eggs. All three of them gasped, their eyes widening in surprise.

“Is that…” Ashara said, her mouth wide open.

“Dragon eggs,” Jon finished “Fossilised Dragon eggs from Jacaerys Velaryon when he visited Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons. Given as a gift to House Stark my father gave it to us as a wedding gift. We are telling you this because we trust you.”

There was silence for a while as everyone looked at the eggs with fascination. Jaime was the first to open his mouth “There must be something else you call us here,” He said.

“We need to know something,” Jon said somewhat apprehensively “Both of us feel attracted to the eggs and we feel the warmth inside.”

Jaime sucked in a breath “Dragon eggs are warm to those who have the blood of old Valyria and have a possible connection to dragons. That was what my brother told me.”

The three of them exchanged apprehensive looks at each other. Rhaenys the strange looks they shot each other. 

“I am half Stark and have no Valyrian blood.” Jon said “Yet they are warm to me. Perhaps you can feel it.”

The three of them shot each other looks and Ashara was the first to feel the egg followed by Jaime and Arthur. All ended up saying they felt nothing. They felt no warmth or draw to the eggs, unlike both Rhaenys and Jon.

“Why?” Jon asked “Why can I feel it? Who is my mother that her blood allows me to have a connection to the dragon egg.”

The three of them in the room all shared uneasy looks at each other. “Jon, we cannot tell you.” Ashara said softly and kindly “We swore to Ned Stark, all we can assure you is that your mother had not Valyrian blood.”

Jon looked frustrated “When would be the next time I see Ned Stark? It could be a few dozen years and he may not even tell me!”

“Jon, your parentage does not determine who you are.” Rhaenys told Jon “Perhaps some people can feel the eggs while others cannot?” Rhaenys looked at Jaime “I feel like there is life inside, I cannot put it in words but I feel something inside.”

Arthur Dayne looked both excited and nervous “Life inside? Perhaps dragons would hatch?”

Ashara rolled her eyes “Arthur, the dragons have been dead for decades, these eggs are fossilized.”

Jaime looked at the egg “It likely does not have life, but what if it hatches? That could mean war.”

“Then I will pray it will not,” Rhaenys replied.

After the three of them had left, Jon continued staring at his egg with a serious brooding expression that he often wore. Rhaenys had forced herself to pry herself from the egg and lock it back in the chest. Jon on the other hand seemed determined to brood with the egg in front of him.

“Does the dragon egg in front of you make you brood more?” Rhaenys japed as she sat down and looked through the books which detailed the amount of gold available to Dragon’s Watch.

Jon remained silent, continued looking at the egg with a hard look on his face. Rhaenys softened her tone “Jon, remember what we promised each other before our wedding? We will not keep secrets. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t know.” Jon said, his voice filled with anguish “I feel like my mother is some big secret that so many people seem to know yet all refuse to tell me. They say they swore to my father! Who is she? Why is she such a big deal?”

Rhaenys suddenly felt extreme pity for Jon, it was torture for him to not know who his mother was. What's worse was that so many people seemed to know who she was yet refused to tell. The dragon eggs seemed to have made it worse.

“Jon,” Rhaenys said softly, “It does not matter, it is you who determines who you are. Please focus on that and not your parents.”

Jon sighed “I know...I just can’t…”

Rhaenys cut him off “Come on Jon, put your dragon egg back. Let’s go for a spar.”

Jon raised his eyebrows “My egg?”

“You are attracted to the blue one, I am attracted to the red on. So the blue one is yours, the red one is mine” Rhaenys replied. “Put your egg back and let’s go for a spar.”

One hour later, Rhaenys was wishing she had not asked to spar.  _ Perhaps I should continue asking Jon to go easy on me. _ Jon was still as good with the sword, which is fat better than Rhaenys. Arthur and Jaime had always told her Jon had a talent with the sword and under two of the best swordsmen in Westeros, Jon was formidable. Jon had his tourney blade aimed at her neck.

“I yield, for the seventh time today?”Rhaenys asked annoyed.

“Eight,” Jon responded with a grin as he lowered his sword.

“You certainly are worthy of Dark Sister.” Rhaenys said, “Perhaps you should start wielding it.”

“The sword is yours Rhaenys,” Jon responded.

“Alright, as the owner of Dark Sister, I give the sword to you,” Rhaenys responded cheekily. Jon sighed.

“Dark Sister was wielded by legends such as Visenya Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen, and Aemon the Dragonknight. I am just a ba—, I am not worthy of it.” Jon responded.

“If you are not worthy of it, then I am less worthy of it.” Rhaenys replied “I am good with a sword or so Ser Jaime tells me but you are better. You beat me eight times today while I only beat you a few times over the past few months!”

“I am not a Targaryen.”

“Well, I am also technically not a Targaryen…” Rhaenys responded “Jon, the sword is yours to wield. That is not up for discussion.”

Jon sighed “But—”

“Damnit Jon, it's yours.” Rhaenys responded exasperated “How many times must I say? Now let’s go back to the keep. I have to work on our accounts.”

“Do I have to?” Jon asked with a groan and Rhaenys laughed. Jon never liked bookkeeping the accounts and Rhaenys usually was the one doing it.

“I will do it,” Rhaenys responded with a smile and she heard Jon sigh in relief. 

“Rhaenys?” Jon asked as they were walking back to their chamber

“Hmm?” Rhaenys responded.

“I was thinking we could give some of the knights under our land. We make them into landed knights.” Jon said.

Rhaenys thought about it for a while “We could, we do have some land we could give. I think Ashara, Jaime and Arthur should be offered land.”

“Of course,” Jon said.

The day was spent discussing who could be made into a landed knight, Maester Nendary was brought into the discussion who advised them on where to place the borders. There were many potential candidates and they wanted to make sure they choose wisely.

When they offered land to Arthur and Jaime both of them declined. Jaime was content to be a sworn sword of hers and Arthur refused simply saying he was no lord. Ashara on the other hand while touched told her she would consider. Jon offered lands to Ser Richard Lonmouth and a dozen other knights, and men sworn to their house. All accepted with thanks. 

Jon told her that he would need to ride out to survey for potential building sites for their keeps and marking out precise boundaries. Rhaenys was not happy about Jon leaving so soon but she relented.

When Jon was gone, Rhaenys went to talk to Ashara Dayne. Ashara was her mother’s best friend and acted as a mother when she was in Winterfell. Yet she never got married despite being a famed beauty, even at her age, Ashara was still extremely beautiful.

“Aunt Ashara,” Rhaenys said as she met her in the gardens. Even after so long, it was still a habit for her to call her that.

“Rhaenys, you have grown so much.”Ashara said, “Sometimes I miss it when you were a girl.”

“I am sure Jon prefers me as a boy.” Rhaenys japed and Ashara laughed.

“I am sure he does, the looks you two sometimes throw at each other.” Ashara teased “It's like both of you wish to devour each other.”

Rhaenys giggled and felt herself turn red “Is it that obvious?”

“It’s so obvious, I hear to maids gossip Rhaenys. The whole castle knows both of you lust after each other. Sometimes I wish I didn't hear what the maids talk about the two of you.” Ashara replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Rhaenys could well imagine what they talked about “Aunt Ashara…”

“Oh, it’s alright to lust after your husband Rhaenys. It’s good both of you love each other so much.” Ashara said with a wistful smile.

“Aunt Ashara?” Rhaenys asked, “May I ask something personal?”

“Sure thing Rhaenys,” Ashara responded.

“Why haven’t you married?” Rhaenys asked. “I am sure many people would ask for your hand with your beauty. Not to mention that you are of House Dayne, one of the most prestigious houses in Westeros.”

Ashara sighed “After the war House Dayne was in disgrace. My position as the former Princess's best friend was something lords wanted to stay away from. Not to mention Arthur was one of Kingsguard. My father practically disowned me after that.”

“Why?” Rhaenys asked.

“My father did not love me, he saw me as a bargaining chip. Arthur was his heir till he joined the Kingsguard, which made me the heir. Father did not want that for he did not believe women should rule, thus after the war I left Starfall with my brother up North.” Ashara replied sadly “I never wanted Starfall to be honest but that did not mean I was happy about it being stolen away.”

“I am so sorry,” Rhaenys said.

“Don’t be.” Ashara said “I could really never find love, I was too busy caring for your betrothed and you in Winterfell and helping Benjen Stark build Dragon’s Watch. Certain man, third sons, or low lorsd asked for my hand but I could not accept it.” 

Rhaenys then knew why judging from her tone “You loved someone else.”

Ashara nodded sadly “I loved Ned Stark.” Rhaenys gasped  _ Aunt Ashara loved Ned Stark?  _

“You… loved him. Oh, I am so sorry…” Rhaenys said, she felt so much sorrow for her.

“Oh, sweetling you don’t have to.” Ashara gave Rhaenys a smile “Oh I did love Ned Stark and so did he. He wrote a letter to his father asking us to be wed after the Tourney at Harrenhal but Lyanna Stark was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen and the war started. Ned Stark had to marry Catelyn Tully to bring them into the war. For Ned Stark, the choice was no choice at all, me or vengeance for his father and brother, his life, his foster father and brother's life, the honour of the north and the loyalty of his man. I remember telling Ned Stark when he arrived at Starfall, who was so guilt-stricken!” Ashara gave a small laugh, “He could not look me in the eye and couldn't stop apologizing. I told him that we should move on and treat our romance as the past. Ned Stark must have listened to me because he grew to love his wife. I believe I never fully moved on.”

Rhaenys felt so sorry for Ashara Dayne at that moment. “Oh.” Was all she could manage.

“I never fully got over that.” Ashara said “I was still...friends I suppose with Ned Stark. Though his wife was all ice to me which I suppose she thought of me as a rival. Though we never went beyond kisses before the rebellion, God knows how many times I tried to push it and we never touched each other after we returned to Winterfell. I didn’t really care about marriage after the war.”

“How about now?” Rhaenys asked.

“I do not know, perhaps I could find a husband to spend time with, to give me children and to warm my bed at night.” Ashara said, “I cannot thank you enough for the offer of land to Rhaenys.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Rhaenys replied.

“Oh Rhaenys, I love you with all my heart and you have always been like a daughter to me,” Ashara said as she pulled Rhaenys in for a hug.

“You have been like a second mother to me,” Rhaenys replied as she hugged Ashara back

#  **Jon**

“Where is Visenya?” Jon yelled in alarm.

“I don’t know! I went to the privy and she disappeared from her crib!” Rhaenys replied, her voice filled with fear. 

“Get Ser Arthur to search every inch of the castle. Visenya must be found!” Jon yelled, his heart was racing. He had come back to his chambers after meeting the Hightower representative that had come to negotiate trade. Jon was expecting Visenya to be with Rhaenys or in the crib, Jon was looking forward to being with Visenya. His daughter had shown signs of trying to walk and Jon was eager to be with her. Yet when he entered his chambers, he found Visenya gone.

Jon and Rhaenys were in a state of panic, Jon rushed outside his chambers to call for Ser Arthur when he saw Jaime Lannister in the corridor with a grin on his face.

“Jon! This must be a joyous moment for you!” Jaime said with a grin on his face. Jon could not decide to be more angry or confused. Jaime noticed Jon’s anger and worry on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Visenya is missing!” Jon yelled. “She’s gone! I need Ser Arthur too—”

Jaime laughed and stepped aside revealing Visenya...walking? His daughter was walking unsteadily but waking. Visenya looked up to Jon “Ga?”

Jon heaved a sigh of relief and went next to his daughter. “Gah, you nearly caused me to faint.” Jon gave Visenya a smile as he kneeled next to her.

There were urgent footsteps behind Jon, Jon heard Rhaenys gasp “Oh! She’s walking!”. Visenya looked up and walked over to her mother's side. Jon followed her closely, fearing she might fall.

“Wa?” Visenya looked up at her mother. Rhaenys kneeled next to Visenya. “You naughty bugger!” Rhaenys exclaimed as she hugged Visenya “I thought you were gone! You can walk!”

“Rhaenys,” Jon said, “Let her walk, I'll be behind her.”

Rhaenys released Visenya and let her walk around. Jon led Visenya back to their chambers, both he and Rhaenys were grinning in joy. Jaime followed, a smile on his face. Jon felt he rarely was happier, Visenya was walking without falling or help from Rhaenys and Jon.

Then, Maester Nendary ran into their open chamber door. His face was filled with sweat, his face was red. “Lord and Lady Whitefyre,” Maester Nenday said, “I have urgent news.” He looked at Visenya waking and a small smile crept up to his face “Visenya is walking I see.”

“What is the urgent news?” Jon asked.

Maester Nendary passed Jon a scroll “It seems Lady Stark captured Tyrion Lannister at the crossroads inn.”

“What?” Jon's smile died on his face and asked, “Why? How?”

“I do not know, all we have is a raven from Winterfell which tells us that Tyrion Lannister has been taken by Lady Stark to the Eyrie. It seems he is accused of attempting to kill Bran.”

“Bran? Tyrion Lannister tried to kill Bran? I can't believe that.” Jon said Jon was rather fond of the dwarf.

Jaime had anger all over his face “My brother Tyrion would not kill a child. That is not my brother.”

Rhaenys was silent. “Why would Lady Stark take Tyrion? The letter says she accuses him of trying to murder Bran! But that makes no sense!” Jon said

“I am going to ride to the Eyrie and get my brother back,” Jaime said hotly. “I will not allow—”

“Calm down Ser Jaime.” Rhaenys said, “It will do no good.”

“My brother is innocent!” Jaime yelled.

Jon rubbed his head, “I will send a letter to Winterfell. Though Lady Stark will not, believe me, I suppose I will send one to King’s Landing to my father.”

“This could mean war,” Rhaenys said. “The Tywin Lannister would not stand for such an insult.”

Jaime gave a bitter laugh “My father hates Tyrion but he loves the Lannister name dearly. He would certainly go to war. I bet he is mobilizing his forces now.”

“Jaime, could you leave us?” Rhaenys asked. Jaime nodded and left.

“Why do you trust Tyrion Lannister that much?” Rhaenys asked.

“I don’t trust him, though I do not believe for one moment he would kill Bran. He is unlike the queen and has kindness in him.” Jon replied. 

Rhaenys was thoughtful for a moment “Catelyn Stark believes the Lannisters played a part in Bran’s fall. She told me that after an assassin tried to kill Bran.”

“The Lannisters?” Jon shook his head “Why?” It made no sense why on earth they would try and kill Bran.

“I do not know,” Rhaenys replied “Though Lady Stark said they feared Bran waking up, implying he saw something.”

“Since Bran is awake why not just ask him?” Jon asked he felt a sense of dread at the developing events.

“Perhaps they have, I still don’t trust Tyrion Lannister,” Rhaenys said. “I don’t trust any Lannister besides Jaime.”

“I know, I don’t trust the dwarf either, he is rather cunning but he does not seem the type to murder Bran.” Jon said “I will write to Robb and Lord Stark. Perhaps a trial?”

“A trial,” Rhaenys scoffed, “A trial in King’s Landing will be filled with liars.”

“Is there a better option?” Jon shook his head “I will write to Robb and my father for more information. There is also more news.”

“What news?” Rhaenys asked.

Jon relooked at the scroll “Father has told the North to prepare for war, riders have been dispatched to Moat Cailin.” 

“War,” Rhaenys shook her head “It likely has begun, Tywin Lannister likely has mobilized his forces,”

Jon felt dread overcome him “War,” he muttered slowly. He looked at Visenya and then thought of what the Lannisters would do to her. “I will send a message to father and Robb today. War cannot break out.”

Rhaenys nodded her head “I know but we must be ready.”

That night, Jon dispatched two ravens. One for Winterfell and the other for King’s Landing. Inside, Jon asked for an explanation of why Tyrion was captured and why he believed he was innocent. Jon feared war,  _ if I was a few years younger I might have been eager to fight.  _ But with the fact Jon had a family now, Jon could not want a war. All he wanted was to live a happy life with Rhaenys and Visenya. Rhaenys had instructed the man sworn to House Whitefyre to prepare, the armoury began churning out swords, shields, and spears. War galley construction was accelerated. House Whitefyre had a group of highly trained archers thanks to the Dornish who had supplied equipment and trainers. A hundred men of such a company made up their force, mostly Northerners but comprised people from all over Westeros, most notably Dorne. The group was nicknamed the Ice rain by its own men. Jon had helped in organizing their equipment and men.

Jon grew increasingly anxious, he feared the danger Rhaenys and Visenya were in if war broke out. Jon had no idea who would be aligned with the North. A week later, they received a raven from Winterfell.

_ Dear Brother, _

_ My mother believes Tyrion Lannister killed Bran because his dagger was used by the catspaw. I have sent a message to the Eyrie to see what I can do. My mother does not want me to tell you this. She received word from Lysa Arryn by secret messages in Winterfell that Jon Arryn was allegedly killed by the Lannisters. I hope everything is well back at Dragon’s Watch. I have also received word from father, the King has forced him to stay in King’s Landing. _

_ Love,  _

_ Your brother, Robb Stark. _

Jon showed the letter to Rhaenys who looked livid by the end of reading it. Her dark purple eyes blazed with anger.

“She didn’t tell me that!” Rhaenys yelled. “That damn woman! She probably believes that I am out to steal Winterfell!”

Jon was angrier at other parts of the letter “I am now fully convinced that Tyrion Lannister did not try and kill Bran. The dwarf is too smart! Only a fool will arm a catspaw with his own dagger!”

“It was a Valyrian steel dagger.” Rhaenys said, “For god's sake what was she thinking!”

Jon took a seat in one of the armchairs “I need to send another raven to King’s Landing, but I don’t have any more ravens that can reach King’s Landing. If I don’t…” he felt his heart clench. Jon thought what would happen if the Lannisters got their hands on Rhaenys and Visenya. He remembered how the mountain had killed Aegon Targaryen.

Rhaenys walked over to Jon “Jon, are you okay? Your face is rather pale.”

“I am afraid.” Jon admitted “What would the Lannisters do if they get their hands on you? I am not afraid of myself, but Visenya and you… I can’t imagine losing you.”

“You are not afraid of yourself?” Rhaenys nearly yelled, “I swear to the old gods if you die I will chase you through hell to kill you.”

Jon did not know how to react and Rhaenys continued “Why do you keep thinking about everyone but yourself? If you throw yourself at arrows one more time I don’t think I can take it anymore. I still remember you after taking those wildling arrows.”

Jon gave Rhaenys a smile “It was worth it.”

Rhaenys looked like she was about to say something before she shook her head and yelled. “Damn that woman! She has practically caused a war! Did she use her bloody brain? Did she think of the consequence?”

“She obviously did not.” Jon shook his head. “What would Ser Jaime do though? He is a Lannister but has been loyal to us. We might be fighting his family…”

Rhaenys buried her head into her hands “Damn Catelyn Stark. I don’t know, Jaime loves his brother Tyrion but he is sworn to me…”

Visenya walked towards and Jon gave his daughter a grin. Visenya looked up “me?” She asked.

“Me?” Rhaenys cracked a smile. 

“Me,” Visenya responded looking at Jon with a smile. It suddenly amazed Jon how Visenya could make both of them smile despite all that was going on.

“What about you darling?” Jon asked.

“Me, dar” Visenya said.

“Me dar? You are our darling.” Rhaenys said to Visenya. Visenya gave a smile that could have melted Jon’s heart right there.

#  **Daenerys**

“Rhaenys Targaryen has given birth.” Illyrio Mopatis told her brother as they sat inside their palanquin. “A girl I am told.”

Her brother, Viserys slammed his fist onto the table. “How dare the usurper's dog bastard fuck a child into a Targaryen!” Daenerys felt her heart jump at the anger in his voice. Viserys’s dragon had awoken.  “Calm down my king,” Illryio said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Your claim will still come first, Khal Drogo will meet your sister later on.”

Viserys smiled “Soon I will have an army and the usurpers and his dogs will fall. The realm will rise for its rightful king. I don’t even need his whole khalasar, ten thousand is enough. The realm would rise for House Targaryen, Tyrell, Redwyne, Darry, Greyjoy and Martell.” Suddenly his smile faded and he looked at the magister. “They don’t they?”

“They are your people, and they love you well.” The magister replied, “In castles, they drink secret toasts to you, women sew dragon banners and men train to fight for you.” He shrugged “Or so my agents tell me”.

Daenerys mistrusted Illyrio words though her brother nodded eagerly “I will kill the usurper myself.” Viserys said. 

“Of course.” Was all the Magister said though when Viserys looked away, no doubt imagining him fighting the battle of the trident again, Dany saw a small smirk on the magister's face.

They made their way to the nine-towered manse owned by the Dothraki. The Dothraki were given a manse by the magisters of Pentos so as to dissuade the Dothraki from raiding Pentoshi land. Daenerys wore a sleeveless purple gown made with deep plum silk. The dress was thin with a neckline that made Daenerys feel exposed. She wore gilded slippers and her silver-blonde hair was fixed with a tiara. When the wind blew, she shivered. 

Inside the feast, dozens of men sat, the air was heavy with smell of lemon, spices and cinnamon. A Eunuch announced their arrival in a sweet voice. Men from the summer isles, Tyrish, Lys and different Dothraki sat.it was then Daenerys realised she was the only woman.

Later, when Khal Drogo came up to her, Daenerys felt dread fill her. This was the man she was to marry. When she was young, Daenerys always thought she would marry Viserys. The Targaryens wed brother to sister. Viserys always said it was to keep the blood of the dragon pure. For dragons should not mate with lesser animals. Yet now here her brother was, selling her like a common whore.Khal Drogo was a tall, muscular man. He had dark eyes and his face was hard. 

“Please brother, I don’t want to marry him,” Daenerys begged. “Let me go home.”

“Home?” Viserys snarled “How do we do that sweet sister? Let me tell you something women, to go home we need an army. So you will do your duty as the head of House Targaryen, I command you too. Do not wake the dragon.”

Daenerys felt afraid, she did not want to wake the dragon as Viserys called it. So she forced herself to look at Khal Drogo. 

“Good.” Viserys whispered in her ears “Now, straighten yourself, show off your breast and smile.”

Daenerys forced a smile on her face, straightened herself as Khal Drogo looked at her. His eyes roaming over her.

The wedding was terrifying, forty thousand Dothraki warriors and their women, children and slaves attended them. Daenerys forced a smile on her face, she feared what would happen if Viserys saw her cry. The wedding was a brutal affair, dozens of Dothraki fought and killed each other in personal duels. Dothraki men took women and mounted them, taking them in the open. “The Dothraki do not understand sin or shame as we do.” Magister Illryio said.

Terror grew in Daenerys as time passed. The Dortharmi all seemed like monsters in human skin and it was all she could do to not scream.

Gifts came slaves from Viserys which cost him nothing, books from Ser Jorah who had sworn his sword to Viserys, weapons from the Khal’s bloodriders. Most spectacularly was the gift from Magister Illyrio, three dragon eggs. The three eggs were beautiful, one was black with scarlet ripples and swirls, another deep green with bronze flecks and the last pale cream with gold.

“Dragon eggs from the shadowlands beyond Asshai.” Magister Illyrio told her.

Finally, her new husband gave her his gift. A filly, spirited and splendid horse. She was grey and silver and was beautiful. Illyrio told her to ride and she did. A daring filled Daenerys she had never filled before.

“Tell Khal Drogo he has given me the wind.” She told Magister Illyrio. 

When the wedding ceremony ended, Viserys pulled up to her.

“Please him sweet sister or I will make sure you would have woken the dragon-like never before.”Daenerys then remembered what would happen to her. She was not ready, she was fifteen and a woman flowered but she did not feel at all ready. She felt her heart clench so tightly she thought she might faint.

The next morning, they left Pentos. Her brother came with her. They travelled to Vaes Dothrak, the centre of the Dothraki. Every night, the Khal will come and take her from behind the Dothraki way. She would force any cry of pain down, she must please Drogo or she would wake the dragon. Daenerys never dared to resist and let the Khal strip her of any clothing she wore. 

Daenerys thought about her niece across the narrow sea. Rhaenys Targaryen, her brother, called her a dornish spawn but did seem to care about her. He said no person with Targaryen blood should ever be dragged so low to fuck a bastard. Yet here Daenerys was, married to a savage. Daenerys wondered if Rhaenys was like her, forced to endure being bedded. She remembered Ser Jorah was from the North and decided to ask.

“Ser Jorah, you were from the North?” Daenerys asked the knight as they rode through the great grass sea. 

“I was Khaleesi.” Ser Jorah Mormont said.

“Did you know my niece, Rhaenys Taragaryen?” She asked.

“I did not know her,” Ser Jorah said “I only saw her once when I visited Winterfell. Though I heard many things about her, she worships the gods of the North, the old gods. She apparently was trained in swordsmanship.”

“She was trained in swordsmanship?” Daenerys was surprised. “Was she not raised by Usurper's dog? Why would he allow that?”

Ser Jorah gave her a look of surprise “Did you not know she was saved by Eddard Stark during the sack of king's landing”

“Filthy lies!” Viserys snarled, Daenerys jolted slightly in fear at Viserys tone. Her brother pulled up next to her and Ser Jorah. “Like those lies that say the kingslayer saved her.”

“Of course your grace.” Ser Jorah bowed. “I was just repeating what I heard about your niece.”

“What other lies have you heard?” Viserys snarled “The nerve of the usurper’s dog bastard to wed a dragon, a weak dornish bitch but still a dragon.”

“The bastard who married her, Jon Snow squired for Oberyn Martell. Jon Snow apparently saved Elia Martell in sunspear.” Ser Jorah replied. “The bastard and your niece were given a castle that was raised at Sea Dragon Point.”

“How do you know so much?” Daenerys asked.

“My cousin, Dacey Mormont married Benjen Stark who spent most of his time helping the bastard build his holdings at Sea Dragon Point.” Ser Jorah replied, there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“You are related to the usurper’s dog?” Viserys snarled angrily.

“You know I have no love for Eddard Stark.” Ser Jorah replied, his head bowed. “He called for my head and his brother nearly got me. I escaped by the skin of my teeth with Benjen Stark chasing me across half of my own house guards.” His words were bitter. 

“Guard your tongue Mormont.” Viserys snarled and rode away. Daenerys was unsure what Ser Jorah had said that made Viserys' dragon awake. Daenerys then turned to Ser Jorah.

Daenerys then thought about Rhaenys Targaryen in the frozen North. She wished her niece's husband was kinder than hers.

#  **Elia**

Elia looked through the latest letter sent by her daughter. Elia smiled as she read through Rhaenys’ letter, it seemed her daughter was happy. She remembered the fear when Rhaenys told her that Robert Baratheon would be visiting Winterfell and she would be present. Doran had been worried and had dispatched spies to watch over Rhaenys. She remembered bursting into laughter when the agents later reported that Rhaenys had beaten the crown prince in a sparring match. She never regretted getting Oberyn and Jaime to teach her how to use a sword and spear though she was most proficient with a bow. 

Elia was delighted when Rhaenys gave birth to a child whom they named Visenya. Elia had been surprised at the name and even more surprised when she had silver hair and dark purple eyes. The Targaryen blood in Rhaenys and Jon was stronger than she thought. Elia remembered the letter she gave Jon, for her daughter. The letter remained closed as she had instructed her daughter to not open it unless in Elia’s words “feel too many doubts to bear about someone close to you truth.” 

The Water Gardens were quiet in the morning. She often stayed in the Water Gardens and only went to sunspear once in a while. Doran always stayed in the Water Gardens, far more often than Elia did. She understood why her brother’s gout had worsened and he could not use his legs anymore. He stayed in the water gardens to avoid prying eyes but he was not lax at all. Oberyn often visited the water gardens and sometimes with Arianne, Elia often joined them as they would scheme. Gold was saved up in Sunspear’s treasury, in order to hire mercenaries. Oberyn was sent to Essos sometimes to get connections with sellsword groups. Ties between the Martell bannermen were strengthened, most notably the marriage of Arianne to Cletus Yornwood. The Yornwoodss were the most powerful of the Martell bannermen and the most ambitious. Marrying Arianne to Cletus Yornwood would keep their ambitions in check. Doran was considering betrothal to Quentyn and Trystane Martell.

Today, Oberyn would be coming to the water gardens. Elia spent most of her time at the water gardens, reading, writing to her daughter or simply just watching the children play at the water garden. Elia had considered remarriage but knew she was likely unable to find a suitor. She could not bear children anymore. She felt grief after Aegon’s death, her sweet boy with his silver hair and purple eyes. The image scared her and she could not bear to look at anyone with silver hair; it reminded her too much of Rhaegar and Aegon.. She spent her time in Sunspear looking after Arianne and Trystane for Quentyn was with the Yornwood’s. Oberyn being Oberyn had encouraged her to take a lover or paramount, she admitted she felt lonely and wished for someone to share a bed with. In the end, she kept a lover, a young knight sworn to House Martell. 

She sat next to Doran who sat down in his wheelchair, peeling a blood orange. Doran smiled at her and she returned the smile. Next came Oberyn Martell, Elia rushed up to embrace her younger brother.

“It's good to see you big sister,” Oberyn said as he walked in and took a seat. Areo Hotah, captain of the guard closed the door. They sat on a small balcony overlooking the gardens. There were dozens of children playing inside, smallfolk and nobility.

“Oberyn, how is my daughter?” Doran asked

“She is doing fine, Maester Myles and Ser Manfrey just helping her though I think she can manage well on her own.” Oberyn replied. “Oh, you might expect a grand child or two in the future. He added with a smirk.

“Arianne is pregnant?” Doran asked.

“No she is not, though how often the two are coupling I suppose you can expect her to be soon,” Oberyn replied with a smirk. Doran sighed and nodded, Elia knew Arianne was as lustfully as Oberyn and Elia worried that her affair with so many men could cause untold trouble. She remembered telling Arianne to keep to her husband’s bed a few days before her wedding. “If you don't, the parentage of your children will always be in doubt. I understand your lust Arianne but you are heir to Dorne and that comes with a responsibility.” Arianne to her credit seemed to have listened to her. Elia was a little surprised when she heard of Rhaenys’ pregnancy. Elia had observed that her husband almost seemed afraid of bedding women. For a while, Elia even thought that he was not interested in women. During the wedding at Winterfell, Elia could tell the two were fond of each other. Yet as time passed, Elia could tell Rhaenys began to love her husband especially after Rhaenys had told her that he had nearly died defending Rhaenys against wildlings.  _ What is it with Aemon or Jon? He saved my life and later Rhaenys? _

Doran looked especially grim today, his mouth was in a straight hard line.  _ Something happened, something disrupted his plans?  _ The last time Doran acted like that was when Ned Stark was named hand of the king. Doran placed a scroll on a table as Oberyn took a blood orange off the platter.

“Catelyn Tully has taken Tyrion Lannister hostage to the Eyrie. For what reason, I do not know. My spies tell me Tywin Lannister gathers swords at Casterly Rock.” Doran said. “No doubt he will strike the Riverlands,”

“What did the dwarf do?” Oberyn asked, “Why would Catelyn Tully take the imp of all people?”

“What has been the iron throne’s response?” Elia asked. 

“Nothing.” Doran said “The fat usurper is at a feud with Ned Stark it seems. The two had a big argument over something. I suspect it's due to Daenerys Targaryen, my spies report that Daenerys Targaryen's name was being shouted as Ned Stark stormed out of the small council chamber. Ned Stark has apparently been forced to remain in king’s landing.”

Daenerys Targaryen, she was technically Elia’s sister-in-law. The last Elia had heard of him was when she had been married to Khal Drogo. Elia had been disgusted, her brother had brokered the match and she could not believe Viserys Targaryen would force his sister to marry a Dothraki.

“Damn Catelyn Tully,” Doran cursed. “This could mean war, what was she thinking?”

“How would we put Rhaenys on the throne?” Elia asked. “We only have the North, the Riverlands and Dorne.”

“The Eyrie?” Oberyn asked.

Doran snorted “The Eyrie is ruled by Lysa Tully and by all accounts from my spies she is practically mad. The Riverlands might not even side with us due to the fact we are making a bastard who is an insult to them as a king’s consort.”

“We can’t.” Doran admitted “We are not ready, the Tyrells have an ambition of usurping the Lannister position. They would not side with us.”

“What can we do now?” Oberyn asked, “If you are going to plot for another few years brother, I don’t think anything would happen.”

“Isn’t the Stark heir unbetrothed?” Elia asked. “ He could marry the Tyrell girl.”

“Stark would likely not approve, he detest so-called southron ambitions.” Doran said. “What’s worse is that Sansa Stark is practically betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon.”

“What?” Oberyn asked in shock“Is Ned Stark blind? Wasn’t Joffrey in Rhaenys words, an arrogant shit who called for Rhaenys head when he lost a sparring match he started?”

“They are not formally betrothed, no. But my spies tell me the girl is smitten with the prince.” Doran said 

Elia groaned, she remembered Sansa Stark at Winterfell. Her daughter had observed she lived inside songs and Elia could easily tell from the way she acted when she visited Winterfell. 

“That…” Oberyn shook his head “If she marries Joffrey, that could end any hope of putting Rhaenys on the throne.”

“So what plot do you have now?” Elia asked.

Doran shook his head “I will wait and see, events are moving fast. I will see what happens next.” 

A few days later, something strange happened, Elia had collapsed while walking through the water gardens and woke up with a burning fever. Maester Tomard was over as well as her brothers. Her head throbbed with pain and she felt cold despite the hot dornish sun. Maester Tomard seemed at a loss as to what this illness was. Elia began coughing out blood. Oberyn clutched her hand tightly, Elia felt her grip was weak.

Elia came to a realisation she was going to die. The fact Maester Tomard could not even know what was going on was a clear indication, even Oberyn seemed unsure.

“Leave me alone, please.” Elia croaked to her two brothers

“Elia..” Oberyn looked on the verge of tears.

“Leave me alone for ten minutes.” Elia croaked, she strangely did not fear death. But she feared for Rhaenys and too many things. Elia took a quill and a parchment and wrote. It was for her brothers and she poured everything inside, Jon Snow—Aemon Targaryen parentage and she wish to make sure he will not be mistreated. 

When her brothers came back into her room, she pressed the letter into Oberyn’s hand. Oberyn looked slightly confused.

“Elia...”

“Oberyn,” Elia told her brother with the last bit of energy she had. “Do not open this letter, only open it when you doubt someone or something. If you need an answer from m. If that is the case, open it. Swear to me Oberyn.”

Oberyn had tears in his eyes “Elia you are not going to die!”

“I know I am going to die.” Elia smiled weakly “I can tell from Maester Tomard and your faces. Swear to me.”

“I swear,” Oberyn said.

“So do I,” Doran added on, his face was filled with grief.

“Elia, please stay strong,” Oberyn begged.

“Your daughter still needs you,” Doran told her, tears swelling in his eyes. 

Elia felt tears well up in her eyes “Tell Rhaenys I love her more than anything in this world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....and it's still following cannon. I heard your complaints that the story is really too closely following canon and I do understand where it's coming from. The main problem is that I have around six-chapters already written after this which means that changing the story would be quite hard without a complete rewrite. This leaves me in a dilemma as I really do know the possibilities of cannon divergence and would love to explore them. Thus, I have a few proposals.
> 
> 1) I continue with little to no canon divergence for about 7 to 8 chapters before the main canon divergence come into play  
> 2) I condense the 6 chapters into 1 or 2 before writing on the main planned canon divergence  
> 3) I drop my planned cannon divergence and write a brand new plot with far greater and interesting divergence(Note this might cause updates to be slightly longer)
> 
> I would really love to hear your thoughts and opinion and how I will proceed. I will take everything into account and will update accordingly. Once again, thank you so much for your support.


	18. A growing storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned heads back to Winterfell but events unfolding around Westeros have begun to set the stage for a new war,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that this took so long to finish. It was almost done by mid-December but I decided to try and do so many things at once that this ended up on the back burner. I also have been really busy recently with a part-time job as well as attempting to write my own book. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Eddard**

Ned rode silently alongside his guard as they crossed the Riverlands. He had a sense of unease as he did, something felt wrong.  _ Perhaps it's my anger.  _ Ned had left the Red keep in a rage after Robert had ordered a murder on a young girl.  _ A GIRL! What kind of man has Robert become?  _ Ned remembered Robert’s face during the sack, a face full of rage, a rage more akin to madness. 

Once or twice Ned thought he heard strange rustling in the trees but he supposed it was his imagination.  _ I must be going mad. Robert is not fit to be a king and his heir even less, but who is? And would it be worth the bloodshed and betraying my oaths?  _ Ned shook his head, he knew the answer. 

Sansa and Arya rode in a carriage behind him. Sansa was still angry at him, angry at him for leaving the capital and the prince.  _ I guess it's a good thing I did not betroth her.  _ Arya was unhappy that she could not have brought the Bravosi water dancer with them.  _ I hope their unhappiness would be worth leaving the wretched capital and its politics behind. _

Then a horn blew. Birds flocked from the trees and then shouts followed. Ned saw a dozen arrows fly from the trees, a few flew past him and his escort but most found their mark. Ned watched in horror as his men were thrown off their horses. Ned spun to Jory.

“Jory, my girls!”

More arrows flew, filling the air with death. Then, dozens of horses broke from the trees. They had no banners or sigils but Ned recognised one of them immediately. His identity was as obvious as the sky’s colour. Gregor Clegane, the mountain. The same men Robert had spared all those years ago when Jaime Lannister and himself had defeated him saving Princess Elia and Rhaenys lives. It was then obvious who was attacking.  _ Lannisters. _

Ned looked back, trying to find his daughters, his few men were attempting to rally as dozens of Lannister men charged towards them.  _ Where are Arya and Sansa?  _ He tried to find Jory, but to no avail. Ned turned back and saw the Mountain effortlessly cut down one of his men. 

Ned never saw the crossbow bolt that hit his horse but Ned was drawing Ice when he felt his horse collapse. He felt the strange sensation of falling as he crashed onto the ground. Then all went to black.

When he came to, his hands were bound. A Maester was sitting next to him, washing a piece of cloth. He felt himself in a carriage.

“My daughters…” He croaked.

“Lord Stark.” The Maester said softly. “Please don’t move, you have suffered many injuries.”

“My daughters...where are they?”

“They are unharmed and well” The Maester replied.

“Who are you? Why did the Lannisters attack me?” Ned demanded groggily.

“I cannot answer these questions, only that I am a Maester of the Citadel. We are on our way to meet Lord Tywin Lannister. I am sure he would answer your questions.” The Maester replied.

_ For what? Why would Tywin Lannister want me?  _ Ned knew Tywin Lannister was no fool yet by capturing Ned Stark he would be inviting war.  _ Robert would likely not side with Tywin over me...or would he? No...Tywin killed me and my men in broad daylight. My men… _

“How about my men?” Ned asked.

“Dead, I’m afraid.” The Maester replied without a shred of emotion.

“Can I see my daughters?” Ned asked, when a sudden pang of fear struck Med when he remembered that Gregor Clegane was with the Lannisters.  _ He tried to rape Princess Elia!  _

“No.” The Maester replied. “I promise you, Lord Stark, they are alive and unharmed.”

  
  


It would be what felt like a week before Ned was led out of the carriage. The blinding light of the sun gave way to reveal a massive Lannister encampment. Hundreds of banners with the distinctive Red and Gold of House Lannister as well as House Lannister’s bannermen fluttered in the wind. Ned recognised the banners of House Leoford, Crakehall, Tarbeck, Westerling and Brax.  _ Tywin Lannister has called his banners.  _ Ned realised.  _ He is ready for war.  _

Ned was half-dragged throughout the Lannister encampment to a large tent in the centre of the camp. On top of the tent flew a large Lannister banner.  _ Into the lion's den I go.  _

The first thing Ned noticed in the tent was Tywin Lannister sitting at a polished wooden desk with dozens of engravings. The Lannister’s lord eyes followed Ned like a crossbow was Ned was dragged into the tent and dropped onto a simple, wooden chair

“Leave.” The Lannister Lord commanded. The two soldiers who had brought him in nodded and left quickly.

“My daughters?” Ned demanded. “If you dare harm—”

“They will not be touched unless your wife does anything foolish.” Tywin Lannister replied coldly.  _ One really must have so little emotion to be such a murderer. _

“Your record proves otherwise.” Ned spat. “And what did Catelyn do?”

“Do you not know?” Tywin Lannister replied, Ned thought he heard a hint of amusement in his voice. “Your wife kidnapped Tyrion Lannister.”

_ The valyrian steel dagger that was used to kill Bran came from the Lannister dwarf.  _ “Your son tried to murder mine.” Ned fired back angrily. “He must answer for your crimes.”

Tywin Lannister stared back at him, “Tyrion is many things, but I do not believe he would try to kill your son. He has no reason to.”

Ned stared back at the Lannister lord.  _ I would get no truths about his son from him.  _ “What will you do with me?”

“To make sure that your wife does not harm Tyrion.” Tywin Lannister replied.

“And my daughters? They are girls! Let them go.” Ned almost begged.

The Lannister lord eyes danced with amusement for a brief moment before it hardened as he replied unsympathetically. “No. You have my word they will not be harmed, as will you. You and your daughters will be treated according to your station but make no mistake. If your wife even dares to harm Tyrion, I will make sure that it is repaid back in kind.”

“I expect nothing less from a man who murders and employs rapists.” Ned spat. 'Can I at least see them?"

"No." Tywin Lannister replied. "Your daughters will be sent back to King's Landing where they will be put under my daughter's care but you will remain here."

**Jon**   
  


“What has been Casterly Rock’s response?” Jon asked.

“We do not know Lord Whitefyre,” Maester Nendary replied.

“My father no doubt has begun gathering swords.” Jaime said “He will no doubt demand for reparation at the very least”

“How about the iron throne’s response?” Arthur asked “Surely they would not let this slide.”

“It’s been complete silence as far as we know.” Maester Nendary said.

“Has Robb Stark sent anything back?” Ashara asked.

Maester Nendary shook his head “No,”

Jon groaned in frustration “So we don’t know why Lady Stark took Tyrion Lannister.”

Rhaenys felt her head throb slightly, she grew frustrated with the conversations on this topic that had been repeated over and over . “Is there something else we can talk about?” Rhaenys groaned “I am so sick of this, can we discuss something else? Like our stores for Winter or the building of holdfast?”

Jon looked slightly apologetic while Ashara looked at her brother and changed the topic “Our stores for Winter is sufficient for three years,”

“The holdfast are being built, we can expect them to be complete within a year.” Ser Mark said. Rhaenys nodded and sighed. She was exhausted with all the talk of Catelyn Stark’s capture. 

“Trade with the Shield Isles and Seaguard has been going on smoothly.” Ser Arthur added “No known wildling incursion too.”

_ It seems the wildling did really keep his words. _ “Good,” Rhaenys waved her hand “Thank you for your advice and time. Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur, Ser Mark and Lady Ashara.” The five of them nodded and left the room. When the door was shut Jon looked at her “You are in a strange mood today.”

Rhaenys poured herself a cup of ale, “I am so sick of hearing the same thing over and over.”

Jon smiled at her “Well, I thought I was the one who hated politics not you.” Jon japed.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes “I hate it when all I hear is how Lady Stark screwed up. I have been hearing that for a week straight. If I hear Lady Stark one more time I might go crazy.”

Jon chuckled as he walked to the door leading to the nursery “Visenya should be asleep! You are going to wake her!” Rhaenys complained.

“She enjoys my presence!” Jon replied “She doesn't need to sleep half the day!”

“Maester Nendary said…”

“That was months ago, he also said the baby should be active,” Jon replied. Rhaenys groaned, sometimes Jon could be more stubborn than a stone wall. 

“You are so stubborn sometimes!” Rhaenys remarked. Jon laughed as he walked back towards her “So are you!” He said as he sat down next to her. Ghost came next to her, she patted the direwolve’s head. The direwolf had grown extremely fast recently and was now larger than any wolf Rhaenys ever saw.

“Go play with your direwolf.” Rhaenys said, “Leave Visenya to sleep.”

Jon let Ghost lick his hand and scratched the direwolf in between his ears. “Perhaps I should let Ghost play with Visenya…” Rhaenys had been surprised when Ghost and Visenya got along. Jaime had japed that Visenya got along better with the direwolf than any other person.

“Don’t you dare.” Rhaenys growled, “We should go to bed.”

“So early? We could spar or visit the night markets at Sea Ice square, Lady Ashara tells me the cod pies sold there are delicious.” Jon said. 

Rhaenys felt a little daring “I said go to bed, not sleep. We could try to give Visenya a sibling” Rhaenys replied. Jon knew what she meant and raised his eyebrows. 

“We have been...doing that rather often. I don’t want to pressure you to give birth so soon after Visenya.” Jon replied.

“It’s been a year Jon.”Rhaenys said “Besides, it's not like either of us don’t want it?”

“Now?” Jon asked. “We could visit the night markets or spar a bit.”

“I am rather tired,” Rhaenys admitted. “So yes Jon, now.”

Rhaenys awoke inside the familiar arms of her husband. She loved being inside Jon’s embrace, she felt so warm and safe inside. Her loins had a slight ache after their passionate lovemaking the previous night. She enjoyed the ache however, it reminded her of their lovemaking. Rhaenys suddenly reflected on her marriage with Jon, she had known it ever since she was a mere child that that would happen. 

Rhaenys was grateful that she was raised in Winterfell with Jon. Her mother had told her to treat her betrothed kindly and go in with an open mind. Rhaenys had tried her best though Jon had been sent off to her uncle to be a squire. When Jon returned as a knight at the age of ten and three after saving her mother, Rhaenys had been grateful to Jon. Rhaenys began to grow close to him but when their wedding loomed near Jon must have grown nervous and more shy. Rhaenys mused it was likely due to the fact Jon knew he would soon be a lord and married to her, a Targaryen princess.  _ Thank goodness I got rid of his feeling of inferiority. _ They always slept on the same bed which was somewhat rare among husbands and wives in Westeros. Men tended to sleep alone only coming to their wife’s bed for children and went to whores for pleasure from what Rhaenys had heard. Rhaenys knew that Jon had no other women besides her and for that she was grateful.

Rhaenys looked at Jon’s face, even sleeping he had the same face he often wore. A look that was eerily similar to Ned Stark’s one Rhaenys realised. Hard and thoughtful though no one could call Ned Stark handsome, Jon’s face was rather attractive that certainly was not from a Stark.  _ He must have gotten that from his mother.  _ Rhaenys often thought if Ashara was Jon’s mother but she had denied it multiple times. Rhaenys traced her hands over Jon’s scar at his tights. The wounds he had taken when he was struck by arrows defending her.  _ Because of me those scars exist.  _ Rhaenys untangled her hands that were around Jon and gently moved his hands off her. Rhaenys sat up on the bed with some of the furs over her sliding off, trying to see what time it was. The sky was still black outside with some hints of blue.  _ It's very early in the morning. _ The fireplace had died out and it was cold without the furs over her body. 

Rhaenys slid back under the furs and Jon shifted next to her. Jon’s eyes opened slowly and he looked at Rhaenys, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Is it morning now love?” Jon asked.

“Almost,” Rhaenys replied “We still have some time together.” Rhaenys snuggled under the furs and Jon. Rhaenys loved the cold air as it made her feel so much more warm and comfortable under the furs with Jon’s body next to her. Thus, Rhaenys always left the windows open.

“We could get up.” Jon mused “Check on Visenya or spar.”

“Visenya’s fine.” Rhaenys said “She used to cry rarely at night but now she almost never cries at all. I don’t feel like getting out of bed.” 

Ghost then crawled onto the bed and bent his head next to Jon. Rhaenys noticed the two of them had a strange bond that was strong. The direwolf followed Jon wherever he went, most of the castle had gone used to Ghost’s presence by now. The direwolf was never hostile to anyone and seemed extremely protective of Rhaenys too. 

Jon laughed as the direwolf came over to rest next to both of them. Ghost licked Jon’s hair and Jon scratched its chin. 

“Let’s just stay in bed then, even Ghost wants to.” Jon smiled as he patted Ghost's head. Rhaenys rolled over next to Jon , reached out and gave Ghost a pat which it responded by licking her hand. Rhaenys giggled and Jon kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” He told her. 

“So do I.” Rhaenys responded “Jon, my moonblood hasn't come yet in a while. Do you think…?”

Jon smiled “Perhaps, but sometimes when I think of the pain you go through in childbirth…”

“It is worth it.” Rhaenys said “Men cannot understand but after I gave birth to Visenya and held her, I had never felt happier in my life.”

Jon hands surrounded her and gave Rhaenys a squeeze “I suppose so, though I hate having to see you in pain and being unable to do anything.” Rhaenys returned Jon’s hug.

“Now you understand how I felt when you were hit by those arrows,” Rhaenys said, remembering Jon’s bleeding in the mud with the arrows sticking out of him.

“That was worth it, I will take a hundred arrows for you and Visenya.” Jon replied. Rhaenys thanked the old gods for having Jon as a husband and Ned Stark for raising him like that. Rhaenys could have been married off to a shithead such as Joffrey to secure the Baratheon bloodline. Instead she was married to Jon who never mistreated her and saw her as an equal.

When they finally left the bed, the sun hung high up in the sky. Jon complained that they got up too late but Rhaenys did not care. She enjoyed every second of it.

The next few days, Rhaenys told Jon she would stay clear of any discussion regarding Catelyn Stark and her action unless new important news came. None did. Rhaenys continued her routine, she would visit Sea Ice square, spar with Jon,Jaime and Arthur. Be with Jon at the great hall to settle any problems, keep the finances in check. Rhaenys was glad to see the increasing amount of trading galleys coming. Their coffers were growing with gold.

Rhaenys threw up during dinner one day, vomiting all over the floor. It was despite one of her favourite food, spiced codfish stew being served. Jon escorted her to the Maester’s turret. Concern all over his face. Maester Nendary came in shortly. 

“Maester Nendary, Rhaenys just threw up,” Jon told the Maester as he walked into.

“Ah,” The Maester frowned “Have you had any problems recently?”

“No,” Rhaenys replied, Rhaenys rarely got ill. It was often said the Targaryens rarely got ill. “But, I felt my breasts have been a bit sore recently.”

The Maester nodded “How has your appetite been?”

Rhaenys frowned “I have been eating more recently it seems.”

The Maester nodded again “When was your last moon blood.”

Rhaenys tensed up in anticipation “Almost two moons, I think.”  _ Could it be? _

Maester Nendary smiled “Congratulations Lady and Lord Whitefyre, you are pregnant.”

Rhaenys jumped in joy and hugged Jon tightly. “I am pregnant!” She said.

“Visenya will have a sibling now!” Jon grinned at her. 

The Maester smiled at them as a raven landed inside a perch. It carried a scroll which bore the sigil of House Martell.

“I have to write to my mother!” Rhaenys exclaimed “Another letter from my mother arrived just on time!”

“The letter should be your my lady.” The Maester said as he took the scroll and passed it to Rhaenys. Rhaenys opened the scroll.

_ To Rhaenys Targaryen of House Whitefyre, my dearest niece. _

_ I am so sorry to bring you such bad news Rhaenys. My Sister, your mother has passed away after a— _

Rhaenys felt the scroll leave her hands as knelt down, tears began flowing freely down her cheeks.

#  **Jon**

Rhaenys did not leave their chambers the next few days. Rhaenys stayed inside, grieving over her mother. The news had hit everyone rather hard, Jaime was far quieter during practices. Arthur disappeared for a few days and Ashara was always with Rhaenys sharing their grief. The news of Rhaenys pregnancy could not overcome the grief Rhaenys felt. Jon did grief for Elia Martell who treated him so kindly in Sunspear though he knew it was nothing like what Rhaenys felt.

Rhaenys ate or drank little inside their chambers. Jon had brought food and drink for her every day when he was free. Rhaenys seemed stone-faced while occasionally retreating to their bed where she cried into a pillow. It was somewhat strange to see Rhaenys normally so cheerful so drastically change. Rhaenys would now spend an extremely long amount of time with the dragon eggs. It seemed to comfort her in some small way.

Jon tried to comfort her but it was no use. Rhaenys grief was constant. At night, Rhaenys would cry herself to sleep. Jon would hold her in his arms and let her cry into his chest. Jon decided to organise a ship to Sunspear for Rhaenys to go. 

“Rhaenys, do you want to go to Sunspear?” Jon asked “I can organise ships to bring you there.”

Rhaenys was silent, her face in stone. There was a period of silence before Jon asked again. 

“Rhaenys…”

“I heard you.” Rhaenys response came. It was one of the few times she talked since the news came. Rhaenys voice was shaky and filled with grief. “I would like to go.”

“Alright, I will organise ships to send you,” Jon responded. Rhaenys continued staring out of the window, her mind lost.

“Rhaenys, is there anything I can do?” Jon asked. He hated seeing Rhaenys like this, racked with grief and there was little he could do. 

“Hold me,” Rhaenys said and Jon did just that. The moment his arms surrounded Rhaenys she burst into tears, crying into his chest.

“It's okay.” Jon comforted her “Let it all out.”

Jon spent less time on managing Sea Dragon Point, most of his time was spent with Visenya or comforting Rhaenys. Ashara was with Rhaenys most of the time and both of them shared their grief. Ashara was happy that she could go to Sunspear with Rhaenys 

Meanwhile, Visenya grew. She began walking around the castle. Jon asked Maester Nendary to begin tutoring her. Visenya was soon able to speak full words though a bit unclearly. Rhaenys got some joy out of seeing Visenya grow. Though she continued the grief, Jon comforted her as much as the dragon eggs did. Jon did not know why the egg seemed to help so much.

The dragon eggs seemed only to get hotter as time passed when Jon touched it. It felt...more alive. At night, Jon let Rhaenys cry herself to sleep in his arms.

Jon knew if Rhaenys travelled to Sunspear,he would not see her for about half a year. But it was worth it if it could ease Rhaenys heart. Jon arranged for a galley as well as two more war galleys as escorts to go with Rhaenys to Sunspear. They were to trade Ironwood and dried cod and salmon in exchange for spices, olives and blood oranges. Though their main goal was to deliver Rhaenys to Sunspear and back to Dragon’s Watch. With Rhaenys pregnant, Rhaenys decided she would give birth before going to Sunspear. It was obvious that Rhaenys was pregnant as her belly began to swell.

Rhaenys and Ashara spent most of their time together in the gardens, sharing their grief. Jon did not disturb that and spent his time managing and ruling Sea Dragon Point.

Jon eventually got Rhaenys to continue practising archery. Rhaenys also began eating more though it was due to her pregnancy. Jon always accompanied Rhaenys when she was doing archery. Jon was always amazed how good Rhaenys was at archery. She was quick on the draw and never seemed to miss. Rhaenys was taught archery in Dorne and practised it constantly in Winterfell. 

Jon watched as another of Rhaenys arrows landed once more. Rhaenys was nocking arrows when Maester Nendary came walking into the training yard.

“Lord Whitefyre, a raven from Winterfell, from your brother.” Maester Nendary said.

_ From Robb? We have news!  _ Jon took the scroll, it had the Stark seal on it. Jon broke the seal and opened the letter.

_ To: My brother, Lord Whitefyre of Sea Dragon Point. _

_ I have received grave news from King’s Landing and Casterly Rock.  _

_ Our father and our sisters have been abducted by Tywin Lannister for my mother’s capture of his son, Tyrion Lannister. Worst tidings have come out of King’s Landing, the king, Robert Baratheon has died in an apparent hunting accident. The now self-proclaimed King Joffrey has ordered me to go to King’s Landing and kneel before him. I will obey, but I will go with an army at my back. House Stark cannot afford to look weak and I will make sure the Lannister will regret laying hands-on father. _

_ I know this is a lot to ask from you brother, but House Whitefyre is sworn to House Stark. I must ask you to raise your forces to defend House Stark and your father. _

_ Your brother _

_ Robb Stark. _

Jon felt anger and fear surge through him. He stared at the letter and read it through again. 

“What is it, Jon?” Rhaenys asked when she noticed whatever expression Jon had on his face.

“War.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry but the next few chapters would take at least a month. I am still really shaky on where the story is going so I would like to hear some of your opinions.


End file.
